Lo que te hago sentir yo No te lo hace sentir nadie más
by Nimbretell
Summary: Lo que fue y lo que es la vida del rey Thranduil de Mirkwood, rey de los lindes del Bosque Negro, Padre del principe Legolas
1. Prologo

Prologo: A través de los años

En los jardines de Menegroth, por aquella primera vez, su corazón dio un salto al ver aquel elfo de cabellos dorados y ojos azules profundamente oscuros, del que había sido navegar en ellos por años, a pesar de tan poco segundos de haberlo conocido.

El elfo se acerco silenciosamente hacia la elfa, que se había arrodillado a recoger los higos que había tirado al suelo, al momento que lo vio por primera vez. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, apretó sus labios pareciendo una delgada línea y sus ojos no le vieron al momento que se arrodillo al frente de ella, tomando los higos y echándolos nuevamente en la canasta. Podía ver las fuertes y delicadas manos del elfo que había ayudado a recoger los higos, mientras ella había esquivado su mirada un centenar de veces que el elfo trataba de mirarle.

-¿Te he asustado? ¿Estas bien?-. Su voz sonó profunda y tierna al momento de dirigirle la palabra a la elfa. La elfita sintió tensarse ante el agarre del elfo, en su brazo, ayudándola a incorporarse.

Su voz se quebró y sintiendo que iba a balbucear, carraspeo antes de contestar.-Estoy bien, mi señor, no ha sido nada-Hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza, y sus cabellos cobrizos se removieron, pegándose a su rostro sudoroso y sucio de tierra. Había pasado toda la mañana recolectando higos y trayendo y llevando comida y demás a los elfos de la guardia. El trabajo era cansón para una niña de trece años.

-Bueno, no quito mas de tu tiempo, debes de estar muy ocupada, te he visto toda la mañana y he visto que es así-dijo el elfo de cabellos dorados, sonriendo de manera radiante.

La elfa respiro profundamente, sintiendo sus mejillas colorarse de manera vergonzosa. Lo admitía el elfo era muy guapo y era vagamente mas grande que ella. –Mmmm…nunca lo he visto en la guardia, imagino que tiene que estar del lado norte de Menegroth?-

-No soy guardia-. La elfa frunció el entrecejo, había estado llevando ropas de guardias en ese preciso momento. –Ha…, esto-el elfo señalo sus ropas.-estoy entrenando para ser guardia de Menegroth, aun estoy empezando. Aunque me he escapado…-susurro aquello, acercando su rostro a centímetros de los de la elfa. La elfa sonrió y asintió.-Debería volver al igual que tu-, el elfo toco con delicadeza la punta de la nariz de la elfa. Primera vez en su vida, algún elfo le había tocado, a pesar de llevar minutos de conocerse. Se sonrojo ligeramente, maldiciendo en su interior, porque tenía que sonrojarse de esa manera tan vergonzosa? El elfo tomo su mano, besándola con caballerosidad.-Soy Beleg es un placer en conocerte-

La elfa se sintió tan halagada, a pesar de los cortejos de sus primos. Era algo nuevo para la elfita. –Nimbretell, encantada-saludo la elfa.

….

Al pasar los años, Beleg gano un renombre en la guardia personal del Rey de Menegroth, Elwë Singollo; a pesar de ser joven, había ganado su renombre por importantes hazañas y batallas ganada, fuera como dentro de Menegroth, en cuanto a los importantes torneos de la ciudad de las mil cavernas.

Beleg Cúthalion, se había transformado en un elfo fuerte y grande, de extremada belleza y había amado a Nimbretell, como ella a el. La belleza de la elfa, había enamorado a muchos elfos. Sus pequeños ojos, esas pecas que se reunieron en su fina nariz, así como en sus mejillas ligeramente rojas, sus gruesos labios rojos y las curvas de su cuerpo, que había desarrollado todos esos años, junto con la madurez y la sabiduría. A sus veinte años, la elfa se había unido a Beleg como su amante. Se habían amado por mucho tiempo; nueve años para ser exacto, y se habían separado amistosamente. En esos años de su separación, Beleg gano un compañero de armas, con Túrin Turambar, un Edain, hijo de Húrin y Morwen, nacido en Dorlómin. Luego de tres años de estar separados, Melian y Thingol viajaron a Tirion junto con su pequeña hija, Lúthien, y con ella iba Nimbretell, Urwen e Isilya. Amigas de la elfa. Allí conoció al príncipe Maedhros, hijo de Fëanor y Nerdanel. El príncipe quedo impregnado con la belleza de la elfa y se había enamorado de ella. Allí también conoció a Finrod Felagund, hijo de Finarfin y Eärwen, y había pedido su mano en bendición de Varda, sin embargo la elfa no hubo aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio, al igual que muchas veces había hablado con Maedhros de aquello, esperar un año de pareja y luego casarse, pero eso jamás llego a suceder. Después de unos años, la elfa se había ganado el amor de muchos, que dolorosa mente tuvo que rechazar.

Beleg por otra parte, había extrañado el amor de Nimbretell, y las noticias que le habían llegado, supo que Maedhros hijo de Fëanor había ido a Menegroth y había dicho a Nimbretell que se fuera con el, también supo sobre las cartas que estos dos se respondían, y Beleg lleno de recelo, se junto a Nimbretell nuevamente. La elfa por otra parte había dejado de escribirle a Maedhros y había amado a Beleg como lo hizo desde la primera vez que lo había visto, en los jardines de Menegroth. Se prometieron amor por tres años, en los jardines de Dimbar, En donde se intercambiaron anillos de plata, en aquellos tres años. Los padres de ambos se reunieron en la casa del elfo, en donde anunciaron el tiempo del enlace y llevaron acabo felicitaciones y bendiciones para la pareja. También se había sometido a los encuentro con su madre junto con la madre de su prometido; le habían dado algunos consejos sobre el hacer el amor y las medidas de prevención a la que ella tenia que acudir junto con el, si no estaban aun preparados para tener hijos.

Luego de un año, mas tarde, Beleg se había despedido de ella, con una promesa de volver y hacerla su esposa.

Beleg había ido tras Túrin en Beleriand, pero no lo hayo, hasta que lo encontró al oeste del Sirion, y allí nueva mente volvió a Menegroth, y aun manteniendo su promesa en pie, se despidió nuevamente de Nimbretell y volvió a las regiones Septentrionales, en donde residía. Un lugar llamado Dimbar, en donde Nimbretell llego a residir con su familia antes de que fuera acogida en Menegroth por los reyes.

En el invierno le llego la noticia a Nimbretell de que Beleg había partido. La elfa sintió su corazón acongojarse, y los días que pasaron fueron días de penas para la elfa. Sin embargo aquel elfo de ese sueño a la que ella estaba enlazada, la hacia sentir cosas extrañas en su cuerpo, y en como su corazón latía de manera diferente, en cuanto latía por Beleg. Y por otra parte, volvió a ver a Maedhros en las desembocaduras del Sirion en donde nuevamente pidió que partiera con al este, pero ella termino rechazando su propuesta y volviendo a Menegroth junto con Mablung y Urwen, había sentido su corazón llorar consolada mente al igual que lo hacia por las noches.

Beleg encontró a Túrin en Amon Rüdh, por un tiempo vivieron en aquel lugar. Un enano llamado Mim y su hijo Ibun abandonaron Bar—en—Danwedh, allí cayeron en las manos de los orcos, Mim el enano le prometió que los guiaría por pasadizos secretos hasta Amon Rüdh, y allí en Bar—en—Danwedh fue traicionada por los orcos que llegaron inadvertidos de noche, guiados por Mim, muchos fueron muertos dormidos. Sin embargo, Mim trato de atacar a Beleg, quien se defendió rápidamente. Túrin fue sometido con los Orcos que los habían llevado con ellos. En Taur—nu—Fuin, Beleg hayo a Gwindor, lo curo y salió junto a el, tras los orcos que acamparon en el valle de Thangorodrim. Rescataron a Túrin, llevándolo aun lugar alejados un poco del peligro y allí Beleg cortó los grillos que sujetaban a Túrin, resbalándose la hoja sobre los grillos en el pie de Túrin, este despertó con rabia y miedo, y blandió Anglachel y así mato con ella a Beleg Cúthalion tomándolo por enemigo.

Esa noche, Nimbretell despertó en la madrugada con una terrible opresión en sus pulmones, sintiendo que algo quemaba su corazón, abrió los ojos de golpe y grito Beleg con temor y dolor. Sus lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas, mojando la almohada con la que había apresado en sus brazos. Sus amigas de habitación habían despertado asustadas por el grito que había pegado la elfa y en como la elfa le había contado su sueño, sobre la muerte de Beleg. Días después a Melian y a Thingol habían llegado las nuevas sobre la muerte de Beleg. Y fue Nimbretell la primera en saber la muerte de su pareja y en como esta había llorado la mala fortuna de su amado y en como las promesas que este había hecho, habían sido en vano.

Esa fue una de las muertes que a Nimbretell le llego al corazón, así mismo como la muerte de Finrod Felagund en la oscuridad de Tol—in—Gaurhoth. Pero Nimbretell vio a Túrin después de largos tiempos, del que le había visto acompañado de Beleg Cúthalion en las regiones septentrionales en donde ella pasaba largo tiempo, visitando a su familia. Así pues acompaño a Galadriel y a Celeborn a Nargothrond en visita del rey Orodreth. Allí vio a Túrin, entonces recordó las palabras de Melian, "Lo siento Nimbretell, Beleg ha muerto, por la mano de su amigo Túrin, quien tuvo un ataque de pánico y rabia, no lo vio, pensado que era el enemigo y lo mato. El cuerpo de Beleg fue sepultado junto en Belthronding". Y ahí estaba Túrin, había quedado perplejo a ver el entristecimiento en el rostro de la elfa, y en como había sido testigo de las palabras de Gwindor antes las palabras del mismo Beleg, en cuanto a las promesas que le había hecho a su pareja, sin embargo Túrin nunca supo cuales, hasta que la misma Nimbretell le había contado de ellas.

-Lamento mucho, lo que ocasione, pues mi temor y la rabia hacia esos repugnante seres, fueron descargados en el, matándole. Lo lamento, no sabia…

-No me importa-dijo Nimbretell con un hilo de voz, mirándole sus ojos chocolates. –sus promesas fueron solos palabras-esquivo sus ojos verdes, mirando el largo Álamo que había a una distancia de ella. –Beleg fue un valiente elfo, pero quizás las cosas hubieran tomado otro giro, si hubieras vuelto con el a Menegroth cuando el te lo pidió. –la elfa se quedo en silencio por unos momentos, antes de decir-. Y no dudo que por tu amor haya caído de la peor manera, por la mano de un fiel amigo. –las frías y serenas palabras de Nimbretell, hicieron helar la piel de Turambar, al igual que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, sintiéndose culpable de la desgracia incurable que había ocasionado, si hubiera vuelto con Beleg a Menegroth, como bien el le había propuesto, dejando a su amada prometida en Dimbar y quedándose con el, para recibir una paga, dada la muerte que le había dado con su propia mano. -¿Qué gano, Beleg con ayudarte, Túrin?-le cuestiono la elfa, con un tono lleno de molestia. Pero al ver que no tenía respuesta, se apresuro a decir. –quizás esta es la fortuna que uno obtiene, cuando se junta con algún Humano-dijo aquella palabras con desprecio. –así como murió, Felagund por la ayuda que había prestado a Beren. –Los resecos ojos de la elfa, miraron el sombrío rostro del Edain. –¡Dos! dos Edain han quitado de mi vida a dos personas a las que he amado. –La elfa sintió su voz romperse como mil cristales que se rompen cuando caen en una superficie maciza. Sentia como si cayera en un oscuro vacio del que no podría recuperarse. O eso pensaba.

-Mi fortuna esta llena de pena, no es como la tuya, que tienes una larga vida por vivir-contesto el humano, mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de Nimbretell. –Nosotros los hombres tenemos que vivir la vida como se nos dio, ustedes tienen la inmortalidad a su favor. Viven para siempre, viendo como la tierra cambia a su alrededor, mientras que nosotros, solo quizás vemos alguna o quizás no vemos ninguna, la fortuna de los hombres es triste.

-Quizás, pero recuerda esto hijo de Húrin, nosotros morimos por penas, y también si nos matan, claro esta. Mi amor por Beleg no llego hacer anhelante pero si bendecida, porque apenas y empezábamos con nuestra pre-relación matrimonial. Esas fueron unas de sus promesas, volver a Menegroth y tomarme como su esposa, pero veo que tres años de investigación matrimonial, ha sido en vano. Nos costo prepararnos físicamente como emocionalmente, y eso es mas para una Elfa, a si mismo como tiene que preparase para cuando llegue el embarazo. –El silencio de Turambar se hizo seco, aquellas palabras fueron lanzas que atravesaron su corazón. La elfa alzo la mano enseñándole el anillo de plata que adornada su dedo índice. –Lo lamento. –dijo Nimbretell antes de irse.

Luego de unos años más supo de la muerte Túrin Turambar y de muchas muertes más, como bien la caída de Nargothrond, y una de ellas a la que estuvo fue a la de Doriath. Una pesadumbre decayó en Menegroth, a la muerte de su Rey Thingol, y en como ella había llorado la muerte de su rey, consolando a su reina. Y bien, recordando la muerte de Beleg, e imaginándose también a ese elfo que la tiene amarrada de una manera extraña en esos sueños que hace que su corazón se mantenga cerrado, por mas que haya amado a Beleg, aun su amor no llegaba a los rincones mas ocultos de su corazón así reservándolos para ese elfo que estaba cerca de ella. Allí otra muerte ocurrió cuando encontró el cuerpo de Mablung inerte antes las puertas del tesoro donde estaba el Nauglamír, la elfa lloro junto con sus amigas y enterraron en cuerpo cerca de las Hayas que se encontraban en aquel lugar. Como bien, luego de que Dior tomara Menegroth junto con su esposa Nimloth y sus jóvenes hizo, supo que Beren y Lúthien habían muerto y lloro nuevamente con pena en su corazón, pero que aquel recuerdo de ese elfo anónimo, era una de las cosas que la mantenía con vida. Y la última vez que atacaron Doriath, había muerto Glin, uno de los elfos que había sentido amor hacia la elfa. Su muerte había sido por uno de los elfos Noldor, sirviente de Caranthir, y Nimbretell le había dado muerte, vengando la muerte de su amigo. Allí escapo junto con Galadriel y Celeborn, a las desembocaduras del Sirion. Allí las nuevas noticias llegaron de un pronto. Turgon rey de Gondolin había muerto ante la caída de la Flor del Valle, y la muerte de Maeglin, y allí los Sindar se habían juntado con los Noldor en la desembocadura del Sirion. Allí recibieron una emboscada de Maedhros y Maglor, y fue la última vez que Nimbretell había visto a Maedhros, antes de su muerte en las grietas de fauces, que despedían fuego.

Nimbretell había conocido a Wingelot que estaba sola; era huérfana, al igual que su amigo Egnor, del que se había enamorado al momento que vio esos ojos avellanas mirarles con dulzura. Y ella por otra parte había sido alejada de sus padres desde que tenía trece años y muy poco le había podido ver; hasta que se los vio en el tercer barco y no pudo abordar con ellos.

En unos de los barcos, siguientes. Al momento de abordar, camino y se recargo con el borde del barco. Con atención miro a los demás elfos que estaban abajo, esperando el siguiente barco. Eran muchos los que abordarían, tanto que había barcos para que todos pudieran a bordar. Y azules ojos, barrieron el lugar con mucha pereza, que mas le tocaba hacer?... solo esperar a que el barco se llenara y pudieran partir hacia otra tierra. Se cruzo de brazos, y sus dorados cabellos se removieron por la brisa que el mar traía consigo desde el este. Dos elfos de su edad, se pusieron a cada lado de el, saludando a todo aquellos elfos que conocían, mientras que el elfo dorado, poso sus ojos, en los cobrizos de una Sindar dándole la espalda; que de un pronto, sintió su corazón estremecerse, al momento que la elfa se volteo y miro nerviosamente a todos aquellos elfos que había a su alrededor. Ella era muy hermosa, demasiado hermosa, pero sin embargo le parecía que la conocía, era como si ya la había visto antes, pero no recuerda en donde!..., y en aquellos momentos pensó y pensó, para cuando la elfa noto la mirada del elfo, ella le miro por igual. Sus ojos eran verdes brillantes, y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle desde lo mas profundo de si, sintiendo una necesidad que lo recorrió. Quiso correr hacia ella, pero sus piernas no le dejaron, sus ojos le habían dejado paralizado, al igual que ella había permanecido en pie, mirándole abiertamente, sin sentirse apenada por su atrevida mirada por largos minutos; como bien, sabia que cuando ella miraba a Egnor, no podía mirarle por mas un medio minuto, por lo incomoda que se sentia, y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas; pero en ese momento nada de eso paso, sin parpadear, le miro largo rato, buscando entre sus mas profundas cavilaciones, aquellos ojos azules, sabia que los había visto antes, lo recuerda, pero no recuerda quien era su dueño, se le era borroso cuando le recordaba. Y el Eldar, miro cada parte de su rostro, buscando alguna seña de recuerdo, pero al momento de volver a sus ojos, le vio a ella en un sueño profundo de un recuerdo lejano, y de un pronto empezó a decir: -Es ella-. Su voz no fue capaz de salir, y dijo nuevamente, con la respiración agitada. –Es ella, es ella, Oh por Eru, esto no puede estar pasando…-, al momento que el Eldar, dijo aquello, su amigo de la izquierda, le miro y le volteo; -¿Thranduil, que sucede?-; El Sindar, sintió desesperarse, necesitaba ir con ella, de inmediato. –Es ella, es que no la vez…, la de cabellos cobrizos, mi futura esposa, Ebred!-grito el Sindar. El elfo de cabellos rubios, se volvió hacia donde su amigo señalo y no encontró a nadie, no había tal elfa de cabellos cobrizos. -¿De que hablas, Thranduil…, no hay tal elfa-. El Sindar iba a refutarle, para cuando se volvió, su rostro se contrajo desconcertado, y dijo con un hilo de voz:- ¡Pero si hace unos momentos que la vi, hay parada, ella me vio, estaba como perdida…, y…, y trate de correr hacia ella, pero mis piernas no me dejaron, era como si una magia muy fuerte me hato los pies al suelo, no lo entiendo…-el Sindar se llevo las manos al rostro, quería llorar, no podía creer que aquello le estaba pasando., los dos amigos de este se miraron preocupados y cada uno coloco una mano sobre su hombro. –Quizás…-empezó el más nuevo de los dos. –fue solo una alucinación, Thranduil…-. El Sindar con brusquedad, se alejo de los dos. -¡He dicho que la vi, no la alucine, por Eru, Vrick!-. Frunció el ceño y su rostro mostraba rastro de enojo. Volvió su mirada por encima de su hombro, mirando por última vez, el lugar en donde ella se encontraba, y si, ya no había nadie, solo unos cuantos elfos mas; y se sintió confuso y se alejo de sus amigos sin decir nada mas.

La Sindar que estaba tan hipnotizada con aquellos hermosos zafiros, sintió la desconexión de ellos, al momento que el elfo se volvió, y su querida amiga se puso al frente de ella, con una sonrisa.

-Nimbretell… Wing, la elfa miro con preocupación a su amiga. -¿Estas bien?-. La elfa removió su mirada y asintió. Miro por última vez el barco en donde estaba aquel elfo de cabellos dorados-blancos. –Es hora de irnos.

Antes de abordar, se giro y miro por última vez aquella tierra en la que había vivido y que parte de su amor había descansado en aquellos elfos que habían sido cercanos a ella y que todos habían muerto. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, se seco al instante esas lagrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos y volvió a suspirar, mirando aquellos elfos que estaban abordo, en como muchos presentaban sus miradas de penas y en como otros solo era el susto. Muchos quedaron huérfanos sin familias y en como aquellas elfas de las que habían podido huir con sus pequeños aquellos barcos mientras que su esposo había muerto. Daba realmente angustia, al ver sus rostros llenos de sufrimientos.

Wing la consoló al momento. La mirada verdosa de Nimbretell barreo el lugar, mirando a su amiga por ultimo, -No lo entiendes, Wing, aquí yacen todas esas promesas y esperanzas que alguna vez creía que eran verdades, así como esas personas que alguna vez conocí en vida. –La elfa suspiro con pesadumbre. –Y otra de las cosas que no olvidare, fue el amor que yacen en las tierras de Belthronding-

-¿Y quien era ese afortunado?-, pregunto la dulce voz de la rubia; esta le sonrió y acaricio sus cabellos cobrizos.

Nimbretell sollozo limpiando las lágrimas que corrían por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Tomo una cadena de plata entre sus manos, allí colgaba su anillo de plata, junto con la pluma de águila de plata de la que había podido quedarse después de la muerte de Beleg, como recuerdo de el cuando partió de Dimbar. –Mi primer amor, Wing, Beleg Cúthalion-

_**Notas:**_

**_Espero que me sigan en mi nueva escritura. Y espero que les guste el prologo. Espero criticas y sugerencias. _**

**_Besos..._**


	2. La Segunda Edad

1 Capitulo: La Segunda Edad

Año. 132 c. 45

Los Sindar reinaron en los Bosque distantes, sobre gente que eran casi todos Elfos Silvanos. Como el rey Oropher, junto con su esposa e hijo, el príncipe Thranduil. Reino al norte del Gran Bosque Verde. Así como al oeste, en Lindon, al norte del Lune, vivía Gil galad, ultimo heredero de los reyes de los Noldor en exilio. Al sur de Lune, vivió por un tiempo Celeborn, pariente de Thingol; junto con su esposa Galadriel.

Mas adelante algunos de los Noldor se instalaron en Eregion, al oeste de las Montañas Nubladas y cerca de las puertas Occidentales de Moria. Celebrimbor hijo de Curunfin, fue señor de Eregion y el mas grande de sus artesanos; era descendiente de Fëanor.

Algunos de los Eldalië estuvieron dispuestos en abandonar las Tierras de Aquende, y muchos otros se quedaron en la tierra en que habían vivido mucho tiempo. Y cuando desembarcaron todos, Thranduil miro a algunos barcos al llegar, pero no encontró a tal elfa, y pensó que el había estado soñando. La Sindar bajo del barco, buscando al elfo, no dejaba de mirar detrás de ella, y a todo a su alrededor; Wing, su amiga le pregunto que sucedía y ella solo dijo que quería ver a sus padres. Ellas siguieron caminando por el lugar, hasta encontrarse con Galadriel y Celeborn;

-Están seguros de tomar el camino de Oropher?-pregunto la Dama, mirando especialmente a la elfa de cabellos cobrizos. Estos tres asintieron y por lo menos Nimbretell dijo con firmeza que tomaría ese camino, y los Señores, no dijeron nada más, solo los dejaron ir. –Bien, espero que me escribas Nimbretell, no quiero perder comunicación contigo. –la elfita asintió, antes de dejarle un abrazo a ambos y luego tomar el camino con los seguidores de Oropher.

Irían hacia el Este del gran Bosque Verde, siguiendo a los elfos Sindar y a la mayoría de Elfos Silvanos. Y en aquellos días de caminata larga, ella pudo verlo de nuevo; era el príncipe Thranduil; como bien la familia Sindar, el elfo pariente de Thingol y Celeborn, se le nombro rey de los Silvanos y de los pocos Sindar que iba junto a ellos, y su esposa se convirtió en reina y su único hijo en príncipe.

En todo ese momento, no dejo de mirar al príncipe Thranduil, podía verlo con dos elfos a su lado, conversando y hasta riendo; a veces lo veía callado, junto a sus padres, o si no aun lado de su madre, abrazándola, o si no estaba con su padre, conversando en donde podían tomar descanso.

El bosque era muy largo y muy profundo. Y aun la suspicacia de los elfos Sindar, era una desventaja muy grande, pues no confiaban en nadie, a pesar de los últimos meses, los elfos se escondían de los humanos, así como desconfiaban de cualquier cosa que pisara su territorio. Luego de pasar años porque aquellos golpes fuertes sobre su reino, esta claro que ellos ya no era de confiarse de nadie.

Los elfos del Bosque, muy pocos eran vistos en la mañana que como en el crepúsculo o en la noche. Eran como decían los hombres que los habían visto, hablaban de su físico, sus orejas puntiagudas, y su alta estatura, su hermosura que se desbordaba por sus pieles, sus ojos poderosamente hermosos con colores raros e intensos; y algunos hombres se habían podido topar, los más jóvenes, aunque no sabían diferenciar si eran jóvenes o viejos por su juventud brillante, decían que eran de personalidades traviesas, también hablaban de sus vidas, que en como podían vivir por milenios y milenios sin envejecer, y sobre sus poderes mágicos, que usaban para proteger su naturaleza; era muy pura en todos los sentidos. También había muchos hombres que los habían visto uno que otros en la oscuridad del bosque; unos brillantes ojos como estrellas, aparecían en la oscuridad y luego un elfo armado de pie a cabeza, con un arco al frente de su pecho y luego mas elfos aparecían a su alrededor alumbrando el lugar con extrañas lámparas del color naranja. Los elfos defienden mucho su territorio y todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos. Y otras de las cosas que habían tomado de sorpresa a muchos hombres una vez, con ir al bosque y taladrar un hermoso árbol de cerezo, fue que antes había mirado a su alrededor esperando no ver a ni un elfo, porque sabían lo que ellos serian capaz; sabían que los elfos amaban mucho la naturaleza, y que no serian capaz de matar a ni un árbol o animal indefenso, y cortar un árbol de aquel mágico pueblo, les podía costar de mucho, y tuvieron que ser cauteloso; pero lo que ellos no supieron, era que los elfos era muy buenos escondiéndose a los ojos de los demás; unos cuantos siguieron a los hombres, saltando de árbol en árbol con agilidad, que apenas el árbol se sacudía un poquito como si fuera la brisa, y eso no tomo por advertidos a los hombres, que tan solo tomaron el árbol de cerezo y sacaron sus hachas para cortar el árbol; pero al ver los elfos por lo que los hombres estaban por hacer, bajaron de los arboles, sin ser escuchados y luego apuntaron a los hombres a sus espaldas, con una buena distancia, y el líder de ellos hablo en su lengua, como decían los hombres una lengua muy extraña; pero luego el elfo le hablo en la lengua común y estos entendieron perfectamente; los elfos no les echaron, solo le advirtieron que en donde volvieran a tratar de entrar al bosque a dañar alguno de sus arboles, que su cabeza seria tomada, solo fue una advertencia y los hombres quedaron amedrentados; y con agilidad los elfos volvieron a los arboles encendiéndose en las espesuras de estos, sin ser vistos, por sus ropas pardas y verdes, y grises, y marrones, que les ayudaba mucho para su ocultamiento. Y unos que otros hombres habían quedado muchas veces a un trance delante de su cacería, porque los elfos poseen una gran destreza con la magia y los habían hechizados, llevándoles a su reino, en donde pudieron ver al rey de estos, un rey elfo muy poderoso, con sangre noble, y sobre la magia que existía en ese lugar, que para ello, era mágico. También sobre la fuerza superior que le sumaban a los hombres, además de su mayor inteligencia y sensatez, a parte de que muchos de sus cantos te podían dejar en un sueño profundo del que no podrías levantarte más, porque aquellas palabras cantadas, eran mágicas, era por eso que los elfos salían al crespúsculos, muchos de sus cantos podían dañar a los hombres; porque llego a suceder que muchos de ellos se sumieron en un sueño del que no volvieron a despertar, y otros sintieron tanta alegrías que hasta habían danzado desnudos con una extraña alegría en ellos; pero aun así, los elfos le ayudaban, y muchas veces les ayudaron a tomar el camino que daba el pueblo de los hombres de los bosques. Y otra de las cosas que sabían los hombres, eran que los elfos se han relacionado siempre con la naturaleza y el aprecio que le tienen a ella, y viven para protegerla con ayuda de su magia contra los seres oscuros que quieren dañarla. Y también algunos hombres que hubieron podido convivir con los elfos, decían que estos eran serios, aunque amables, y devotos a las personas que ellos amaban, y también son responsables a su palabra, leales y honrados, ante todo. Y aun así, los elfos piensan que los humanos son una raza inferior, debido a su falta de inteligencia, y a algunos han sido admirados por su lealtad y firmeza.

Y en aquellos tiempos de paz en lo que los elfos habían podido ir y venir cuando se les diera la gana con la seguridad de la paz que corría en toda arda, se les acaba, pues la maldad de Sauron fue requerido de todos los hombres, elfo y enanos, de los que necesitaron para derribarlo.

3434 el ejercito de la Alianza en la Batalla de Dargolad.

Las despedidas fueron cortas y el viaje seria a seis días del Bosque Verde al campo de Dargolad. Allí se llevaría acabo la gran batalla de los cinco ejércitos. El rey Oropher había reunido a todos sus soldados y repaso nuevamente el plan antes de empezar la marcha, era una muy larga marcha. De las que muchas elfas lloraron por la fortuna de sus esposos y enamorados.

Y por ultima vez el rey Oropher miro su busque y se despidió de su amada esposa, al igual que su hijo se había despedido de su madre. Cuando el rey pasó aun lado de los elfos, miro a la elfa de ojos verdes, esta le hizo una profunda reverencia, y el solo le indico un saludo con la cabeza, sin despegar su mirada, sintiendo un sentimiento extraño que tomo su corazón, al igual que el de la elfa, se lleno de angustia.

La elfa de ojos verdes consoló a su amiga por todo ese tiempo que pudieron ver a los elfos marcharse, luego el reino se quedo vacio con muy pocos elfos y muchas elfas regresando a sus casas, se estaban preparando para huir, nadie sabría lo que pasaría en realidad.

Y recordando aquella vez, que les llego la noticia de la muerte de Beleg, sintió las lagrimas ascender a sus ojos. Amenazándola con deslizarse por sus mejillas. Entonces respiro profundamente y alzo los ojos hacia la pared rocosa, que fue tiñéndose en gris y de gris a un mar de sangre, gritos, choques de espadas, silbidos de flechas, y elfos, y hombres contra orcos, trasgos, Wargos. Era lo más espantoso que Nimbretell veía en su vida.

Corriendo entre los elfos que peleaban por su vida, encontró al Príncipe Thranduil, peleando con cincos orcos a la vez. Moviéndose con agilidad, pudo matar a los cinco orcos. El era un gran guerrero. Pero la elfa no estaba ahí para verlo pelear, sentia que debía buscar a alguien más. Frunció el ceño, y buscando desesperada mente a su Majestad, El Rey Oropher, del que se había comprimido el corazón al sentir que su muerte estaba cerca. A tres metros del príncipe, estaba Su Majestad, que peleaba con todas sus fuerzas y valentía; pero ese corazón comprimido era por algo, y ese algo, era ver como su Rey se hizo hacia adelante con un grito ahogado y la boca abierta, vio sus ojos azules puesto en ella y bajo la mirada a su pecho. Una cimitarra de orco le había traspasado el pecho. Nimbretell grito horrorizada y luego escucho el grito de Thranduil, y veía como terminaba con el orco que había herido a su padre.

Sin duda, Nimbretell trato de tomar al Rey en sus brazos cuando este iba cayendo, pero traspaso su cuerpo y luego vio a Thranduil a lado del cuerpo de su padre. Ella trato de consolarlo pero sus manos pasaban su cuerpo. Lloro a su lado sin que el la viera, sin embargo el Rey seguía mirando a Nimbretell a los ojos. Este derramo una lágrima por su ojo izquierdo y murió, cerrando los ojos poco a poco.

La elfa sintió como la sacudieron y esta reacciono rápidamente, temblando ligeramente por el susto y la tristeza.

-¿Nimbretell? ¿Qué tienes?-. La amiga de la elfa, Wingelot, fijo sus ojos marrones en los ojos verdes, llorosos de su amiga.

-El Rey Oropher ha muerto, Wing…-susurro la elfa. Wingelot se quedo en silencio por un buen momento, antes de responder, a lo que su amiga decía. ¿Cómo era que sabía que el rey, había muerto? La elfa no despego los ojos ni un momento, viendo como su amiga sollozaba con dolor. –Lo he visto-Hablo nuevamente.

Una muerte más, se dijo Nimbretell, había sido testigo de otra muerte en tiempos atrás y ahora era la muerte del Rey Oropher. La elfa se sentó con despacio en el asiento de la mesa, allí limpio sus lagrimas. Recordando la muerte de Finrod a la que ella había podido ver, y en como su corazón lloraba todas las noches, y para un dia, su prometido Beleg Cúthalion había muerto igual.

-¿Cómo has podido verlo? Nimbretell, tu…, es imposible. –la elfa quiso sonreír, pero la miraba seria de su amiga, la hizo no reírse. Y saber que esta decía la verdad.

-¡Lo vi, Wing! Vi como lo mataron, y no pude hacer nada, al respecto-. Dijo Nimbretell tranquilamente, aunque con la voz sonaba temblorosa, al igual que su cuerpo. Temblaba incontroladamente. Wingelot asustada, porque era la primera vez que veía a su amiga en ese estado tan deplorable, trato de calmarla. Pensaba que su amiga había soñado o algo así…, Nimbretell volvió sus ojos hacia los de ella. -No Wing, no ha sido un sueño, ya veras que te digo la verdad. En tres días se dará la noticia cuando los soldados lleguen. La mala noticia recaerá en el reino.

-Pero…pero-. Wingelot empezó a balbucear. ¿Cómo era posible que Nimbretell dijera algo tan… ¿Absurdo? ¿Quizás?... era… ¡Loco lo que decía ella!...

-Wing, el príncipe Thranduil solo trae con el cuatrocientos elfos, luego de que aquí salieron ochocientos. La guerra resulto vigorosamente victoriosa pero las pérdidas han sido grandes.-

Wingelot miraba a Nimbretell preocupada, ¿Cómo sabia todo eso? ¿Cómo era posible que Nimbretell se haya trasladado a la guerra? Y sobre todo, ¿Como sabía que la guerra había acabado y que el príncipe Thranduil solo traía consigo cuatrocientos elfos?

-¿Estas segura de lo que me estas diciendo?-. Nimbretell asintió, mirando fijamente el suelo, en donde escuchaba las voces de algunos elfos y los gritos de victoria por todos lados. –Y Minrod? ¿Viene con el príncipe?-. La elfa sintió desesperarse.

-El Rey Oropher cayó en el primer ataque a Mordor, avanzando a la cabeza de sus más bravos guerreros, antes de que Gil galad alcanzara a dar la señal del ataque. Y no, no lo he visto.

Wingelot bajo la mirada. –Tenemos que ir a decírselo a la Reina Lalwen-. La elfa halo a Nimbretell del brazo.

-No, no podemos-. Nimbretell la detuvo. –No se Wing, pero preferiría que el príncipe Thranduil, le diga lo que sucedió. –Nimbretell afligida por lo que sucedió, se aparto de su amiga. –Tenna rato-murmuro y se fue.

La Reina Lalwen y sus doncellas escucharon el cuerno del Bosque Verde. Sin pensarlo, salió rápidamente de su habitación y corrió hacia la entrada. Al igual que Nimbretell y Wingelot que vieron al príncipe Thranduil en la cabeza de los elfos, que llevaban cargando algo entre sus manos.

-Son pocos-murmuro la Reina, acariciando el rostro del príncipe Thranduil. –Son muy pocos los que han vueltos. –la Reina hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño, buscando a alguien que no podía encontrar. -¿Dónde esta tu Padre, Thranduil?-. El príncipe bajo la mirada acongojado. –No me digas que ha…-la Reina trato de no estar en lo cierto, cuando el príncipe alzo la mirada y asintió levemente, haciéndose a un lado, para que su madre viera el cuerpo inerte del Rey Oropher. -¡Oh por Eru!-exclamo la Reina, rompiendo a llanto y lanzándose al cuerpo de su amado esposo.

Nimbretell y Wingelot que estaban muy atrás, miraron la escena con sus ojos llenos en lágrimas, porque la prevista noticia de Nimbretell había sido cierta. Y también por el dolor que sintieron al ver a la Reina en ese estado tan adolorido, porque sentían lo mismo que ella y la comprendían, o por lo menos Nimbretell lo hacia, había acompañado a Melian las veces que había estado viendo el cuerpo de su Rey Thingol.

Muchos elfos lloraron y otros se retiraron entristecidos. Mucho era el dolor, los gritos y los llantos sonoros de la Reina. Tirada sobre el cuerpo del Rey, besándole el rostro inerte, y el príncipe a su lado llorando desconsoladamente.

-Amin hiraetha, nana-murmuraba el príncipe tomando con fuerza la mano de su madre. –hice todo lo que pude. –. Se podía notar la culpabilidad en las palabras del Príncipe.

Nimbretell y Wingelot que fueron las ultimas en regresar dentro del palacio, lloraban incontroladamente, primero porque Nimbretell supo de la noticia antes que todo el mundo, y luego de que Wingelot no le creía totalmente, lloraba porque veía que la noticia era cierta y que el amado Rey Oropher, tan noble y de un buen corazón, pereciera en la Guerra, por un buen propósito. Recobrar la paz en Arda.

Si miraba hacia el sur, los recuerdos le oscurecía la luz del Sol, como en el corazón del Rey Thranduil, en donde habitaba una sombra negra, con el Recuerdo de lo que había visto y presentido del horror de Mordor y no podía olvidarlo. El miedo de las tierras desoladas y desiertas de Mordor, era el miedo que le encogía el corazón y le decía que el Mal no había sido vencido para siempre: volvería a levantarse. Tarde o temprano.

-Majestad-. Le llamo una doncella elfa. El rey se volvió.

-Hannon le-. Thranduil agradeció la copa de vino que una doncella elfa le había llevado a su despacho, para empezar a trabajar, o mejor dicho a mirar las apreciadas joyas de plata y gemas blancas, que tenía en un cofre de plata con esmeraldas. Ese era la gran debilidad del Rey la plata y las gemas blancas. Como el amado anillo de compromiso que su madre le dejo, antes de que ella muriera.

El Rey suspiro y miro el anillo de compromiso de su madre. –Si tal como dijo mi madre, existes, espero encontrarte pronto, hija de Ilúvatar. Que el amor me una a ti, desde la primera vez que te vea…-Thranduil hizo una pausa. –a los ojos…-murmuro. Se arre costo al respaldar del asiento y allí, recordó esos ojos verdes, que lo miraban con amor y nostalgia, esa elfa que lo había enamorado desde esa vez que la había visto, en...; Thranduil suspiro, había sido hace años, cuando abordo el barco, desde esa vez, no la había visto jamás.

Nimbretell por otra parte, había olvidado aquel elfo que había visto en aquel barco, su recuerdo se hizo borroso, esos ojos azules-cielo, eran perturbadores que aun permanecían en su mente, pero solo fueron recuerdos de esos sueños que ella tenia con aquel elfo anónimo que la hacia sentir de una manera diferente cuando lo recordaba.

Lo que no sabía Thranduil, era que su mitad trabajaba en su palacio y que ella sentia una extraña conexión con el desde la vez que vio la muerte del Rey Oropher. Sin embargo, Thranduil no sabia de su existencia, siempre que veía el anillo pensaba en la elfa o Mujer, con la que se uniría. También pensaba en que lugares de Arda se encontraba ella, pero nunca le dio por pensar que podría tenerla a su lado todo el tiempo en su propio reino.

**Rîn:** Recuerdo (Sindar)

**Tenna rato:** Hasta pronto

**Amin hiraetha, nana:** Lo siento, mama

**Naneth:** madre

**Hannon le:** gracias

**Ion nin:** Hijo mío

Espero que les haya gustado. Besos...

Nos veremos pronto


	3. Amarth

**2 Capitulo: Amarth**

-Si quizás pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, lo haría-. Suspiro cruzando las manos. Después de todo el tiempo, solo dos veces la había visto, y no había podido olvidarse de ella, porque sentia un deseo crecer en su corazón y una ansiedad que lo hacia sentirse desesperado y nervioso por encontrarla.

Entonces el elfo, pariente cercando del rey Sindar, toco el hombro de su rey y lo apretó con consuelo. -Veras que la encontraras-le apoyo, pues el rey necesitaba mucho apoyo, ya pocos días había podido dormir y en las noches un sueño tras otro lo torturaba, porque ella estaba en su mente, ella estaba en cada hora del dia torturándolo, porque el sabia que ella existía y que quizás, las esperanzas les eran pocas. Porque una hermosa elfa como ella, quizás ya estaba comprometida o estaba con alguien que ella quería, porque una elfa hermosa como ella, no la veía sola.

El rey negó levemente.-Es que no entienden, porque ustedes no la vieron. –replico.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Ebred. Pariente más cercano del rey Thranduil.

-Su belleza no consistía en figuras y formas, sino que resplandecía desde el interior como una estrella. Porque ella es la luz de mi interior, la luz que iluminaba mi camino en aquellos sueños, a los que estoy esperanzado.

-¿Esperanzado en que, Thranduil, a un sueño?-dijo Ebred. El era un elfo que no creía en las esperanzas y mucho menos en unos sueños que solo podían ser imaginaciones que jugaban con su mente. –no lo ves? Están jugando contigo, es alguien que lo esta haciendo, porque tal elfa no ha aparecido.

-Pero yo la vi, fue hace muchos años atrás, pero…

-No es nada prometedor-dijo Ebred mirando con dureza al rey.

-Lo se, lo se-susurro, y sonrió de la manera mas altiva que podía mirar, pues como bien decía, su corazón aun se sentia duro, como para quebrar ese escudo que llevaba su corazón contra los dolores del que se vio afectado en muchos años atrás. –olvidemos esto-. Dijo. Se levanto del asiento.-vuelvo en un minuto-

Acomodo los vasos en la alacena que estaba en la parte de abajo en el lavadero, mientras los secaba con un delgado y absorbente lienzo azul. Estos vasos los había usado el Rey al medio dia, junto con el miembro de la corte. En ese momento, escucho un suspiro detrás de ella y su amiga Wingelot, apareció aun lado de ella, dejando los platos en el lavadero.

-El Rey me ah tenido de un lado a otro sirviendo y trayendo y llevando, ahora mismo tengo que llevarles unas copas. –Refunfuño, la elfa quitándose el poco sudor que tenia en la frente. Se recargo en el lavadero, mirando a su amiga con seriedad. -¿Y tú que?-. La elfa le miro con el ceño fruncido. A veces no entendía las palabras de su amiga cuando se la dirigía. Tan solo encogió los hombros, que mas le quedaba.

-Es mejor que hagas el trabajo rápido así podrás descansar-. Nimbretell saco diez copas de la alacena. Puso cada una en el lavadero, mientras que Wingelot empezaba a enjuagarlos.

-¡No me has contado!-exclamo la elfita mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa, a lo que Nimbretell se sobre salto. Le miro con una ceja arqueada y algo despistada. -¡Ah, no te hagas! ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Egnor, ayer?-dijo Wingelot, con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Nimbretell sonrió y negó levemente. -Nada, solo conversamos, nada más. Además no creo que le interese, no soy como las demás Elfas Bonitas-. Nimbretell bajo el rostro hacia las copas que secaba, en ayuda de Wingelot.

Egnor un elfo Silvano, perteneciente a un grupo de elfos Errantes, que provenían de Beleriand el Oeste, y que sus viviendas habían sido tomadas por orcos. Así pues, aquel grupo erro por la tierra y partió hacia Arvernien. Allí pues, Nimbretell y Wingelot lo habían conocido, junto con Minrod, enamorado de Wingelot. Y por muchos años de conocer a Egnor, sintió un sentimiento que vibro dentro de su corazón, pensando que el amor había tocado la puerta de su corazón para ser tomado. Pero su corazón se sintió afligido y no permitió que el reinara en el, y solo se permitió quererlo como un amigo, porque Egnor hijo de Esgal, no había dado alguna señal de amarla como su mujer. Mucha razón tenia, Nimbretell.

-¡Bueno! –Exclamo la elfa, colocando las copas en la bandeja de plata-. El se lo pierde, Nimbretell, eres muy hermosa mellon nîn, ya veras que te encontraras a alguien que en verdad te merezca.

-¿Lo crees? ¿Crees que me casare? Por que yo lo dudo-. Aun dudaba de su futuro, después de todo lo que vivió en tiempos pasados.

-Puede que si, además hay muchos Elfos, en los que te puedes fijar, aparte del guapo de Egnor, ¿No crees?-

-Si, tien…

-¿Cómo es posible que he tenido que venir hasta acá, a apurarte?- Nimbretell fue interrumpida por la tronante voz del Rey. Miro a Wingelot, esta se había mordido el labio con cara de que seria reprendida fuertemente. -¿Esta listo, lo que te pedí?-

Las dos se miraron y se voltearon al mismo tiempo. Nimbretell tenía una copa en sus manos, mientras la secaba y Wingelot, tenía una bandeja con todas ellas.

-Si, Majestad-. Respondió. Las dos le hicieron una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

El rey poso su mirada azulada, en Nimbretell. Entre cerro los ojos al fijarse en esos ojos verdes, sintiendo su corazón removerse con un extraño deseo. Esos ojos verdes, esos cabellos cobrizos, esos labios carnosos, y era casi imposible, pero los ojos delineados, ya los había visto antes. El rey se quedo pensativo, rebuscando aquellos ojos en su memoria y supo de ella, esa era la elfa que había visto en la desembocadura del Sirion, era ella quien lo había mantenido todo ese largo tiempo que paso en el barco, pensativo, siento su corazón llenarse de una emoción extraña para el, también de amor.

Thranduil parpadeo y la volvió a mirar, pensado que era un sueño, sin embargo, sintió rápidamente la conexión que tuvieron al mirarse a los ojos. Como un extraño sentimiento de amor que golpeo dentro de su corazón, con un nuevo latido, y sangre caliente corriendo por sus venas frías. No había sentido algo igual, desde que sus padres habían muerto. Su madre por especial se había llevado su alma, dejándolo moribundo, lleno de tristeza y pesar en su corazón amargado, cubierto por un escudo que sintió que se estaba derritiendo por la mirada de la elfa. Era como si los dos estuvieran hipnotizados.

Nimbretell por otra parte, sintió su mirada traspasar su alma herida, por los años, con un sentimiento extraño de emoción y extrañezas. Sentia su sangre recorrer sus dedos sudorosos, cada rincón de su cuerpo, hasta posarse en sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de un color rojo oscuro. Esa mirada azul le hizo suspirar y sentir unas increíbles ganas de besarlo. Era el, era aquel elfo que había visto en el barco. Esos ojos azules-cielo eran reconocible para ella, sabia que si los volvía a mirar de esa manera que lo había hecho en tiempos atrás, sabia que ella podía volver a recordarlo, y así lo hizo. Era el aquel elfo de esos sueños tormentosos, llenos de amor, esperanza y una felicidad bien pagada, de la que ella trataba de encontrar, hasta tenerlo al frente de el.

Una bruma blanca, desapareció de los ojos del Rey. Tuvo que entre cerrar los ojos, ante la luz de Anar que alumbraba en el bosque. Unas risitas angelicales le llamaron su atención, volviéndose para encontrarse con la elfa, estaba detrás de el, despegando una hojita de sus cabellos dorados. Thranduil le miro serio, y ella sonreía de una manera dulce y llena de amor. Le fue inevitable no poder responder a esa encantadora sonrisa. Ella acerco sus manos a la mejilla izquierda de su Rey, acariciando levemente con amor. La elfa le sonrió, y dijo palabras amorosas a Thranduil, quien había quedado sin habla. Este respondió de las mismas maneras, abrazándola con fuerza. Sintió como si sus pesares, y toda la amargura de su corazón, hallan sido remplazado por amor y deseo. Deseo por ella.

Vio su vida pasar como imágenes. Su amor llena de beatitud y grandeza, su reinado, su pueblo era completamente feliz. Un hijo, amor, deseo, amor nuevamente, se le veía feliz, lleno de amor, de un amor que se le desbordaba de su corazón. Esos besos lleno de un amor eterno, felicidad y deseo. Esos labios suaves y esa voz delicada y alegre que lo que había, era que Thranduil sintiera una conexión directa con ella. Como si su corazón estuviera encadenado a ella.

El rey parpadeo, mirando fijamente a la elfa. Con una mirada deseosa. Su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente, haciéndolo jadear. La mirada de la elfa le traspaso por completo el corazón, rompiendo su escudo, quedando impregnado por la belleza de ella. Una belleza que jamás había visto en ni una parte de Arda, ni siquiera en Menegroth.

Nimbretell se ruborizo de inmediato y sintió como si estuviera desnuda. Miro sus hombros desnudos, de extremo a extremo. Se removió al sentir un escalofrió, recorrer su columna vertebral. Thranduil hijo de Oropher, estaba parado al frente de ella, mirándola con un amor profundo en sus ojos que ahora se habían vuelto turquesas. Una mano se coloco en su hombro izquierdo, deslizándolo por las curvas de su cuerpo desnudo. Sus mejillas ardían con un rojo fuego. Sus labios rozaron antes de presionarlos suavemente.

La elfa sintió que la conexión de sus ojos había sido cortada, al momento que solo vio al altivo rey, caminar por el pasillo. Nimbretell se quedo helada ante la mirada del Rey. Eso jamás lo había sentido. Ni siquiera con Beleg Cúthalion, su primer amor.

Mientras que la reunión seguía, el Rey Thranduil asentía de vez en cuando, en tanto que pareciera que estuviera escuchando, pues, la elfa de los ojos verdes claros, le perturbaba su mente. ¡No podía sacársela de la cabeza! Ese recuerdo de ella, lo estaba matando. Sentia su corazón arder en deseo en poder volverla a ver. Como la difunta Reina, había dicho: a mí a semejanza. Thranduil aun no se creía que era cierto, y pensó en mandarla a llamar, quería volverla a ver y saber que su vista andaba en buen estado.

Así pues, la había mandado a llamar.

Nimbretell se puso en camino con las copas en una bandeja pequeña de plata. Al llegar al salón del comedor, se encontró con los Ojos del Rey que la miraba fijamente así como tentadora y penetrante, sintiendo que traspasaba su alma. Al instante la elfa se sonrojo, respirando temblorosamente. El elfo corrió hacia atrás el asiento, sin quitar la mirada seductora de la hermosa elfa.

-Brannon nin-dijo ella haciendo una reverencia, sin mirarle los ojos. Los nervios los tenía en la garganta. Jamás en su vida se había puesto tan nerviosa por servirle al rey, pues claro esta, tenía experiencia de sobra en servirle a grandes rey como a Thingol en tiempos atrás, ahora que era Thranduil se sonrojaba y hasta sentia sus piernas temblarle.

Thranduil oyó la dulce voz de Nimbretell, y el corazón se le cargo de maravilla y de deseo por estar con ella. Cada segundo se sentia mas necesitado por estar con ella. Sin más, no pronuncio ni una palabra, pues el hechizo de sus ojos le había quitado el habla.

-¿Aranya?-volvió Nimbretell a llamarle. Esta vez quebrándosele la voz.

-¿Dónde habías estado?-. La elfa le miro desconcertada.

Thranduil parpadeo tres veces, moría de ganas por besar los labios de la elfa que le había tomado su atención y su medio corazón. Quería acariciar sus labios con los de ella y sentir lo dulce que debe de saber. Y El rey se levanto la mesa, dejando asombrada a la elfa, cuando tomo su rostro entre sus manos, presionando sus labios con los de ella. Y la bandeja que era de estorbo, se la quito de las manos, cayendo esta al suelo, rompiéndose en finos cristales de plata, sin importarle, Thranduil salió completamente del asiento, en rollando sus brazos alrededor del delicado cuerpo de la elfa, al igual que ella termino aceptando el beso, y en rollando sus brazos alrededor de la nuca de su Rey. Los elfos presentes en la sala, junto con Wing, quedaron sorprendidos de una manera suspendida

Sus labios sabían a fresa, tan fresca y suave. Por un tanto la elfa deseosa por sus labios tan perfectos, de cómo encajaban perfectamente, sintió que era tan dulce besarlo como probar una jugosa manzana. Thranduil la cogió por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si, y ella coloco sus manos en su pecho. Como si la tuviera acorralada.

Se besaron por largo tiempo, delante de todos esos elfos que los miraban con cejas alzadas, y sonrisas. Ebred miro a Vrick y este sonrió, supieron que era ella, era la elfa del quien Thranduil hablaba. Thranduil se separo lentamente de Nimbretell, mirándose a los ojos, El rey sonrió por igual.

-Después de tanto tiempo,… donde habías estado?-este frunció el entrecejo, mirando con seriedad a la elfa. Pero de un pronto al mirarse detenidamente a los ojos, los Eldar quedaron en un trance por un momento; Un sueño se había formado en sus mentes y ambos recordaron aquel momento. Parpadearon.

El rey volvió a besarla con más pasión, con una necesidad increíblemente incrementada sobre su cuerpo, lleno de deseo, y le tomo los brazos, colocándolo sobre su cuello. Y se besaron por largos ratos, hasta sentir que la respiración se les agotaba, y se volvieron a mirar.

-¿Lo recuerdas, Meleth nin?-susurro Eldar, contra los labios de la Sindar. Y esta asintió con una brillante sonrisa sobre sus labios, sintiendo la sonrojes de sus mejillas.

-El primer sueño…-. Desvió su mirada, hacia el cuello de este, y lo acerco más a ella, hundiendo su rostro sobre el pecho de este, pero entonces Thranduil sintió que debía seguir con lo siguiente. Se separo de ella

-Dame tu mano-. La elfa le miro un poco confusa, ¿Para que el quería su mano?..., pero al ver que ella no se lo daba, tomo su mano izquierda, volteándola hacia el lado de la palma para que quedara hacia arriba. –El lunar, ¿Recuerdas el lunar?...-la elfa siguió mirándolo sin responder. –Marca con marca-dijo. Y de un pronto el lunar de su dedo índice, se hundió, siendo una pequeña marca negra. Y la elfa abrió de un pronto los ojos, y empezó a decir: -Tú marca, la muñeca…, -al momento de ver la muñeca del rey, pudo ver un lunar en donde de sangre, que se volvió como una estrella verde que brillo un poco, al igual que el lunar oscuro de Nimbretell, que se volvió como una marca delicada, verde, que al verla sintió como si no hubiera fin en aquel color verde de su dedo, y sus ojos se volvieron mas verdes que nunca, con un brillante brillo, al igual que el brillante brillo de los azules de su majestad. –Y un beso sellara nuestro destino-. Y la emoción se caracterizo con su sonrisa y palabras; y el rey sin pensarlo dos veces el le beso con mucho amor. Porque por amor se habían conocido, porque su amor y su camino era de estar juntos.

Los dos Eldar amigos del rey, se miraron mutuamente, querían alguna explicación. Y Ebred, el más entrometido, le llamo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Thranduil…, Thranduil…, Thranduil…-

Su majestad se separo de la elfa, y se volvió hacia a su pariente. Entonces frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Me podrías explicar, quien es ella?-pregunto el Eldar.

-Luego les explicare con mas calma, Ebred, por ahora no-. Y el rey se volvió hacia la Sindar, quien seguía petrificada en el lugar. El Sindar, le sonrió con amor. Le quería mucho y esta vez no dejaría que ella se le fuera. –No te vuelvas a ir, por favor…-

Ella asintió. –Prometo no irme, Thranduil-. Por primera vez le llamaba por su nombre. El Eldar se voltio hacia su amigo y anuncio. –En tres meses habrá boda.

-Pero Thranduil…-interrumpió la elfa desconcertada. El elfo se volvió hacia ella, y le sonrió. –No podemos…-dio dos pasos atrás. –tu y yo…, no nos conocemos, no podre enlazarme con alguien que no conozca del todo bien.

-Oye…-Thranduil se acerco mas a ella. –Son sueños los que han sido forjados para nosotros, ya hemos pasado uno, ahora falta los demás. Acaso no lo vez?..., te amo como me amas tu, y nuestros enlaces ya se convirtieron en uno. -negó. -¿Cómo puedes decir esto, hablas como si nunca hubieras soñado conmigo?...-entre cerro los ojos, escudriñando el rostro de la elfa.

Esta se ruborizo. –Claro que he soñado contigo antes, pero quiero conocerte mas, para enlazarme a ti, estoy dispuesta, pero hay algo que interrumpe mi corazón. –entonces el rey, supo hacia mas o menos se dirigía la elfa, y decidió que eso lo tenían que hablar a solas.

-Déjemelos hasta aquí, hablaremos en mis aposentos en una hora-. Le beso los labios antes de separarse de ella.

La elfa parpadeo con una sonrisa en sus labios, asintió, y entonces piso los cristalitos.

-Lo siento-. La elfa se agacho para recoger lo que había quebrado, pero Thranduil la tomo de un brazo.

-No, no, no-murmuro, alzándola de nuevo. Thranduil señalo a una elfa para que recogiera lo que se había quebrado. El rey acerco su rosto al de ella, que estaba roja como un tomate al sol. –Puedes retirarte. –la elfa asintió, haciendo una leve reverencia.

-No puedo creer lo que sucedió allí-murmuro Wingelot al momento que llego a la cocina. –Tu y Thranduil…-

-Yo tampoco se lo que paso, Wing-. Nimbretell empezó a reírse. –no puede ser…, seguro, seguro es un juego. El Rey, JAMAS se fijaría en alguien como yo- Enfatizo "Jamás" con terquedad. Sin dejar de susurrar.

-¿Y porque no?-pregunto la elfa, alzando la mirada. –Nim, tú y yo tenemos muchas posibilidades…

-No tenemos posibilidades con un Rey-corto Nimbretell.

-¿Entonces me explicarías que fue eso? Explícame por que yo no entiendo.-Wingelot se acerco a Nimbretell. –Thranduil te beso delante de todos y me dirás que es un juego, que el jamás se fijara en alguien como tu?... por favor Nimbretell, el rey te beso. A demás recuerda que el es un elfo común y corriente, a pesar de que su linaje es noble y de buena familia, digo que tú le gustaste al Rey. ¿Qué me dices de Beleg, Maedhros, y Finrod?

-Eso era diferente, Thranduil no lo es-

-Thranduil no es la mitad de lo que era Maedhros, que te declaro su amor y tu lo rechazaste, al igual que a Finrod, que pidió tu mano en bendición, lo rechazaste, porque no lo amabas. Ahora que Thranduil te mira, y que en realidad, siento que es una conexión que hay entre ustedes dos, veo que algo entre ustedes esta por pasar. –"Y yo también-quería decir Nimbretell".

-No tengo la culpa, que mi corazón no amo a Maedhros. –Contesto con una sonrisa en sus labios, que mostraba su tenacidad. –Finrod por otra parte, fue amor como amistad, valore mucho su amistad. Y aun no olvido las veces que me aloje en su palacio, en Nargothrond. Me trato como si fuera una reina, o quizás como si fuera su esposa. Y Beleg…-la elfa se quedo en silencio por unos segundos. –me comprometí con el porque lo quería.

-Pero no lo amabas…- Nimbretell ladeo la cabeza y miro seriamente a su amiga con Obstinación.-no como a ese elfo que había en tus sueños, con el que despertabas cada mañana con una sonrisa, porque sentías que pronto estaría a tu lado y podrías disfrutar de ese amor y de esa felicidad que el te brindaría. Es por eso que rechazaste a dos príncipes Noldor y la muerte de Beleg era por algo, su muerte no fue en vano, Nimbretell, el quería lo mejor para ti, de seguro y su muerte ayudara a que tu felicidad se vuelva realidad. –Nimbretell sollozo. -Vez lo que digo?, y tu rechazando a esos elfos, esos elfos renombrados por sus hazañas-

-Maedhros, no, su renombre fue por el juramento maldito que juro ante los valares, Wing y lo sabes-

-Pues sirvienta que eras de Melian, así mismo te quisieron. Thranduil por otra parte no debería juzgarte por algo como esto, si Maedhros y Finrod te quisieron. Maedhros te iba hacer su princesa y Finrod su reina de Nargothrond. ¿Por qué Thranduil no podría sentir algo por ti? el Rey te tiene en la mira desde hace diez días, lo puedo ver, aparte de que te beso delante de todos esos elfos. –La elfa coloco su brazo alrededor del hombro de su amiga. –A demás, mira el lado bueno, si te conviertes en Reina, podre ser tu doncella y así podremos pasar tiempo juntas.

-No me hables de ellos, ni uno de los dos esta aquí. ¡Y! Te recuerdo que siempre me dejas sola y te vas con Minrod, hacer sus cositas!-. Wingelot se sonrojo. –Mmmm…y te sonrojas-se burlo.

-Y tu siempre te burlas, solo porque no tienes un enamorado, pero ya te veré, deja que pase un tiempo, y tu y Thranduil sean oficialmente enamorados, para que veas como harán también sus cositas.

-No pienso hacer nada, hasta casarme-respondió Nimbretell, rehusándose rápidamente.

-La tentación mata, amiga, y el Rey tiene una bonita espalda, la he visto, porque le he despertado muchas veces. Y es hermoso. Y creo que en donde te bese, caerás. Recuerda que así empieza, los besos suaves y luego feroces y salvajes y luego las acaricias y demás, por favor Nim, no aguantaras.

-Claro que si-. Contesto con mucha seguridad. –no soy como tu, que no aguantaste mucho tiempo con Minrod que los dos meses te metiste en su cama. Tengo mas fuerza de voluntad que tu. Créeme Wing…-la elfa asintió recordando pasajes de su pasado y los enamorados y sus besos…

-Pero ve el lado positivo, por lo menos aun seguimos juntos, y estamos pensando en casarnos-. Se justifico.

**…**

-¿Thranduil que te parece si tomamos terreno un poco al sur, cruzando el rio y allí hacemos un muro al que podría ser una pequeña defensa del Reino?-pregunto el Elfo que estaba a su lado izquierdo, quien debía de ser Ebred, primo del Rey.

Thranduil que tenía sus profundos pensamientos en Nimbretell, no dijo nada y ni siquiera asintió, lo que hizo que el elfo le sacudiera el hombro.

-¿Thranduil, te encuentras bien?-. El Rey se removió un poco y volvió la vista hacia el elfo y noto como los demás también lo miraban.

-Si, Ebred, prosigue…

**Amarth:** Destino

**Ethuil:** Primavera (Sindarin)

**Aranya:** Mi rey

**Brannon nin:** Mi señor

**Adar:** Padre

Espero que le haya gustado.

Espero nuevos Reviews :D


	4. Dorwinion

**3 Capitulo: Dorwinion**

-Tráemele aquí-. Hablo con un guardia Silvano, y dijo: -Quiero que traigan pan del más bueno, hagan guisado de la cacería de esta mañana y fruta y el mejor vino, pues he de desayunar con una persona muy especial para mí, y espero que no se me interrumpa. Al menos que sea muy importante. –Volvió a dentro de los aposentos.

Amarillas antorchas como oro ardían colgando de los pilares labrados en roca viva, iluminando la sala de estar de los aposentos del Rey. Nimbretell adapto su vista a la brillante iluminación, pues era tanta las antorchas que había en el lugar que tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para ver mejor luego. En los pasillos había muchas antorchas como aquella, pero no tanta como en los aposentos del rey y en las bodegas.

Recorrió su mirada a su alrededor, donde encontró una mesa tallada con madera de Haya y algunos diseños de hojas, también un estante de libros, un sofá de cuero negro y algunas que otras flores y una chimenea. El tapiz que tenia en las paredes era rojo vino y el suelo estaba alfombrado.-Era la primera vez que Nimbretell entraba. También pensó en lo acogedor que era, y en lo diferente que era también, pues los aposentos de Maedhros eran muy distintos a los de Thranduil al igual al de Finrod.

Camino hacia el final de pasillo, toco la puerta antes de entrar, pero nadie respondió. Respiro y abrió la puerta, esperando a no encontrarse al Rey desnudo. Nerviosa y sonrojada, entro a la habitación. Estaba vacía.-Nimbretell quedo maravillada con la misma habitación-¡Era grandísima! .Tenía un aspecto acogedor. Había una repisa con unos cuadros y algunas copas. A cada lado de ella habían una puerta (Una era el baño y la otra el armario) luego se fijo en la cama, grande y se notaba que era muy cómoda. Del otro lado de la cama había dos ventanas grandes cubierta por dos cortinas blancas. Pero entonces recordó lo del vino y el balcón, se apresuro a dejar el pedido en la mesita del balcón; cuando estaba casi cerca de la puerta del balcón, tropezó con un zapato y perdió el equilibrio, estaba lista para caer al suelo. Nimbretell tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, y noto que nunca cayó al suelo y que unos brazos fuertes la habían atrapado.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el Rey sujetándola por detrás. Nimbretell se sonrojo como un tomate al instante, abrió los ojos de golpe. Escucho su suave y sensual voz justo a sus espaldas, su aliento la embriago por completo, haciendo que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran, y como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente agitándola.

Nimbretell pensó detenidamente, sobre el sonrojo, y el temor que sintió de un pronto, con la posibilidad de que el Rey estuviera enfurecido por entrar sin permiso y segundo: que casi derrama su mejor vino en su alfombra. Y la situación no ayudaba para nada, porque el rey le ponía nerviosa, temía que con el mal que ella había hecho, el podría castigarla.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el Rey nuevamente. Nimbretell respiro profundamente.

-Si, Aranya-Murmuro tratando de que su voz no se quebrara, entre el corte de su respiración. Thranduil seguía sosteniéndola. Nimbretell subió su mirada a los ojos azules del Rey. La miraba con una sonrisa grandísima en sus labios, con cariño e incluso con seducción y lujuria. Pero algo mas de lo que se dio de cuenta, era que su Majestad tenía el pecho descubierto y solo estaba en Toalla, lo que hizo que ella se pusiera mucho más nerviosa. Pero prefirió deshacerse de esos pensamientos porque no quería ilusionarse o desear a alguien que no la iba a corresponder.-mmmm…Majestad?-pregunto nerviosa, apenas con un hilo de voz. –seria mejor que nos levantáramos-. Thranduil miro en la posición tan provocadora que estaban. Y eso no era lo único, si no que Thranduil se estaba excitando.

En todos estos años Thranduil ¡Jamás en su vida, había tocado alguna Elfa! Aunque si lo pidiera, de seguro se lo darían. Pero eso no era el hecho, sino que El Elfo tiene necesidades, que se estaban empezando a presentar. Pero solo se presentaría la ocasión para saciar su ansiedad cuando estuviera casado.

-¡Oh lo siento!-es la única palabra que pudo articular antes de levantarse, y seguir sujetando a Nimbretell por su vientre para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Aquí esta su copa de vino-dijo Nimbretell mirando el suelo avergonzada y muy nerviosa. Thranduil asintió y camino hacia la mesa, sentándose.

Nimbretell quedo admirada al ver la espalda musculosa del Rey y su piel tan blanca que ella lo había empezado a desear. Pero a la elfa le dio por mirar la cama. -¡De seguro tiene que ser muy bueno en la cama!-. Se sonrojo otra vez sonriendo para si misma. Esos pensamientos morbosos no eran pensamientos de ella.

La elfa dejo la copa y la jarra de vino en la mesa. Que a los ojos del rey, no dejaron de mirarla. Todo en el emanaba sensualidad y seguridad a un esperanza bien pagada por sus sufrimientos…, sus ojos llameantes de deseo, hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

La Elfa estaba con un pequeño escote V de su vestido y estaba acalorada y un poco despeinada. Thranduil sonrió porque pensó que era hermosa y muy atractiva.

-¿Quentuvalyë nin esselya?-pregunto el Rey, a la elfa que ya le había dado la espalda para retirarse. Nimbretell se volvió hacia el Rey, que la miraba con su profunda mirada azul y la intimidaba.

La elfa carraspeo y le respondió: -Essinya ná Nimbretell-le respondió la elfa con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Entonces Nimbretell, quédate y desayuna conmigo, pronto traerán la comida, solo quédate aquí sentada, iré a vestirme y volveré antes. -pregunto el Rey, mirando a Nimbretell de arriba abajo. Al mirarla a los ojos, vio la duda y al momento que ella abrió la boca, dijo:-No aceptare un no por respuesta-el rey se levanto de su asiento y volvió adentro, al baño.

La elfa soltó la respiración que había mantenido en sus pulmones todo ese tiempo que su majestad, la había tomado por la cintura. Miro sus manos apenada, aun sentia su rostro coloreado y se sentia cochina para desayunar, estaba despeinada y sudada. Se odio a si misma, y recordó la vez que se encontró con Beleg y fue el dia en que empezaron una sencilla amistad.

Cuando Thranduil volvió con la elfa, la encontró sentada sobre los cojines, mirando entre sus manos un colgante de plata.

-Es una reliquia vieja-. Dijo el rey entrando al lugar. La elfa no le escucho venir y se sobre salto.

-Pues, si, su majestad, es una reliquia muy antigua. –la elfa alzo la mirada, y parpadeo. –pero es una reliquia no muy importante.

-Pero para ti, si lo debe ser-. El rey se sentó sobre el cojín de al frente.

La elfa estaba con el corazón en la garganta y estaba muy roja y nerviosa. Al momento que Thranduil le obsequio una sonrisa delicada, la elfa se tranquilizo. -¿Te gusta el vino?-ella asintió. ¡A todos los Elfos le gusta el vino! .El Rey le sirvió una copa. Los dos tomaron sus copas al mismo momento. -¿Por qué brindaremos?-

-No lo se, diga usted-dijo ella.

El rey le sonrió coquetamente y se acerco a ella.-Ya se-. Su sonrisa era matadora mente coqueta. –Brindaremos por habernos conocido-. Nimbretell sonrió y chocaron sus copas, ella bebió un pequeño trago y Thranduil de un sorbo se bebió el vino, dejo la copa en la mesa y miro a Nimbretell a los ojos, ella le sonrió avergonzada porque sabia que seguía sonrojada y bajo la mirada. – ¿No te acuerdas de mi, cierto?-

La elfa alzo la mirada verdosa. Su recuerdo era una de las principales cosas por donde retomaba el dolor y las esperanzas en volver a ver a ese elfo. –Claro que me acuerdo de ti-. Sus delicados dedos, acariciaron el frio cristal de la elegante copa. Así sentia sus recuerdos, fríos y lóbregos. –Tus ojos son memorables en mis recuerdos. Pero tu rostro se me era borroso.

-El tormento me tenia atado a ti, pensé que me volvería loco si no llegaba a encontrarte.-El rey acerco sus manos, tomando las manos de ella.

-No soy el tipo de elfa que no atormenta aun hombre respetable. –La elfa parpadeo, sintiéndose nerviosa.

-tuve la idea de que solo era un sueño, de que ese amor y esa felicidad jamás la obtendría con nadie mas, entonces te olvide, pero las veces que pensaba en ti, sentia algo extraño en mi corazón que no lo sentia con nadie mas.

-Alguna vez te enamoraste?-pregunto la elfa, tomando un sorbo de su vino. Aquel sabor amargo y dulce, le hizo recordar al sabor de los labios de Maedhros, era muy amante de los vinos.

-No, me reserve para ti-. La elfa alzo la cabeza de un pronto, sus ojos se posaron en los de el, con asombro. Thranduil hijo de Oropher realmente estaba loco por ella, tanto tiempo reservándose hasta que ella llegara?. La elfa apretó los labios, palpando la cadena en donde llevaba engarzado su anillo de compromiso. Tanto tiempo había esperado por ese elfo, pero ni bien, ella había estado a punto de casarse, sin saber bien sus sentimientos o bien, ella amaba al elfo y había sentido una extraño cariño hacia el Rey desde que lo conoció como su líder en aquellos tiempos.

-Vaya…-suspiro la elfa. Tuvo que carraspear para continuar. –Había perdido las esperanzas, de que alguna vez llegarías a mi corazón, en todo ese tiempo, yo…-la elfa se silencio, pensó en si decirle a Thranduil que había estado a punto de casarse, así pues, no lo conocía del todo bien y debió reservarse aquello para otra ocasión.-era joven-continuo diciendo. –conocí a muchos elfos, pero no llegue a encontrarte.

-Pero aquí estas-. Thranduil acaricio las manos de la elfa, besando cada una con amor. –quiero que seas mi amante, Nimbretell, claro si tu aceptas-

La elfa sintió que sus pulmones habían soltado el poquito aire de reserva que les quedaba. Nimbretell no dijo nada al respecto. Su silencio y sus nervios tomaron su cuerpo y hasta su lengua, al tratar de decir alguna palabra que nunca salió, por lo nerviosa que estaba, que no era capaz de articular palabra alguna. ¡Estaba impresionada, con el interés del rey, en ella!... Tan solo pensaba en días atrás cuando sirvió en su mesa, y el beso, y ahora lo tiene ahí, al frente sonriéndole y en como le ha dicho lo que siente.

La elfa Suspiro con el dejo de pena que tenia sobre las relaciones que había tratado de llevar a cabo, así pues, la elfa le había mirado y sonreído sin dejar de mirar en su pasado, doloroso. Trago antes de decir: -Aceptaría con gusto, pero mi corazón ha sido herido por mucho tiempo, si esperas a unos dos o tres días, para asegurarme de lo que siento, entonces podre darte mi respuesta, mientras tanto no, lo lamento Thranduil, te amo, pero aun no me siento capaz de sobre llevar una relación, quiero esperar un tiempo mas, claro, si quieres. –Al rey elfo no le quedo de otra que aceptar y asentir.

-Esta bien, esperare el tiempo que sea posible por estar contigo-. El rey Thranduil, sonrió acercándose más a la elfa. -Tienes unos bonitos ojos-

-No creo…-Nimbretell se quedo sin habla, al momento que el rey elfo sonrió, ella sonrió tímidamente y miro su copa.

-Tus ojos verdes, son de un color muy hermoso… como el de un césped al brillar a la luz de Anar, o incluso muy extraños por la gran especialidad que tienen. Muy pocos elfas tienen ese color de ojos.

-No lo se…tu…-la elfa intento hablar, pero solo consiguió ponerse mas nerviosa y sonrojarse.

-Tómalo como un cumplido, de mi parte-dijo el Rey. Quien busco a tientas la mirada de la elfa, cuando se encontró con que ella le miraba nerviosa y muy desesperada por salirse de allí.

Y no se equivocaba.

-Hannon le, Aran nin-le dijo Nimbretell. La Elfa empezó a levantarse del puesto-lo lamento Majestad, pero tengo que irme, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.-

-No, no, no te vayas-le dijo Thranduil, tomándola de la mano. –Vamos, tranquila no pasa nada-. La elfa asintió y volvió a sentarse tímidamente. -Nimbretell -El Rey suspiro, mirando a la elfa atentamente.-Estuviste comprometida, hace mucho tiempo atrás?- Nimbretell alzo las cejas, bajando la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas. –Se que fuiste prometida de Beleg, murió antes de que pudiera casarse contigo. Lo lamento.

-Las cosas pasan por algo, mi rey. Esos sueños son partes de nuestra vida, de la que quizás seamos presentes en ella. Ame a Beleg tanto que mi amor por el, es muy diferente a lo que siento por ti. –La elfa se mordió el labio, aun sentia la amarga necesidad de sollozar, como recuerdo de esa vez que Beleg le pidió que se enlazara junto a el, en matrimonio y ella había aceptado con la ceguera en sus ojos y con el corazón confuso, pues bien, el recuerdo de aquel elfo, se le hacia lejos pero cercano también.

-¿Ya no lo amas?-pregunto Thranduil

La elfa enfoco sus ojos verdes en los ojos azules de su majestad, allí pudo notar el sincero corazón de Thranduil en cuanto al amarla, pues bien aun no sabia si seguía amándolo con ese amor desde la primera vez que lo vio o amor solo por amistad a un ser querido como el. Sintió su respiración temblorosa, al igual que su garganta, sus ojos parpadearon, esquivando su mirada de la de Thranduil. -Si, solo por amistad, el era un ser muy querido, quizás las cosas hubieran tomado otro rumbo si te hubiera conocido antes, Oropherion, pues me arrepiento de muchas cosas-hizo una pausa, tomando otro sorbo de su vino. -El tiempo...pasa, las heridas no-

-Ten en cuenta esto, Nimbretell. El gran amor y los grandes logros requieren de grandes riesgos. –La mirada de su majestad, inspeccionaba cada línea, poros, pecas y las expresiones que la elfa hacia en cuanto a atragantarse la pena que recorría en sus ojos. –Sacrificaste tu amor hacia aquellas personas que amaste y saliste herida de todo esto, pero siempre hay alguna recompensa, y tu recompensa es la felicidad que te mereces. –La elfa sonrió, apretando sus manos con las de su majestad, le quiera a pesar de llevar poco tiempo de conocerse. –Yo podría brindártela si me aceptas. -Nimbretell dejo de mirar los arboles para volverse hacia el Rey que la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Thranduil…yo…-murmuro la elfa sonrojada mente, con el corazón a mitad de la garganta, sintiendo que iba a vomitar el vino que se revolvió en su estomago por los nervios. El Rey sonrió y asintió levemente.

-Esta bien, tu corazón tiene razones, entiendo lo herida que tienes, solo quiero que seas feliz. Nimbretell te amo, a pesar del tan poco tiempo de conocerte, quiero ser feliz a tu lado y quiero hacerte feliz a ti. –aquellas palabras, hicieron efecto en la elfa con una extraña emoción.

-Espérame cuatro días entonces, y cuando pueda recapacitar las cosas con orden, entonces te tendré una respuesta, pues bien, quiero amar y hacer feliz a esa persona que me torturo en sueños. –sonrió de forma radiante. Thranduil no dejaba de mirarla, que sentía como si su mirada le penetrara el alma y la hacia sentir desnuda, lo que hizo que la elfa empezara a sudar.

-Nos vemos esta noche-

Thranduil sonrió al ver a Nimbretell atentamente. Nerviosa, con su pelo castaño completamente alborotado, sus mejillas escandalosamente sonrojadas y sus ojos verdes claros que lo miraba tímidamente. Nimbretell le parecía la elfa o mujer más hermosa de todo el Gran Bosque Verde, digna de ser una Reina…Su Reina.

Dorwinion: Es un vino que proviene de las viñas de Dorwinion.

Aranya: Mi rey

Wilwarín: Mariposa

Quentuvalyë nin esselya: Me dirás tu nombre?

Essinya ná: Me llamo

Anar: Sol

Hannon le, Aran nin: Gracias, mi rey


	5. capitulo 5

**5 Capitulo: Pedin i phith in aníron, a Nin ú-cheniathagir**

Thranduil esa mañana, salió de caza junto con sus elfos. Fueron al norte del bosque verde. Allí cazaron algunos venados y unas que otras avecillas. Luego continuaron su camino hasta un bosquecillo de elevadas hayas, se treparon en ellas, y prepararon sus arcos.

Un hermoso ciervo blanco era el blanco de Thranduil. El rey por unos segundos lo miro y pensó en no dejarlo ir, era muy hermoso para hacerlo, aparte de que era tan solo un retoño.

-Me lo llevare, ¡Pero! Estén pendientes, su madre debe de estar cerca. –Thranduil bajo con agilidad del haya, sin hacer ruido para no ahuyentar al ciervo, se acerco por detrás con cuidado y cuando lo tuvo cerca lo tomo entre sus manos. En pequeño ciervo empezó a chillar, Thranduil, coloco una mano sobre su boca y luego se hoyo el sonido de unos pasos correr hacia donde estaban ellos. -¡Corran! ¡Corran, su madre viene hacia acá!-grito Thranduil, corriendo con el retoño entre sus manos. Acerco la pequeña oreja del ciervo a sus labios y susurro algo en elfico que lo hizo callarse. Se trepo a un haya, al igual que los demás elfos y esperaron a la madre del retoño, que llego a ratos. Thranduil dio la señal para que soltaran sus flechas y le dieran muerte. –Nos vamos. –Thranduil dio la señal, y los demás elfos se fueron detrás de el.

El pequeño ciervo temblaba entre sus brazos, Thranduil le miro y volvió a decir algo, tapándole los ojos. De un pronto, sin pensar que eso pasaría y el porque, Thranduil exclamo un, ¡¿Qué?!-los demás elfos se detuvieron y miraron a su majestad.

-Thranduil-le llamo Ebred.

-Repítelo-dijo Thranduil, con la mirada fija en el ciervo.

-¿A dónde me llevas? ¿Me mataras?-dijo el ciervo con su vocecilla.

Los demás elfos abrieron sus ojos asombrados y se acercaron al rey, que seguía sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, ¡Su ciervo, hablaba!. Desde la última vez que el como guardia de Menegroth vio a Huan hablar. Que fue un regalo a Celegorm por Oromë, en Valinor.

-No pequeño, te llevare conmigo, a mi reino, halla-. Señalo los arboles de haya en donde se encontraba su reino. –tranquilo todo esta bien. –se volvió hacia Ebred y le susurro. –Diles que cubran a la madre-

Thranduil mantenía al ciervo en sus manos y seguía el paso con la cabeza en alto como siempre caminaba. Su arco lo tenia aun lado de el, sin dejar de estar en guardia.

…

-Andavë enyaluvanyet, Nimbretell-. Maedhros beso a Nimbretell, abrazándola con anhelo. La extrañaría demasiado. Tanto que iría a Menegroth a visitarla.

-Tula tauremmanna, Maedhros-susurro Nimbretell, rozando sus labios.

-Nan alassëa omentielvanen, Meleth-. Maedhros siempre la había tratado como una reina. La elfa hizo una reverencia con una sonrisa esplendida plasmada en sus labios.

-Enomentuvalmë, Maedhros, Tennoio-. Le beso la mejilla y se alejo de el.

-Mára mesta-susurro Maedhros con la mano en alta, despidiendo a sus invitados.

Te llevare en mi corazón en lo mas profundo de el. Volverte por ti, Nimbretell hija de Norell.

Nimbretell encontró cartas entre un baúl. Esas cartas eran dirigidas para ella, desde Tirion, de parte de Maedhros. La firma de adelante decía: Somos jóvenes y hay tiempos difíciles.

Te he visto en sueños en formas de pensamientos en mis días más horribles desde que mi nana esta muy triste, mi Adar ya casi no pasa tiempo con ella y se siente sola, tanto que se ha deprimido. Temo que perezca por esta separación.

Te extraño tanto, pero lamento decirte que por ahora no podre ir a visitarte, últimamente he trabajado con mi Adar en asuntos secretos, del que no puedo revelarte mediante esta carta, pero prometo que te lo diré cuando vaya a Menegroth.

No puedo tardar mucho, tengo que irme, estoy ocupado trabajando con mi Adar, te escribiré en mis horas libres y en mis horas de comida.

Espero tu correspondencia cuanto antes.

Merin hilyalë tengwalilya

Maedhros.

Nimbretell suspiro y sonrió melancólicamente. Ese recuerdo parecía solo un sueño, nada más. Todos a los que conocía, ya no existían, los habían matado, se habían esfumado de Arda. Solo quedaba ella, y sus primos, y algunos conocidos que habían sobrevivido al ataque a Menegroth, con la muerte de Dior Eluchíl y su esposa Nimloth.

Allí encontró una linda túnica negra, con bordes de plata, esa túnica Beleg la había usado el dia que habían celebrado por su próximo enlace, tan solo era por que se habían prometido. Nimbretell acerco la túnica a su rostro y aspiro profundamente el aroma de naranjo. Aun olía a el. Sintió su garganta ceder y derramo dolorosas lagrimas sobre la túnica de su difunto prometido. Pues bien el recuerdo de esa madrugada en como había gritado el nombre de Beleg y en unos días mas tarde le habían llegado noticias que el elfo había muerto, ella pensó que moriría tras las muerte de el, pero no, su corazón no murió, tan solo se aferro al recuerdo del elfo de ojos azules y el amor que corría por sus venas, era para el, para amarlo a el, pues bien ella sentía cosas diferentes en esos sueños que la hacían feliz sin querer despertar. También recordó a Maedhros, cuando lo había encontrado en la embocada que le habían tendido. Ahí Maedhros, le había rogado que se fuera con el lejos, pero ella no acepto, tan solo le dio la espalda y se fue lejos de el, siguiendo el camino que los demás elfos tomaron por el Sirion.

Al momento que Nimbretell iba junto con Isilmë, otras de las criadas de Melian, se escucho gritos y espadas chocando. Celeborn y Galadriel supieron de la emboscada de los dos cuatros hijos de Fëanor, y estos y otros mas, huyeron en los barcos del Rey supremo Gil galad, hijo de Fingon.

Al verlo allí matar a todos esos elfos como si fueran Orcos, sintió sus ojos llenarse en lágrimas, que rodaron por sus mejillas, asustada y horrorizada.-¡Nimbretell, corre!-le gritaba Isilmë, halándola por el brazo, para seguir los pasos de los demás elfos que huían despavoridos. Sin embargo Nimbretell se quedo en silencio sin moverse. Isilmë la soltó y huyo con los demás. Nimbretell cayó en el suelo al momento que se echo hacia atrás. Maedhros la vio desde donde estaba y lo asustada que estaba. Corrió hacia ella.

-¡Nimbretell! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Maedhros la tomo del brazo y la pego a su cuerpo. –No me hagas daño por favor…-susurro la elfa, haciendo un leve esfuerzo por soltarse de el. -¿Por qué te haría daño?...-una bofetada recibió de parte de ella.

-¡NO ME HABLES, MAS NUNCA! ¡ERES UN ASESINO! AMIN DELOTHA LLE, MAEDHROS!-le grito la elfa muy molesta. Tanto era el miedo y la decepción que sentía. Maedhros se arrodillo y soltó la espada bañada en sangre a su lado.

-Amin hiraetha, Nimbretell-. Maedhros tomo su espada y la alzo entregándosela a ella. –vamos…hazlo, mátame-. Nimbretell se pasó la mano por el rostro rojo bañado en lágrimas. –lo merezco, merezco que me mates…por todo lo que he hecho y todo el daño que te hice sobre lo que hablaron de mi. Hazlo…mereces mi sangre, mas que nadie.

Nimbretell le miro compungida y negó levemente. -¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que hablamos, cuando llegaste a Menegroth?

La memoria de Maedhros regreso a tiempos en donde había llegado a tierra media, y la vez que vio a Nimbretell por tan solo unos minutos antes de que lo echaran prácticamente de Menegroth.

-Mas bien pareces una princesa, la princesa de mis cuentos.-Maedhros acaricio con amor la suave mejilla de Nimbretell.

Nimbretell tomo la mano de Maedhros y lo alejo de su mejilla. -¿Cómo esta Carmír? ¿Vino contigo?-

-No, lo deje en Tirion, allí estaría mejor, al cuidado de Finarfin-

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, para cuando Nimbretell, dijo:-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Maedhros frunció el ceño. –Especifícate, por favor.

-Porque juraste ante los valar?-. Maedhros bajo la mirada.-mírame.-Nimbretell le tomo por el mentón alzando su mirada.

-No me quedo otra opción-

-¡No me vengas con esas, Maedhros!, eres un elfo ya mayor que puede elegir por si solo. Y que me hablas de tu dignidad? esta por el piso, lleno de enemigos y gentes asustadas porque les hagan algo, hijo de Fëanor.-Nimbretell le hablo con dureza y con desprecio. Tanto era la decepción que esas palabras le llego al corazón a Maedhros. –Sabes lo que dirán los demás, si en tal caso yo y tú estuviéramos juntos?-. Nimbretell negó. –no podría llevar tal vergüenza, a parte de que mi no me dejara que me una a ti, después de lo que paso.

-No pensé en eso-

-Si tanto me amaras "como dices"-hizo entre comillas.

-¡Claro que te amo!-Maedhros alzo la voz, golpeando el tronco de un haya. –Todo sucedió tan rápido que no pensé en las consecuencias que traerían.-Maedhros hizo una pausa. –Dime, que hubiera pasado si te hueras casado conmigo antes de que todo esto pasara, ¿Me hubieras dejado?-. Nimbretell se planteo el tema un poco difícil, si en realidad se hubieran casado, ella lo hubiera seguido por amor y no le hubiera importado nada más. –Contéstame, lo hubieras hecho?-

-No, porque nos hubiéramos unido por amor, pero…pensé…-Nimbretell rió. -…tu y yo no estamos casados, después de todo lo que escuche de ti de las muertes que diste a nuestra raza, no confiare en ti, y le dio gracias a los valar, porque mi corazón no llego amarte de la forma anhelante del que debería sentir hacia a ti. Con razón le dije todo eso a Lúthien, no me veo con ni uno de ustedes, ese Edain o elfo al que amo esta lejos de mí.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer para que creas en mí, otra vez?-

-Cura tu alma por medio de los sentidos, y los sentidos por medio del alma-susurro, acariciando su suave mejilla. –razona Maedhros, deja aun lado los problemas y la ambición por los Silmarils que tan solo han traído problemas, a ti que te costo tu mano, y a tus hermanos, e incluso a tu madre del que sufrió mucho la separación de tu padre, por culpa de esos Silmarils y de tu abuelo que lo mataron, también de las guerras que los llevo a matar a su propia raza y a muchos otros, todo, sin necesidad de que esto ocurriera, si tan solo esos Silmarils, no hubieran existido. Si sigues los pasos de tu padre, terminaras como el. Solo y con enemigos por delante. -Maedhros unió sus labios con desesperación junto con Nimbretell. Le amaba tanto que dejaría todo por ella.

-Los pueblos caerán, con la desaparición de las personas más amadas-susurro Nimbretell contra su oído derecho. Abrazándolo con fuerza y aspirando el aroma de las lilas blancas.

-Perdonamos nuestros pecados, y castíganos por nuestras iniquidades-. Maedhros escondió su rostro entre la curva del hombro pecoso de Nimbretell.

Maedhros regreso en si, al momento que su hermano, Maglor, el único sobreviviente de su familia, porque Amrod y Amras habían muerto. Se giro y miro a su hermano para luego mirar a Nimbretell.

-Es hora de que me vaya, espero que seas feliz hijo de Fëanor-. Nimbretell se alejo de Maedhros con pasos débiles.

-Nimbretell, por favor…-Maedhros le llamo. Se levanto y corrió hacia ella tomándola por el brazo.

-¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Te di una oportunidad y tu la renunciaste!-le grito esta, golpeando su pecho.

-Déjame explicarte, por favor-

-¡No! Suficiente he visto, ¿Qué me vas a explicar Maedhros? ¿Qué no tuviste otra opción a si mismo como no la tuviste para jurar antes los valar?...créeme Maedhros que si tu no hubieras seguido los pies de tu padre, quizás, ahora mismo estuviera feliz mente casada contigo, aunque quizás…podría que ya estuviera muerta o desdichada por una vida miserable y llena de vergüenza por TI. –le reclamo esta, gritándole.

-Por favor Nimbretell, perdóname-

-Lo siento, Maedhros tu tiempo acabo, tardaste mucho para que vieras la cosas en una buena perspectiva. -Nimbretell siguió su camino, Maedhros miro a Maglor, quien le dio un abrazo de consuelo.

Un ultimo intento y luego la dejaría en paz.

-Espero que seas feliz, Nimbretell, no te detendré, pero si quiero que no me olvides. Si algún dia nos volvemos a ver otra vez, tenme mayor estima, por nuestra antigua amistad. –Nimbretell asintió. –pero te rogare de nuevo, ¿Por qué no te vas conmigo, lejos de aquí, iremos con Maglor y dejaremos los Silmarils, solo si te vienes con nosotros?

Nimbretell negó. –Lo siento Maedhros, pero se me hace tarde, tengo que irme.

Así no mas, Nimbretell le dio la espalda a Maedhros, quien sintió el corazón roto en pedazos y las ganas terribles de no seguir viviendo.

La última vez que Nimbretell supo de Maedhros, fue la trágica noticia, sobre su dolorosa muerte, con el Silmaril en su mano y que tal juramento que había dicho, no le sirvió de nada, por el dolor y la desesperación que lo llevo a la tristeza y al ultimo pensamiento hacia Nimbretell y el gran fallo que había hecho, así lanzándose a la grieta de grandes fauces que despedían fuego. ¿Qué tanto le ayudo el Silmaril? ¿Qué tanto le sirvió recuperarlo?...llevarlo a la muerte?, una muerte muy dolorosa?... Maedhros hijo de Fëanor no razono, todo, para luego razonar las palabras de Nimbretell en el último instante de su muerte.

Toda la pelea, había sido en vano. Tanto que había acabado con su propia vida.

Nimbretell sollozo, haciéndose un ovillo en su cama, con las cartas en sus manos y los regalos sobre su falda, y la túnica en su hombro.

-Andavë enyaluvanyet, Beleg, y Maedhros, hijo de Fëanor-. Le era terrible pensar en la horrible fortuna que le había acontecido Maedhros sobre sus últimas horas de vida.

Thranduil dejo al ciervo entre unas sabanas, dentro de una pequeña y cómoda canasta que el mismo le había preparado, en su despacho. Lo miro con curiosidad y suspicaz. La puerta se abrió y apareció Nimbretell con una pequeña bandeja y un jarrón lleno de vino blanco.

-Majestad-

Thranduil alzo la mirada y sonrió a la recién llegada.

-Pasa, ya te esperaba-

Nimbretell hizo una leve reverencia antes de introducirse, dentro de la sala. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, deja el jarrón sobre la mesa y le sirvió el vino en la copa de oro al rey, quien agradecido le sonrió nuevamente.

Cuando dejo el jarrón en su sitio y miro hacia abajo, haciendo una leve reverencia, pudo ver al pequeño ciervo blanco, mirarle a los dos. Fue amor lo que sintió y gran alegría.

-¡Pero que hermoso!-Exclamo la elfa arrodillándose ante el ciervo.

La vez que había visto uno, fue cuando salió junto a Maedhros a la luz de Anar en camino hacia el lago de Tirion en donde Maedhros le dejo un lindo Lamír en su cuello.

–Me lo puedes poner-. Alzo su cabello cobrizo y se dio la vuelta para que Maedhros le colocara el bonito collar. Con delicadeza se lo coloco, para luego dejarle un pequeño beso en su cuello.

Maedhros se acerco y le beso con delicadeza. Una canasta que había a su lado, llena con comida, fue registrada por un pequeño ciervo que rozo su mentón con la mano de Maedhros. El elfo se soltó de Nimbretell y se levanto rápidamente con ella en brazos, al momento que vio a ciervo parado en dos patas y hurgando en la canasta. Rápidamente desenvaino su espada.

-No, déjalo-. Bajo su mano y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el ciervo que la miraba fijamente. Tomo la canasta y saco un puñado de bayas. -¿Quieres?-. Se arrodillo y acerco su mano.

-Nimbretell, no creo que deberías…-

-¡Calla Maedhros!, lo espantaras-le interrumpió. El príncipe no tuvo más remedio que permanecer en silencio, en cuanto Nimbretell se acercaba más y más al ciervo de mediana estatura. El ciervo olio su mano y luego la miro a ella, quien le sonreía con amabilidad, dándole confianza. -Tranquilo-murmuro. -El ciervo le hizo cosquilla en sus manos al momento que comía las bayas. Nimbretell acerco su otra mano desocupada y le acaricio la albina cabeza con suavidad. -Awww…que bonito. –se acerco mas. –hola pequeño, ¿Quieres mas?-se volvió hacia Maedhros. –pásame la canasta. –tomo otro puñado de bayas y se lo dio de comer al ciervo. –imagino que debes de estar sediento. –tomo un cuenco y lo lleno de agua fresca. –aquí tienes.

Se alejo poco a poco de el, sin asustarlo y se paro aun lado de Maedhros.

-Ojala pudiera llevármelo conmigo a Menegroth-

-Yo podría cuidarlo hasta que nos volvamos a ver-

-¡Si! me parece una muy buena idea-. Nimbretell sonreída se acerco al ciervo y lo tomo entre sus brazos. –te llevare conmigo, chiquitín.

Maedhros lo tomo y Nimbretell llevo la canasta, para volverse el palacio. -¿Y como lo llamaras?-

-Mmmm…-se llevo una mano al mentón.-que tal…Carmír? (Collar rojo)-

-Me gusta-. Maedhros lo alzo y mi su parte baja.-es macho-

-¡No importa! Sera Carmír-

Al llegar al palacio de Finwë. Se encontraron con Maglor.

-Uy…Maedhros, ese ciervo no alcanzara para este medio dia, esta muy pequeño, aunque sabría delicioso en un rico estofado. –Nimbretell frunció el ceño.

-No Maglor, no es para comer. Sera como mi mascota.

-En ese caso, ¡Bienvenido a casa pequeño!-exclamo el príncipe, acercando su mano hacia el ciervo que le tiro a morder. –Uy…calma-

-No le gusto tu comentario-dijo Nimbretell tomando al ciervo entre sus brazos.

-Bueno…lo siento pequeño amigo, no quise ofenderte-Dijo Maglor con sus mas sinceras disculpas, con una mano en su pecho.

-Quizás cuando crezca tratara de matarte por tu comentario-dijo Maedhros riéndose de su hermano.-y no evitare nada porque te mate, tu tienes la culpa.

-Vaya, veo que el ciervo es muy sensible…-

-Desde la vez que vi uno así, fue cuando fui a Tirion.

El retoño salió de la canasta y camino hacia donde estaba Nimbretell, el rey rápidamente se levanto poniéndose en alerta en tanto este tratara de escabullirse. Se acerco a la elfa y acaricio su cabecita contra la rodilla de esta, indicándole que lo acariciara.

-¿Puedo?-pregunto antes de tomarlo. Thranduil asintió. La elfa lo tomo en brazos, y le acaricio la pequeña y blanda cabecita. –que suave….-Nimbretell suspiro.

-Sabes, de seguro ese ciervo al que conociste no tiene la cualidad que tiene este.

-¿A que se refiere?-

-Pues a que este pequeño…habla-susurro.

-¡¿Qué?!-. Nimbretell miro al retoño y lo alzo para mirarlo frente a frente. –Dime algo… ¿Cómo te llamas, Corazón?-Sin embargo el ciervo no dijo nada.

-Mmmm…hay a veces que no le gusta hablar-Contesto Thranduil. –te gustaría sugerir algún nombre?-

-Te llamaras Ith, ¿Te gusta?-. Thranduil sonrió, entrelazando su mano con la mano de Nimbretell.

-Te quiero-murmuro Thranduil, besando la frente de la elfa.

-Me llamo Etriel, pero Ith, me gusta mucho-. Dijo el ciervo. Nimbretell y Thranduil se separaron sobresaltados, mirando al ciervo, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Meldë Nostari ar Nossë, Toronya, Mellyn nin…-Dijo Maedhros, levantándose de su asiento, con una copa de vino en manos y una mirada fugaz dirigida a Nimbretell.

El dia cuarto de marzo, se cumplían veinte años del aniversario de Fëanor y Nerdanel. Quienes sonrieron a la vez, al ver a su apuesto hijo dirigir hermosas palabras, hacia ellos, con mucho amor y también notaron la dedicación que le tomo por días, en cuanto preparar un buen discurso, como el que estaba dirigiendo.

-Andave i Laitalë Meldë Nostari, Valin nostarë, Ada, Nana-. Maedhros les hizo una reverencia. Y con orgullo sus padres aplaudieron, al igual que los demás invitados y familiares.

-Vaya…no sabia que tuvieras esa cualidad…-le susurro.

-¿Qué cualidad?-

-De hablar tan magníficamente dulce, fue muy hermosas las palabras dirigida a tu Nostari-

-Me costo un poco de tiempo prepararlo, pero veo que me fue bien-contesto con aire de altivo. Nimbretell estaba acostumbrada a estos elfos con su orgullo demasiado de grande. –Cuando seas mi esposa, podrás oír todos los días hermosas palabras dirigida solo a ti, Vanimalda.-estrujo su mano con suavidad. Nimbretell sonrió.

-No creo que deberías adelantarte a los hechos, aun no sabemos como acabe todo esto-

-¿Todo esto?-

-Si, quiero decir, cuando me vaya a Menegroth, te enamores de una linda elfa, quizás me enamore yo de algún elfo de mi pueblo o de un Edain.

-No puedo permitir que te enamores…-Tomo un sorbo de su vino.-es que…no podrías-

-¿Por qué no? Claro que puedo-

-¿Te gusta hacerme enojar?...-Nimbretell rió por lo bajo, sin que este la mirara. –creo que si…-se volvió hacia ella. –Crees posible…que me dejaras por un Edain?...te paso a que te enamores de un elfo, pero de un Edain…no caigas tan bajo, Nimbretell.

-¿Por qué hablas así? Los discriminas, eso no es bueno, Maedhros.

El príncipe se volvió hacia Nimbretell quienes tenían la mirada puesta en Maglor…

De las florida falda

Que hoy de perlas bordo el alba luciente,

Tejidos en guirnalda

Traslado estos jazmines a tu frente,

Que piden, con ser flores,

Blanco a tus sienes y a tu boca de olores…

-Digo la verdad, Nim, no nos puedes comparar con ellos, somos mucho mejores que ellos, en todo, y cuanto te digo todo, es todo.

-No los comparo…-

-¿Entonces porque casarse con uno de ellos, si me tienes a mi?-. Nimbretell esbozo una sonrisa.

-Mmmm…vaya que modesto eres-

Dame ese amor fresco y puro como tu lluvia,

Que bendice la tierra sedienta y colma las tinajas del hogar.

Amor que cale, bajando hasta su centro, la vida,

Y allí se extienda, como savia invisible, hasta las ramas de,

Árbol de la existencia,

Y haga nace las flores y los frutos….

-No soy modesto, solo digo lo que quiero y te quiero a ti, como mi esposa-

-¿Por qué?-

-Amor a primera vista-

Las veredas azules, perezosas,

Proféticas del alma; tras el alma

Corres en suavidad, en luz, en rio

De vida que se da desde la sangre

Inmortal del primer hombre,

Que nos dio la vida…

Nimbretell apretó los labios para no reírse fuertemente, le era gracioso. Algo del que no se le escapaba, era que el príncipe tenía muchas admiradoras y esas admiradoras tenían siempre una mala cara contra Nimbretell, por ser de otro lado, a parte de que era una sirvienta y robarles a su príncipe.

-Maedhros, tienes a tantas elfas lindas detrás de ti, rubias de ojos azules altas y hermosas…

-Como tu-

-No…vamos, si!, yo no soy hermosa a la par de ellas, mírame, soy una sirvienta, ellas son hijas de los elfos mas reconocidos que trabajan con tu Abuelo y tu padre, a parte de que tienen riqueza, que tengo yo? Nada. No te podría brindar nada.

-¿Hablas enserio?...-. Aplaudieron al momento que los demás aplaudieron cuando Maglor termino de cantar la hermosa canción.

-Si-. Nimbretell le sonrió a Maglor, quien le guiño el ojo, para lo que no paso desapercibido por Maedhros quien frunció el ceño.

-Claro que podrías brindarme algo…

-¿Cómo que?-le interrumpió.

-Amor, felicidad, hijos, muchos hijos, y sobre todo, un maravilloso matrimonio a tu lado, para toda una larga eternidad. –Entrelazo su mano y le beso. Nimbretell sonrió y estrecho su mano.

-Estos tratos de amor, no son buenos aquí y menos que esta Melian y Thingol presentes-. Bajo la mano y se la soltó. –mucho mejor-. Le sonrió. –

-¿Por qué eres tan dura?-

-¿Dura?-

-Si, pues no crees mis palabras?-

-Pues…será porque, los demás elfos que he conocido, todos…y te digo que todos me han prometido el cielo y la estrellas, cosa que me hizo no creer en las palabras y el amor rápidamente. Es un fraude, anillos, casa, una hermosa vida junto a ellos, hijos hermosos y una vida con plenitud y beatitud, cosa que nunca se ha cumplido hasta ahora. Por eso es que me rió en cuanto tú hablas de hacerme tu esposa y que tendremos una vida feliz. La experiencia me ha hecho así.

Maedhros se mordió el labio, sin mirarle a ella, tan solo tomo un trago de su vino y se volvió para decir…

-Te entiendo. Pero sabes…que uno en la vida tiene que arriesgarse a cosas, y esas cosas pueden traer desdicha o una vida llena de beatitud. Pero dime…si te unes a un rey o un príncipe, y de un pronto queda en la ruina, ¿Lo dejarías?-

-Claro que no, me uní a esa persona por amor, no por su fama y su riqueza. ¡Pero! A parte de buscar una buena vida, también busco amor, mucho cariño y confianza, a parte de comunicación entre nosotros, tiene que haber mucha comunicación. Una vida feliz, una esposa feliz. Así demás. Sin secretos entre nosotros, pues bien, si me caso contigo te diré todo lo malo que he hecho y lo bueno, esperando a que no me odies y tu comprensión como joven, al igual que esperare de tu parte tus sinceras y verdaderas palabras, en cuanto a todo y lo que digo todo es todo, lo que has hecho en tu vida. Así para empezar una nueva vida, como casados, y dejar el pasado aun lado.

Maedhros sonrió y asintió. –me parece un buen comienzo, entonces, cuando empezamos?-

-Un año de novios, no antes, no aceptare un anillo antes de que pase un año.

-Pero porque….

-Nim…vamos acompáñame a mi habitación a buscar unas cositas…-dijo la pequeña voz de Lúthien.

-Con permiso, su majestad, esta conversación ha terminado, nos vemos más tarde-. Le sonrió y tomo la pequeña mano de Lúthien.

El rey se llevo su copa de vino a sus labios. Se recargo en la mesa, mirando atentamente a Nimbretell que bebía de su vino y miraba a las personas.

-Nimbretell…-murmuro el rey Sindar.

-Lamento haberte hablado con indiferencia ayer, solo que…, me sentía cansada Thranduil, entiéndeme, esto de enamorarme, se me resulta difícil, después de todo lo que me ha pasado, temo que me pase lo mismo contigo. –el rey Sindar se quedo en silencio, sintiendo la tristeza a su lado y en como se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes.

-Esta bien, no pasa nada, te entiendo, Nimbretell-

La elfa le hizo frente a Thranduil, dando dos pasos hacia atrás.-Pedin i phith in aníron, a nin ú-cheniathagir-

-Nimbretell, se todo tu pasado, se por lo que has pasado, no te estoy presionando a que estés conmigo, si no quieres estar conmigo lo entiendo, también entiendo tus dolores, te daré todo el tiempo que necesites para pensar.

-No es eso, Thranduil-sollozo la elfa. –te amo, Thranduil, pero mi miedo es perderte.

-¿Piensas que a mi no?-Thranduil frunció el ceño, mirando a la elfa fijamente. –temo que perezcas por esas heridas que tienes incrustadas en tu corazón. –El rey tomo el rostro de la elfa, entre sus manos e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos fijamente. Nimbretell se helo ante el contacto y se ruborizo escandalosamente. Ella trato de zafar su rostro de la mano derecha del Rey, pero el no se lo permitió, porque se lo tomo con fuerza sin lastimarla.-Estoy dispuesto a darte todas mis fuerzas, para que puedas olvidar esas heridas-. La elfa se quedo en silencio, apretando sus manos con fuerza.

"Te daré mis fuerza, si es posible hasta mi vida entera, si me dejas ayudarte, Nimbretell, dame una oportunidad… -Nimbretell camino alrededor de su habitación, leyendo la carta de Maedhros que había llegado esa mañana. Se mordió el labio inferior, notando aquellas formas circulares y secas en la hoja; eran lágrimas, podía ver y escuchar a Maedhros llorar mientras escribía la nueva misiva que era dirigida a ella, antes de que empezara la guerra de la quinta batalla: Nirnaeth Arnoediad.

Nimbretell se abrazo, mirando el horizonte, por donde podía escuchar las espadas siendo envainadas, arreglos de cotas de mallas, los metales de las ropas de guerras, y los pasos fuertes de las botas de metales. Allí en aquella guerra, participaría Mablung y Beleg en ayuda de Fingon, como bien así les había ordenado el rey Thingol.

A lo lejos, hacia el este, podía escuchar las trompetas de la casa de Fëanor, y los gritos, las espadas chocando y los silbidos de las flechas. Nimbretell sintió su cuerpo debilitarse de manera rápida, sintiendo que caía sobre el suelo rocoso manchado en sangre, y todo se volvió negro sobre ella.

Sentada sobre una nube, abrió los ojos, mirando en cuerpo a los dos Valares más importante de Arda. Manwë y Varda. Una luz encandilo sus ojos, al verle. De un pronto sintió miedo y tembló ligeramente, cuando Varda la miro a los ojos, hablándole mentalmente. –Tú destino esta preparado y enlazado a otra persona, Nimbretell.-la elfa muda, solo bajo la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. –no llores por un amor que no te será entregado, Beleg no estará contigo, no esta en planes para tu vida como esposa y madre. –la elfa alzo la mirada, mirando a Manwë en frente de ella, sintiendo la brisa mover sus cabellos cobrizos de un lado a otro, silbándole palabras entendible pero a la vez inentendible sobre fuerza. –Te prepararas para demostrar la grandeza de tu poder, y harás a ese rey poderoso ante todos los reyes elfos y Hombres de la tierra. –Nimbretell hizo una leve reverencia a Elbereth con su cabeza. –aprenderás a medida que crezcas y parte de tu enseñanza te ayudara para muchos años después. Así como bien, tu tercer hijo, será poderoso entre los elfos y hombres de la tierra, ayudara a los arboles sobre la maldad de Sauron.

-Tus desdichas, serán recompensadas, Nimbretell. Con el paso del tiempo-. La voz tronante de Manwë, fue un susurro en sus oídos así como su cuerpo, dándole una fuerza inexplicable.

Elfos de Menegroth, vieron caer a la elfa del cuarto piso de la fortaleza, como un papel. Elfas gritaron y elfos corrieron hacia el encuentro al momento que, esta cayo, desbaratándose todos sus huesos del cuerpo que crujieron con el impacto. Melian que estaba entre los elfos, se arrodillo aun lado de la elfa, tomando su mano fría e inerte y escuchando que los latidos del corazón de la elfa fueron parados. –Traigan una camilla-. Miro fijamente a la elfa inerte, luego miro hacia arriba. -¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto?-miro al elfo que tenia a su lado. –Has visto lo que paso?-el elfo asintió.

-Solo la vimos caer de repente, no había nadie con ella, se veía en perfecto estado-. Melian cerro los ojos, posando su mano sobre la cabellera de la elfa, tratando de entrar en su mente, sin embargo sentía un bloqueo que no se le era posible traspasar, abrió los ojos de repente. –Llamen al rey, necesito que venga cuanto antes posible. Esto es mas grave de lo que temí-. Las palabras graves de la elfa, asustaron a muchos elfos, sin mas, dos de estos fueron mensajeros de la tragedia a su rey.

Mientras que Nimbretell estaba apoyada contra una fuente invisible en donde podía ver, como una nube negra ennegrecía un Bosque grande y hermoso, del que el mal de Sauron había atacado en la región del Sur. Podía ver a ese niño pequeño, liberar su poder en esa mirada dorada, en como su mano trabaja constante sobre los arboles y las aguas. –Cuando el anillo sea destruido, tu hijo será quien acabara con el hechizo sobre los arboles, antes no podrá hacerlo, seria malo para un niño desatar un poder maligno del que podría morir, por mas fuerza que trates de darle. –murmuro Manwë, aun lado de la elfa. Mientras que Nimbretell sintió una paz eterna y amor por ese niño, un amor diferente por el que sentía hacia ese rey del Bosque, hacia ese elfo de ojos azules. –Tu hijo será amigo de los arboles y de las aguas. Y tú serás reina de la luz, tu iluminación la presentaras por dentro y a los que estén contigo, arrebatándoles el miedo. El viento será de tu ayuda y favor, sobre las noticias que correrán a tu alrededor. Tu padre un ser curativo y dueño de los sueños de las personas, capaz de cambiarlos. Bloquea los miedos y los desfigura, hasta matarlos, arrebatándolos de los corazones de las personas. –Nimbretell vio cada elfo y hasta ella misma estar con su esposo, tomados de la mano, y el viento susurrándoles a su alrededor. Y en como su padre, un elfo extraño, jamás visto en su vida, o por lo menos, no siendo recuerdo, podía verlo curar aquellos elfos, heridos de muertes, vivir y ser felices. –Tu memoria te será dada, cuando estés cerca de emplear tu trabajo, Nimbretell, por ahora, vivirás sola, con esas heridas que marcaran tu corazón.

Nimbretell se echo hacia atrás, parpadeando. -¿Qué pasa con Beleg? Lo amo, no pueden alejarme de el…-murmuro, mirando los ojos de su acompañante.

-Tu destino, no es estar con el, tu destino esta entrelazado a alguien, a quien serás feliz por mas, muerte que haya a tu alrededor. –La elfa bajo la cabeza asintiendo las palabras de su señor.

A Melian le fue informada sobre la muerte de Nimbretell, solo era un paso de aquellos recuerdos, serian borrados de la menta de la elfa, sobre su futuro. Pondrían hechizos, que serian recuerdo en la necesidad mas desesperada.

Habían pasado unos tres días, después de lo sucedido con Nimbretell; para cuando llego Beleg a Menegroth, con la mala noticia, sobre la muerte de Fingon y las demás muertes, y las tragedias que habían ocurrido; sin embargo, una trágica noticia tomo a Beleg, al momento que piso el reino de Thingol, sintió la necesidad de ver a Nimbretell. El elfo sintió su corazón comprimirse, y una debilidad se apodero de el, doblándole las rodillas, teniendo que sostenerse de Mablung.

-Beleg, ¿Qué sucede, estas bien?-pregunto su amigo con preocupación.

-No, Mablung, necesito ver a Nimbretell, algo me dice que ella no esta bien-. Mablung pudo notar el miedo y la preocupación en aquellos ojos azules de su amigo. Jamás lo había visto de esa manera.

Las nuevas les llegaron a Thingol inmediato, sin embargo, la preocupación de Beleg recorría su mente y sus movimientos desesperados con la pierna. Los reyes se miraron el uno al otro, antes de que Melian empezara hablar.

-Decirte esto, para mi, no es fácil, Beleg, nada fácil-musito la reina, acercándose al elfo. –Hace unos tres días atrás, ocurrió una tragedia, aunque las posibilidades de vida son pocas…-Hizo una pausa, mirando los ojos del desesperado y preocupado elfo. Junto sus manos.-, Nimbretell cayó del cuarto piso de la fortaleza, quebrándose todos los huesos al momento que cayo…-Beleg en ese momento sintió que su corazón se rompía en mis pedazos y las ganas de morir fueron pedidas en ese momento.

-Esta muerta?-dijo el elfo, sin aliento. –Nimbretell esta muerta…-esta vez se dijo así mismo, mirando sus manos. –del cuarto piso…, ella no… ¿Pero como?... ¡Ella no esta muerta!-grito el elfo, levantándose del asiento. –Ella no puede haberse muerto, ella me prometió…-sus palabras se silenciaron por gemidos de dolor y lagrimas. –Nimbretell no esta muerto, ella no…-

Mablung se levanto del asiento, tomando a su amigo en ese momento, pero Beleg lo rechazo, empujando a su amigo y corriendo hacia la enfermería del reino. Al momento que abrió la puerta de golpe de la enfermería, entro corriendo gritando el nombre de su amada elfa, hasta encontrarla, acostada en la última cama de la enfermería en donde, yacía inerte. Beleg se desplomo a su lado, llorando.

Mablung se paro en el marco de la puerta, junto a Melian, estos se quedaron en silencio, al ver el estado tan doloroso del elfo.

-Ella no esta muerta del todo, Beleg-anuncio la reina.

Beleg se volvió a mirarla. -¿De que habla? Cayo de cuarto piso, se quebró todo los huesos, ¿Cómo es posible que este viva?-

-Los valares se la llevaron, para darle una noticia del que ella tenía que tener en cuenta y la fortaleza por la que tenia que tomar para seguir viva en los años próximos que pasaran. –el elfo frunció el entrecejo extrañado.

-¿Fortaleza? ¿Por qué? Nimbretell estará conmigo…

-No lo se, Beleg, Manwë señor de los valares, no me ha revelado el futuro que acontecerá a Nimbretell, solo se que será difícil y que la muerte estará aun lado de ella por todas las herida que sufrirá.

Beleg miro a Nimbretell, tomando su mano inerte. Se sentó aun lado, de ella, así como hizo todos los días de la mañana y las noches; hasta almorzaba ay dentro de aquella habitación, esperando ser el primero que ella viera, al momento de despertar. También le conversaba a ella, y le cantaba.

-Espero que despierte-murmuro Melian, escuchando la voz de Beleg, cantándole una bonita canción. –de seguro, el dolor caerá en el, si ella no despierta, y perderíamos a un buen soldado, Thingol.

Nimbretell despertó, días de pues, olvidando el destino que le acontecía, pero con mas fuerza recuperada, de las que pudo tomar cuando ocurrió todas las muertes, de las que le dejaron heridas graves."

Thranduil se quedo en silencio mirando los ojos de Nimbretell, podía ver el pasado en sus ojos, y la muerte por la que ella tuvo que pasar y las heridas de las que tuvo que tomar parte de su fuerza, olvidando aquel dolor que vivía en su corazón del que había sido introducido parte de su fuerza y la magia que había aspirado la muerte.

-Nimbretell…-. La elfa se giro a mirarlo. Un brillo de felicidad y pureza se veía en el rostro y en los ojos de la elfa.

-Thranduil…yo…-susurro esta, pero Thranduil no le dejo hablar, cuando este acaricio sus labios haciendo que la elfa se tensara.

-Shhh… ¿Por qué me evitas?-le pregunto el rey en susurro.

-Yo no te evito-respondió ella susurrante.

Los latidos del corazón de Nimbretell se salieron de control, podía sentir su corazón a mitad de su garganta y en su cuerpo, al sentir como Thranduil acariciaba su mejilla derecha.

-Eres la elfa que me ha dejado al deleite de tu ser tan limpia, que has hecho que pierda la cabeza por tenerte para mi, Nimbretell.-Antes las palabras de Thranduil, la elfa no podía moverse de donde estaba, y había notado que había dejado de respirar. –Pero sabes que?, se que serás difícil de conquistar, porque se que no tengo tu atención, estas por otro, pero ese otro…te defraudo hace muchos años atrás. Pero yo si luchare por tenerte. –Nimbretell miraba a Thranduil sin parpadear y con los nervios en su garganta.

Las mejillas blancas de la elfa, ardían como si hubiera corrido en un campo abierto con el Anar a su esplendor, haciéndola sudar y dejarla jadeante. ¿Años atrás?...entonces supo de quien hablaba, Maedhros hijo de Fëanor, era el único que la había defraudado. Y la debilidad se apodero de ella, llena de seducción, la hicieron caer en sus brazos. Thranduil la atrapo en seguida, y la estrecho entre sus brazos, sin importarle quien los estuviera viendo y quien no.

-¿Estas bien, Vanimalda?-pregunto el Rey elfo con un tono en su voz que demostraba una ligera preocupación, pero a la vez era dulce, al tiempo que le acariciaba la castaña cobriza cabellera.

-Si…-susurro apenas audible, solo para que el la escuchara.

A los minutos la elfa recordó en donde estaba y las miradas de las que podían haberse captado de tales cosas, se irguió y con un empujo leve se separo de Thranduil.

-Con permiso, Majestad-la elfa estaba por irse, cuando El rey le tomo el brazo izquierdo que estaba a su alcance, deteniéndola para pegarse a ella.

-No te vayas…-le susurro detrás del oído, lo que hizo que Nimbretell se le erizara todos los vellos de su cuerpo, que se removieron ante el contacto de su aliento con su oreja. La elfa se volteo y se encontró con los ojos de Thranduil que la miraba suplicante para que no se fuera de su lado. -No te vayas-volvió a decirle.

Ella lo miro, pero una faceta en el rostro de su Rey se vérsatelo como expresión. El Gran Rey Thranduil, del Bosque Verde le estaba haciendo pucheros con una mirada de perrito dolido. Entonces la elfa asintió. ¡¿Como poder resistirme a esa hermosa mirada?!-se dijo a si misma, posándose aun lado del Rey elfo.

La elfa sirvió mas vino en la copa del Rey y la de ella, bebieron juntos mirándose el uno al otro.

-Nimbretell-susurro el Rey tomándole el mentón para que ella lo mirara. –comparto mi dolor contigo. –la elfa le miro extrañada, ¿De que hablaba este ahora?-. Entiendo que estas así, por todas las heridas que ha sufrido tu corazón, y el peso de ver a tus padres, morir. Pero sabes lo que me dijo una buena amiga, una vez? Que sobre todas las cosas debemos ser fuertes, nadie quiere sumirse en tristeza y en el dolor. Te puedo decir mucho Nimbretell, caí en una amargura en los años en que he reinado, no estaba preparado para llevar un reino cuando de repente un dia me arrebataron a mi padre y a los días mi madre se murió, simplemente lo hicieron y me dejaron solo, pensé que moriría, pero con las palabras de mi amiga, pensé en mi pueblo y que no podía dejar mi pueblo de esta manera, entonces con toda la tristeza que lleve por todos estos años, recupere la felicidad al conocerte y eso me alegra de mucho.

Nimbretell bajo la cabeza, sonrojada y Thranduil rio ante sus palabras.

-¡Thranduil Oropherion! ¡No te había visto!-dijo una elfa, rubia de ojos turquesa. Alta y muy hermosa, de piel y de todo. Por otro lado Nimbretell se sintió pequeñita y fea a su lado.

Los dos elfo se abrazaron y se preguntaron cosas que no viene al caso, mientras que Nimbretell estaba allí, incomoda ante los dos elfos que conversaban animadamente. La elfa dejo la copa en la mesa y se propuso para irse, cuando…

-Dame un momento, Linrin-le dijo Thranduil a la elfa que estaba a su lado. Thranduil tomo a Nimbretell por el brazo y la giro pegándola a el.-me gustaría conocerte mas, mañana a las 6 te espero en la cocina. –le susurro al oído y luego la miro a los ojos, y le beso los labios.

-Namarië, Aranya-se despidió ella con una leve reverencia.

La elfa se fue sin darle un si o un no al Rey elfo. Nimbretell camino rápidamente, lejos del Rey. Tiesa y sintiendo la mirada del Rey que la veía como se alejada del lugar; aun no se creía lo que había pasado y lo que le había dicho, pues jamás se lo pensó y menos ¡De el!

_Tula tauremmanna: Ven a nuestro bosque _

_Nan alassëa omentielvanen, Meleth: Estoy encantado por haber estado contigo, Amor_

_Enomentuvalmë: Volveremos a encontrarnos _

_Mára mesta: Buen viaje_

_Tennoio: Hasta siempre_

_ Merin hilyalë tengwalilya: Espero la próxima misiva _

_AMIN DELOTHA LLE: Te odio _

_Andavë enyaluvanyet: largamente te recordare_

_Hannon le Toron nin: Gracias mi hermano_

_Nan alassëa omentielvanen: Estoy encantado por haber estado contigo_

_Namarië: Adiós _

_Meldë Nostari ar Nossë, Toronya, Mellyn nin: Queridos padres y familia, hermanos míos, amigos míos _

_Andave i Laitalë Meldë Nostari, Valin nostarë, Ada, Nana: Los bendeciré largo tiempo queridos padres, feliz aniversario, papa, mama_

_Nostari: Padres _

_Vanimalda: Hermosa _

_Pedin i phith in aníron, a nin ú-cheniathagir: Puedo decir lo que quiera y no me entenderás Namarië, Aranya: Adiós mi rey_

_Espero que les guste :) _

_Actualizare nuevamente cuando me lo pidan :) _

_Besos_


	6. Una vez mas a tu lado

**6 Capitulo: Una Vez Mas A Tu Lado**

Apenas las luces del alba entraban por la habitación oscura de la Sindar. Se volteo mirando la cama de a lado que estaba vacía; al parecer Wingelot no había aparecido esa noche, seguro se quedo con Minrod. Sonrió levemente y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Thranduil-salió de susurro en sus labios. Sonrio levemente, y de un pronto... se levanto de golpe y se sentó en la cama. Miro hacia la ventada, seguro era pasada de las 6 en punto.-¡Que tonta!-se pego la frente y corrió hacia el baño. Se encerró en el por un buen rato. Termino de peinarse y salió rápidamente hacia la cocina, encontrándola sola, pues aun los demás dormían y Thranduil…pues no sabía si estaba en su habitación o estaba ocupado en algo muy importante.

Nimbretell suspiro abrumada y somnolienta.

Se preparo el desayuno mientras esperaba. Tomando una taza de café, mientras revolvía sus huevos revueltos, el Rey sonrió a su espalda y se sentó en la mesa sin hacer ruido.

-Huele bien-.

Se sobresalto al escuchar su voz detrás de ella. Se volteo y se encontró con el Rey sentado y con una sonrisa en sus labios como regalo en la mañana. Ella sonrió ampliamente. La elfa bajo la vista hacia su vestimenta verde, como los demás elfos lo usaban cuando hacían excursiones o se iban del Bosque a otro lugar. Sin su capa elegante, ni su corona de primavera, ni sus joyas puestas. Estaba sencillamente vestido, solo con un arco y flecha en su espalda y una pequeña daga de plata con gemas blancas en su cinturón negro de cuero. Pero sobre todo, la vestimenta verde se le veía tan bien, que resaltaba sus músculos y su buen cuerpo físico.

-Im gelir ceni ad lín-esta le sonrió-pensé que no vendrías-

-Claro que vendría, jamás te dejaría plantada-. El rey miro con curiosidad el tazón de azúcar. Estos eran los gastos innecesarios de Handir, murmuro en lo alto, agarro el tazón en sus manos, alzándolo. –estos son los gastos innecesarios que hace Handir, producto de que discutiera con Ebred, pensé que mi primo decía mentiras, pero veo que esto es ridículo. –Rió secamente.- ¿Qué tazón de azúcar de forma de petirrojo debería tener diamantes en los ojos?-

-Mmmm…yo creo, a mí parecer que deberías cambiar algunos de tu personal, por lo menos a ese Handir, también a ese, Lossoth (El padre de Linrin), no me cae, es muy…-Thranduil arqueo las cejas. –le gusta gritarle a uno y se cree muy perfecto. –la elfa bufo.

-Es uno de mis consejeros más importante, no puedo cambiarlo-. Golpeteo el suelo con sus botas. –el ha estado en la corte desde que mi padre fue rey, era uno de sus amigos.

-Mmmmm…-murmuro la elfa. Estaba claro que en donde ella fuera reina, lo primero que haría era expulsar a ese elfo de la corte, no lo soportaba! Había tenido muchas discusiones con el en cuanto a la cocina y lo exigente que era. –creo que muchas cosas viejas no sirven y tienen que cambiarse, pues su alto "poder"-hizo entre comillas. –les esta afectando la cabeza. –La elfa sirvió un poco de café en una taza a su rey, dejando unos panecillos recién hechos sobre la mesa.

-¿Te ha hecho algo?-

El rey miro fijamente a la elfa, cediéndole el tazón de azúcar primero. Nimbretell tomo unas cuantas uvas y fresas, sin dejar de contarle aquella vez que había discutido con el elfo en su casa, era extremista en cuanto al exigir, a parte de que se había quejado "Por la mala comida que ella había echo" y enzima de eso, había lanzado un plato de ensalada que con tanto esmero ella había preparado, la elfa harta ya, le había gritado de todo, rompiendo la copa de bronce que tenia en sus manos de la ira que recorría por su cuerpo.

-¿Enserio que le gritaste eso?-el rey Sindar tomo un sorbo de su café, escuchando atentamente las palabras de su amada elfa. Nimbretell contesto con un bufido.

-Cada vez que me acuerdo, me molesto tanto, ese Lossoth es un engreído, no se que se cree…-mordisqueo de su pan de pasas. –si hubiera perdido los estribos, créeme que le hubiera pegado. –

**...**

-De tu familia, Ebred es el único que queda?-

-Si, su Padre murió en la guerra, y su Madre murió cuando el nació-

Nimbretell sostuvo su mirada azul clara, supo que por el estado de ánimo del rey, claramente podías notar lo que el sentia en ese momento. El Turquesa. Era cuando estaba de buen humor, sus ojos se vuelven azules claros. Cuando esta feliz, muy feliz, sus ojos se ven Azules, color cielo. Alargo su mano, acariciando la mano del rey con ternura. Los ojos del rey estaban puestos en aquellos ojos verdes, leyéndolos como un libro abiertamente, Aquellos ojos verdes, estaban empapados en el pasado; Thranduil tomo fuertemente la mano de ella, dándole fuerzas para con aquel pasado que aun se interponía entre ellos. Si lo miraba con más atención, se podía ver claramente el cansancio, las heridas por la que sufrió tiempos atrás y de las que aun no se había podido recuperar.

-Nim, se que no debería preguntarte esto, pero… ¿Cómo…, Como murieron tus padres?-

-Mi madre, había quedado embarazada. Pero el embarazo no fue muy bendito que digamos por el dolor y los fuertes mareos que le traían a mi pobre madre. Todo se descompuso, hasta el dia que la niña nació, mi madre no aguanto, el parto había sido muy difícil para ella, y murió, la niña a la primera hora del dia, murió en brazos de mi padre. Los dos lloramos sus muertes, hasta que los días pasaron y pasaron y mi padre cayó enfermo un dia y para el otro dia había muerto por tristeza.

_"Si supieras que tu padre esta vivo y que ellos solo eran padres adoptivos"_

-Bueno ¿Nos vamos?-pregunto el, levantándose de su asiento. Nimbretell se le quedo mirando como idiota y asintió levemente, bajando un poco la mirada, observo sus labios, sus labios rosados y gruesos, lo que algo que hizo le llamo mucho la atención al Rey. Nimbretell puso con delicadeza la yema de su dedo índice en los labios de Thranduil.

_"¿Me esta pidiendo un beso?-se pregunto el mismo"_

Ella se sobresalto al instante porque noto lo que había hecho. ¡Tonta, Nimbretell eres una tonta! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle algo como eso?

Luego bajo su vista a su cuello, allí había un apetecible lunar, Nimbretell se mordió el labio, deseándolo por completo…pero si, tal vez lo que era de ella con el Rey…es deseo, solo era eso.

Nimbretell solo se dejo arrastrar, sin saber a donde el rey Thranduil la llevaría, estaba totalmente sumida en sus pensamiento admirando aquel elfo de esos sueños, al que aun pensaba que soñaba, tanto tiempo había anhelado tenerlo cerca y ahora estaba optimista ante el amor hacia el. La caminata fue larga hasta desaparecer de la vista del gran Reino. Thranduil llevo a Nimbretell por un sendero tupido de Robles grandes y frondosos. Era primera vez que Nimbretell pasaba por allí. Todo era callado y fresco. Entonces escucho el caudaloso rio, a unos 5 metros de ellos. Allí estaba mucho mas claro, aproximadamente ocho de la mañana, sin nubes. Se veía muy solitario.

-Este es uno de los lugares en donde frecuento mucho-dijo el rey Sindar, dejando sus armas en el suelo. Los ojos de la elfa se movían con cada movimiento que hacia el rey, en cuanto a quitarse todas las armas que tenía enzima, se podía contar que tenía unas quince en total. La elfa lo veía sacar sus dagas detrás de su túnica y en las botas. Nimbretell miro, esas pequeñas cuchillas de tres centímetros, que portaba en los soportes que tenia en sus muñecas. –Las utilizo mucho, me ayudan a ganar campo contra el contrincante si las lanzo-dijo mientras quitaba los soportes de su muñeca.

–Un buen chapoteo después de desayunar, hace que sea más divertido y algo más relajante en realidad, no me gusta andar estresado para un nuevo dia en labor.

-Mucho trabajo?-decía Nimbretell, mirando los pectorales bien formados del rey; sintiendo su corazón subir a la garganta, como bien sabe ella, había visto a muchos elfos sin camisas, pero nada como Thranduil, sentia el fuego de Fëanor subir por sus venas, sonrojando sus mejillas.

-Mas de lo que crees-murmuro el rey, posando su mirada azulada en ella, mirándola de arriba abajo. -¿No piensas entrar?-. La elfa movió la cabeza lentamente, frunciendo los labios.

-No creo que sea necesario, estaré bien aquí-murmuro.

-Me lavare los pies-dijo Thranduil, quien había empezado a quitarse las botas y camino a paso rápido hacia el lago, allí se refresco los pies. Puso sus manos en su cintura y miro alrededor, como si se estuviera dando cuenta de que nadie

los veía. Se volteo-Ven, el agua es muy reconfortante, te ayudara a deshacerte del calor.

-No lo se…-

-No aceptare un no, Vamos, ven Nimbretell-extendió su mano. La elfa termino tomando su mano. Con una sonrisa en sus labios se miraron a los ojos; claramente pudo notar sus ojos a la luz de Anar, era como ver dos grandes diamantes azules que la miraba. Su piel blanca, era tan nítida bajo el sol…y su cabello fino arrancaba destellos dorados y los labios, medio abiertos, rosados…

La elfa termino desviando sus ojos hacia otra parte recordando aquella vez que se había bañado junto con Maedhros en el lago, aquel recuerdo le vino como una bofetada, sintiendo sus ojos colorearse verdes oscuros.

**...**

_Maedhros se quito por ultimo la túnica roja, quedando con sus pantalones grises. Miro a Nimbretell, quien aun seguía amarrándose en cabello. _

_-Entrare después de ti-grito la elfa desde donde estaba. _

_Escucho un chapuzón y luego algunas gotitas de agua cayeron en su rostro. Tibia como le gustaba, la sintió. Maedhros salió a la superficie, arreglándose los cabellos cobrizos que se habían quedado en su rostro. _

_-¡Apresúrate!-grito Maedhros. –el agua esta tibia, como te gusta-. Volvió a gritar. _

_-Shhhh….no grites tanto-_

_Nimbretell camino hacia el lago, mientras que Maedhros permanecía con la mirada puesta en ella. Tanto era ese amor que sentia el por ella, que la deseaba. Un deseo lleno de fuego. –Hijo de Fëanor tenía que ser-_

_Maedhros salió del lago y la tomo por la cintura, alzándola y corriendo con ella en brazos hacia el lago. _

_-Maedhros bájame, no me tires-le decía esta una y otra vez, dándole leves golpecitos en la espalda. Pero le fue imposible decirle aquello. –Respira-exclamo el elfo, para cuando los dos cayeron. _

_Maedhros le beso los labios con firmeza y deseo, un deseo infernal. Tanto que ella misma le correspondió de la misma manera. Su piel rosada y fuerte, con esa firmeza espectacular y esos musculosos brazos, la hicieron aferrarse a ellos, al mismo momento que el la abrazaba con fuerza, sin lastimarla. Sus manos por su delgada cintura y la perfecta curva que sobre salía en su delicado cuerpo. Un cuerpo hermoso, que el había empezado a desear. _

_Sin embargo, Nimbretell por otra parte, paso sus manos por los cabellos cobrizos de el, su cuello, todo su espalda, sus pectorales y su hermoso abdomen bien fornido. Era tanto el gusto, que sus manos empezaron a acariciar, deseando hacer cosas más allá de su persona. Cosa que con otros, eran rechazados. _

_-Me gusta tus besos-. Maedhros, sensualmente se los relamió. _

_-Eres un jodido que juega conmigo. –Maedhros iba a replicar, pero ella no le dejo. –como veras, el gran fogaje de tu padre, lo obtuviste tu, lo cual, tratas de traspasarme, para hacer de este lago, un candente lago, que nos llevara a circunstancias del que no me atrevo hacer aun. Nelyo, no se si tu estas acostumbrado hacer eso, pero yo no-_

_Maedhros frunció el ceño. Eso le había ofendido. –lo lamento Nimbretell, pero no acostumbro hacer eso con cualquiera, no te niego, que lo he hecho, solo que…con cualquiera no. _

_- ¿Qué haces tú para que tus elfas no queden embarazadas?-_

_-Tomar teas, sirve-…._

**...**

Nimbretell volvio en si, se le hacia muy extraño que sus recuerdos se presentasen despues de tiempos atras, ahora que pasaba tiempo con Thranduil. Suspiró y se tumbó en la hierba junto a Thranduil. Se apoyó en un codo y lo miró con interés mientras se acomodo para poder mirarle a la cara, junto a su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo fue en la caza de orcos?"- Le preguntó, cuando Thranduil finalmente abrió los ojos y miró hacia ella, el sol brillante detrás de la cabeza.

-Oh. No fue un problema. Te dije que no lo sería -

Nimbretell tarareó y recogió un diente de león. -Tienes esa mirada, Otra vez-

-Tengo un montón de miradas. Mi amor-. Thranduil tomo el diente de león que tomo de la mano de su amada, para colocárselo en sus cabellos. -¿Cual de todas?-

-Tu perturbación-susurro la elfa, cerca del rostro de su pareja. Dejo un pequeño beso en sus labios dulzando los suyos con el sabor a fresas.

-Tienes razon, hay algo que ultimamente me ha dejado perturbado-. El elfo susurro esto ultimo, antes de volverla a besar. -Hay algo Nimbretell que he sentido en las aguas del bosque...

-¿Que es?-interrumpio la elfa.

-Voces y Maldad-. El elfo termino sentandose. -No se exactamente que es lo que querran decir, pero no es ni una de las lenguas que hablan en esta tierra, ni siquiera los Orcos, ni los de los Valares, no se con exactiud que sera, pero me ha preocupado.

-No te preocupes debe ser el agua, Recuerdo que Melian me hablo sobre algunos seguidores de Morgoth que vivian en el agua, para ganar en el mundo acuatico el mar, como pensaba reinar en la tierra, pero Ulmo no le dejo ganar y alli maldijo a los sirvientes de Morgoth encadenanlodos en el agua. Debe ser eso Thranuil, escuchaste a los seguidores de Morgoth.-Nimbretell saco el diente de leon de sus cabellos y se lo puso sobre la oreja de Thranduil, luego peinandole un mechon de pelo rubio que cayo sobre sus ojos.

-No sabia esa parte de la historia-

-Pero aun sigues preocupado-. Dijo Nimretell, parpadeando un poco cuando Thranduil le beso la frente.

Thranduil no dijo nada durante un rato, dejandose hacer, cuando Nimbretell tiraba de sus mechones, haciendolo inclinarse contra su rostro.

-Eso no es todo Nimbretell-dijo finalmente, besandole los labios. -Hace dias, Mis guardias me comentaron, que por las noches han sentido que alguien les observaba, y se levantaba un viento nauseabundo por el lugar... el mismo olor que cuando Sauron vivia.

-Aun vive, Thranduil-

-Escuchate nada mas, lo dices con mucha certeza, que te hace pensar que el Maiar sigue vivo? ..., ¿Has hablado con el? o ¿Has podido sentirlo desde cuando?...-Thranduil inclino la cabeza, dejandose guardar el mechon de cabello detras de su oreja.

-No-. Nimbretell sacudio la cabeza con impaciencia. -Quiero decir mi rey, es un presentimiento,Sauron sigue con vida, aun con el anillo desaparecido..., ¿Que crees tu?-

-Se que sigue con vida, desde el dia de la batalla, aun lo recuerdo claramente-

Thranduil se quedo por el momento pensando, dejandose llevar por el recuerdo, su rostro mostro lo que en realidad era, un monton de tejidos sueltos, y los huesos de los dientes, junto con el ojo blanco; Nimbretell miro con atencion la herida y le beso con suavidad aquel ojo lastimado, Thranduil volvio en si y le abrazo, la elfa siguio acariciando esa parte dañada, hasta que volvio hacer como antes, mantenida por un hechizo de espejismo.

-Thranduil-. La elfa se separo de el, dejando sus manos sobre el rostro de su pareja. -Te amo, me pareces aun mas hermoso como realmente eres, todos somos imperfectos...

-Soy un rey, Nimbretell, un rey que debe mantener su rostros impecable, solamente soy un asco, con un hechizo de espejismo en mi rostro, no soy hermoso, solo vez lo que soy, un elfo, un rey, con la hermosura que caracteriza a los elfos.

-No eres un asco para mi, he podido ver otras veces que el espejismo de tu rostro no funciona conmigo a veces, y aun asi, te veo la parte dañada de tu rostro y no siento asco, solo siento amor, mucho mas amor, Thranduil te amo, tal y como eres...-le beso los labios, diciendole cuanto le amaba.

Thranduil le sonrio y dejo un ultimo beso.

-Ahora hay algo que tengo que saber-

-¿Que cosa?-. Nimbretell se volvio a costar en la hierba junto a su enamorado.

-Iremos esta noche con tus guardias, quiero sentir eso lo que ellos sienten, a ese acosador que los mira por la noche.

Thranduil fruncio el ceño de repente. -No, te quedaras, yo podre ir solo, no te necesitare por esa noche-

-Oh vamos, acaso no deseas pasar la noche conmigo?... ya que no pasamos tiempo juntos, esta noche podremos, pasar la noche, sera divertido..., o no quieres?-

-Si-

Ambos de un pronto, se quedaron en silencio. Nimbretell distraidamente trenzo algunos mechos de cabello de Thranduil, mientras tarareaba una vieja cancion, fuera de tono, dejando caer todos los petalos de diente de leon sobre su vestido.

-Es hora de irnos-. Dijo Thranduil, levantandose de la hierba. Se sacudio la hierba de su ropa.

-Volver al reino? ya sabes que nos separaran apenas que te vean entrando, con tanto trabajo que debes de tener.

-Claro que no volvere al reino-nego impaciente. -No quiero volver aun, si no, es que el sol esta muy fuerte, podremos irnos aun lugar con sombra.

Nimbretell se quedo inmovil en el suelo un poco mas, mirandole.

-Bien, me retracto mi comentario, sobre el reino-murmuro.-Pero digo la verdad. -Dijo Nimbretell. Se sacudio de la hierba y las hojas de su cabello, alisando su falda, enderezando su vestido en cuestion. -Estoy usando falda por si lo sabias.

-Vamos, Nimbretell-dijo Thranduil, enarcando la cejas. -No te preocupes mi amor, no he visto lo que llevas por debajo de ella.

Los dos caminaron tomados de la mano, dentro del lago, en silencio. Mientras tanto, en la cabeza de Thranduil, rondaba una y otra vez el pequeño sentimiento que Nimbretell tenia hacia Maedhros. Quería preguntarle y saber el porque las cosas terminaron mal entre ellos, pero sabia que era muy pronto preguntarle aquello, apenas y tenían semanas de conocerse.

Thranduil titubeo en decir lo que pensaba, pero la intriga era tan grande, que dijo:- Hace años, supe que una elfa que vivía en Menegroth estaba enamorada de Maedhros, ¿Sabes quien era?...dicen que ella esta viva, aunque pienso yo, que quizás ya se debe de haber ido a los puertos grises.

-Mmmm…-Nimbretell pensó unos minutos en si decir la verdad o mentirle. "No creo que se un pecado decirle que si lo conocía, a demás ya que, si Maedhros esta lejos de estas tierras."-a decir verdad, era yo, pero no estaba enamorada de el, solo éramos amigos. Era el quien estaba enamorado de mi, no yo de el. –La elfa suspiro-No razono, eso fue, a demás nadie es perfecto, se equivoco…-Nimbretell susurro y bajo la cabeza. "Quizás si lo hubiera perdonado, el estaría vivo, o quien sabe…"-Las cosas pasan por algo.

-Si, claro que si-murmuro.

Se quedaron en silencio otra vez, sin embargo, ese silencio no se le era incomodó a Nimbretell, pues quería mucho al su majestad, que las palabras no hacían falta en ese caso.

**...**

_-Hola hermosa-. Amrod, otro de los elfos a quien Nimbretell había mirado, como hermoso. Le había tomado la mano y se la había besado. -¿Con quien tengo el placer?-. Le miro coquetamente, mientras que Maedhros le miraba asesinamente desde atrás de la elfa que sonreía amablemente. _

_-Me llamo, Nimbretell, su majestad-_

_-¡Oh! Pero que hermoso nombre, no es por ser atrevido ni nada, pero usted es una hermosa elfa con unos hermosos ojos verdes y sus cabellos cobrizos los más hermosos que he visto. –Nimbretell se llevo una mano a sus labios para no soltar una carcajada. Estaba acostumbrada a estos tratos, tan…melosos?_

_-Gracias, mi príncipe-. Una melodiosa risita salía de sus labios. _

_-El tiempo apremia y he venido a pedirle que baile conmigo, aunque sea una pieza. Me sentiría honrado en bailar con una hermosa dama como usted, claro…espero que a mi querido hermano, no le moleste en absoluto que me lleve a esta hermosura?-le miro con una sonrisa burlona, a lo que Maedhros sonrió de la forma mas vengativa, claro esta luego se vengaría de la manera mas perversa. _

_-Claro que no me molesta, solo si ella quiere-. Miro a Nimbretell. _

_-Claro, porque no? Solo será un baile. –le tomo la mano a Amrod, quien ágilmente la levanto, pegándola a el. Tan cerca estaban, que Nimbretell pensó lo peor, sin embargo, Amrod le sonrió nuevamente y se la llevo hacia la pista. _

_Mientras que Maedhros se atragantaba los celos y las ganas de pegarle a su hermano menor, los otros quienes sabían del plan, rieron al verlo tan… ¿Celoso? Su rostro estaba rojísimo y no dejaba de mirar como Amrod se abrazaba a Nimbretell, parecían novios. En como el tenia su cabeza puesta en el hombro de ella y lo abrazado que estaban. Puños apretados y maquinando en como se vengaría del sexto hijo de Fëanor. _

_-¡Mírale la cara!-decía Maglor, quien no dejaba de reír. Era el hermano quien siempre estaba con el, casi la mayor parte del tiempo. Y conocía lo coqueto que era, a parte de que era un obstinado en el amor, porque nunca se había enamorado, y las veces que otras elfas que habían estado con el antes, trataban de coquetear con otros a ver si el se ponía celoso, era imposible porque el solo se reía, lo celos no era de el, puesto a que tenia a otras mas que lo seguirían queriendo. Sin embargo esa noche, Nimbretell o mejor dicho, su hermano Amrod lo había puesto de esa manera con solo un baile. –_

_-¡Imagínense, se pone así por un baile, imagínense, un beso?!-exclamo Curunfin con una sonrisa en sus labios. _

_-Se muere, o quizás mata a Amrod por tal atrevimiento-aporto Caranthir. _

_-Es extraño, que se porte de esa manera…-dijo Amras.-porque apenas y la conoce, y ya se enamoro de ella?..._

_-He oído parte de su conversación-dijo Celegorm.-y le ha hablado de boda. Al parecer se quiere casar con ella, a lo que ella siempre le esquiva las palabras y la mención Boda, no se…_

_-¿Pero que le ha dicho?-pregunto Maglor curioso, al igual que los otros, que se acercaron mas a Celegorm._

_-¡Esperen!-exclamo. –aléjense un poco…mas atrás…ahí. Bien, ayer que estaba con Lothwen, los vi, sentados y mojados, dentro del lago…-los otros seguían sin interrumpir, pues le sorprendía lo mucho que Maedhros se allá retenido en no llevarla a su cama. –estaban hablando de teas sobre los que el tomaba cuando lo hacia y eso, pero parece que ella es virgen, aunque había intentado antes con Beleg…-dijo en susurro. _

_-Mmmm…vaya, Beleg?... ¿Enserio?...-dijo Amras. –vaya, parece que la elfita no es nada tímida. _

_-No es que sea tímida, Amras, solo que, cuando siente que le van a desabrochar el vestido se retracta a hacer cualquier cosa indebida, primero matrimonio y después eso. Eso fue lo que le dijo a Maedhros. –dijo Celegorm._

_-Continua-dijo Caranthir. -¿Después que paso?-_

_-Pues…le hablo sobre casarse y sobre una bonita vida y eso, y ella dijo: Maedhros, no insista, ya te dije que tenemos que esperar un año, antes de eso no aceptare un anillo, por más que tenga diez diamantes, no lo aceptare. Maedhros no refuto su palabra, mas sin embargo la beso y ella correspondió su beso, aunque nuestro hermano, de lo fogoso que es…que la pego a su cuerpo tanto, que la elfa se separo de el, diciéndole que era mejor volver, que no era prudente que estuvieran ahí, solos. _

_Curunfin teniendo enamorada, negó rápidamente al igual que los otros. _

_-Enserio, Maedhros es un tonto. No niego que la elfa tiene un cuerpo espectacular y los deseos que debe sentir el hacia ella, pero es pura aun, Debe respetar ese punto. Ya saben. -Contesto Curunfin. _

_-Eso mismo tenías que hacerlo TÚ, cuando te llevaste a Evyth a la cama, Atarincë-dijo Celegorm. _

_-Eso era lo que me parecía muy extraño, que no se la allá llevado a su cama-dijo Amras. –aunque, ya se el punto. _

_¡Pero! Supe que Finrod también esta interesado en ella, y como sabrán, el es mas bonito que Maedhros, mírenlo-todos se voltearon "con discreción"-. ¡Que discretos!-exclamo el joven príncipe. –bien, Finrod es rubio de ojos azules, Maedhros, de cabello cobrizo y ojos azules, ¿Díganme, que belleza tiene el, ante Finrod?-. Los hermanos le miraron y fruncieron el ceño. _

_-Amras, Maedhros es mejor que Finrod, pero recuerda esto, el gusto de uno, es solo, por lo que se, la elfa corresponde a sus besos siempre y siempre esta con el, eso quiere decir que le atrae. –dijo Maglor. _

_-A demás, Amras, recuerda siempre esto, donde Finrod trate de conquistar a Nimbretell, Maedhros lo matara antes de que diga Aiya-dijo Caranthir, conociendo muy bien a su hermano mayor. _

**...**

Thranduil tomando la mano de Nimbretell y proponiéndose a caminar otra vez. Los cabellos cobrizos de la elfa se movieron al ritmo del viento, y sus ojos verdes claros mirando hacia el rio donde recibía el reflejo del sol en sus ojos y su profundo olor que lo invadió con su dulzor. –Nimbretell-susurro el rey, al tanto que la elfa vio, como su rostro avanzaba hacia su rostro. Poco a poco. Deslizo su mano izquierda y la tomo por la cintura pegándola a el. Los ojos del rey elfo empezaban a cerrarse a medida que se estaba acercando. Nimbretell tenía los ojos bien abiertos mirando el rostro del Rey que se aproximaba a besarla.

Los labios se rozaron levemente, las manos se unieron y se entrelazaron los dedos. Ella se inclino hacia adelante, y ya no fue tan solo un contacto de labios. Nimbretell entreabrió su boca, y Thranduil aceptando su invitación introdujo su lengua dentro de ella. Sus labios sabían a fresa, tan fresca y suave. Por un tanto la elfa deseosa por sus labios tan perfectos, de cómo encajaban perfectamente, sintió que era tan dulce besarlo como probar una jugosa manzana.

Thranduil la cogió por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si, y ella coloco sus manos en su pecho. Como si la tuviera acorralada.

Nada había podido separarlos de su beso, hasta cuando se sentaron sobre la hierba, en donde Thranduil la coloco enzima de sus piernas. Y no pudieron mas, se separaron por falta de aire. Se separaron a milímetros y se miraron fijamente. Aun rozaban sus labios con delicadeza. Los dos sonrieron a la vez. El tomo sus manos y la coloco detrás de su cuello, volviéndola a besar con más fiereza y ella siguiendo los pasos de los besos de Thranduil, aunque ella pedía más, porque sus besos hacían que uno deseara mucho mas, sin poder separarse de ellos. Ella deslizo sus manos por su espalda recorriéndola toda, y luego dejarla en su cuello. El la pego mucho mas a el, sintiendo los pechos de la elfa, lo cual sintió un tremendo calor que recorrió su cuerpo, algo nuevo para el.

Ambos disfrutaron el beso, saboreándose, y deseando cada vez más los labios del otro. Cuando se separaron, los dos respiraban entrecortadamente, con la frente apoyada, ella sobre la de el, y sus respiraciones rozándose el rostro. Los dos se miraron a los ojos. Los de ella un verde claro y el con un azul-cielo.

El la miro y le sonrió-¿Qué hay de ti? cuéntame algo-

-Mi vida nunca ha sido interesante-. Nimbretell no alejo su mirada de las flores que nacían cerca del lago.-solo que yo la he hecho interesante, a lo largo de los años.

-Desde que tuve trece años, recuerdo que mi madre me había hecho irme a vivir con Melian en Menegroth, con la excusa de aprender sobre la ciencia y la magia, que había en la tierra media. Pero yo sinceramente creo que era por otra cosa, pues recuerdo, que las veces que Melian nos enseño hacer pócimas y esas cosas, yo nunca pude acertar en una, era una estudiante malísima. Aunque me hizo aprenderme muchos hechizos y pócimas de curación, como decía ella que me ayudaría a lo largo de mi vida, pensaba que era completamente una barbaridad, pero en realidad no lo era, pues he empleado uno que otros hechizos y pócima para curar, pero ahí otras, de las que me temo, he olvidado.

En la habitación donde residía, la compartía con dos elfas más, de mi edad. Isilya y Urwen, quienes como bien, las clases le salían bien. A mis trece años conocí a Beleg, me enamore de el, fue mi primer amor, a mis veinte años, tuve mi primera relación con Beleg. Solo estuvimos unos nueve años de ser parejas para luego solo quedar como amigos. Pero al pasar los años, muy poco vi a mis padres, pues mi vida era tan ajetreada que no tenía tiempo para verlos. Había pasado por muchos amores, luego de mi ruptura con Beleg, para que muchos años después conociera a Maedhros. Pero antes de conocer a Maedhros, ya había soñado contigo, los sueños…todos hermosos. –la elfa suspiro. –anhelaba esos sueños, a veces lloraba porque sentia que jamás iban hacerse realidad, que ese elfo no existe y aquí estas, dándome tu amor y yo aquí con el pasado en medio de todo esto. –Nimbretell enfoco sus ojos verdes en los de Thranduil. Aun pensaba que el era un sueño. A largo su mano entrelazándola con la mano de el. Aferrándose, no quería que el se esfumara. Respiro profundamente antes de continuar. -Finrod pidió mi mano en bendición, entre los grandes pinos blancos, con hojas doradas en Tirion. Allí lo rechace porque no podía amarlo, como el me amaba a mi. Luego de eso, me encontré con Maedhros en Doriath, discutimos y no lo volví a ver. Volví a regresar con Beleg, por tres largos años, nos amamos y me comprometí con el. Después se despidió de mí, iría en busca de Túrin, y murió. Fui invitada de Finrod en Nargothrond, muchas veces, fui acompañada con Galadriel y Celeborn. Luego de su muerte, llore, claro, porque era mi amigo. Pero no volví a ver a mis padres, las cosas no andaban bien por la tierra media, Thingol dejaba entrar a muy pocos elfos. La muerte de Beleg fueron unas de las que más hirieron mi corazón, por sus promesas no cumplidas…-la elfa hizo silencio por unos minutos, recordando la vez que Beleg le había prometido volver, así para volver a estar juntos.

_"-No quiero que te vayas-dijo Nimbretell, estrechando sus manos entre las suyas. –una sombra oscura, llena mi corazón y mi mente, en tu viaje en busca de Túrin Turambar"_

_"-Volveré y me enlazare contigo, porque eres tu, la que llena mi corazón de amor y deseo desesperado por amarte y cuidar de ti, para toda mi eternidad, hija de Thindell.-Beleg, beso los labios de la elfa, antes de decir. –lo prometo"_

Y esa fue la ultima vez que le abrazo y beso, y dijo te amo, a Beleg Cúthalion, sobre las noticias malas que acontecieron en Menegroth con la muerte, de su bien amado, Beleg.

-Recuerdo que quise ir a Belthronding, para visitar la sepultura de Beleg, pero con el peligro que presagiaba las afueras de Menegroth, Thingol no me dejo hacerlo-. La elfa soltó un suspiro entristecido. Se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-otras de las muertes que supe mucho después de que Menegroth, fuera atacado por segunda vez, fue la de Maedhros, la última vez que le vi, y la última vez que lo escuche rogarme para que volviera con el junto con Maglor, lejos de todo, solo nosotros tres, pero termine rechazándolo e irme a la morada de Círdan en Arvernien. Allí conocí a Minrod quien era ya pareja de Wingelot y a Paldir. También recuerdo que cuando tu padre tomo el mando, tome su camino, pero Galadriel me pidió que fuera con ella, pero no acepte. Todos los que conocía iban siguiendo los pasos de tu padre, y pensé en irme con ustedes, aunque mis padres me siguieron hasta aquí. Años después murió mi madre, mi hermana, así como mi padre, y ahora estoy aquí, delante de ti.

El gran Rey volvió a besar a la hermosa elfa. Sus labios acariciaron los labios de la elfa, delicadamente sintiendo la parte mas dulce de sus labios, cerrándose en su boca. El Rey mordió los labios gruesos, despacio pero con desesperación. Temblando, pero sin lastimar a Nimbretell.

-Déjame amarte, Nimbretell-susurro el rey elfo. Nimbretell ante las palabras del rey elfo, se congelo por completo,

después de tanto tiempo, desde que paso lo que paso con Beleg, ni un alago y hermosas palabras llegaron a su corazón, como las de su Rey. ¡El hermoso Rey Thranduil!-Nimbretell…-dijo el Rey apunto de continuar, pero fue interrumpido, por un beso.

_**Sîr Taurello: Rio del bosque**_

_**Im gelir ceni ad lín: Me alegro de verte otra vez.**_

_**Amin hiraetha: Lo siento**_

_**Alasse Len, Mellon nin: Felicidad para ti, mi amigo**_

_**Manna lelyalyë: ¿A donde vas?**_

_**Ai: Hola **_

_**Espero que les guste, **_

_**nos leeremos de nuevo, cualquier sugerencia la resivire con gusto y le recibire sus criticas tambien :) **_

**_Actualizare pronto..._**

**_Besos..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**7 Capitulo: Después de Tanto tiempo**

_-Tengo malas noticias-. Entro Urwen corriendo a la habitación. Nimbretell alzo la mirada del libro de poción que con esmero solo había podido leer la primero estrofa, concentrándose bien. _

_-¿Qué paso? Porque si no me equivoco, tu deberías estar en la cocina preparándole las galletas a Lúthien. _

_-Si sigues interrumpiéndome no podre decirte la mala noticia-. Nimbretell le indico con la cabeza para que la elfa prosiguiera.-hubo un ataque de los orcos en Dimbar. _

_-¿Qué estas diciendo?-exclamo la elfa cerrando el libro con fuerza. -¿Pero como paso?... porque no se me aviso… mi familia…-empezó Nimbretell a decir histérica-mente. _

_-Nimbretell calma, todos están bien, los soldados llegaron a tiempo-decía Urwen tranquila. –estaba con Mablung, cuando lo llamaron para que fuera ayudar. Todo esta bien. _

_-¿Nadie salió herido?-. Nimbretell miro de soslayo a la elfa, abriendo de par en par las puertas que daban al balcón de la habitación. _

_-No, aunque cayeron varios-musito la elfa, mirando sus manos entre lazadas. –los orcos llegaron desprevenidos, y atacaron a muchos niños…-termino susurrando. Nimbretell se volvió hacia Urwen con la expresión llena de consternación. ¿Niños? … Niños, había escuchado bien?... –Salvaron a unos pocos de las flechas venenosas. –el terror se contrajo en el rostro Nimbretell, pensando en todos esos dolores de aquellos padres con que les han llegado noticias de la muerte de sus pequeños por flechas envenenadas. Sus ojos acumularon lágrimas, sintiendo una ira incontrolable. Tomo su arco y sus flechas, y ciñéndose la espada en su cintura. -¿A dónde vas?-le pregunto Urwen, levantándose de la cama. _

_-Ha servir de algo-. Se calzo sus botas y cambio el vestido por pantalones y túnica verde. Con los pasos pesados que daba en el suelo se volvió hacia a su amiga de cuarto. -¿Vienes o te quedas?-_

_-Nimbretell, no te dejaran salir-_

_-Claro que si lo harán…-Nimbretell le miro con una mirada llena de malicia. –voy a salir, aunque tenga que usar algún hechizo para hacer dormir a cualquiera que se me interponga. –La palidez de la elfa era muy visible al igual que el horror en cuanto a la muerte era terrible._

**…**

_Mablung llego corriendo hacia Nimbretell con la preocupación pintando su rostro. –Nimbretell-exclamo tomando su brazo con fuerza. _

_Nimbretell había llegado hasta ahí, viendo a las elfas y elfos correr hacia Menegroth despavoridos. Mirando con atención en donde estaba sus padres, pero no logro verlos. _

_-¿Dónde están mis padre, Mablung?-su voz era temblorosa, llena de terror. Temía por sus padres y Beleg no estaba ahí con ella para darle sus fuerzas en donde la fortuna de ellos allá sido dejar estas tierras. _

_-Ellos están bien, están en Menegroth y yo necesito que vengas conmigo, no puedes estar aquí-la elfa frunció el entrecejo, moviendo la cabeza negativamente. No pensaba irse, quería ayudar, quería servir para algo. –No Nimbretell, vas a ir conmigo a Menegroth, no puedes quedarte aquí, no eres un soldado, para pelear…_

_-Me han entrenado, podría ayudar, Mablung!-exclamo, halando su brazo con fuerza. El agarre del elfo era tan fuerte que la elfa se hizo daño, haciendo que su piel se moreteara. – ¡Suéltame!-grito. _

_-¡Nimbretell!-grito el elfo, tan fuerte, haciendo que la elfa se quedara en silencio y dejara de hacer fuerza. –te llevare a Menegroth, ante los reyes por tu desobediencia. Tengo órdenes de cuidar de ti y no me reprenderán por ti, así que vamos Nimbretell, es hora de irnos. _

_-¿Y los demás que? Tenemos que ayudarlos-exclamo la elfa, siendo arrastrada por el sendero secreto que llevaba a Menegroth. Mablung mirando el valor que tiene la elfa, sonrió de la forma más picara, acariciando sus manos. _

_-El valor de Norell lo llevas en la sangre-murmuro-. Jamás pensé en ver el gran valor que tiene la descendiente de Varda, Hija de Norell. _

_-¿Qué?-murmuro la elfa, mirando a su compañero de soslayo. -¿Qué dijiste?-_

_-Tu descendencia es la mejor de todas, lo siento Nimbretell, pero mi envidia es demasiado, a pesar de ser mi amiga, no te amo, pero envidio a mi amigo por encontrarse a una hermosa doncella como tu. –la elfa se quedo muda, mirando la belleza de Mablung y las sinceras palabras. -pero no puedo reprimir mis ganas. –el elfo acerco sus labios con los de la elfa, estampando un delicado y nervioso beso. La elfa le miro sorprendida y algo asustada… No quería que Mablung fuera otro admirador mas, porque era amigo de Beleg, no podía hacerle eso a su amigo. –Esto queda como secreto-. Murmuro cerca de sus labios. La elfa asintió anonada, por que era eso lo que menos podía hacer. _

Nimbretell se acurruco mas cerca de Thranduil, dejándose abrazar por el elfo. Bostezo largamente, ya sintiendo que el sueño se le venia por encima, Eran pasada de la madrugada y no habian sentido nada extraño, y mucho menos el aire estaba lleno de esa cosa nauseabunda.

-Estas seguro que es aqui-murmuro la elfa, mirando a su alrededor, por si sentia alguna presencia.-¿Porque es pasada de la madrugada y no ha llegado tal acosador?-

-Hay que esperar-. Thranduil la miro de soslayo, entrelazando sus dedo. -Quizas el acosador sepa que estamos aqui-

-Muy probable, pero todo esto me hace sentir el estomago revuelto-. Nimbretell penso en el momento tomar camino de vuelta al reino, pero penso que no era buena idea, queria tener a Thraanduil cerca aunque fuera cinco minutos mas, mientras esperaban al acosador para poder volver al reino y sacar alguna conclusion de aquello.

-Vomitos?-

-Para nada-nego con firmeza. -¿Porque simplemente no se deja mostrar y ya? a quien ahora le huye?-

-¿Crees que le este huyendo a alguien?-. Thranduil movio detras de la oreja de la elfa un mechon que se habia escapado de su trenza. Beso su mejilla y ella solo se abrazo a el.

-Quiero irme, esto me esta aburriendo-

-Entonces, vamonos-

-No-la elfa se separo del rey y nego levemente. -quiero quedarme, este es el poco tiempo que pasaremos juntos, asi que prefiero quedarme.

-No sera el poco tiempo, Nimbretell-

La elfa arrugo el rostro y se volvio lleno de asco, cuando el aire les llego nauseabundo. Nimbretell apreto su nariz para no oler aquella asquerosidad. Era como un cuerpo en descomposicion, siendo quemado. Era realmente asqueroso, la elfa en el instante sintio un asco enorme, que las flora estomacal se volvio debil y sus ganas de vomitar fueron reales, esta vez. Apreto su boca para y cerro los ojos, para concentrarse en aquel espíritu.

-Thranduil-murmuro la elfa, antes de soltarse del agarre de su novio.

-¡Nimbretell!-exclamo el elfo, agarrando a la elfa, antes de dejarla caer al suelo.

La elfa se habia desmayado.

**...**

_**"**__El olor a primavera le inundo sus fosas nasales por primero, sintiendo un adormecedor sobre su cabeza, no podia despertarse y no le apetecia en ese momento hacerlo. Nimbretell, una y otra vez le llamaron, sintiendo que el fuerte dolor de cabeza que sentia, se quito al instante dejandole en paz de toda tortura. _

_NIimbretell, nuevamente la voz resono en su cabeza, sintiendo el relajante placer, lleno de paz. Pero no sin contar, lo que esa profunda voz le provoco en su cuerpo debil. Conocia al dueño de esa voz, y sintio como unas cuantas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas frias. Nimbretell, volvio la voz resonar en su cabeza. La elfa trato de decir algo, pero nada salio, ni siquiera pudo abrir sus labios. Nimbretell, despierta, La voz llena de paz le hizo que de un pronto la elfa abriera los ojos y terminara sentar en el mullido lecho de doradas hojas de Laurelin. _

_El personaje que le habia llamado, acerco su rostro tan cerca, que la elfa al momento que pudo acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz del sol, se asombro al ver sus cabellos brillantes y su sonrisa brillar nuevamente. Despues de tanto tiempo, no le habia visto sonreir de esa manera, tan llena de paz. _

_Nimbretell se solto de su agarre, alejandose todo lo posible de el, por si era una trampa, de aquella cosa nauseabunda. El personaje fruncio el entrecejo, y nego levemente, alargando su mano._

_-No te hare daño, Nimbretell, soy yo, Maitimo-. El rostro al elfo se le volvio triste. Bajo su mirada negando levemente. El suspiro que dejo escapar, se podia notar el cansancio en el. _

_-Estoy muerta?-_

_-No, no lo estas-el elfo poco a poco se acerco a ella. -tengo que hablar contigo, hay un mensaje que me han mandado a dejarte, como parte de mi trabajo. _

_-¿De que hablas?-. Nimbretell se acerco a el, tocando sus cabellos cobrizos, enredado sus dedos en el. Despues de años, no habia podido sentir su suavidad. _

_-Mis hermanos y mi padre, hemos estado asiendo trabajo, para que los Valares nos suelten de Mandos, y podramos vivir entre nuestra familia. Hemos sido perdonados Nimbretell. _

_La elfa desvio su mirada, dejando deslizar sus lagrimas. Despues de tanto tiempo, Maedhros tenia paz, se alegro en ese momento y lloro por haberlo extrañado, años habian pasado, y aun no se olvida nada, sobre lo que paso con el, en tiempos felices. Se abrazaron y el solo atino a acariciar su pelo, y a decirle palabras que venian de su corazon. _

_-Lo siento, amo a Thranduil, Maitimo, es el, el elfo que pertenecio en mis sueños, el elfo a quien le pertenece mi corazon. -La elfa sintio pena por lo ultimo, pero solo vio los ojos vacios de Maedhros, sin ni un sentimiento como antes, estaba claro que a el le dolia, le dolia por haber sido tan estupido, pero el destino ya los tenia preparado a ambos para caminos diferentes, en donde ni uno de los dos se volveria a encontrar. _

_-Ulmo, quiere que sepas, que ese ser observador, es el, quien ha estado observando que ustedes no toquen el agua, que por ahora, es toxica para sus cuerpos, porque el ha estado, matando a los seguidores de Morgoth, ya no son mas que polvo en el agua, y eso la ha vuelto toxica, pero que no se preocupen, porque volver a ser como antes, ya ha limpiado las aguas que caen de la cascada que estan sobre el reino de Thranduil, pero las aguas cerca de Angband, han sido las mas difíciles de limpiar, pero no hay que preocuparse por las demas aguas que corren, han sido purificadas. Manten a todos al tanto..._

_-No te preocupes, Thranduil sabra como hacerlo-. Interrumpio la elfa, tomando el rostro del elfo entre sus manos. -Maedhros si pides mi perdon, lo tienes, no puedo odiarte por algo del mal, no tienes la culpa lo se, pero aun asi, no olvides que aun te sigo llevando en mi corazon, pero no habra nada mas que solo amistad. Lo siento.__**"**_

El elfo se separo de su agarre. Maedhros se veia palido a la luz del sol, y sus ojos azules mas claro que nunca, y sus cabellos mas potente en color y brillantez. La armadura blanca de un mensajero de Mandos era la que portaba el elda, pero aun asi, a pesar de llevar los años de su pasado, lo habia hecho viejo, pero aun asi, seguia siendo hermoso. Nimbretell dejo que el elfo dejara un beso sobre su frente y sus ojos se volvieron nublosos, escuchando una suave cancion que salio de los labios del Noldor, que por ultima vez vio, dejando escapar lagrimas de añoramiento.

Abrio la boca para tomar bocanadas de aire, era como si volviera a respirar nuevamente. Aun seguia derramando lagrimas y no sabe si fue verdad o solo un producto de su imaginacion. Pero aun asi, sintio pena, al recordarlo.

-Nimbretell-. Thranduil el movio el rostro, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos.

La elfa volvio en si, y se abrazo a Thranduil, necesitando de el, necesitando olvidarse del principe Noldor. Esa noche Nimbretell no dio a conocer al rey sobre lo que habia sucedio con Maedhros, ni siquiera lo menciono en el momento. Sin embargo, Nimbretell esa noche, se fue a la cama aun con el recuerdo de Maedhros.

Linrin se levanto del asiento al momento que Nimbretell estaba pasando con la pequeña bandeja en donde portaba la jarra de vino. Tropezando con la elfa, quien cayó enzima del rey junto con el vino que cayó en sus ropas.

-¡Pero, ¿Acaso estas ciega?!-le grito Linrin, quitando a Nimbretell con tal brusquedad. -¡Mira lo que has hecho! eres una inepta. –tomo el pañuelo que portaba en sus bolsillo y lo paso, por las ropas de Thranduil.

-Lo siento, no quise…-balbuceo, Nimbretell. Tomando la jarra del suelo. –Lo siento majestad, no fue mi intensión.

Vrick y Ebred notaron el rostro molesto del Rey, que miraba seriamente a Linrin, sabia que eso era a propósito.

-¿No fue tu intensión?-nuevamente hablo Linrin. –Tropezaste y regaste todo el vino, en las ropas del rey…

-¡Ya basta Linrin!-Thranduil le hablo con voz recia y firme. –Solo fue un accidente, no es así?-arqueo una ceja mirándola fijamente. –quizás si no te hubieras levantado, quizás esto no hubiera sucedido. Y creo que le debes una disculpa a ella, por gritarle, pues no lo merece, si tú en parte tuviste la culpa de esto.

Linrin apretó los dientes molesta, ¿Cómo era posible que Thranduil le hiciera pasar, semejante vergüenza delante de todos?...disculpar a una sirvienta?...era lo peor que le podía pasar. Sin embargo tuvo que hacerlo.

El rey se volvió hacia la elfa que estaba en suelo, Limpiando el lugar. –Vamos-le extendió su mano, a lo que Nimbretell la tomo. –iremos a mi habitación para que te lleves mis ropas. Y para que también tú te cambies.

Juntos salieron del salón a la mitad del almuerzo, y Linrin quedo como una tonta al frente de todos.

**…**

Thranduil que se había sentado a almorzar, el olor tan delicioso de comida, le había abierto el apetito. Como no había podido probar la comida por el incidente, tomo una cucharada de cada cosa que había en la mesa. Hasta se puede decir que ni saboreo, solo trago por el exquisito sabor de la comida.

-¡Esta deliciosa!-dijo Ebred, saboreando la comida.

Thranduil rio al ver a su primo comer y comer, sin tragar. -¡Te atragantaras!-le dijo el rey riéndose a carcajada-

-¡Es que esta buenísimo!-respondió Ebred con la boca llena de comida.

Cuando termino de comer, suspiro satisfecho y are costo su espalda al respaldar del asiento. Thranduil se sintió lleno y feliz por la comida, siempre cuando terminaba no pedía segundo plato, no como lo había hecho en el dia de hoy. Había repetido dos veces.

-Estoy muy satisfecho-dice El Rey, tomado un sorbo de su vino.

-me gustaría que la que cocino, cocinara todo el tiempo-dijo Ebred que iba por el tercer plato de crema de calabazas.-

-¡Y tu, _**Mellon nin**_! Te engordaras si sigues comiendo-dijo Vrick, riendo con Thranduil.

-¡Ja, Ja! no me causa gracia-. Ebred se lleno la boca con otra cucharada de crema de calabazas.-Me gustaría conocer a esa elfa.-Thranduil que seguía riendo con Vrick.

Ebred pregunto a la elfa que le servía el vino, cuando esta le dijo que era Nimbretell. Thranduil se irguió en la silla y sonrió. Pues esta elfa tenia de todo un poco, buena cocinera, hermosa, sus labios son deliciosos y es muy dulce. Era todo lo que quería Thranduil y Nimbretell lo enamoro por medio del estomago, un paso mas para llegar a su corazón.

Primero fueron sus ojos y sus sonrisa, segundo su hermosura, tercero, el desayuno de esa mañana que había quedado delicioso, cuarto sus besos, esos besos que hacia que el quisiera mas, y quinto el almuerzo satisfecho, que mas podía pedir el rey? ¡Nada! No dudaba que Nimbretell lo enamoro.

-Lo dudo-le dijo Thranduil secamente-. Ella es mía.

-¡Enserio!, ¿Y Por qué, lo dudas? ¡Esa mujer no necesita requisitos conmigo, pues con solo cocinarme seria feliz! ¿Entiende con que es Feliz? ¡Un estomago lleno, es amor!-exclamo el Elfo con la boca llena.

-Bueno, tendrás que buscarte a otra, por lo que se, es que yo ya la vi primero-dijo el Rey en susurro, como si fuera un secreto.-a demás no creo que le hará caso a Ebred, pues…si sigue así como va, se engordara que ni una Elfa lo querrá-. Thranduil rio al decir su comentario igual que Vrick, pero solo lo hacia para despistar la conversación.-me voy, tengo cosas que hacer-Thranduil se levanto de la mesa, pero Ebred seguía llenándose la boca de crema de calabaza, y Vrick aun seguía tomando vino.

Thranduil se encamino a su despacho. Antes de entrar ordeno:

-Quiero que mandes a buscar a Nimbretell, que venga aquí lo más rápido que pueda-. El elfo asintió y se fue en busca de Nimbretell.

**…**

Mientras iba hacia el despacho del Rey, se peino un poco el cabello y se arreglo un poco el vestido.

Los Elfos que estaban en la puerta, no pudieron ser mas discretos y sonreírle en la forma mas coqueta a Nimbretell, lo que ella les sonrió sencillamente.

-El Rey te esta esperando-dijo uno de los Elfos.

Nimbretell abrió la puerta y solo asomo la cabeza.-¿Puedo?-pregunto. Thranduil alzo el rostro de un hermoso collar de esmeraldas.

-¡Claro!-dijo el Rey. Se levanto de su asiento.

Nimbretell le hizo una leve reverencia. El Rey negó lentamente con su mano, para que no lo hiciera.

-¿Me mando a llamar?-pregunto ella, de lo más nerviosa. ¿Qué abre hecho mal?, al ver que el Rey solo la miraba y no le contestaba.

-Tu comida, estuvo muy deliciosa-

-_**Hannon le, aranya**_-. Hizo una reverencia

El rey le tomo de la mano, llevándosela hasta donde estaba su asiento, se sentó y luego halo un poco la mano de Nimbretell para sentarla en sus piernas pero ella no se movió.

-Vamos, siéntate-

-Thranduil, no creo…no seria prudente -

-claro que si, pero te llamaba para alagarte por tu comida, estuvo muy delicioso, pero aun no estoy satisfecho-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Primero siéntate-

-Thran…

-Vamos, no te voy hacer nada-. Ella suspiro resignada y se sentó en sus piernas muy acogedoras. -¿Acaso no confías en mi?-

-Si-dijo.

Thranduil no dijo ni una sola palabra, tan solo la beso. Nimbretell respondió al beso, impacientemente. Abrió su boca para que Thranduil profundizara el beso todo lo que quisiera, rozando sus lenguas con suavidad. Y Nimbretell saboreando el vino que quedaba en la boca del Rey, dándole un toque dulce. Thranduil coloco sus manos en la cadera de Nimbretell y ella cruzo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se besaron todo el rato sin que su respiración se les agotara. Nimbretell paso sus la manos por su suave cabello rubio platino, hasta llegar a su cuello y poner sus manos en su rostro, suave como un bebe. Sin barba como los enanos o los hombres. Lo que a Nimbretell le gustaba más de los Elfos a pesar que también envejecían poco a poco, aunque seguían siendo hermosos.

En ese precioso momento tocaron la puerta y Thranduil no contesto, pues estaba muy ocupado en los besos de Nimbretell.

-Majes…-se escucho la voz de un Elfo y rápidamente Nimbretell se levanto de las piernas de Thranduil quien la miro y luego miro al que se había atrevido a interrumpir.

Allí con los ojos y la boca abierta, estaba Ebred y Vrick, con unas pequeñas cajas.

-¿Qué desean?-pregunto un tanto irritado.

Nimbretell que no se atrevía a mirar a nadie por la vergüenza, decidió salir de allí.-Tenna i loome, Aranya-ella hizo una leve reverencia y salió lo más rápido que pudo, antes de que Thranduil le tomara la mano para que se quedara. El Rey miro a sus dos amigos parados al frente, que aun seguían inmóviles y no le habían respondido.

-¡¿Qué quieren?!-volvió a preguntar el Rey molesto.

-Te trajimos lo que nos pediste-dijo Vrick, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Tenían que llegar en este preciso momento? ¡Por qué no se fueron a caminar o no se, hacer otra cosa!-exclamo el Rey.

-Oh vamos, no tenemos la culpa de que te estuvieras besando con tu chica, aunque no sabíamos lo que estabas haciendo-se excuso Vrick. El rey los fulmino con la mirada y se sentó con ellos a trabajar.

Nimbretell y Endrwil se encontraron en el sitio en donde los elfos practicaban con sus armas. Como bien, la elfa estaba aprendiendo a tirar sus dagas en los centro de las dianas.

-Y bien, ¿Con que empezaremos hoy?-dijo Endrwil, tomando algunas armas.

-Espada-dijo Nimbretell.

El elfo Sindar, asintió y sonrió de inmediato. Esa era una de sus armas favoritas. Tomo una espada liviana para Nimbretell y su espada. Se pusieron en posición en como habían practicado anteriores veces. El Sindar dio el primer golpe, para luego, que la elfa le frenara, con movimientos rápidos, los balanceos del elfo, eran frenados por la elfa.

Thranduil, quien yacía en su despacho, leyendo algunos tratos sobre la nueva encomienda con los enanos de Erebor; escucho los golpes del metal afuera de su despacho. Se escucharon voces y risas. Se levanto para ver que era lo que sucedía y allí vio a Nimbretell, en una pequeña batalla con Endrwil. Sus movimientos eran tan delicados, pero rápidos y seguros.

El Sindar dio un giro con su espada, la elfa esquivo el golpe agachándose, para luego levantarse, y con su brazo izquierdo, golpear el brazo en donde el elfo blandía la espada, sacándosela lejos, y soltando con rapidez su espada y atrapando su daga de su cinturón, apoyándola sobre la garganta del Sindar.

-Te matare-le dijo Nimbretell. El elfo quedo con la espada en el suelo, con las manos en el aire.

-Me sorprendes-dijo Endrwil, con una sonrisa en sus labios. La elfa quito la daga de su garganta y lo guardo en su cinturón.

-Recuerdo que derribe a muchos elfos con esta practica, pues no le llegue a dar con mi daga, si no con un puño, recuerdo que les pegaba bien fuerte y los empujaba para seguir corriendo. –la elfa recogió la espada, entregándosela a Endrwil. –también, recuerda que tengo tres primos. Ellos me han enseñado un poco. -¿Quieres ver como puedo derribarte sin tener que chocar espadas?-. El elfo asintió.

-espero que no me saques el aire, Nim, o si no me veré esforzado a sacártelo también-. Los dos rieron.

-Has como si fueras a tacarme-

Thranduil veía animadamente a su elfa combatir de manera profesional. No había visto a una elfa pelear como ella, aunque… bueno, unas cuantas, pero muy pocas.

Endrwil se puso en modo de ataque, para cuando la elfa le dio una patada en la mano en donde blandía la espada. Con una vuelta y un salto quedo enzima de el, sobre su cuello, apuntándole en su garganta.

-¿Te gusta matar, orco pestilente?-dijo Nimbretell halando ligeramente el cabello del Sindar.

De un salto quedo a su lado. El elfo parecía sorprendido y anonado. Pues no había podido ver como con tan rapidez ella había quedado enzima de el con su daga sobre su garganta.

-le vire el cuello a muchos elfos que trataron de llevarme con Celegorm. Ya sabes, me llevarían con Maedhros.

-Tienes reflejos rápidos, pensé que lo tenia, pero eres demasiada de rápida. ¿Quién te ha enseñado, esos perfecto movimientos?-

-Practicas, y claro mis primos, aunque las veces que practicaba con ellos, intente muchos pasos en como ser yo la que desarme al otro oponente, y estos fueron los mas efectivos, aunque tengo muchos otros, pero con dagas, ¿Quieres ver?-

-¿No me mataras, cierto?-

-A ti no, si no a las dianas-dijo la elfita con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La elfa dio unas vueltas, y soltó las dagas que veloz mente rajaron las dianas con una fuerza increíble, quedando clavadas en los troncos que estaban a diez metros de ellos.

Thranduil impresionado y orgulloso, aplaudió obteniendo la atención de los elfos que practicaban. Nimbretell sonrió amplio, sosteniendo la mirada de Thranduil.

-Eres mejor elfo que cualquiera que allá visto-grito desde donde estaba.-no pensé que ella te ganara de esa manera tan rápida, Endrwil, tienes que practicar, tus reflejos son malos. –el elfo se sintió un poco ofendido, sin embargo asintió.

_Beleg hizo a Nimbretell entrar en sus aposentos. Con una sonrisa llena de deseo y lujuria. La elfa sabía que el elfo estaba conteniéndose en días atrás, en cuanto estar solos en los aposentos y estar sentados en una cama grandísima y mullida sobre en la que estaban besándose, sin tocarse, sin ir a más allá, sobre su despojos de ropas. Sin embargo, la elfa pensó en lo difícil que tenía que ser, para un elfo, aguantarse las ganas, de no ir más allá. Pensó en darle una oportunidad. _

_Ella se separo levemente del y dio: -tócame-. Las largas y delgadas manos tensas de Beleg, fueron conducidas por Nimbretell, hasta sus pechos, apretando un poco las manos de su novio sobre su vestido carmesí. El elfo permanecía helado y tenso ante tal acción, aguantándose las ganas con recorrerla toda. _

_Beleg miro sus ojos y sin pensarlo, acorto la pequeña distancia que tenía, dándole un dulce beso. Ella beso esos labios con deseo, un deseo incontrolable que contenía dentro de su ser, desde que se enamoro de el. Las delgadas manos de Nimbretell, se enredaron en los cabellos rubios de este y en su nuca, y el por toda respuesta la sujeto por la cintura firmemente con sus manos. El beso fue más lento y con cariño. Ella asintió algo insegura así que él con la misma pisca de inseguridad la recostó en su cama mientras se subía con suavidad sobre ella. Nimbretell abrió ligeramente las piernas, él puso su cuerpo entremedio de ellas. Empezó a besar las partes vistas de su cuerpo, mordió su cuello de una forma muy excitante. Gemio ante eso, rápidamente lo acerco a sus labios, presionando sus labios con los de ella. Beleg seguía sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que Nimbretell lo sorprendió metiendo una mano en su pantalón._

_El elfo quito la mano de Nimbretell de su pantalón, echándolo a un lado. –Eso puede esperar-_

_-¿No quieres que…-_

_-Si quiero, pero creo que esto no se debe tratar tan solo de mi y mis necesidades, si no que, tiene que ser de las necesidades de ambos. –_

_-Te amo, Beleg-_

_-Yo también te amo, Nimbretell-_

_Reanudaron el beso. Mientras que el recuperaba el aliento, Nimbretell lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió. Esos ojos azules, llenos de amor y deseo. ¡Lo amaba! –O eso pensaba-volvieron a besarse, la elfa deslizo su mano por su túnica celeste, empezó a desabrochar los botones que iban al principio. Botón a botón, para sacarla del camino. Beleg no perdió tiempo alguno, empezó a subir el vestido hasta llegar a su cadera, para no romperlo. La elfa se alejo un poco de el, la inseguridad carcomía su cuerpo, al igual que esos ojos azules notaron la inseguridad de ella. El no quería presionarla. _

_-¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto, Nimbretell?-pregunto el Sindar, mirando con tranquilidad a la elfa que bien, había empezado a temblar. Aun no se sentia lista para tal acto. Era joven y tenía una larga vida por delante, antes de formar una familia, a parte de que había estado saliendo con el, sin el consentimiento de sus padres, pues no había tenido tiempo de decirles que ella estaba saliendo con alguien, y que de la noche a la mañana, saliera embarazada, eso seria algo atroz e irresponsable de su parte, por no enlazarse a Beleg. _

_-Beleg, yo…no se…es que…-_

_-Si no estas lista, esta bien-. El elfo fue tan cariñoso y comprensivo con ella, que acepto no estar lista para tal unión aun. _

En el entrenamiento, con Endrwil, Nimbretell estaba tirando su cuchillo uno a uno. El elfo le hablaba mientras que la elfa, estaba escuchando los que Malger le decía a Stol, estaban hablando de ella.

-Es completamente una locura, Malger, no puedo, sabes bien que ella esta con Thranduil, no puedo-decía Stol en susurro, quien era llevado halado por el brazo.

-Oh, no me digas que te vas a retractar?-dijo en tono socarrón, Malger. –Apostamos a diez diamantes, Stol. Solo es un beso.

Nimbretell puso los ojos en blanco. Ella y Endrwil se miraron. Los dos estaban con los ojos blancos, pues el elfo también había escuchado. Bajo la mirada a sus cuchillos y luego miro al frente, empezando a lanzarlos. Los dos Sindar, miraron sorprendido a la elfa por su potencial, Endrwil le pasaba los cuchillos, 3 o 4, uno por uno fueron clavándose en las dianas de practica, sus ojos verdes, su rostro rojo, estaba sonrojada. Los cuchillos se acabaron, no había más.

-Nimbretell, ¿Estas bien?-. La elfa asintió, el miro su rostro, estaba a punto de reírse a carcajadas, pues la ultima daga que Nimbretell tenia entre sus manos, pareció saltar de la mano, cuando sintió a elfo lo bastante cerca, y aun así estaba sosteniéndola. La hizo girar ligeramente.

-No lo haría, si fueras tú-. Señalo a Stol con la daga.

El elfo pareció amedrentarse, echándose hacia atrás, con las manos en alto, señalando paz. Malger que estaba a tres pasos detrás de el, se hecho a reír. Pues sabía que ya tenía la apuesta ganada. Nimbretell le miro, frunciendo el entrecejo, sabia la vergüenza en la que estaba el elfo. En un momento de arrebato, Nimbretell tomo a Stol por la muñeca, indicándole a Endrwil y a Malger que los siguieran. Detrás de un Neldor, la elfa beso a Stol. El elfo sintió estremecerse completamente, al igual que lo sintió con su corazón saltar de emoción. Malger estaba lo suficiente sobresaltado, en como su amigo le había ganado la apuesta, sus diez diamantes iban hacer recompensa de su apuesta. Y Endrwil solo sonrió y se cruzo de brazos, viendo como su amiga hacia un sueño realidad aun elfo que se desvivía de amor por ella. Un beso era más que un regalo.

-Bueno, felicidades a ti, por ganar-. Le sonrió a Stol que seguía con los labios entre abiertos y emocionado, en como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Sus mejillas se había colorado escandalosamente y sus labios había esbozado una sonrisa, como recompensa. –Malger dale su paga. –El elfo rechino los dientes, no muy a gusto con entregar diez de sus diamantes y mucho menos que le hayan ganado de esa manera tan fácil. El había echo esa apuesta, porque sabia que Nimbretell le diría que no porque se había escuchado rumores que la elfa estaba saliendo con Thranduil.

-Hannon le-dijo Stol, al momento que recibió los diamantes. Se volvió a Nimbretell con una sonrisa en sus labios. –será nuestro secreto.

-Claro que lo será, donde Thranduil llegue a enterarse, yo seré la primera en saber quien fue, lo atormentare de la peor manera. –miro amenazante a Malger. Este frunció los labios, asintiendo con pavor. La elfa no tenia porque voltearse y mirar a Endrwil, pues lo conocía demasiado bien para saber de que sus labios no saldrían ni una palabra. Donde Thranduil se llegara a enterar, seguro mataría al elfo.

Su rostro se le deslizo por la mano, dejando caer su cabeza; dormia, el trabajo de esa mañana lo tenia demasiado de agotado, muchos papeleos de nuevas cuentas, y un poco de cosas que tenia que hacer y velar por demas. El trabajo era demasiado de canson y molesto, el elfo se sintio casi todo la tarde desde que sus amigos hicieron que Nimbretell saliera corriendo de alli, miro con irritacion a ambos elfos y solo nego levemente.

-¡Podrian cayarse!-. Thranduil los miro de malas ganas, lanzando los papeles contra el escritorio, se levanto del asiento, y camino hacia la puerta...-cuando regrese espero no encontrarlos aqui.

-Pero Thranduil...-iba a cuestionar Ebred, negando levemente.

-No quiero escuchar nada!, solo largo!-grito desde afuera y siguio su camino.

Ambos elfos se miraron y se encogienron los hombros, llevandose los papeleos para irse a otro lugar y terminarlos de hacer.

El rey Sindar, tomo la copa de sus mano, sujetando a la elfa por la cintura pegándola a el. Estaban frente a frente, mirándose fijamente, en el amplio salón del trono del rey Sindar. La elfa trago saliva al instante por los nervios y algunas miradas que estaban posadas en ellos, mas que los guardias del bosque, que podían ver todo lo que sucedía, estando con ellos en aquel salón, a los pies de la escalera. Thranduil sonrió, por las sonrojadas mejillas de la elfa.

-¿Por qué no aceptas, de una vez por todas, que somos pareja? Te amo como tú me amas a mí-dijo el rey en susurro.

La elfa sintió que se desmayaba, a pesar de hablar en susurro, podía ver como los guardias podían escuchar lo que el le decía. De seguro en unas horas, "seré el centro de atención por ser la nueva pareja del rey Sindar". Muchos pensaran que es por amor y otros pensaran que es por la riqueza del rey. Ella no le contesto, solo contuvo la respiración al sentir sus labios en el lóbulo de su oreja, ruborizándose al instante. –Contéstame-le dice en susurro.

-¿Quieres que te golpee? Cuantas veces te he dicho que somos pareja, a parte que otras veces te he dejado besarme delante de muchos, no entiendo porque me cuestionas con eso, otra vez-. Contesto molesto, realmente esa pregunta ya la tenia gastada.

La elfa mantuvo su vista en su mirada, tan profunda y ardiente. Se da cuenta de que algo más esta mirando y ha bajado su vista a sus labios, al igual que ella lo ha hecho ahora. Las ganas de besarlo, fueron demasiadas, como las veces que se han besado, pero Thranduil no se inmuta solo la mira como si estuviera examinándola, centímetros a centímetro.

¡Maldición, Thranduil, Bésame! –la elfa no era capaz de articular tal palabra, pues habia quedado petrificada, con un deseo enorme que no dejaba que pudiera moverse.

Thranduil entrecierra los ojos poco a poco hasta cerrarse, ladea la cabeza a su lado izquierdo, acercándose a la elfa lentamente. Estaba apunto de entrelazar sus labios, cuando la sentó sobre sus piernas, al momento que el tomo asiento en unas de las esquineras labrada en roca, cerca de las pilastras del salón. Rápidamente la elfa se tenso, sintiendo vergüenza al demostrar tal acto ante los guardias. Y los demás ojos que estaban en los pasillos cerca del salón en donde podía verse ese acto. Coloca su mano derecha en su mejilla, la besa, ni siquiera le permite sentarse a su lado, con la fuerza con la que la tiene agarrada, cuando ya le ha besado y ah introducido su lengua dentro de su boca. Nimbretell no tuvo problema en mantener el ritmo del salvaje beso. Hecho sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras desliza sus manos por sus curvas hasta llegar a sus caderas en donde las toma firmemente. Sus lenguas se entrelazan en pleno beso, deslizando sus manos delicadas por su espalda hasta llegar un poco más arriba de su trasero. Aun no estaba lista para palpar partes ajenas.

Deseo a Thranduil

-Eres…La…Ruina…De…Mi…Cordura-Murmuro el rey, mientras la besa.

Se separaron de golpe al escuchar voces de alguien por el inicio de las escaleras. Con delicadeza, el rey Sindar la ayudo a ponerse de pie, para luego hacerlo el. Tomo su mano, llevándola al inicio de las escaleras, encontrándose con uno de sus consejeros, Galmir, quien subía las escaleras en ese momento.

-Majestad, tenemos que resolver unos asuntos…-

-No atenderé ni un asunto ahora, no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus quejas, Galmir, hablaremos luego…-el rey paso aun lado del consejero con rapidez, arrastrando a Nimbretell con el.

Nimbretell volvio a mirar hacia atrás y se encuentra con un consejero anonado con la boca entre abierta. No me

importa, porque mi deseo se hizo realidad. –volver a probar esos labios tan deliciosos. –miro a Thranduil que esta a su lado, y en como tiene su mirada fija al frente de el, es como si esto no hubiera pasado nunca.

…

Con un golpeteo Thranduil cerró la puerta de su habitación, con su pierna. Algunas de las doncellas vieron que estos dos entraban con un fogoso beso. Y ya sabrán de lo nuevo que hablaran en el bosque.

Después de unos besos tan fogosos, Thranduil quedo enzima de la elfa, apoyando un poco de su peso, enzima de su cuerpo. La elfa se aferro al cuerpo de su amado Thranduil, con fuerza, como si fuera una moribunda a punto de morir.

Dan algunas vueltas y más vueltas en la cama que caen al suelo, pero eso no les impide no seguir, con lo único que les importa. O en lo que están tratando a llegar. Nimbretell empezó a recorrer toda la espalda del rey hasta llegar a la curva que da a su trasero. Sus manos pasan por debajo de su vestido crema, acariciándole las piernas y luego, los muslos, que la hacen removerse y erizar sus vellos. Los besos fogosos del rey, desciende poco a poco de los labios de la elfa, hasta llegar a su cuello en donde ha hecho marcas rojizas. Identificándola suya.

Thranduil aun sin despegar sus labios con los de la elfa, la alzo nuevamente hasta la cama, arre costándole nuevamente. Mientras que de una vuelta, ella quedara enzima de el, despojándolo de su túnica gris, reanudando el beso. Deslizo sus manos, por el fuerte pecho, musculoso, sintiendo las elevadas marcas sobresalientes de su abdomen. Sus besos bajaron por su mentón y luego su cuello, su perfecto cuello en donde empezó a morderle el ardiente lunar que tenia en el, como adorno. Las manos de Thranduil, acariciaban las piernas de la elfa, y susurrando palabras de cuanto la amaba y adoraba.

-Serias tú, la primera con la que quisiera hacer el amor-. Al momento de escuchar las palabras del rey, pensó en lo que estaba haciendo o por lo que estaba por ocurrir, pues sabía bien, que su cuerpo estaba ardiendo por que Thranduil la despojara en ese momento, mientras que su mente pensaba en que seria erróneo no llegar virgen a su boda, si era que el se casaba con ella. –Nimbretell-susurro, tomándola por su rostro. -¿Estas dispuesta hacerlo, conmigo, esta noche?-La elfa no respondió, solo sintió la urgencia por la que Thranduil estaba desesperado, tantos años sin sentir tales necesidades, que ahora estaba dispuesto aceptar de parte de la elfa. Claro esta, el no la obligaría, para nada, pero estaba necesitado, por más que no lo aceptara.

¡Me esta ofreciendo su virginidad! ¡No ha nadie mas, solo a mi!-No puedo, Nimbretell no puedes, aun no estas lista. Vio la inquietud que presentaba los ojos de Thranduil, estaba esperando por la respuesta de ella, el lo haría si ella aceptaba, el no lo haría si ella no quería. La elfa pensó que era mejor que eso terminara y que ella volviera a su habitación para dormir.

-No puedo-. La elfa miro de soslayo la túnica gris tirada en el suelo y sus calzados también a los pies de la cama. ¿Cuándo se la había, quitado, que no se había dado cuenta?... la elfa no sabia que hacer en ese momento. Podía sentir la mirada decepcionada pero a la vez comprensible de su rey.

-Esta bien, como quieras-respondió soltándola. Se alejo de ella, antes de que perdiera la poca cordura que mantenía

por ahora. Nimbretell se acomodo su vestido que estaba mostrando mucho de sus piernas.

-Enserio Thranduil, me encantaría hacerlo contigo, estoy dispuesta a entregarme a ti, pero no puedo, debemos llegar a la boda.-El rey solo asintió.-Creo que debería irme, y tú deberías dormir, ya es tarde-respondió la elfa, tomando sus calzados para ponérselas e irse. Pero Thranduil había tomado su brazo. –No te vayas, quédate. Por lo menos, duerme conmigo. –La elfa se sorprendió por el pedido del rey. Ya había dormido a lado de Beleg muchas veces, pero jamás había pasado algo entre ellos. ¿Qué mal podría pasar? Si había podido vencer la tentación, muchas veces a la que estuvo expuesta.

La elfa acepto dormir con el esa noche. Se acostó a su lado, Thranduil la atrajo hacia el, colocando su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella, y ella hundiendo su rostro en curvo del hombro de su pareja. Los dos encajaban perfectamente.

-Muy bien, Nimbretell-. Susurro el rey contra su cabello. Ella tuvo que tragar un suspiro, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza. –Te amo-susurro, y la sensación de sus largos dedos, calientes acariciando el desnudo hombro de ella, la hicieron sentirse incomoda, su piel se erizo rápidamente. Ni siquiera pudo responder. Pensaba que se atragantaría con su propia saliva si articulaba alguna palabra. –eres la primera elfa con la que duermo. –

-Te amo-. Susurro la elfa, Thranduil sintió el aliento contra la parte de su pecho desnudo, sintiendo como sus pechos se tensaban.

-Mara lomë, Nimbretell, Lissë oloori-. La elfa sintió poco a poco como su cuerpo se relajo, y como los latidos de su corazón cesaron de manera constante y lenta como siempre. Cómoda, se removió un poco, colocando sus manos sobre los pecho de su pareja.

Con el sol dándole de lleno, la elfa abrió los ojos pesadamente. Frunció el ceño, reconociendo que esa no era su habitación. ¿Dónde estoy?-se removió, sintiendo que algo le impedía el poder moverse. Ahí fue cuando lo vio, Thranduil, el rey Sindar, estaba dormido a su lado, calmadamente dormido sin estrés ni nada. Era como ver a un niño de cinco años, sin preocupaciones, de las que procurar cada vez que acechan tu pueblo. Rápidamente miro por debajo de las sabanas y se sintió tranquila al ver que aun tenia sus ropas puestas.

Se sostuvo sobre sus codos, y miro directamente hacia la ventana, era como las nueve de la mañana, y ella estaba ahí durmiendo de los mas bien, en la habitación de su rey. Se alarmo inmediatamente, pues sabía que pronto irían hacer la limpieza y podría ver que ella estaba ahí, aunque como aquel pasillo era muy frecuentado, podría ser que alguien la viera salir de los aposentos del rey.

Con desesperación levanto al rey y le beso antes de exigirle su ayuda para poder salir de aquella habitación, sin que el rey, no quisiera, le estaba ofreciendo desayunar con el, sin embargo esta se negó.

-Thranduil, necesito que me ayudes a salir, ahora, si no mi reputación se ira al suelo por tu culpa, no puedo permitir que alguien piense que estoy aquí contigo, por ese motivo…-

El rey asintió y resoplo aun cansado. –esta bien, te ayudare salir. –el rey entreabrió la puerta y noto que el pasillo estuviera desolado para poder que ella saliera, no sin antes regalarle un beso. Como despedida.

**_Tye Meláne: Te amo_**

**_Tenna i lomë: Hasta la noche_**

**_Aranya: Mi rey_**

**_Hannon le, Aranya: Gracias mi rey_**

**_Mellon nin: Mi amigo_**

**_Hannon le: Gracias_**

**_Mara lomë: Hasta mañana Lisse oloori: Dulces sueños_**

**_Espero que le gustes... _**

**_Besos _**


	8. Capitulo 8: Mirkwood

**Capitulo 8: Mirkwood**

-Su Majestad, El Rey Thranduil, ha llamado por usted, mi señora-. El elda hizo una reverencia.

-Digale a su señor, que pronto ire, tengo que terminar algunas cosas-. Nimbretell, enrollo el hilo en la aguja de tejer, antes de empezar de nuevo.

-Mi señor la necesita con urgencia-

Nimbretell alzo el rostro devolviendo su mirada hacia el elfo que estaba en la entrada de la puerta de su habitacion.

-Bien, voy enseguida-

El elfo volvio hacer otra reverencia y salio de la estancia. Nimbretell dejo su tejido para ir con el rey, debia haber un problema si la necesitaba con urgencia.

-Ya empiezan las obligaciones como reina, Mi señora-

-Ni lo menciones-. Nimbretell se encogio de hombro y rio. -Mi momento con Thranduil es muy privilegiado, algo que sin duda es dificil de pagar.

-Hablas como si no lo vieras en dias-

-Hay veces que no puedo intercambiar aunque sea un Te Amo, por lo ocupado que a veces esta. Es un privilegio que pueda estar a su lado. -Nimbretell sonrio con amor. -Como ya sabras, entre al legado del servicio del reino, y creo que muy poco nos veremos, porque yo tendre que pasar tiempo con el, ya sabes, estar presente en algun consejo real, leerles importantes misivas, estar pendiente a todo lo que el necesite, a pesar de hacer mi trabajo, podre tenerlo a mi lado y eso es lo que cuenta.

Nimbretell toco antes de aparecerce en el salon. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con intensidad. Le hizo una reverencia, haciendo su presentacion.

-Que bueno es tenerte aqui, Nimbretell-. Su voz sono un poco inusial. Se levanto del asiento y con su mirada puesta en ella, bajo los tres escalones para terminar enfrente de ella. -Hay algo que quiero que me leas-le entrego un pergamino.

Lo miro con rareza, En las afueras del pergamino, habia una escritura que ella desconocia, pero que sabia con exactitud que esa escritura provenia de las tierras de los Haradrim del sur. -¿Tienes tratos con los Hombres del sur?-

-Definitivamente no-. Thranduil le indico a que leyera la misiva.-Solo me llegan sus misivas cuando piden pasar por mi bosque, pero es bueno siempre saber de lo que se trata la nota. -Antes de que la elfa comenzara, le interrumpio. -Obvia los saludos, solo ve al grano, mi amor.

La elfa sonrojada asintio. Empezo a leer la misiva, mientras Thranduil meditaba la grave situacion, sobre las arañas que provenian a campo abierto, ya habian atacado a varios hombres y matado a muchos. Solo era un aviso del peligro que asechaba el camino.

Thranduil miro por el gran ventanal, con su mirada puesta sobre el bosque.

-De donde han salido estas criaturas?-murmuro para si mismo. -Que me dices al respecto, ¿Que debo de hacer ante la situacion, para exterminar con esas criaturas de Morgoth?-, Al momento de mencionar Morgoth, lo dijo con asco y enojo.

Nimbretell sopeso por unos momentos. Busco entre sus memorias algo sobre arañas, algo que habia leido en el libro que Melian le habia dado, muchos años atras. El libro de posiciones tenia algo sobre arañas.

-La seccion 6, pagina 157, del libro de posiciones-dijo en lo alto, para que el rey escuchara. -se le mata, cuando la atacas por el vientre, es el lado mas debil que tiene, y facil mente podras matarla, odia tambien la luz, ya que en la oscuridad es lo que ama, es donde recide, pero aun asi, se pueden exterminar.

Thranduil camino hacia la puerta de su despacho y afuera aviso a uno de los guardias, ordenandole que buscara a Ebred y Vrick, tenian que resolver el problema con las Arañas. Volvio con ella y le beso la frente.

-Hay algo mas que tengo que saber-, le entrego otra carta. -Leemela por favor.

-La Dama Galadriel ha escrito esta misiva-. La elfa sonrio, despues de años, no sabia nada de la dama con quien vivio en Menegroth, una persona que vivio todas las cosas que ella vivio por igual, compartian algunas experiencias. -Una invitacion al congreso de Lothlorien, hay cosas importantes que tienen que hablar sobre los Orcos que aun siguen rondandos la Tierra-Nimbretell cerro el pergamino. -Es lo que dice con exactitud, ¿Que haras al respecto?-

-No ire, no puedo asistir-hablo consigo mismo. -Enviare a Vrick, tengo cosas mejores que resolver-, Su mirada azul se volvio gris, Nimbretell le tomo su mano y la beso.

-Hay algo que Melian me enceño hacer-. Se sintio nerviosa en el momento, sabia que llegar intentar algo como eso, no seria tan poderoso como el poder de Melian que reino alrededor de Menegroth, pero ella no era poderosa, -Como se decia mentalmente-, pero aun asi pensaba que podia tratar de hacerlo, no habia daño alguno, tenia el hechizo para empezar. Tomaron asiento, para poder explicarle lo que pensaba en hacer. -Hay una magia que Melian utilizo en Menegroth para que el mal no llegara a pisotearlo-

Thranduil le miro con mas interes, y supo a lo que se referia. -La cintura de Melian-murmuro. Nimbretell asintio. -Eso es un poder que todavia tus manos no han desarrollado.

-¿Que?-

Thranduil se silencion en el momento, habia metido la pata, se lo habia dicho, tenia que haberse quedado cayado, despues de todo, no tenia que haberlo dicho. La elfa aun anonada, solo atino a proseguir, con la orden de su rey.

-Mis manos se iran familiarizando con el poder, cuando empiece a usarlo con profundidad. Pero puedo poner una cadena, que guarde el bosque hasta el punto que necesites.

-Lo has intentado antes? ¿Crees que podras hacer lo con todo el reino?-

-Nunca lo he intentado, pero quien sabe, quizas si lo haga-

Paso la tarde, cuando Thranduil de haber pasado casi todo el dia con Nimbretell conversando sobre la hechiceria en la que ella se iba a profundizar, sobre las medidas que tomarian, al cabo de la hechiceria, entonces llamo a un el para ordenar buscar armadura para la elfa, era hora que ella tomara su puesto al servicio del reino, ya era hora que ella tomara su tarea, y sobre todo, estaria a su lado todos los dias y todas las noches.

-Olorusse, quiero que busques alguna armadura de mujer, para esta dama, y la lleves al campo de entrenamiento. -El soldado asintió. Luego el rey se giro hacia Nimbretell, quien se había sonrojado vergonzosamente y eso le hizo sonreír, porque para el, ella se veía demasiado de tierna. -En un momento voy contigo, hay cosas que ya debo de ir enseñándote.

-¿Eso es todo?-dijo ella, con voz apenada.

-Si, amor, eso es todo-

Al momento que la elfa salio junto al soldado, mantuvo el ceño fruncido, el había dicho: armadura de mujer?, que ella recuerde, en el reino, jamas hubo alguna mujer que estuvo entre los elfos como una soldado mas, jamas conoció a ni una, que ella recuerde.

Al momento que entraron a la armería, en donde estaban todas clases de armas y escudos y armaduras, miro cada una de ellas y todas eran hechas para elfos, esta claro que hallaría una que le quedara justo a su cuerpo, pero Olorusse nunca se detuvo a mirar ni una de esas armaduras, tan solo siguió caminando por el cuarto pasillo, sabiendo que allí podría conseguir una, que alguna vez le perteneció a alguien.

-Olorusse, he vivido por mucho tiempo en este reino, y jamas he llegado a conocer o saber, de alguna elfa, que haya sido soldado del reino. -Nimbretell cruzo sus brazos, miro con atencion las armaduras, entonces le llego el recuerdo, de aquella vez que habia recorrido la armeria de Tirion

_Ocho escudos y ocho Armaduras habían en el taller bien escondido que Feanor tenia. Maedhros la llevo a escondidas de su padre al taller y alli le enseño las armaduras y las espadas, juntos con los arcos de metal, bien elaborados y las dagas de plata. Todo tenia el emblema de la casa de Feanor. El emblema está compuesta por ocho llamas y ocho puntas subsidiarias en cuyo centro se halla una estrella de ocho puntas simbolizando un Silmaril. Las llamas simbolizan el significado de su nombre, "Espíritu de Fuego". _

_-Son ustedes-. Nimbretell deslizo sus manos por la elaboracion del emblema sobre el escudo. -Esto que hay en el centro, ¿Que es?-_

_-Se llaman Silmarils, joyas creadas por mi padre, tienen la luz de Telperion y el Laurelin, son muy hermosas, te las enseñaria si pudiera, pero estan bien resguardas, no tengo ni idea en donde mi padre las esconde. _

_-Tu padre es un gran artifice, son hermosas las armaduras, Maedhros-. La elfa le sonrio, miro con detenimiento las armas, habian destellos de diamantes en la empuñadura. -Es interesante como tu padre sabe utilizas y mezclar los materiales del metal, con la luz del alma y la tierra. Brillante._

Nimbretell se quedo en silencio, mirando al elfo con extrañeza.

El elfo de repente se detuvo, y tomo una armadura diferente ante las demas. Esta tenia una tunica negra por debajo de una armadura negra por igual, dibujando la curva de una mujera elfo, solo sobre su pecho, era de metal, con el escudo de la casa del bosque verde en el centro. Habia un casco de metal de plata brillante, aunque realmente la armadura estaba brillante, como si en años, jamas se hubiera usado, como si apenas habria salido de ser hecha. Como si Thranduil supiera que alguna vez, ella pronto tendria la necesidad de usarlo.

-Pruebeselo-dijo el elfo, mirando la armadura con pena. Alguna vez en años, aquella armadura se habia ensuciado con sangre real.

-Podria darse la vuelta, por favor-. El elfo asintio, y al momento que la elfa tomo la armadura en su mano, se sorprendio al ver cuanto pesaba, con el dolor incrustado en el fino metal, y el pasado que habia sido parte de el.

Por unos segundos paso una mano, sobre la fria armadura. Al momento de tocarla, sus ojos vieron una espuma blanca y luego sangre y unos cabellos de platas sobre el pecho de la mujer elfo que lo aferraba a su pecho. Se escuchaban gritos y pelea entre dos enemigos. Nada mas vio Nimbretell, tan solo alejo la mano y procedio a desvestirse.

Las armadura se volvio liviana al momentos de tenerla puesta, junto con las livianas botas de metal, y los antebrazos de metal, y las ante piernas de metal. Todo era liviano y le quedaba a la perfeccion.

El elfo se volvio hacia ella, mirando con maravilla a la Sindar, dibujando una liviana sonrisa en su hermoso rostro brillante en fascinacion. Hizo una leve reverencia, y dijo ante la desconcertante elfa:

-Nuestro rey ah elegido muy bien a nuestra proxima reina. -De un pronto el elfo le tomo la mano, con ella, le beso e hizo una elegante reverencia, y se hinco ante ella. -Mi señora, quiero que sepa que tendra mi ayuda en todo lo que necesite, y que le seguire hasta los confines de esta hermosa tierra que se nos ha dado, porque en ti veo seguridad y la valentia de su progenitor, y la grandeza de su descendiente del cielo.

Entonces la elfa sin entender, las palabras del Silvano, solo le contesto. -¿Como dices que me seguiras hasta los confines del mundo? Si yo solo soy una elfa de mas, no tu reina, Olorusse, solo soy prometida de Thranduil, nuestro rey, como puedes decir algo, al que ni si quiera yo misma se, no te amarres a algo que ni siquiera ha pasado, no prometas algo, cuando la muerte aun asecha a los eldar. No por ello me seguiras, porque si he de morir de alguna manera, morire y no querre, que tu, me sigas a una muerte, privandote de muchas cosas.

El elfo nego levemente, manteniendo sus palabras con firmeza.

-Habia oido hablar de ti, pero pense que te habias perdido en lo que fue del pasado de los eldar, como Thingol o Melian, que en tiempo fueron grandes reyes, en tiempos de antaños, y todos los años en el que usted encaro esta vida sola sin tener la ayuda de alguien muy querido. Y en como permanecio casi por mucho tiempo junto a la dama Galadriel y el señor Celeborn, viviendo una vida a duras penas, y muy arriesgada. Y su grandeza se vera entrelazada junto al brazo de nuestro rey, quien cuidara de usted, pero quien rendira la seguridad del pueblo con plenitud, y la felicidad que impartira nuestro rey a su lado.

La elfa se mantuvo en silencio, mirando al soldado, como en un trance se tratase, sus ojos se volvieron sombrios, y el soldado que le miro con preocupacion al momento, la llamo, pero su voz no salio de su garganta, ella se mantuvo de pie, con la lejana mirada. "Vio sus brazos alzados y la tierra se levanta ante ella, enterrando bajo ella a todos los orcos que corrian despavoridos, escuchando los murmullos, ser llamada a gritos detras de su espalda. El cielo se veia oscuro por el humo, que despendian los arboles, y los gritos y las espadas, y los silvidos de las flechas y las cimitarras golpear contra las espadas, y los sonoros pies de orcos y alaridos de estos. Y de un pronto vio a Thranduil, pelear junto a ellos con los demas elfos, debajo de los arboles encendidos por los orcos, y en como estos chillaban con dolor ante el fuego, y las gotas que cayeron del cielo producto de su voz potente con una exclamacion a la lluvia por su ayuda. Y la voz alarida de Thranduil, llamandole y halandole de un brazo, zacudiendole molestamente." La elfa parpadeo al momento, saliendo del trance, escuchando al elfo llamarle, para cuando toco su garganta que habia recuperado su voz, y ella sintio una debilidad, haciendo que sus pies temblaran y cayera al suelo con un golpe seco.

-Mi señora, ¿Esta bien?- dijo con preocupacion, examinandola con la mirada.

-Estoy Bien, Olorusse. Ayudame a levantarme, solo ha sido un trance, no ha pasado nada, estoy bien, a veces pasa.

-Su majestad, sabe que esto pasa?-pregunto ayudandole a levantarse del frio suelo.

-No, pero no digas nada, no quiero que se preocupe.

-Su secreto me lo llevare hasta la tumba si el posible.

Espero a que ella estuviera bien, para mantenerse a pie, y retomaron camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

-Olorusse...-

-Digame, mi señora-

-Alguna, vez, hubo alguna elfa soldado en el reino? Porque jamas supe que hubo alguna-

-No mi señora, pero esta armadura, fue hecha de nuestro rey, Oropher, para su esposa. Habian sido aun jovenes, cuando ella lo habia utilizado, aun cuando vivia en Menegroth.

Nimbretell, contrariada, se sintio tan mal, que penso en eso momentos en ir a buscar otra armadura que le quedase, y no utilizar una armadura que contenia grandes pasados y dolores, y muchos secretos, que de alguna vez, habia sido de la Reina del Bosque.

-¡¿Que?!-exclamo la elfa. -No deberia, estar usandola, era de nuestra reina, a un es propiedad de ella, no es mi deber usarla, estoy deshonrandola con tan solo hacerlo, Olorusse, deberiamos volver, para poder cambiarme.

-Ya escucho al rey, no seria bueno desobedecerle, se pondra muy molesto si lo hacemos.

La elfa no tuvo mas nada que decir, tan solo se dejo acompañar por el soldado, que en silencio se mantuvieron en el camino, pensando cada uno, sus mas temores o pasados o demas.

_"Seras ahora en adelante, su seguidor, porque ella pronto sera mi esposa, y la reina de este reino, y quiero que tu, la ayudes ha seguir los pasos que debera seguir, en cuanto llegue el momento de que la muerte me tome por sorpresa. Y yo debere partir como mi padre, es por eso Olorusse, que jamas la pierdas de vista, ayudame a enseñarle lo que tenga que aprender, y le cuidaras, al que podrian robar o matar." Y por ultimo que le escucho decir: "Lo prometo mi señor. Hasta el final de la vida en la tierra media, la seguire." Vio el cuerpo de Olorusse hacer una reverencia ante el rey. "_

Llegaron al campo abierto. El sol de la tarde, estaba mas caliente que lo inusual, pues en aquellos tiempos de otoño, muy poco el sol, calentaba como esa tarde.

Thranduil se encontraba ya en el campo, con sus vestiduras de caza, y tomaria un poco de tiempo, colocarse la armadura, ya que la suya era diferente de los demas, por ser el rey. Arreglando un poco las dianas, canto muy por lo bajo, una cancion que su madre, le cantaba aun cuando el era tan solo un niño. Tenso la cuerda de su arco, y muy concentrado solto la cuerda, dejando que la elfa impactase con la diana. Un aplauso se escucho detras de el, y luego una armoniosa risa.

-Vaya!-exclamo.-buen tiro, Thranduil.

Su voz le hizo sonreir, y al volverse, sus azulejos ojos, se abrieron desmesuradamente, mirando a la Sindar de arriba abajo, inspeccionando la armadura, que en tiempo atras, fue de su muy amada madre. Parpadeo ante el encanto y la maravilla por la que se veia abstraido, desde que le vio. Y sin dar respuesta alguna, hizo una muy elegante reverencia, dandole sus bienvenidas al entrenamiento, y diciendole hermosos alagos, del que ella simplemente se sonrojo y beso sus labios. Le amaba mucho, tanto que podia ver como la locura se habia hecho preso de su desesperacion, por lo que queria que ella fuera de el, y estuviese a su lado siempre.

-Te pareces mucho a mi madre-. Su voz habia sonado algo, nostalgica. Y la elfa habia puesto su mano sobre su hombro y le habia consolado y abrazo luego y besado, demostrandole su amor mediante sus besos, demostrandole su anhelo, mediante todo su espiritu jovial. Del que carecia, de gran gozo al amor, que los dos gozaban, con mucho valor.

-No deberia estar utilizandolo, era de tu madre-

-Ahora es tuyo, te pertenece, y no se digas mas, acepta lo que con agrado te he dado, Nimbretell-

-Bien-contesto la elfa, irguiendo su cuerpo. -¿Que has de enseñarme? Ya que, tomar entrenamiendo con espada, arco y daga, no me sirve de nada, porque se mucho sobre eso, no sera necesario...

-Vamos a recorrer nuestro reino-le interrumpio-, Hay cosas que debes ir aprendiendo, Nimbretell. -

Le ofrecio su brazo y la elfa enlazo su brazo con el de ella. Caminaron por ratos, observando cada detalle, cada debilidad, cada fortaleza, fuera del reino. Tambien tomaron decisiones del tema sobre lo que el hechizo guardaria del mal, cuando ella empezara a trabajar en las oraciones que tenia que recitar.

Thranduil le explico mucho sobre su reino, sobre lo que era ser rey, y sobre todo lo que acontecia sobre sus alianzas. Le habia explicado que muy pocos hombres le habian visto en persona, siempre mandaba alguna ave o muy poco mandaba a su gente. Thranduil se habia vuelto desconfiado.

-Nimbretell, sabes algun otro idioma?-pregunto el rey con curiosidad.

-Si, si se, aprendi hablar la lengua de los Noldor, hace mucho tiempo atras y el de los Valares, Melian me enseño, a escondidas de su esposa, alguno de los hechizos, estan en la lengua de los Valares. -Entrelazo sus dedos con los dedos calientes de su rey. -Es dificil utilizar la lengua, pero tengo la virtud de recordarlo, Lo recuerdo como si la utilizara todos los dias.

A los dias Nimbretell caminaba aun lado de su rey leyendole misivas, estando presentes en los consejos del rey, y dando su comentario lleno de timidez al rey, hasta que con libertad, se encontraba discutiendo sobre varios comentarios, cada uno tenia su opinion, hasta que encontraban alguno que ambos estuvieran de acuerdo. Y ya muchos dias, ambos durmieron juntos, pero solo dormir, nada mas pasaba, porque ambos se respetaban.

Y los meses que pasaron, cada dia estaban mas y mas juntos. Encontraron un Haya, en donde cada atardecer, montaban en el y ambos abrazos miraban la ultima apuesta del sol, el sol que les regalo Arien, la Dama del sol. Por la noches en ese lugar, Nimbretell le contaba a Thranduil historias sobre lo que habia aprendido en Tirion, a pesar de todo, el convivio con Noldors, una semana, pero aprendio mucho, tambien las veces que visito Nargothrond y de las artifices sobre la piedra dentro del reino. Hablo por igual sobre el Nauglamír, de los enanos, regalo hacia el Rey Finrod.

-Era una joya hermosa-. Nimbretell acio los cabellos de Thranduil antes de empezar a tejerlo. -Recuerdo la vez que me dijo: Te dare el Nauglamír, de lo enanos si te casas conmigo, toda joya que pertencezca a este lugar, sera tuya; nunca me intereso el collar, lo encontre precioso, por que lo era, pero no era lo que mi corazon deseaba. -Le solto los cabellos e hizo que la mirara. -Thranduil, no deseo ni una joya por igual, ni siquiera los Silmarils, porque vi uno, en el cuello de Elwing, pero nunca lo desee, ni siquiera deseo ni un anillo de poder, ni siquiera el anillo unico de Morgoth, lo unico que deseo en todo el mundo..., es tu alma, tu corazon, eso es lo mas sagrado para mi, nunca he sido ambiciosa, solo ahora lo soy con tu alma y tu corazon.

Thranduil era muy diferente a la elfa. El ansiaba riqueza, mas joyas en la estancia que tenia muy resguardada, debajo de su cama, en aquella puertecilla, si la habrias encontrabas muchas joyas que le pertenecieron a su padre en tiempos de antaños, en tiempo inmemorables, por mucho, la joyas recorriendo Arda con proposito de buscar un dueño. Y alli Thranduil hijo de Oropher, encontro con fascinacion las gemas blancas, si hubiera mas gemas en su pequeña boveda, seria un placer para el tenerlas todas, porque la luz de aquellas gemas, le recordo que el sueños, tal elfa habia entregado su alma en una pequeña gema blanca, de la que el poseia sobre su cuello, cuidandolo de todo ojo. Cuidandola del mal. Desde ese entonces Thranduil deseo por millones las gemas blancas, y deseo mas y mas, cada dia mas, cada dia que se le permitiera despertar en la tierra.

-Sin embargo, he traido perlas de Alqualonde, que aun guardo con recelo, fueron tiempos inmemorables cuando visite aquella hermosa tierra.

Y asi mismo fue. Los dias pasando y la felicidad creciendo en el reino, Thranduil hijo de Oropher no era mas feliz, ahora estando con Nimbretell, pero sin embargo, la elfa se habia vuelto mas poderosa que nunca, y su espiritu se volvio un escudo inquebrantable, olvidando el pasado en un pequeño rincon de su corazon, dejando entrar toda aquella felicidad que su amante se proponia a darle cada dia, de su vida.

El rey abrazo a la elfa mientras dormía. La elfa se removió en sus brazos, suspirando con placer, escondiendo su rostro en su fuerte pecho. Sin darse cuenta que en la vida real dormía realmente con alguien, como en su sueño.

_La hermosa mañana en aquel lugar, desconocido. Nimbretell sonrió y aspiro el amplio aire de la naturaleza. Camino de vuelta a la pequeña casa en donde vivía. Allí con ella, vivía un elfo, que en tiempos atrás había sido un Rey del Bosque Verde, que había decido el exilio junto con Nimbretell, para retomar un camino lleno de paz y tranquilidad, en donde pudieran amarse y gozar de su matrimonio. _

_La pequeña casa en donde Vivian, estaba al oeste de Arda, en donde habían visto a muy poco poblares, por ese lugar lejano. Cerca en donde Vivian, había una aldea de pequeñas personitas, de razas: Hobbits. Habían tratado con varios y hasta habían sido invitados a muchas de esas fiestas que ellos hacían._

_La elfa entro por la puerta trasera que daba al jardín de la casa, pasando por la cocina, para luego dirigirse al salón. Subió las escaleras, en donde un largo pasillo con unas seis habitaciones presentaba. La habitación principal era la primera. Allí encontró a su rey, a su hermoso y adorado esposo. Estaba leyendo concentradamente en un libro desde hace semanas atrás, de las que había dejado de leer, solo para comer y hacer el amor con su amada esposa. Era como si no necesitaran comer, solo para mantenerse vivos. Se comían entre ellos, todo el tiempo que podían. _

_Su horario era levantarse hacer el amor, comer algo leve, conversar, hacer el amor como dos veces, dormir, levantarse a altas horas de la noche, comer algo ligero igual, y hacer el amor nuevamente y dormir. Se amaban, se deseaban, era un amor loco que habia en esos corazones de ambos seres, porque ellos habian nacido para estar juntos. Su amor era algo increíble. _

_Su esposo levanto la vista del libro, con una mirada llena de lujuria, hambre, y un frenesí lleno de pasión y amor. La elfa sonrió y tomo las ropas que habían estado en el suelo, desde la noche anterior, después de haber regresado de la casa de Tom Bombadil. _

_-Ya es hora de que bajes a comer, y dejes ese libro por un rato-. Dijo la elfa, tomando el libro de sus manos, cerrándolo, no sin antes memorizar la pagina en la que estaba antes, y lanzarlo a la cama. _

_-No tengo hambre-_

_-Tenemos que comer-_

_-Tú sabes mejor que la comida-. El ex rey Sindar, se levanto de la cama, descompletando su desnudez, que antes había estado bajo protección de las sabanas blancas. La elfa sonrió, recorriendo su mirada por la esplendida desnudez de su amado esposo. El elfo, se acerco, sujetando a su esposa por su cintura, pegándola a el. _

_-Thranduil, no…-. A penas pudo susurrar, notando como su rey acercaba su rostro para besarla. Esta puso una mano sobre sus labios, tomando distancia. –Thranduil tienes que comer, o si no, no tendremos fuerza para hacer el amor. _

_-Nimbretell…-_

_-Ya dije, te veo abajo-. La elfa camino hacia la entrada de la habitación, para luego voltearse. –si quieres, podemos hacerlo cuando terminemos de comer. –Thranduil sonrió, y asintió. _

_La elfa estaba revolviendo la sopa, cuando escucha el arrastrar de una silla tras espalda de ella, para encontrar a Thranduil sentado en una de ellas, y desnudo. _

_-¿Por qué no te tapas? Por lo menos ten un poco de respeto en la mesa-_

_-¿Para que? Si solo estamos tú y yo, a demás, creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo que yo, esa fina bata que tienes, no te sirve de nada. –El elfo le guiño el ojo a su esposa, mientras esta dejaba un plato de sopa y ensalada, como a ellos le gustaba comer. La elfa beso sus labios antes de sentarse a comer. _

_Los siguientes días, la pareja trabajo mucho en su amor, que apenas y se levantaban de la cama. Las veces que tomaron sus baños, no dejaban de amarse apasionadamente. Comían como siempre, para restablecer sus fuerzas. Nimbretell se encargaba de lavar sus ropas y las sabanas manchadas con las secreciones del semen que se derramaban en ellas. Y en como la elfa sonreía cada vez que las veía, recordando su placentero amor, entre su amado esposo. Mientras que Thranduil se encargaba de hacer compras en los mercados de los Hobbits y trabajar con ellos en cuanto a la jardinería y utilizando su magia para hacer hermosas decoraciones en los jardines y en como abonaba la tierra con polvos elficos que hacían que la tierra fuera fértil. _

_El amor entre ellos, era increíble mente hermoso. Hacían el amor en todo el lugar en la casa. En la cocina, a altas horas de la noche, en la mesa, en el jardín, dentro del lago que esta detrás de su casa, en las escaleras, en los armarios, en el pasillo de la casa, en el sofá, en los baños, en las otras habitaciones que serian de sus hijos cuando nacieran y el lugares en los que menos pensaron, pero había sido excitante. Thranduil era apasionado, con la llama viva en su interior amando a su esposa. Como Nimbretell era coqueta y lo amaba con toda su alma y sus movimientos frenéticos al hacerlo y decir palabras amorosas de cuanto lo amaba. _

_Hasta que un dia, un apreciado regalo de parte de Eru, llego a presentarse. Los mareos fueron extraños en ella, y las nauseas al momento que terminaba de comer. Le fue muy preocupante a su esposo, cuando la examino y supo que por la gracia de Eru, y el fruto de su amor, la elfa había quedado embarazada. Thranduil se sintió el elfo mas feliz de toda Arda, cuando su brillante esposa, le había dado la gran noticia que llegaría un nuevo miembro a la familia. Lo celebraron, haciendo el amor otra vez. _

_Nauglamir-Collar de los enanos, presente al rey Finrod de Nargothrond. _

_Otra actualizacion! _

_Espero que les guste mucho. Les agradezo por sus Reviews. _

_Por si tienen fics, me podrian recomerdalos para leerlos si gustesen. _

_Nos leeremos pronto _

**_Besos desde Panamá_**


	9. Inspección

**Capitulo 9: Inspección **

Pronto ella tuvo que seguirle al campo del este, a una importante inspeccion. Los Orcos habian acechado a varios humanos, que trataban de atravesar el bosque. Las arañas se habian exterminado con lo que Nimbretell les habia dicho a los elfos sobre la debilidad de esta. Pero al momento que una araña te atacara, su veneno podia ser mortifero, pero habia una pocion que Nimbretell habia logrado encontrar en el libro.

La elfa le habia agradecido a Melian por el util libro. Se retracto ella misma, recordo como se habia dicho mentalmente de que ese libro nunca le serviria para nada, pero ahora contaba con el todo el tiempo. El libro era su mayor arma.

Se presento ante el rey, le hizo una reverencia, parandose firmemente ante el.

-Escondete-. Le pidio sin mirarla. El rey empezo a lejarse de la elfa, pero ella le siguio. No se esconderia, para algo habia entrenado lo suficiente, sabia defenderse.

-¿Que? No, no pienso esconderme, peleare a tu lado, para eso es este servicio, deseo pelear-. Le tomo el brazo, deteniendolo. -Puedo defenderme, no he aprendido a pelear por gusto, peleare a tu lado.

-He dicho que no-, Le tomo por los hombros con firmeza, haciendola aun lado. -Tengo que protegerte, ahora vete, has caso de la orden de tu rey.

Nimbretell se iba a negar rotundamente, pero solo rodo los ojos y piso con firmeza el suelo dando media vuelta. Thranduil se aseguro de que la elfa se escondiera, antes de partir. Los Orcos no estaban muy lejos de donde acampaban. Nimbretell se movio precavidamente sobre las ramas de las hayas, saltando una en una, a las cabezas de los elfos. Se mantuvo detras de los pies de Thranduil, no podia dejarse ver por nadie y mucho menos por el, luego se enojaria con ella.

Espero alerta en el momento en que podia bajar a pelear. Pelearia a su lado si era posible, para que el viera que ella podia defenderse. No duro mucho el tiempo en que los elfos atacaron a los Orcos. Nimbretell bajo con rapidez del arbol atacando al primero orco que vio, con su flecha.

La elfa uso todo lo que habia aprendido, y uno que dos o tres elfos se habian detenido a mirarla, sus movimientos eran rapidos que no daban tiempo a su contrincante defenderse. Ella los mataba con rapidez. Uno a uno fueron cayendo, y ataco por detras a los orcos que luchaban con elfos, utilizando su daga, regalo de Thranduil por su servicio al rey. Su mirada estaba fija a unos poco en Thranduil, peleaba con valentia y era muy bueno. La elfa ataco de nuevo. El orco le habia golpeado con fuerza el rostro, que el casco que portaba sobre su cabeza salio volando.

Se llevo la mano a los labios provando de su propia sangre. Se enojo, nadie, ni un orco asqueroso le haria sangrar. Se lleno de tanta ira, que no paso ni el segundo cuando ya habia matado al orco, metiendole una patada en la garganta, para luego utilizar su daga sobre su cuello.

La luz brillante de la cota de malla, le habia parecido casi imperceptible, cuando la vio matar al orco. Los elfos reconocieron a la valiente elfa que seria su reina. Incluso Thranduil la admiro, pero se enojo cuando ella atraveso su cuerpo, matando al orco con sus flechas.

-Te pedi a que te escondieras-. El rey no le miro. Ataco al proximo orco que trato de atacarlo. Sin alejarse de Nimbretell.

-Lo se-. La elfa le tomo por el brazo y le miro los ojos, sin dejar de estar atenta. -tenia que demostrarte lo valiente que soy. -Se alejo de el, tomando a otro contrincante.

Thranduil la tomo del brazo, corriendo con ella hasta estar a salvado detras de unos matorrales. La elfa no le miro ni por un segundo, estaba mirando a los demas que peleaban. Cargo su arco y sin escuchar los regaños de Thranduil, ataco a varios orcos con sus flechas, dandole ventajas a muchos elfos.

-Thranduil!-le grito. -Por una vez en tu vida, podrias dejarme a la libertad de matar a estos orcos?!-. La elfa se solto bruscamente de su agarre y salio de su escondite para matar a los demas.

Thranduil guardo su arco y saco su espada para ir en busca de Nimbretell. "Que elfa mas testadura"-se dijo mentalmente. Sonrio para sus adentros, le amaba mucho, ella era muy valiente, seria una buena esposa, una buena reina. No cavia duda.

Orcos, mas orcos salieron de la espesura del bosque. Los elfos pelearon con valentia, pero mucho murieron y otros fueron atacados por las flechas envenenadas.

-¡Thranduil!-, la elfa se le abalanzo al rey, cayendo ambos en el suelo, esquivando el golpe del orco. Nimbretell beso los labios de Thranduil antes de levantarse.

-Gracias-murmuro el elfo, volviendo a la pelea nuevamente.

Todo estaba por acabar, cuando la desgracia recayo en lo mas profundo del alma de Nimbretell. Mato al orco que iba montado sobre el huargo blanco, rumbo hacia Thranduil. A la elfa no le dio tiempo de matar al huargo, para cuando el lobo cayo enzima del rey, rodando a loma baja. Un grito desgarrador provino de lo mas profundo de su garganta, y mato a todo orco y huargo que se le interpusieron en el camino. Al momento que llego, echa una histerica tigre en celos, tres elfos habia matado al huargo y sacado al rey herido debajo del lobo.

-Thranduil-se abalano contra el, tocando su rostro con desesperacion. Su respiracion era ajitada por el susto que habia tomado.

-Estoy bien-sonrio un poco adolorido.

-¡Bien! Casi te matan!-le grito desesperada, abrazandolo con fuerza. El elfo gimio con dolor, cerrando sus puños con fuerza detras de la espalda de la elfa. -¿Que sucede?-, pregunto la elfa con apenas el aire contenido de sus pulmones.

La elfa se alejo de el. Thranduil aun no dejaba de quejarse, se llevo instintivamente las manos a la pierna y pudo ver la sangre manar en el. Esta herido. Miro con la poca luz que habia la herida, y supo que estaba envenenada.

-Pónganlo aquí por favor-. Nimbretell lo mas rápido que pudo, acomodo el asiento para el rey asignado, con almohadones.

Los elfos sentaron al rey, quien dejo escapar un leve quejido de dolor. Su pierna estaba toda ensangrentada. Nimbretell al verlo a la luz de las antorchas, se desespero, y corrió a socorrerlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?-. Se preocupo bastante al ver que la cortada, se había vuelto negra, y Thranduil estaba mas pálido que nunca. No puede haber sido el Huargo, eso era indudable.

-Un estúpido orco me corto cuando peleabamos, pero logre matarlo antes de dejarme caer, cuando el huargo me ataco. -volvio a soltar un alarido de dolor. -Es un dolor que no se lo desearia a nadie…

Basto para que Nimbretell lo dejara hablando solo, para irse a dar indicaciones de lo que le debian de traer para curarlo lo antes posible, o si no perderia la vida. La elfa regreso a su lado, y se inco acercando su rostro cerca de la herida.

-Te Pondras bien-. Volvio a alejarse y tomo de su bolso, un libro, por lo que Thranduil deducio, era el libro de Melian. Por mucho años, Nimbretell lo estuvo cuidando, era un libro que le serviria de mucho, aunque asi fue, lo unico que ha hecho, es aprender y aprender cada dia mas, sobre el arte de curacion.

-¿Qué solucion tienes?-

La elfa regreso con el, revisando que no tuviera fiebre, el elfo solo sudaba, y arrugaba el rostro por el dolor. -Tranquilo Meleth nin, te curaras, no es un veneno mortifero, porque lentamente se esta introduciendo en tu cuerpo-. Nego levemente para mirar su libro, y rio. -no puedo creer que Sauron sea tan idiota como para dejar a alguien vivo, sabes… el veneno que ha usado, no rompe las ligaduras del cuerpo, y cuando uno se cure, hace que tu piel sea mas inmune cada dia, otra cortada y tu piel cicatrizara con mas rapidez, porque el veneno ayudara a que tu piel se repare, y no habra daño alguno. -le señalo la pagina en donde estaba el veneno. -Es doloroso el procedimiento por el que tendras que pasar, pero te curaras de aquí a mañana por la tarde-se levanto y lavo sus manos, antes de empezar a trabajar. -no dejara rastro alguno de que fuiste envenenado por una cimitarra.- Corto el pantalón hasta mas arriba de la rodilla, para poder limpiar la herida.

Tomo un paño limpio, humedeciéndolo con agua caliente. Limpio los bordes de la herida, y otros sanadores colocaron pañitos de agua fria sobre la frente del rey, para cuando la fiebre le subiera altisima, no convulsionara o se muriera. Nimbretell oro en algunos menjunje como en las instrucciones del libro explicaba detalladamente, asi mismo trabajo con su prometido, que no dejo de gritar todo el momento en que los menjunjes fueron puestos sobre la profunda herida de su pierna.

-Sujetenlo bien-. Dio orden la elfa. Ella coloco una mano en la rodilla, haciendo presion alguna hacia abajo, sacaria el veneno de la pierna. -Thranduil, se que eso dolera demasiado, pero necesito que te relajes…-el elfo iba a decir algo cuando ella lo interrumpio. -y no puedo dormirte, en este caso la morfina no sirve, porque lo unico que hara es que el dolor se incremente en ti.

Junto otro paño en uno menjunje de crema viscosa de color verde. Thranduil abrio los ojos desmesuradamente, por el dolor intenso que sintio cuando ella limpio la herida con esa crema.

-Bien Thranduil-suspiro y se acerco mas a el para besar sus labios. El elfo le correspondio con pasion. Necesitaba alguna medida para hacerlo relajarse, porque estaba muy intenso. -Te amo, nunca lo olvides.

-Yo tambien te amo, Nimbretell-. El elfo sonrio y beso nuevamente sus labios.

Los elfos presentes sonrieron al ver el amor de estos dos y la felicidad que se asomo en los ojos de su Señor al escuchar las palabras de su prometida.

-Te curare, ya sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti, tu te mueres y me muero contigo-. Le beso los labios y luego la frente, para bajar hacia su piernas. Entrelazo su mano con el del elfo, y con la otra, presiona la herida con el menjunje verde.

El elfo se quejo del dolor, y se removio, Los demas sanadores presentes, lo sostuvieron para inmovilizarlos pero no se le hizo posible hacerlo, porque el dolor ganaba sobre todo en fuerza en el cuerpo del rey. Nimbretell le empezo a cantar, no era para calmarlo, si no, para que el menjunje hiciera efecto en la herida, y entrada a comerse todo el veneno que se habia regado por la pierna de su señor.

Una hora de puro dolor, para luego sentirse aliviado, cuando Nimbretell limpio la herida, y cocio a carne viva lo que era la herida. Ahora botaba sangre limpia, porque la crema verde hacia hecho su trabajo en ella, comiendose todo el veneno, y saliendo en vez de verde, era ahora de color negra oscura y maloliente, a carne quema. Limpio los bordes cocidos y junto otro menjunje de color azul.

Nimbretell se levanto y beso al rey en los labios. El elfo estaba recuperando la respiración, despues de todo lo que habia dejado de respirar correctamente, por la intensidad del dolor.

-Toma te ayudara-. Entrego un vaso de agua y el elfo lo bebio todo, tomando otros dos vasos mas. Estaba cansado, podia verse en sus ojos, ya pesados por el sueño. -Te limpiare para que puedas dormir. -se volvio hacia los demas elfos que se llevaban los implementos de curacion.-Necesito que me traigan agua tibia y paños limpios.

-¿Porque ya no la siento?-

-La curacion esta haciendo efecto amor, no te asuste, solo relajate…, ¿Acaso no sientes un frio en la herida?-. El elfo asintio. -es la menta que ha entrado en tu cuerpo…-le sonrio y le volvio a besar. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un pronto.

-Sabes…, pense que te pondrias histerica cuando me vieras entrar a la tienda, casi moribundo de dolor.

-Lo hice, por dentro estaba que me rompia la cabeza en que si te ibas a curar, tuve miedo en el instante, pero cuando lei el libro, tomo el temor se me quito y solo tuve que mantener mi postura tranquila, no debia alterarme. -entrelazo sus manos, y besos la mano de su rey. -ademas, he estado aprendiendo muchas cosas, no puedo dejarte morir asi por asi, mi amor.

Pronto llego lo que la elfa ordeno y se dispuso a desnudar al rey ella sola. Respiro profundamente al momento que saco su tunica oscura de guerra, dejando ver una piel blanca y limpia de manchas, y suave a la vista. Sintio el deseo que abrazarlo y acariciarle, pero sabia que tenia que guardarse eso hasta el dia de su noche con el, el dia en que ella se le entregaria en cuerpo y alma, con todo su corazon.

Thranduil

Unas dos veces en su vida se habia puesto nerviosa de esa manera, ver a un elfo semi desnudo, pero lo que sentia ahora, no era nada comparado con lo que sintio con Maedhros y Beleg, era deseo, demasiado de deseo sentia en ese momento, queria desnudarlo por completo y hacer su trabajo, darle placer como se merecia, pero no queria decir que ella tampoco sintiera las ganas de que el le acariciara el cuerpo y le hiciera suya esa noche. Su piel se habia vuelto fria, pero por dentro era un volcán en erupción, sus venas estaban cargadas de ardor.

Sin omitir lo que sentia Thranduil, ver a su amada prometida desnudándolo, sentia que la cordura que apenas tenia, se apagaria pronto, dejandose llevar por el deseo que se habia amarrado y que poco a poco habia encegecido su vision. Nimbretell…, el amor de su vida, aquel amor a quien solo a ella le entregaria su cuerpo y todo lo que estuviera que entregarle.

-Oh vamos Nimbretell-. El rey elfo solto una carcajada cuando la elfa cerro los ojos al desposarle el pantalon. -Algun dia tendras que verme desnudo…

-Tu mismo lo dijiste, algun dia, pero ahora mismo no quiero ver nada-

-Oh vamos mi amor, luego de unos dias, me veras desnudo, no hay nada del otro mundo, como para que te pongas de esa manera. -Thranduil cerro los ojos, al momento que ella rozo sus manos con sus piernas. Se reprimio en el momento, y se dijo "No te despiertes", miro su parte intima y mejor amigo, para encontrarse a Nimbretell con la cabeza baja, pasando sus pantalones por sus pies.

Nimbretell abrio los ojos cuando estuvo cara a cara a su prometido. El elfo la tomo por el rostro y la beso con fiereza.

-No me haras cambiar de opinion. La elfa siguio pasando el paño humedo por el cuerpo de su enamorado, sin tocar nada intimo. -Vamos asea tus partes intimas. -la elfa le entrego el paño.

-Vamos Nimbretell, tocame si quieres, no hay problema con ello-

-Dije que lo hagas tu-. Dijo la elfa con firmeza, mirandole a los ojos.

-Bien-

Al momento que termino de asearlo, lo vistio, y aun seguia con los ojos cerrados cuando le toco ponerle el pantalon. El rey se rio de ella y le cuestiono. La elfa solo sonrio levemente y nego.

-Es hora de dormir-

Nimbretell acosto a Thranduil en la cama improvisada. -Bien, ¿Te sientes comodo?-

-Con alguien como tu, en mi cuidado, claro que estoy bien, pero no del todo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Duerme conmigo esta noche-

Nimbretell se mordio el labio inferior, pensando en los dificil que seria pasar esa noche durmiendo junto a su señor, con las pocas ropas que cargaba esa noche, penso que perderia su total jucio y se dejaria llevar por el placer. Pero si, queria dormir a su lado y cuidarlo por la noche. Su mente jugaba un papel muy malicioso esa noche, pensar que ella estuviera durmiendo en otra tienda y dejarlo esa noche solo, a la interperie de que cualquiera orco podia atacarlo y matarlo. "Pero Nimbretell, aquí no hay Orcos cerca, que podria pasarle?", se dijo mentalmente. Pero otra vez su mente jugo sucio, pensar en que el veneno se corriera por su cuerpo y terminara mantadolo, sin que nadie pudiera socorrerlo por la noche…, total y Nimbretell termino sediendo, en realidad, Thranduil se habia vuelto su debilidad.

-Dormiremos juntos-. Le beso antes de alejarse de el y tomar de su bolso, cambios. -Necesito vestirme, asi que, necesitare que tu cierres los ojos para que pueda vestirme.

-Confia en mi, solo tendre permitido ver, hasta que tu me dejes hacerlo, pero si no quieres, no lo hare, mi amor.

Nimbretell se desvistio rapidamente, mirando al Rey que tenia los ojos cerrados. Sonrio, seguia en ropa interior, y sentia que su piel suplicaba por las acaricias de Thranduil, necesitaba sentir sus labios sobre su piel, necesitaba todo de el. Ella temio por esos escasos minutos, mientras se vestia, que terminara desnuda, cediendo su cuerpo al rey de los Silvanos, despues de todo, ambos estaban por casarse. Pero no era asi como ella queria hacerlo, si no encontrarse en un lugar, bonito y en una mullida cama en donde tener que aferrarse ante el dolor que iba a sentir. Se arreglo su tunica, y camino silenciosamente hacia donde su amante estaba acostado, y le sorprendio con un beso, el elfo la atrajo hacia si, besandose con ardor, ambos sentia la necesidad de hacerlo, era un dolor que ambos sentia en el momento.

-Thranduil, no puedo-. La elfa se quito sobre sus piernas, y se tumbo a su lado. -Lo siento, pero hasta que no lo hagamos, no podremos quedarnos tranquilos, sin terminar tocandonos, y yo enzima del uno al otro.

Thranduil abrazo a la elfa, y solo le cayo con un beso.

-Solo durmanos, mañana volveremos al reino, y tu seguiras cuidando de mi, hasta que mejore-

Los siguientes dias, Nimbretell cuido de Thranduil en todo momento, dia y noche, ya poco se le veia sola rondar por la fortaleza, siempre estaba a dispocion del rey, sin dejarlo solo, incluso ya se habian olvidado de los demas. El amor de la pareja se veia a los alrededores del reino. Caminando por las tardes, en el dia, en la noche. Nimbretell estaba a su lado todo el momento, Nimbretell cuidaba de Thranduil como si fuera un bebe, el estaba recobrando fuerzas poco a poco y podia caminar con la herida que ya se le habia cerrado, pero aun asi tenia que tomar reposo, por que los ligamentos, tomarian fuerzas dentro de el, para hacerle fuerte e inmune a muchos otros venenos.

-Deberias irte a dormir, ya has cuidado mucho de mi-

La elfa bostezo y se estiro, acomodando sus cabellos en un moño. Parpadeo para recuperar la vista y miro a su enamorado. Thranduil sonrio. La elfa le miro con los sentidos aun embotado.

-Si, pero debo cuidarte, eres mi prioridad,_** Meleth nin**_-se levanto y le beso la coronilla. -Es hora de comer, debes de tener hambre.

-Si tengo y mucha, pero debes irte, ya he mandando a que me traigan comida-

La elfa se volvio hacia el. -¿Acaso no me quieres a tu lado?-. Thranduil se levanto y camino hacia ella, abrazandola con fuerza. -Claro que te quiero a mi lado, no espero ya el dia en que nos casemos, para tenerte amarrada en mi cama. -Nimbretell solto una carcajada y le beso fogosamente. -Bueno estaremos a la par. -Arqueo la fina ceja cobriza y sonrio. -Vamos, toma asiento.

-Estoy bien-, se alejo de ella y camino hacia la peinadora para peinarse, su cabello era un horror.

-Dejame peinarte-la elfa se ofrecio con agrado y le beso los hombros. Thranduil sedio con gusto y le devolvio el beso en una de sus manos. -Tus cabellos dorados son como la luz de Anar cuando aun el cielo era limpio. -Olio sus cabellos y su aroma no perdia el olor a hoja de menta. -Un apropiado aroma. La veces que bañe a Luthien, recuerdo que llegaba llena de lodo y sus cabellos oscuros estaban llenos de hojas y lodo, penso en que tenia que cortarselo, por el nudo que habia en ellos, pero entonces utilice las hojas de mentas para decenrredarlo, y sirvio de mucho, recuerdo que Luthien lloro de miedo, temia que le tuviera que cortar los cabellos, por jugar en el lodo. -olio nuevamente sus cabellos. -El olor de un recuerdo de mi pasado.

Thranduil se levanto cuando ella termino de peinarlo. -Bien Nimbretell, luego que desayunemos, iremos al campo de entrenamiento, siento deseo de utilizar mi arco.

La protesta de Nimbretell fueron rechazadas por el rey, tan solo tuvo que obedecer, y asi paso los dias, la elfa veia a su reir ser mas y mas fuerte cada dia, que su mano empuñaba alguna espada, o utilizaba las dagas o su arco. Sin contar que trabajo en el rostro del rey por muchos dias, hasta terminar de curarlo, su rostro se habia vuelto hermoso, lleno de un brillo espiritual, que tan solo la elfa pudo desvanecer el cansancio que hubo en el por largos años de su vida.

Le llego la noticia de que las arañas habian regresado al bosque. Nimbretell cayo la informacion y se preparo para ir con los elfos a la inspeccion de arañas. Sabia que si le decia a Thranduil, el no le dejaria ir, como habia hecho tiempos antes. Asi que cayo la informacion y partio con los elfos. No tardo ni las dos horas de que Thranduil supo que Nimbretell iba con algunos elfos a atacar el nido de arañas, se molesto como nunca y espero a que volviera, ella escucharia todo lo que el tenia que decirle.

-_**Brannon nin**_ (Mi señor)-, Exclamo la elfa tomando el susto de su vida, cuando entro por la puerta principal con los demas elfos despues de atacar a las arañas y despojarlas a todas de su nido.

La mirada fria de Thranduil le helo la piel al mirarla a los ojos. -Acompañame a mi habitacion, tenemos que hablar-. Su voz era tronante y molesta.

Apenas le dejo despojarlo de la capa, cuando tuvo que servirle una copa de Dorwinion. El rey tomo el vino de un solo trago, lanzando la copa a la pared, haciendo que se quebrara en mil cristales. Nimbretell se removio bruscamente y fruncio el entrecejo desconcertada. Cuando Thranduil le volvio a mirar, su frialdad y su enojo, sobre cogieron a la elfa que sintio su piel helarse ante nuevamente y se inmovilizo.

-¿Porque maldita sea, no me obedeces cuando te doy una orden?-hablo tan bajo, que podia sentir como una filosa daga se desparaba de su tono de voz.

-Mi señor, yo...-

-TU!-le grito, señalandola. -Eres un soldado! me debes de decir toda la informacion que llegue a tus oidos, cuando se trate de cosas que van por afuera del reino, o como dentro del reino! yo soy el que toma la decision aqui, no tu, pensara que por ser solo mi pareja, podras hacer lo que se te plazca? ordenar a soldados hacer lo que tu ordenes!-Exploto como una lava en erupcion, en parte tenia razon, pero quien podria vivir amarrado a alguien, sin provar lo que el deseo de sus manos le hacian tentar tocar un arma?, Nimbretell se mantuvo en silencio en el momento, dejarlo hablar era una opcion que no le llevaria a discutir, ella hablaria con el, daria una razon, tenia derecho, claro que lo tenia.

-Dejame hablar-sentencio la elfa con voz firme, mirando los ojos del rey que seguian soltado la chispa dee la ira. -Sabes porque lo hice?..., Thranduil soy tu pareja, si, pero no por eso, me amarraras a esconderme en este reino que ni siquiera es mio, por mas si me llego a casar contigo lo sera, porque yo con sinceridad no lo deseo, esto es tuyo y te pertence, bien por si me quieres cuidar, eso lo entiendo, porque yo tambien lo hago contigo, pero aun asi, no te dije nada al respecto porque queria aprender a matar a una araña, me servira de experiencia, y sabia que tu no me dejaria ir, es por eso que lo hice-, le hablo con voz calmada, pero el rey para nada mantuvo la calma.

-Hago lo que un rey tiene que hacer por su pueblo, pero de eso no se trata a que no me des la informacion que te dan!-le grito nuevamente, manteniendose alejado de ella. -Estoy tan enojado! No quisiera saber que pasara el dia que tu y yo nos casemos, te dara igual conmigo y no respetaras mis decisiones, entonces Nimbretell, si esto sigue asi, no llegaremos a ni un lado, porque lo unico que haras es hacerme enojar, y provocar peleas en nuestra relacion, no quiero esto para nosotros, pero me provocas!-Se toco el pecho molesto, sin bajar el tono de voz. -Te amo, pero no hagas a que cambie de idea, necesito tu apoyo, pero lo unico que haras es valerte por ti sola, para que?... enseñarme a que puedes defenderte?..., enseñarme a que sabes mucho?..., eso lo se, sabes mucho si, pero no por eso te pondras en peligro y mucho menos, me dejaras aun lado de los problemas del reino.

Bajo la cabeza, tapando su rostro sonrojado por sus mechones cobrizos que cayeron en su rostro. Tenia toda la razon, habia tenido la culpa, por no decirle aquello, pero aun asi, sabia que Thranduil le prohibiria muchas cosas.

-Entonces no me prohibas pelear-, contesto, Pero al parecer eso le provoco mas de la cuenta.

-¿Prohibirte que, Nimbretell?-, su voz salio de lo mas profundo de su alma, entrando en arrebato, tomo lo que encontro a su alrededor y lo tiro en el suelo. -Prohibirte de la muerte! eso es lo que te prohibo! no sabes lo que este bosque esta hecho! el mal de Sauron aun no ha acabo, si no sabias, hay elfos que han muerto en manos de Orcos, muchos de ellos han llegado de Barad-Dûr, y han ataco a muchos de mis elfos, de eso es lo que te escondo, temo que te tomen de rehen para acerme de a mi! ¿Piensas que Sauron no sabra que la Nimbretell a que el busca, esta aqui, en el bosque? ¿Piensas que no tratara de atacar el reino cuando vuelva a despertar para matarte? Es por eso que Melian y Thingol te cuidaban, te cuidaban de las manos del peligro, porque eres un ser proveniente de Varda, y el tratara de dañarte hasta tomar tus poderes, es de eso lo que te prohibo muchas cosas, no lo entiendes y no lo entenderas hasta que algo malo pase contigo. -Desvio su mirada y camino hacia la mesilla en donde habia mas Dorwinion y se sirvio un poco.

Su respiracion se habia vuelto agitada, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, estaba enojada, no sabia si era con el o con ella misma por ser tan estupida, pero solo se cerro en si. Temblo ligeramente cuando el hablo de nuevo

-Vete, por favor-, se mantuvo de espalda a ella, esperando a que la elfa dejara sus aposentos, pero ella no se fue, tan solo se mantuvo inmovil mirandole. -Te he dicho que puedes irte, no necesito mas de tu servicio por este dia. -Le hablo con frialdad. Aun seguia enojado.

-No te entiendo...-dijo apenas audible. -¿Has estado escondiendome algo que yo no se? ... ¿Acaso no hay entre nosotros, confianza?-

-Que confianza, Nimbretell, dime?... tu me has decepcionado, jamas pense esto de ti, una informacion con esa, tan importante debias decirmelo, pero no ... hiciste lo que te dio la gana. No sabes lo furioso que estoy. Hice una promesa, mi deber es cuidar de ti, pero como podre cumpliarla, si no me obedeces? ... -Arqueo su ceja de forma insolente. -No hay nada mas que hablar, quiero que te vayas ahora mismo. Obecedeme.

La elfa apreto los puños por el enojo. Se irguio e hizo una profunda reverencia para irse a sus aposentos.

-No te entiendo-replico desconcertada. -si me dijeras algo que deberia conocer de mi, y del peligro que me acecha, como dices tu, entonces podria entender, pero lo unico que haces es esconderme de algo que mi conocimiento no tiene la menor idea.

Le miro como si se hubiera burlado de ella, como si fuera una niña tan injenua que no supiera las cosas del mal o del bien. Como si cualquiera pudiera enredarle la mente. La mirada azulada del rey, se mantuvo inmovil sobre ella y no hubo nada de arrepentimiento en su rostros, ni siquiera en sus ojos, solo tenia un sentimiento neutral.

-Perdona mi falta de ignorancia-. Hizo una nueva reverencia y se retiro con todo el respeto que el merecia.

Habia sido un idiota.

Tocaron la puerta con insistencia, pero ella solamente no decidio a tender, no queria hablar con nadie, ni siquiera ver a nadie. Mantuvo su concentracion en el pasado, queria tener algun dato que Melian o Thingol le dara sobre el peligro que acontecia con Morgoth o Sauron sobre alguien tan importante. Pero el sonido de la puerta le hizo imposible divagar sobre su pasado. Se escucho como la abrían y la cerraban al instante.

-He escuchado todo-

Abrio los ojos y arrugo la frente. ¿Acaso nunca iba a lograr privacidad si estaba con Thranduil? Todos tenian que darse cuenta de lo que pasa dentro de su relacion?..., se sintio violada.

-¿Quien te lo dijo?-suspiro aun sintiendose irritada.

-Nadie, lo he escuchado-

-¿Que opinas sobre lo que Thranduil dijo, Endrwil?-

-No debo opinar nada al caso, no quiero meter mi lengua en tu relacion-

-Endrwil-le hablo con dureza-es solo una opinion el no lo sabra, dime, sabes algo de esto, de la decendiente de Varda?-

Endrwil desvio su mirada, le mentiria si le miraba a los ojos, el sabia sobre ella, y le habia prometido al rey no hablar nada de aquello.

-Endrwil-le tomo la mano y la removio. -Dime, ¿Sabes algo? Corre en peligro?-

-No lo se, Nimbretell, no tengo permitido decir nada de lo que se-

-¿Porque? ¿Thranduil te lo prohibio?-

-No. Melian, Melian lo hizo-. El elfo se mordio los labios. -Te contare algo que te impactara, pero no debe salir de nosotros, Thranduil no debe saberlo. -, La elfa extendio su mano y el la tomo, cellando su promesa.- Te he seguido, desde que Melian dejo Menegroth, me ordeno que te siguiera hasta el con fin del mundo, porque soy tu guardian, uno de los dicipulos de Varda, me ha enviado a cuidar de ti Nimbretell, debo verlar por tu vida. -callo de un pronto, jugando con los dedos de la elfa.

-¿Que sucede?-

-No hay nada mas que saber, solo esto de mi parte-

Nimbretell bajo la mirada a sus manos y vio que las vestiduras se volvieron blancas, era una armadura, igual que la de Maedhros. El elda tomo la mano de Nimbretell y en ella dejo un presente, era un anillo de plata, grueso, con el simbolo de la estrella de ocho puntas, y la piedra roja en el centro.

-Russandol-

-Como sabras el es mensajero de Mandos, junto con sus hermanos y padre, le he visto y me ha entregado esto para ti.

Nimbretell bajo la mirada hacia el anillo, acariciando las runas que habian imprenadas en ella. La plata era casta, y la piedra era muy brillante. Habia sido un regalo de Maedhros hacia su hijo cuando cumplio su mayoria de edad.

-Has visto a Beleg?-, La elfa separo su vista del anillo hacia el maia.

-No me dejan verlo-

-¿Porque no?-

-El es ajeno a todo tu amorio con el rey Thranduil, no quieren darle aun la mala noticia-

Nimbretell bajo la mirada llena de lagrimas que se deslizaron pronto por sus mejillas, el maiar la abrazo a el y ella se abandono por completo, llorando sonoramente.

-Lo quiero-logro decir.-lamento tanto, todo lo que he ocasionado.

-No te heches la culpa de algo que ya estaba por pasar, o acaso no recuerdas lo que Manwe y Varda te enseñaron?-

Nimbretell se alejo de el, sintiendo un leve martillas dentro de su cabeza. Recordo ese dia, como si fuera hace unos minutos, pero dentro de ella sabia que habia sido hace años, y que no habia vuelto a pensar en el, porque se lo habian prohibido. Recordo solo lo que Manwe cortamente le dijo de Beleg y su futuro.

Asintio.

-Pero duele, lo sabes, Beleg fue ese alguien que ame y que jamas me senti sola al tenerlo a mi lado, porque nunca tuve a mi familia cerca, cuando cumpli trece años, hacia en adelante es lo unico que recuerdo, pero de mi niñez soy ajena a esos recuerdos, porque para nada recorde lo que era ese amor maternal y fraternal, no recuerdo a mis padres, no recuerdo que haya convivido con ellos, no hasta que creci, y ambos murieron.

-Ya entiendes el proposito de Thranduil?-

-Creo que le debo una disculpa, pero no lo hare, no hasta que sepa la verdad, y se que el la sabe.

-Debe callarlo, por la promesa que le hizo a Varda, la vez que te conocio por fin en su fortaleza. -La elfa bajo su mirada llena de confusion y de tristeza. -Vamos Nimbretell, vamos hacer algo que no te haga pensar en problemas, salgamos.

-Bien-dijo con voz lastimada. Aun se sentia mal.

-Todo valdrá la pena, Nimbretell, ya veras que pronto sabras lo que pasa-. Nimbretell sonrió y se lanzo a los brazos de su amigo, que la tomaron con fuerza, ella beso su mejilla.-¿Qué tal si jugamos Ajedrez?-sugirió Endrwil, al momento que dejo a Nimbretell en el suelo. Ella sonrió divertidamente y asintió.

Los dos llegaron a la habitación del maiar, El busco el tablero de Ajedrez y bajo junto con Nimbretell al jardín, allí se sentaron en una de las mesas de madera tallada con hojas en todas partes.

-¡Nadie me vence en Ajedrez!-dijo Endrwil triunfantemente. Ella noto el tono de desafío de la voz de su amigo y sonrió desafiante.

-¡No te preocupes, yo te voy a ganar!-le dijo ella.

-Pondré las ficha, para ver quien gana?-dijo Endrwil en forma de reto.

Luego de unos minutos Endrwil termino en poner las fichas debidamente.

-Nimbretell…-la voz del Elfo era muy seria.

-Dime-dijo ella tan calmadamente.

-Tú…tú…nunca hiciste nada indebidamente con Thranduil… ¿Cierto?-pregunto el Elfo. Ella se volvió a mirar a su amigo, seria. –No me digas que tu…

-No, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Yo no voy hacer nada así, hasta que me case.-le dijo ella muy segura de si misma en esa parte.

-Pensé…

-Pensaste mal-ella le sonrió, y el le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno, empecemos-.

Empezaron el juego, Nimbretell no dejaba de reír al ver que a veces Endrwil le costaba recordar en donde debía poner la ficha.

-¡Eres un Tramposo!-le dijo esta, al momento que Endrwil empujo aun lado el caballo con su caballero. -¡No se vale!-

-¿Cómo que no se vale? ¡Claro que si se vale! Al igual que tu tienes una fija en tu falda-. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y soltó una carcajada. -¡Me has pillado!-

Nimbretell rio tanto que las costillas le comenzaron a doler. No duro mucho esa risa, cuando ella camino sola por los bosques del reino, en silencio iba a su paso silencioso, estaba escavando mas adentro de su memoria, sabia que habia una parte de ella que habia sido escondida por muchos años, pero lo que ella sentia, era que debia mantenerse en silencio y esperar hasta que llegase el momento de saber la verdad.

-Debes de estar enfriandote-. Thranduil llego detras de ella. No le habia escuchado venir, se alarmo un poco pero lugar se tranquilizo cuando le vio. El rey se quito la capa y la coloco sobre sus hombros. -No hagas esto Nimbretell, casi me matas, por tres hora estuve buscandote y tu perdida-le reprendio. -mande a una escuadrialla a que te buscara en los limites del bosque.

-No debiste hacerlo-le hablo con la triste aun presente.

Thranduil bajo la mirada con los sentimientos cruzados, y nego levemente. Se sintio culpable.

-No lo sientas, necesitaba pensar, hay cosas que se me ha escondido por años, que debo saber que es, pero no por eso iba a dejarte, no estoy molesta, solo he razonado algunas cosas, y lo siento, no quise asustarte.

Practicamente se abalanzo sobre ella, besando sus labios, le correspondio como se debia, le amaba y no dejaria que lo unico que mas amara, se alejara de su lado por su pesar, entendia que habia muchas cosas escondidas en rincones oscuros que debia dejarse en ese rincon y quedase alli, porque si se sabia la verdad, podria tener consternacion, incluso, podria quedar loco. Recordo lo que Melian le habia dicho con las historias ocultas, y debian permanecer ocultos, porque no sabia que mal podria hacer.

-Vamos Nimbretell, ya deja de estar aflijida, tuve la culpa en parte-le beso las manos y le llevo con el, montados en su ciervo.

-¿A donde me llevas?-

-Vamos a ver las cascada del Bosque, alli el anochecer te deja pensar, y el silencio te acompaña, asi podras pensar.

Nimbretell se dejo guiar por su enamorado. Hasta llegar a la cascaja. El lugar estaba lleno de paz, sin ojos que pudieran ver.

Tomo su mano y le acerco mas a el. Solto los cabellos de ella, y ella le tomo su rostro besando sus labios, sin dejar sus manos inmoviles en un solo lugar. El quito de su armadura, y ella mirandolo fijamente se dejo quitarselo. Su respiracion se acelero y el volvio a tomar sus labios, dejandose despojar de sus ropas majestuosas, hasta que las ropas quedaron regadas en el lugar seco del pasto y ambos se encontraron desnudos, abrazos y besando a la luz de la luna...

_**Meleth Nin-Te Amo**_

_**Brannon Nin-Mi Señor**_

_**Espero que le haya gustado. Y le agradezco a todas las cuenta que siguen mi fic. **_

_**Ya saben alguna sugerencia o critica, sera bien recibida :) **_

_**Nos leeremos pronto**_

_**Besos desde Panamá**_


	10. Capitulo 10: Cûm a Gumlaith

**Capitulo 10: Cûm a Gumlaith**

_Tomo su mano y le acerco mas a el. Solto los cabellos de ella, y ella le tomo su rostro besando sus labios, sin dejar sus manos inmoviles en un solo lugar. El quito de su armadura, y ella mirandolo fijamente se dejo quitarselo. Su respiracion se acelero y el volvio a tomar sus labios, dejandose despojar de sus ropas majestuosas, hasta que las ropas quedaron regadas en el lugar seco del pasto y ambos se encontraron desnudos, abrazados y besandose a la luz de la luna_

Ambos se vieron por primera vez desnudos, y se tocaron, pero jamas lo hicieron, ambos se respetaban y tenian propia opinion, aunque la necesidad de ambos se presento, solo se permitiaron tocarse, pero no pervertir sus partes intimas, algo que sus manos nunca llego a tocar, se guardarian esa parte hasta el dia de su boda.

Cayeron cansado ya de estar dentro del agua, hacia frio y sus labios estaba inchados de tanto robarse besos. Se taparon con la capa del rey y miraron el cielo estrellado.

-Porque hemos quedado solo en esta tierra?-le dijo entre sus brazos, acurrucada.

-Es algo que tenia que pasar, pero que mas da, estamos juntos, no es asi?-

-Si-susurro contra su humedo pecho.

Mediante el silencio, surgio su voz de nuevo.

-He reinado por muchos años, el Bosque Verde, y no he tenido descendiente aun..., mi padre mucho antes de morirse, recien que llegamos al bosque, me pidio que me casara y le diera descedencia, ya que mi madre no iba a tener mas bebes, despues de la muerte de mi hermano. Pero no podia casarme, porque mi corazon ya te pertenecia, es por eso, que Nimbretell, quiero descendencia, quiero un hijo, antes de que la muerte me sorprenda-

-Todo a su debido tiempo, Thranduil, te lo dare cuando este preparada-la elfa fruncio el ceño, con dolor. -No hables de muerte-

-Soy un rey Nimbretell, debo participar en guerras, en contiendas, no lo entiendes cierto? Soy yo el primero que debe dar la cara por su pueblo en una situacion peligrosa. Quizas me veas muchas veces, como en el campo del bosque, con el Huargo que casi me mata.

Nimbretell se puso sobre el, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. -He encarado muchas vidas sola, pero no podre vivir, sabiendo que tu cuerpo esta sobre un monticulo, durmiendo para no despertar mas, no podria, moriria al cabo de unos dias, Mi alma te necesita, una parte es tuya, una parte de mi morira si muertes, soy fuerte, pero no con tu muerte lo hare, todo lo que he construido, se desmorara con tu muerte Thranduil.

Ella se quito y se acomodo a su lado abrazandolo. Thranduil sintio el pesar que carcomio su corazon. Sabia que parte de el, era ella, y donde a ella le pasara algo, el junto con su reino caerian sobre una lugrube luz, porque el no soportaria su muerte.

-Es por eso-comenzo a decir-que trato de mantenerte protegida, porque tengo que te usen como carnada para hacerme daño, muchos saben que tu eres mi debilidad...

-Y tu la mia-interrumpio la elfa, acariciando el pecho de su amante. -pero la fuerza no cuenta con que podre encarar mis años alejada de ti, ahora que te conoci. Por mas fuerza que tenga, Thranduil, agradezco a Eru por tenerme a tu lado, todo el tiempo, porque el destino de los eldar no es nada seguro aqui, igual que la vida, por eso aprovecho todo el tiempo que puedo a tu lado.

-No mas, Nimbretell. Partamos, ya esta haciendo frio y es mejor que volvamos. -Thranduil silencio a la elfa con un beso.

Ella coloco sus ropas como debia en el cuerpo de su pareja y el las de ella, se vieron con naturalidad, y no reprimieron los alagos, ambos eran hermosos y se desearon mucho mas, sintiendo que su cuerpo necesitaban unirse para completar sus almas.

Ambos montaron en el siervo. El la brazo y ella se arrecosto contra su fuerte pecho, suspiro con felicidad, porque ella era feliz, no habia nada mas en el mundo que lo unico que le importaba era Thranduil. Ese era su felicidad.

**...**

_Cuando Maedhros supo en donde vivía Finrod, el enojo se le incremento por mil. Sabía que allí moraba Nimbretell, y también sabía lo que el sentia hacia ella, después de todo lo que ocurrió con el y sus hermanos y el juramento, Nimbretell no le quiso, sin embargo Finrod no dijo ni un juramento y Thingol lo hizo su huésped junto con Galadriel, su hermana. Tenía más oportunidad de hacerla su esposa que el mismo. _

_Los días que pasaban, Maedhros pensaba en como llegar a Menegroth sin que Thingol lo echara, necesitaba hablar con ella, poder hacerle creer en su amistad de nuevo, y así llevársela con el hacia el norte de los bosque verdes, en donde moraba. También sabía que Melian y Thingol, cuidaban mucho a Nimbretell desde que nació, alejándola de todo el mal que había en el exterior. Era por eso, que le dijeron a ella, que no podía tener trato con ni un príncipe de los Noldor, y más si ella tenía ese poder._

_A las afueras de Doriath. Estaba Nimbretell junto con Urwen y Mablung, en las desembocaduras del rio del Sirion._

_-¡Maedhros! ¿Qué haces aquí?-exclamo la elfa con una canasta llena de frutas. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Nimbretell?-pregunto Maedhros a la elfa, quien le frunció el ceño._

_-¡NO! ¿Qué haces, tú aquí? -La elfa se volteo mirando a su alrededor a ver si no veía a nadie cerca que la pudiera ver. _

_-Tengo que hablar contigo-. La tomo del brazo con fuerza halándola hacia unos grandes matorrales._

_-Suéltame-murmuro por lo bajo, para no gritar-si quieres hablar conmigo, tendrás que hacerlo aquí o si no te vas. –Sentencio Nimbretell, mirándole a los ojos. _

_-Esta bien, como tu digas-Dijo Maedhros soltándola. –solo lo hago por que eres tu. –se sentó en unas piedras grandes. Para luego hacerle seña a Nimbretell que se sentara junto a el. _

_-¿Entonces, que quieres decirme? Y que sea rápido porque pronto vendrá Urwen por mí-. La elfa se cruzo de brazos. _

_-Bien-dijo Maedhros respirando hondamente. –lo lamento, perdóname por todo lo que paso, por todo lo he hecho y no he cumplido con lo que tenia que cumplir. En verdad te amo y te adoro muchísimo Nimbretell, eres lo más especial y hermoso que he amado en toda mi vida. –Nimbretell arqueo las cejas y asintió. No creyéndole. –tengo a Maglor de testigo, el te puede decir que jamás me había enamorado y sentido celos de alguien, hasta que llegaste, tu. _

_-Sabes lo feo, que se siente decepcionarse de alguien que creías especial y diferente, alguien que amabas como a un amigo, y te decepcione tan feo?...a parte de las promesas no cumplidas y las feas palabras utilizada ante los valares?...-Nimbretell le miro seria, sin regalarle ni una sonrisa como el se lo esperaba. Se le veía enojada. _

_-Nimbretell, enserio…yo…yo, no se que paso, lo lamento, no se porque lo hice…-bajo la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas. _

_-Tu Padre estaba guiado por la avaricia, Maedhros, eso lo volvió loco y lo llevo a su muerte. ¿Quieres acabar asi como el?-. Maedhros alzo la mirada abrumada y negó. –Entonces has un cambio y arrepiéntete, olvida esos Silmarils! Que lo único que te acarreara es problema. –Nimbretell coloco su mano sobre su mejilla. _

_-Nimbretell…y si te vienes conmigo?-_

_-¿Qué?-Alejo su mano de su mejilla. _

_-Si, vente conmigo a vivir, al norte. Allí viviremos felices, ya veras que todo esto fue un malentendido y todo esto se arreglara, pero solo vente a vivir conmigo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, te quiero conmigo, Nimbretell, porque te amo. –Maedhros beso los labios de la elfa, sin que esta le diera tiempo de reaccionar. _

_Nimbretell se separo de el, a la fuerza. –lo siento Maedhros, pero no me iré contigo, tengo a mi familia aquí, no lo abandonare por ti, lo lamento.-La elfa se levanto. _

_-¿A dónde vas?-_

_-Ya es hora que regrese, Urwen debe de estar en camino-. Maedhros le tomo por el brazo. _

_-¿Me escribirás?-_

_-Si, si solo cambias. –Le beso la mejilla.- __**Namarië**__ Maedhros, que tengas una hermosa vida y que los Valar, se apiaden de ti, arrepiéntete, para que te perdonen. _

**...**

Nimbretell camino entre las lapidas del Bosque, muchos habian muerto en tiempos atras. Pero ese dia ella no iba a ese lugar por que solo iria a dar una vuelta, no, iria al Mausoleo de sus padres y su pequeña hermana.

Limpio el lugar y dejo unas lilas sobre el monticulo, rezo en elfico y tomo el silencio como parte de ese dia, se sento al frente de la lapida y empezo hablar de Thranduil, les pregunto que pensaban, pero lo unico que termino haciendo, fue llorar, estaba sola, no tenia algun familiar a su lado para que la acompañara en su felicidad. Le dio gracia a los Valares por encadenarla a Thranduil, porque su felicidad era muy costosa.

Se levanto y se despidio con una reverencia. Busco entre las muchas lapidas, buscando la de los padres de Thranduil, cuando no tardo mucho y alli lo encontro a el, estaba rezando. Se acerco silenciosamente y le abrazo por detras.

-_**Amin Hiraetha**_-Hizo una reverencia frente a la lapida de los padres del rey. -_**Hiro he hîdh ab 'wanath**_-

Thranduil agradecio a la elfa y le tomo la mano.

-_**Ada, Nana**_-murmuro Thranduil por lo bajo. –les presento a Nimbretell. –La elfa se hizo aun lado del Rey con una sonrisa en sus labios. Dejo un ramo de _**Fumella**_ sobre la tumba.

-Un placer, Majestades-la elfa hizo una leve reverencia.

Nimbretell le miro y noto el esfuerzo que el hacia para no llorar. Ella coloco su cabeza sobre su hombro y lo abrazo.

-Te presto mi hombro para que llores, confía en mi, Thranduil-. Le susurro en el oído. El rey humedeció su hombro a los minutos, sin dejar de reprimir los gemidos del angustioso recuerdo.

Ella le acaricio la cabellera rubia y se la beso, sin dejar de consolarlo. Sin embargo Thranduil agradeció el consuelo de ella.

-Todo estará bien-musito para si mismo-

-Claro que todo estará bien, Thranduil-le susurro la elfa, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Esa mañana se quedaron unos momentos conversando a solas, sobre cosas del pasado, y más cuando vivían en Doriath.

-Mi amigo Minastan, murió en el ataque que sufrió Doriath, cuando los hijos de Fëanor tendieron la emboscada. –la elfa le miro bajando la cabeza y recordando el horrible suceso por el que tuvo que pasar.

-Mis amigas, Urwen e Isilya, creo que murieron o fueron llevadas, pues…no las vi mas desde ese dia. Estaba huyendo junto con Glîn, cuando las vi, pero no pude regresar cuando las gentes de Caranthir nos asecharon, tuvimos que huir lo mas rápido que pudimos. Vi a Galadriel junto con Celeborn, quienes llevaban a Elwing, y vi a mi primo Haldir con sus hermanos, para luego…-hizo una pausa y suspiro. –…toparnos con Caranthir, quien me iba a llevar con el para entregarme a Maedhros, recuerdo que Glîn no dejo que me llevara, para cuando el empezó una batalla y con el, otro elfo se unió a el, para luego huir los dos juntos, porque Glîn, tenia ordenes de Dior, de sacarme y cuidarme. Con lo que entendí, también Melian cuando reinaba, les había dicho a muchos que me tenían que proteger-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Thranduil, pero entonces el supo la causa del cuidado.

-No lo se, solo que…me cuidaron, no salía de las cavernas sola, siempre iba con alguien. Cuando fui con Urwen y Mablung a las desembocaduras del Sirion, fue allí que me encontré a Maedhros; pero eso es otra historia. Lo que sucedió ese dia en la huida de Doriath, fue que, otro de los elfos de Caranthir, ataco a Glîn por el pecho, me sorprendió y me puse a llorar, que a pesar de estar herido me defendió hasta que no sintió mas fuerza, que yo termine con su contrincante. –Nimbretell suspiro. –recuerdo que murió mirándome, por lo menos seguía a salvo. Glîn fue otro de los elfos, quien me amo, pero no pude aceptarlo a pesar de que era muy lindo conmigo, porque lo sentia como si fuera mi hermano. Aunque si no fuera por Galadriel, yo hubiera seguido, sobre el cuerpo de Glîn, llorando.

-Vi a muchos conocidos caer, sin embargo, mi padre me obligo escapar con Thalion y Ebred, todos juntos, hasta Vrick que era tan solo un niño de cinco años, fue con nosotros, su padre, murió, dejándolo huérfano. Mi mama lo cuido, reconociéndolo como un hijo mas, pues ella era muy amiga de su madre.

-Imagino lo duro que tuvo que ser para el, estando pequeño, que te dijeran que tu padre murió.

-Nunca le dijimos Nimbretell, hasta ahora que creció. Cada vez que preguntaba, le decíamos que su padre iba a demorar un par de años más, pero que tenía que esperar, y así lo hizo, hasta que vinimos a vivir al Bosque, cuando tenía veinte años, le dijimos lo que sucedió con su padre, porque recuerdo que se iba a ir a buscarlo, y recuerdo que me pregunto si sabia en donde estaba el, pero entonces pensé en decirle la verdad. En parte se enojo conmigo por ocultarle la verdad todos esos años, pero luego me agradeció por haberlo cuidado.

_En un sueño que tuvo Nimbretell, le pareció escuchar la voz de Maglor cantando una canción de tristeza y de mucho pesar, tanto que ella percibió la tristeza y lloro por toda esa noche. _

_Sentada junto a la fogata de ese dia, en donde todos compartían una linda velada, Galadriel le dio las nuevas. _

_-Me han llegado noticias, de que Maedhros murió, junto con el Silmarils en su mano. –Nimbretell asombrada y triste, pregunto:_

_-¿Cómo ha podido ser?, pero… ¿Sabes, como murió?-_

_-Se tiro a un grieta llena de fuego en donde acabo con su vida-hizo una pausa, analizando lo que la elfita sentia en ese momento. Sin embargo no pudo ver lo que sentia, pues la expresión de esta, era neutral. –El ultimo pensamiento que tuvo, fue la vez que se besaron. _

_La elfa bajo la mirada y sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar, pero se atraganto todas las lagrimas, no quería hacerlo delante de Galadriel y mucho menos delante de los que estaban compartiendo la velada. _

_-¿Y Maglor?-pregunto, sin mirar a Galadriel. _

_-Arrojo el Silmarils a las aguas y se hizo a la mar, me pareció escuchar su voz ayer por la noche-. Dijo la elfa pensativa. _

_-A mi también.-aporto Nimbretell. –aunque creo que era el. No se si era un sueño o una visión, cuando vi a Maglor en el barco y sus cabellos oscuros moviéndose al ritmo del viento, mientras seguía con la mirada en el horizonte, como si no supiera a donde ir o puede que buscaba Valinor. _

_-Quizás-murmuro Galadriel. _

_Las dos se quedaron en silencio, para cuando, Galadriel dijo algo más, que sorprendió a Nimbretell. _

_-A pesar de que nunca quise a los hijos de Fëanor, aun no creo que todos mis parientes hallan muerto, a salvo de Celebrimbor, Ereinion y Maglor, solamente. Que siguen vivos. Pero todos mis hermanos, están muertos, Finrod, Orodreth, Aegnor y Angrod-. Nuevamente suspiro con tristeza. –hasta la hija de Orodreth, ha muerto. ¿Qué mas puedo decir?...soy la única del linaje de Finarfin hijo de Finwë, que ha sobrevivido a la crueldad de Morgoth. _

_-Quizás, porque eres mujer…-susurro Nimbretell. Abrazo a sus piernas. –los hombres están mas propenso a morir en guerras, pero las mujeres, no lo estan._

_-Pero las mujeres en los partos, quizás no he muerto porque no tengo hijos, o tal vez es por el cuidado que tengo ante mi vida. No puedo dejar a Celeborn, lo amo tanto, que temo morir y hacer que sufra por mi muerte. _

_Nimbretell bajo la cabeza y suspiro. –es por eso que me da miedo enamorarme-_

_-El amor es lindo, cuando encuentras al indicado, Nimbretell-. Galadriel poso una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de esta. _

_Nimbretell le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento. _

_-¿Amabas a Maedhros?-. Nimbretell esquivo su mirada hacia el suelo. _

_-Solo como a un amigo. –susurro. –Maedhros había sido uno de los elfos que había conocido, con el que sentí confianza, pero sin embargo me termino defraudando al momento que supe de su juramento y la matanza que hubo con los Teleri. La ultima vez que lo vi, me pidió irme con el a vivir lejos de todo, junto con Maglor, pero lo rechace, sabia que algo no muy bueno iba a pasar. Luego de tanta advertencia, jamás me hizo caso y no lo haría, así que pensé en dejarlo solo y no saber mas nada de el. _

_-¿Y que me dices de Beleg?...supe por ahí, que el te amaba, y que se iban a casar. –Nimbretell sonrió deplorablemente. Le era mas triste saber de la muerte de ese elfo al quien quiso mucho, por amor. _

_-Si, lo amaba… no se…, Beleg…, me prometió muchas cosas y nunca las cumplió, porque la muerte se metió entre nosotros dos. –Miro a Galadriel con pesadumbre en sus ojos. –muchos me amaron, pero no pude corresponderles, mi amor esta por alguien mas, se me hace difícil prever quien es, o por lo menos saber si es un Elfo o un Edain, aun no tengo idea, solo que mi amor será grande hacia esa persona, y mi corazón lo amara para siempre. _

_Nimbretell camino en entre las lapidas de Doriath, en donde descansaban los elfos guerreros que habían muerto en guerras. Y uno principalmente conocido para Nimbretell. _

_Beleg Cúthalion, entre dos lapidas encontró la de Beleg en el centro. Solo era una lapida, como honor a su guerrero caído. Pero no su cuerpo no estaba sepultado allí, si no el Belthronding. _

_Las últimas flores que había recibido estaban secas y maltratadas. La elfita se arrodillo y dejo un ramo de Lossë sobre la tumba y rezo algo en voz baja. _

_-Aquí reposan todas las promesas que no cumpliste conmigo. –murmuro con la cabeza en bajo y algunas lagrimas rodaron por sus sonrojadas mejillas. –espero que hallas encontrado paz en las estancia de Mandos, que tus días sean dichosos con alguien que merezca tu amor. Espero que seas feliz sin mí, yo jamás hubiera podida amarte como merecías que te amaran. –Nimbretell sonrió, a pesar que todo estaba perdido. -__**Na lû e-govaned vîn**__, Beleg-_

_-¡Vamos Nimbretell, corre!-le gritaba Glîn, tomando su brazo, mientras ella les gritaba a Isilya y a Urwen que estaban un poco alejada de ella. _

_-¡No, espera, mis amigas, Glîn!-le gritaba ella. Pero cada vez se alejaba más, porque la emboscada que le tendieron los hijos de Fëanor en Doriath, los hicieron huir con el tiempo medido. Y más porque Nimbretell estaba allí, en parte Celegorm fue en busca de ella, por Maedhros. Glîn que la defendería, a parte de que huiría con ella, la cuido en todo el momento que algún elfo se ponía en su camino. _

_-¡Glîn!-le grito ella, haciendo toda la fuerza que ella tenia, deteniéndolo. -¡Tenemos que pelear, no podemos irnos, no debemos dejar a los otros!-_

_-¡No puedo, tengo ordenes de Dior, de sacarte de aquí lo antes posible, antes de que te lleven con Maedhros!-exclamo el elfo, poniéndose en marcha con ella nuevamente. _

_Esto si que asusto a la elfa, llevarla con Maedhros? ¿Acaso el planeo todo esto?..._

_Nimbretell vio a Galadriel junto con Celeborn y la pequeña Elwing que iba con ellos, junto con Haldir, Orophin y Rúmil quienes corrían, mientras atacan a los que podían para que no tocaran a la pequeña niña. _

_Caranthir se puso en medio del camino de Glîn, con la espada en alto para atacarlo. _

_-Dame a Nimbretell y te dejo vivir-_

_-Caranthir…-susurro la elfa con el ceño fruncido. –no pienso irme contigo. Y dile a tu hermano que no quiero saber del el, me defraudó!-le grito la elfa. _

_-No es que quieras Nimbretell, te iras con nosotros, te guste o no. –Caranthir apunto a Glîn con la espada. –Lárgate-_

_-¡No!-y así Glîn empezó una batalla con Caranthir, aunque otro elfo se encargo de el, para que estos huyeran. _

_Todos en Doriath sabían el poder que tenia ella, y todo lo que había dicho Melian sobre protegerla. Una descendiente de Varda, podrá dar un gran poder al que la tenga en sus manos. _

_Unos pasos más, dieron, para cuando un elfo del equipo de Caranthir apuñalo a Glîn por el pecho. El elfo cayo de rodillas, eso la tomo por sorpresa, porque la elfita empezó a llorar, sin embargo Glîn como pudo se levanto para pelear, no dejaría que nadie se llevara a Nimbretell de sus manos y mucho menos a alguien al que amaba. Nimbretell tomo la espada de un elfo caído de Doriath y antes de que Glîn se diera por vencido, antes de caer, vio como Nimbretell misma acabo con el elfo, rebanándole la cabeza. _

_El elfo cayó al piso y Nimbretell cayó con el, había muerto, sin embargo ella seguía allí llorando su muerte, a pesar de que nunca le amo, siempre tuvo un gran cariño por el. _

_-Nimbretell levántate, tenemos que irnos. No podemos hacer mas nada, solo honrar su muerte.-le dijo Celeborn tomándole de la mano y llevándose con el junto con Galadriel. _

_Nimbretell se despertó esa mañana llorando, aun seguía recordando las pesadillas que tuvo en el pasado. Se acurruco en la cama y se lamento por la muerte de Glîn, le dolía mucho al ver presenciado su muerte, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. Como ella se decía. Pero por lo menos ella termino con el elfo que mato a su amigo, vengando su muerte._

_Namarië: Adiós_

_Hondo-ninya: Mi corazón _

_Tye Meláne, Hondo nin: Te amo, mi corazón _

_Ada, Nana: papa, mama_

_Fumella; Amapolas _

_Na lû e-govaned vîn: Hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos _

_Lossë: Flores_

_Cûm a Gumlaith: Montículo de la pena_

_Amin Hiraetha: Lo Siento_

_Hiro he hîdh ab 'wanath = [Que] encuentre paz después de la muerte. (Sindarin. "He" = "Ella")_

**Espero que les guste :) **

**Dejen Reviews **

**Nos leeremos pronto **


	11. Amaurion

Capitulo 11: Amaurion

_El dia estaba nublado. El rey se paseaba entre los jardines de su pueblo con un ramo de Rosas Blancas. Sus pasos eran silencioso y las horas incontable habían sido marcadas en su vida, Un cuarto para las una, y se cumpliría dos meses de sus muertes._

_Thranduil escucho la campana del palacio que daba las 1:00 de la tarde. Miro el cielo y luego bajo la vista hacia la lapida blanca que tenia al frente de el. Se arrodillo y palmeo las letras de oro que tenía esta; decía: _

**Su Alma esta en las manos de Eru. **

**Nimbretell Reina del Gran Bosque verde**

**100-1000**

**En tus manos esta mi corazón**

**Hoja verde Thranduilion **

**1000**

**Ilúvatar****, En tus manos encomiendo mi alma**

**¡Que viva siempre el Príncipe Hoja verde!**

_Thranduil sonrió melancólicamente al ver la ultima frase, recordó la vez que ella le dijo Esto a el, la vez que se entrego por primera vez. A todos los que Nimbretell quería y amaba les decía esa frase, por eso fue que el Rey decidió plasmarla en su lapida. _

"_Mi corazón esta en tus manos, Nimbretell…-susurro el Rey entrecortadamente." _

_Thranduil cerró los ojos y sintió la sonrisa y la mirada de esta, lo que hizo que una lágrima tras otra rodaran por su mejilla. _

"_**Meleth nin**__…Los extraño mucho-la voz del Rey era lastimosa.-Thranduil deslizo sus dedos por la lapida y sintió el polvo en ella-Tu tumba esta sucia, amor. La limpiare.-Thranduil tomo su fina túnica sin importarle que se ensuciara, siempre mantendría las cosas de Nimbretell con mucho cuidado. Sacudió las flores secas y el polvo que se encontraba enzima de su tumba.-Mira te he traído Rosas Blancas especialmente para los dos, __**Vanimelda**__-"_

_Thranduil esparció las flores por la tumba de esta y beso el nombre de Nimbretell y la de Hoja verde (Como le decía ella de cariño, antes de que naciera). Thranduil se derrumbo enzima de la lapida con sus ahogados sollozos. Su voz lo perturbaban: la risa angelical de Nimbretell y los llantos del bebe que falleció al momento que nació. A ella la habían enterrado junto con su hijo. _

"_¿Cómo esta el pequeño Hoja verde?-pregunto el Rey decaídamente. –Hoja verde, si sabes quien soy, quiero que sepas que Te Amo y que quiero que cuides de tu madre hasta que pueda irme con usted…-Thranduil rompió a llanto incontrolables. _

"_Thranduil-dijo una voz que hizo que El Rey empezara a buscar a su alrededor." _

_¿Cómo era posible que Nimbretell lo había llamado?, pero eso no fue todo, si no que una brisa paso por su oreja izquierda, sintiendo un dedo en su cuello lo que hizo que el Rey se paralizara. _

"_¡Nimbretell!-llamo este esperezando a que el estuviera muerto para encontrarse con ella y su hijo." _

_Un llanto de un bebe y Thranduil se alarmo angustiado. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco?-se dijo a si mismo mirando que aun tenia la lapida al frente de el. _

"_No llores Thranduil-la voz le hablo, tal y como lo hubiera hecho Nimbretell." _

_Era ella, no tenia duda. _

"_Nimbretell…-susurro este con miedo"_

"_Estoy en tu corazón Thranduil, recuerda que siempre te vamos a querer y te vamos a esperar, yo y Hoja verde estamos bien, incluso, gracias a el, supe que tu nos habías venido a visitar."-el corazón de Thranduil latió rápidamente haciendo que empezara a jardear. _

"_¡Nimbretell, llévame por favor, ya no soporto estar así, estoy sufriendo, no sabes cuanto sufro. Por favor llévame contigo, quiero estar con los dos! ¡Te lo ruego!"-Thranduil recargo su cabeza en la lapida. _

"_No puedo, tienes un pueblo al que cuidar, no puedes irte, debes quedarte"-Thranduil sintió su mano enzima de su hombro izquierdo. _

"_¡Solo llévame, no me importa mi pueblo, no me importa nada, solo tu y mi hijo!"-Thranduil se limpio las lágrimas con su túnica. _

"_Te Amamos y siempre estaremos ahí para ti, aunque no nos veas.-le dijo esta con palabras consoladoras lo que era una tortura para el Rey elfo." _

_Thranduil miraba a su alrededor y solo estaba el, solo como siempre. Entonces tuvo que aceptar la realidad que ellos no estaban y que no los volverá a ver no sabe hasta cuando. _

"_Nim…-susurro este"_

"_**Tenna Rato**__-dijo esta despidiéndose de el y besando la mejilla del Rey, lo que el solo sintió una pequeña brisa en ella."_

"_¡No te vayas!-le rogo este.- ¡__**Meleth nin**__!"_

"_Es tiempo que lo haga-le dijo esta"_

_Thranduil la llamo por un buen rato pero no recibió respuesta, entonces supo que ella ya se había ido, ido de la Tierra media, llevándose tomo su amor con ella y dejando a Thranduil en el hueco negro en donde estaba su entristecido corazón. _

-¡Nimbretell, No te vayas!-despertó este gritando dolorosamente. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido por el frio y temblando ligeramente. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas incontrolablemente. Era el peor sueño que Thranduil había tenido en su vida y que ahora lo estaban llevando a la tristeza. Y para su suerte Nimbretell no estaba a su lado cuando desperto todo temeroso. Tomo su almohada y se aferro a ella humedeciéndolos y ahogando sus gemidos dolorosos.

-¿_**Heru nin**_?-Thranduil se limpio rápidamente las lagrimas y se volvió al llamado masculino. En la entrada de su habitación estaba Olorousse. -¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto este preocupado, ya que había escuchado el grito del Rey.

Thranduil asintió y abrió la boca para aspirar una gran bocanada de aire. – ¿_**Lúmë**_?

-Las cinco de la mañana, _**Brannon nin**_-respondió el Elfo.

-Donde esta Nimbretell?-

-Bajo, mi señor-

-Quiero que me traigas un café, y quiero que le digas a los demás que me tomare el dia libre, no quiero que me molesten.-el elfo asintió e hizo una reverencia antes de irse.

Thranduil se levanto de su cama, sin importarle la falta de sueño, porque era mucho lo que había soñado y pensaba que si seguía dormido no quería saber que otro sueño doloroso tendría. El rey camino hacia el lavadero que tenia en el baño con agua fresca. Se lavo el rostro. Tomo una toalla de mano y se las seco, al momento que se miro en el espejo, en su rostro había señales de haber estado llorando y no evito arrugar el rostro y soltar algunas lágrimas al recordar el sueño.

Aparecio unos minutos con una taza de Te en sus manos.

-_**Mára aurë, Meleth nin**_-. Dejo la taza de la mesita de noche, y se acerco al rey por detras de su espalda, acariciandola. Le abrazo y le beso la mejilla. Al ver que el rey no daba señales de estar bien, por las lagrimas secas de sus mejillas, ella se preocupo. -¿Que sucede Thranduil?-. No respondio, ni siquiera le volteo a mirar. Se puso frente a el y le tomo el rostro entre sus manos. -Dime que te paso-

-_**Nan mara**_-le hablo cortante, quitando sus manos de su rostro.

-Dices que estas bien?..., Mirate nada mas, estaba llorando, y no me mientas, que te sucede, ha sido un sueño?-

-No, Nimbretell-le hablo con voz irritada. Ella se quito de su lado y lo dejo pasar. Solo le vio como la luz de la luna le apunto todo su cuerpo, y su rostro se veia abatido.

La elfa se preocupo, pero que podia hacer al respecto?, si el no queria decirle lo que le sucedia. Si queria estar solo, entonces le dejaria estar solo. Se tomo su te rapidamente y se propuso a irse.

-Nos vemos luego, Amaurion-

Solo se escucho el cerrar de puerta. Thranduil se volteo y solo encontro la habitacion a oscuras sin la hermosa elfa dentro.

-Amaurion?...-

Ya habian pasado dias, de que Nimbretell le habia llamado asi, desde que le dijo que el habia nacido una madrugada. Cerro los ojos pensando en lo idiota que habia sido, y movio su cabeza al ver que su mente jugaba con el. Imagenes de sangre salio de su boca, sus ojos estaban igual de llenos, y sus oidos habia empezado a salir hillos de sangre negra. Su nariz estaba reventada. Cayo de rodillas, sintiendose desvanecido. Otra vez su mente jugaba con el. Le dolia el corazon, ver a Nimbretell muerta.

La puerta de su habitacion sonó tres veces, Thranduil estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba que tocaban en la puerta y siguió con la mirada en la ventana, admirando como caía la lluvia fuertemente, lo que lo hacia no sentir nada y eso a el le hacia sentir bien. Vio su reflejo en el vidrio y vio como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-Thranduil-le llamaron. El rey elfo se limpio la lagrima y se volvió para el que estaba ahí.

-¿Ebred?-

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el primo que miro al Rey con una mirada de preocupación.

-_**Nan mara, Ebred Hannon le**_-la voz del Rey era muy apacible, que nada lo delataba por el dolor en el que se había sucumbido.

-Desde hace tiempito que te llamaba, pero tu no contestaba, pensé que te había pasado algo.

Thranduil se sorprendió al instante. ¿Hace cuanto había estado mirando la ventana, Que no se percato que lo llamaban?

-Estoy bien, gracias por la invitacion, pero no voy a ir-

-Thranduil que sucede? ... has peleado con Nimbretell?-

-No-

Se cambio de ropa, para ponerse su tunica de caza y se armo antes de salir de sus aposentos. Dejo a su primo con la palabra en la boca. Camino con su habitaul caminar, con su porte regio y orgulloso, pero por dentro estaba que se moria. Por mas que el mismo se torturara, no queria ver a Nimbretell. Necesitaba pensar.

-¿Has visto a Thranduil?-

-No me digas que ya pelearon?-

Se volvio seria y nego rotundamente. -No, no hemos peleado, Wing, solo te hice una simple pregunta, necesito buscarlo.

-¿Porque?-

-Lo has visto, Si! o No!-

-Hay no te enojes, no, no le he visto-

-Gracias!-

Nimbretell salio corriendo del lugar, buscando al rey por todas partes, pero no le vio. De echo el rey no estaba en el reino, se habia ido a la cascada del Bosque a pensar. Dejando a Nimbretell vuelta loca, habia problemas en el reino. Y sin mas remedio tuvo ella que dar instrucciones y ocuparse de la situacion.

-Donde maldita sea, se ha metido Thranduil, Ebred?!-le grito irritada al elfo que habia llegado apenas se le informo, que los Orcos habia atacado a varios elfos que hacian guardia.

-No tengo idea, hace como una hora salio de sus aposentos con ropa de caza, no se donde esta-

-No se que es lo que le pasa a Thranduil, pero mira el problema en que estamos ahora, espero que me apoyen cuando regresemos, seguro si regresa la diran donde estoy y querra matarme, pero que mas puedo hacer? Soy guardia real, tengo que tomar mi lugar.

-Tu por eso no te preocupes, Nimbretell, nosotros te vamos apoyar-dijo Ebred.

-Pensabamos que se habian peleado-, Vrick se poso a su lado derecha, tomando camino hacia la contienda contra los Orcos. Los sorprenderian.

-¿Porque todos piensan eso? Yo y Thranduil, tenemos una buena comunicacion-

_Mentira ... _Mas o menos tenian la comunicacion, pero hay cosas que Nimbretell tenia que sacarle a Thranduil.

Thranduil se acosto en el pasto, mirando sus manos. Recordo la vez que aquellas manos se habian llenado de sangre, de la sangre de sus hermanos, Los Noldors. Los habian atacado en la desembocadura del Sirion, Thranduil ya con la poca tolerancia que le quedaba, mato a los que se le atraversaron por el frente, incluso, su mano fue mancha con sangre real. Habia matado al Principe Amrod, sin piedad alguna. Pero no tenia mordimientos, solo recordo ese dia. En ocaciones recordaba muchas cosas, que lo hacian sonreir o entristeserce.

Cuando llego al reino, vio a sus elfos llegar. Fruncio el entrecejo cuando vio a esos tres elfos conocidos caminar hacia el.

-Nimbretell...

-Antes de que digas algo, dejame hablar-le silencio. -Primeramente, ¿Donde estabas? estuve buscandote por todos lados, para darte la noticia que los Orcos atacaron nuevamente, y tuve que organizar todo para tomar camino y ocupar mi lugar.

-Tenia cosas que hacer, y no tengo que dar mas explicaciones...

-Pero a mi si, quiero hablar contigo-

Thranduil le tomo de la mano, llevandola a sus aposentos. Cerro la puerta con seguro, y miro a Nimbretell seriamente. Sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo y le llevo hacia el balcon y alli tomaron asiento.

-Yo mate a Amrod, y no me siento para nada mal, en cambio me gusto haberlo hecho, pero me hubiera gustado mas, haber matado a Maedhros. -Bebio de su copa de vino, mirando la expresion de la elfa.

Nimbretell le miro anonada, no podia creerse que su pareja lo habia asesinado, y mas por el hecho que su sed de sangre, era por la de Maedhros.

-¿Porque me dices esto?-, Nimbretell tomo la copa que su amado le ofrecio.

-Es algo que deberias saber-

-Bien, pero porque la sangre de Maedhros?.., esta bien que ellos hayan sido lo que fuera, pero eran buenas personas-

-Contigo, no con nosotros, no tuvieron piedad-

Nimbretell se quedo en silencio, mirando fijamente a su amado. -Thranduil, te amo, pero no se porque me dices esto hasta ahora, deberias estar preguntandome sobre lo que sucedio con los Orcos.

-Nimbretell si te pido casarte conmigo, lo harias?-

Nimbretell se desconcerto por el cambio de tema del Rey, estaba ansioso. En su mirada lo podia ver.

-Si, lo haria, pero por favor cambia tu forma de animo, estas muy extraño en el dia de hoy, acaso me escondes algo?-

-No te escondo nada-le dijo muy seriamente.-no tengo porque hacerlo.

-Bien Amaurion, te tengo que contar algo que vi cuando pelee con un Orco, pues... extrañamente lo era, aunque no tanto.

-¿Que quieres decir con que no tanto?-

-No, tenia una tunica negra, y sus manos eran como la de los Orcos y su rostro tambien, pero sus cabellos estaban escondidos debajo de la tunica y pude notar que eran rubios, y al momento de mirarlo a los ojos, eran de un color naranja, y supe que con el que peleaba era Sauron

-¡¿Que?!-grito Thranduil, levantandose de su asiento. -de esto era lo que hablaba! y no me hiciste caso, solo me ignoraste...

-Yo no te ignore, tenia que pelear era mi deber, porque tu no estabas, te habias ido!-, la elfa alzo la voz. -no me juzgues.

-¿Que no lo haga?-Thranduil sintio que le iba a dar un dolor de cabeza fuerte. -¿Acaso no piensas?... seguro queria asegurarse que eres tu, Nimbretell de la que en tiempos de antaño, Morgoth trato de tenerte en sus manos, no sabes nada Nimbretell

-Claro! no se nada porque TU! no me lo has dicho Amaurion, no entiendo que tengo que ver yo con todo eso, al parecer soy un peligro para la tierra!

-Claro que no lo eres, solo eres la salvacion para toda la tierra, ahora Sauron save que estas aqui conmigo, en mi reino y tratara de atacarnos, para llevarte con el

-No lo puede hacer, no puede tocarme, cuando trato de hacerlo, una luz blanca se interpuso y lo repelo, no lo puede hacer, ni siquiera podia mirarme a los ojos, porque su piel empezaba a grietarse.

-No puede tocarte, pero ara algo que de magia negra, haber como hara para hacerte daño Nimbretell, y no te juzgo, te felicito por la gran tarea que hiciste y la responsabilidad que tomaste.

...

_**Amaurion (Hijo del amanecer) **_

_**Mára aurë (Buenos Dias)**_

_**Meleth nin (Mi amor) **_

_**Nan mara (Estoy Bien)**_

_**Hannon Le (Gracias) **_

_**Heru nin**__: Mi señor_

_**Brannon nin**__: Mi señor_

_**Lúmë**__: ¿Hora?_

_**Hannon le**__: Gracias_

_**Namarië**__: Adiós_

_**Hondo-ninya**__: Mi corazón _

_**Tye Meláne**__, __**Hondo nin**__: Te amo, mi corazón _


	12. Propuesta de Matrimonio

**12 capitulo: Propuesta de Matrimonio**

Thranduil se masajeo las sienes, cansado, abrumado. Era la tercera proposición de matrimonio que recibía en el dia. ¿Sera que ahora que tiene una amada que ama con todo su corazón, se dieron de cuenta de que el existe?-se dijo así mismo, tomando un sorbo de Te de manzanilla.-termino de leer la carta y la dejo de un lado. Luego la respondería, por ahora no se sentía tan bien para responder. Nimbretell llevaba ya 4 horas en su cabeza que no hacia que hiciera su _"Trabajo"_.

Thranduil se recargo a su asiento resoplando al instante, miro alrededor de su oficina y se levanto del asiento; abrió de par en par las puertas del balcón y miro todo alrededor, asegurándose que todo estaba bien.

Golpearon la puerta 3 veces, Thranduil volvió a entrar a su despacho y con un movimiento de su mano derecha, la puerta se abrió. Apareció un Hombre vestido con el uniforme de un mensajero de los Haradrim del sur, le hizo una reverencia a Thranduil y con un gesto de su mano le indico que podía empezar. El Hombre saco un papel y anuncio un nombre incomprensible y un país extrañísimo.

Los Elfos que estaban dentro con Thranduil, dejaron que la invitada entrara, entonces la vio allí. Una mortal, del sur. Su nombre es "Olenka -Hija del Gobernante Narvish". La mujer se presento ante el Rey y el le cedió a ella y a su mensajero a que se sentaran en los puestos del frente.

Su piel morena y brillante, sus ojos grandes y chocolates que iban con el juego de su cabello chocolate; y un cuerpo esbelto y voluptuoso que era de notar por su vestido carmesí pegado. Los ojos del rey los miraban perplejos. ¡Maldita sea!-¿acaso no puedo sonar tan descortés y decirles que se larguen que no me interesa su propuesta de matrimonio porque ya tengo a la que será mi esposa, muy pronto?-. Entonces el rey tuvo que adaptar la estúpida expresión de interés, al momento que ella o el mensajero habían empezado ha hablarle. Y que el castillo le había gustado, A parte de todo lo que sabia hacer o podía hacerle y demás. Además de las joyas que ellos podían tener juntos. ¡No me importa tus estúpidas joyas, yo tengo las mías y no necesito que me sobornes con tus porquerías de joyas, yo tengo una mejor que todas ellas…Nimbretell!.

Thranduil era exigente, pero no quería casarse con una mortal, porque sabia que si llegara hacerlo ella moriría de vejez y el quedaría solo. Entonces lo único que hacia el, era escuchar a cada una de las Elfas o mujeres mortales decir sus cualidades, pero Thranduil la dichosa suerte de tener a todas esas mujeres a su disposición pero su respuesta era rechazarlas, porque al mirar sus ojos solo veía: Riqueza y ambición por estar con uno de los Elfos más importantes de la tierra media y su belleza extraordinaria. Hizo unas cuantas preguntas y cuando los hiciera largar les mandaría, después de una semana, que la proposición hacia sido lamentablemente rechazada, por tales motivos y mas motivos.

-Me gustaría que usted viniera a mi castillo, de seguro le fascinada-dijo la princesa con una sonrisa atractiva, pero solo logro que Thranduil le sonriera con desgana y sin mostrarle sus dientes.

-Gracias, no se preocupe, cuando tenga tiempo iré a visitarla-amable y no descortés.

Más tarde, después de echar a los llegados. Nimbretell rio al ver que el la miraba con rostro de suplica. Ella misma había estado varias veces con el, cuando les llegaba las propuestas de matrimonio.

-¡Salve usted Oropherion! ¿Quien diría que fueras tan cotizado?-dijo Nimbretell tratando de no reírse en la cara del Rey.

-Hasta ahora que me he enamorado de ti, las demás mujeres mortales como Elfas, se han dado de cuenta que existo.-dijo el, tomando asiento.

-Pero mira el lado positivo, ninguna tendrá al Elfo tan poderoso y hermoso, que yo, que soy tan afortunada y le agradezco al Valar por darme esta oportunidad.-Nimbretell que estaba detrás de Thranduil, masajeando sus hombros, le beso la mejilla.

-Si, tienes razón. Cuando supe que me pedían matrimonio, estaba a punto de estallar y decirles que la petición seria rechazada, pero como el Rey y cortes que debe de ser no lo hice.-

Nimbretell se sentó en las piernas de Thranduil y rodeo sus brazos con su cuello. El poso sus manos con firmeza en su cintura.

-Estoy cansado-dijo El Rey, cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no duermes?-le dijo ella.

-No puedo, tengo un largo trabajo que hacer-

-¿Qué tanto?-

-Rechazar tres propuestas de matrimonio-. Thranduil abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los hermosos ojos verdes claros de Nimbretell que le sonreían. De un pronto la sonrisa se borro de los labios de Nimbretell.

**...**

Se encontraba en aquella bañera enorme de mármol con destellos de oros en formas de las hojas de hayas (Sus arboles favoritos). Se arre costo al borde de la bañera y se masajeo las sienes. Hoy había trabajado duro, lo que le ponía de mal humor, a excepción de Nimbretell que le masajeo los hombros y le beso mientras estuvieron juntos y le encantaba tanto que su mal humor huía. Era imposible estar de mal humor con Nimbretell a su lado, ella lo hacia reír, le cariñaba y lo besaba.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se hundió totalmente en el agua por unos minutos y de un pronto se tuvo que reincorporar, por algo tan fantástico que salió de su mente. Salió enseguida de la bañera, saliendo de su baño.

Abrió su caja fuerte y saco una pequeña cajita aterciopelada en negro. Pero lo que contenía dentro era más valioso que todo el oro y la plata junta que podía tener el Rey. Al abrir la pequeña caja, encontró una sortija de oro con pequeños destellos de Mithril y un gran diamante. Pesaba un poco, pero la mano de la mujer que debía llevarla debía ser muy importante y muy hermosa. Como la joya que llevaría en su mano.

Entonces Thranduil hablo con Olorousse que estaba en cuidado de su habitación esa noche y le dijo que para mañana habría una fiesta muy importante para el, porque iba a enunciar una importante noticia. Entonces hablo con las Elfas que son las costuras y pidió que hicieran un vestido para Nimbretell, dándole la forma y todos los detalles.

**...**

Todos estaba preparado y ah Nimbretell esa noche, le llego un paquete grande, ella lo miro extrañada, hasta que le dijeron que Thranduil se lo había enviado. Se quedo esta vez sola en su habitación, abrió el paquete y se sorprendió bastante al ver lo hermoso que había dentro del paquete. ¡Un vestido!. Nimbretell lo saco rápidamente de la cajeta blanca. Lo miro admirada y muy…pero MUY sorprendida. ¿Por qué Thranduil me daría algo tan hermoso como esto?-se pregunto.-entonces camino rápidamente hacia el baño para bañarse y ponérselo, ya se imaginaba las palabra de Egnor _"Vamos, póntelo a ver como se te ve". _

Al cabo de una hora, Nimbretell estaba vestida, lista para bajar, entonces se quedo allí parada frente al espejo admirando a la Nimbretell que es irreconocible con ese hermoso vestido blanco.

El hermoso vestido estaba completamente hecho para el cuerpo de ella. Sus curvas se ceñían con el vestido de tela suave y delicada. Todo el vestido era de encaje con una tela blanca casi transparente por debajo. Detrás el escote le llegaba hasta sus caderas, donde era visible por el peinado entrenzado que Nimbretell se hizo. Las mangas del vestido eran pegadas hasta sus muñecas y solo llevaba un collar de zafiro azul que venia en la cajeta con el vestido y zapatos blancos.

Pero en el momento en que Nimbretell estaba dispuesta a salir, tocaron la puerta ella abrió y entro la Elfa que le había dejado el paquete.

-Nimbretell te quitare ese peinado-. Nimbretell asintió un poco extraña, pero solo le dejo peinar.

Cuando estuvo lista, la Elfa le puso un espejo al frente de ella y la Elfa quedo impresionada, ¡Que hermosa que se veía, esta no era la Nimbretell que ella conocía!.

La Elfa le hizo una trenza que le recogió todo el cabello y con una flor blanca, bañada en oro fue su adorno. Entonces Estaba lista para ir a la fiesta.

-_**Hannon le**_-le dijo Nimbretell a la Elfa. La Elfa se retiro haciéndole una leve reverencia a Nimbretell lo que hallo muy raro.

Las risas y el canto se apago de repente al momento que el Rey sonó su copa de oro y pidió silencio, en el momento que Nimbretell entro.

-Amigos Míos, los hemos reunidos todos en este glorioso dia y el mas importante para mi, porque tengo una muy buena noticia para todos.-Entonces miro a Endrwil que retenía a Nimbretell y le hizo señas para que la dejara entrar.-

-Ya puedes pasar _**mellon nîn**_-le hizo una leve reverencia y ella paso dentro. Entonces Thranduil llego hasta ella, se arrodillo al frente de ella.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Thranduil?-le dijo ella en susurro. No le respondió y se apresuro a decir:

-La elfa que porte este anillo en su mano-dijo estas palabras al acabo de un momento que abrió la cajita de terciopelo negro y allí Nimbretell pudo ver el hermoso anillo. Se llevo sus manos a sus labios impresionada. -Sera mi esposa, y tu Nimbretell hija de Norell y Yavanneth, descendiente de Varda, debes ser la que porte el anillo en su hermosa mano, el anillo de mi madre será tuyo si aceptas ser mi esposa?-Dos lagrimas de felicidad resbalaron por sus mejillas. Thranduil se levanto tomando una de las manos de Nimbretell, mirándola con una sonrisa radiante. Ella como pudo lucho por decir "Si" pero se le era imposible por lo feliz que estaba. Pero hizo todo lo que pudo y respondió:

-¡SI!-se lanzo a sus brazos y el la estrecho en sus fuertes brazos, Nimbretell lloro en su hombro por unos minutos, para cuando el le tomo la mano y le coloco el anillo de su madre. Nimbretell tomo el anillo de plata, colocándoselo en el dedo índice de su amado. Todo el pueblo estallo en vítores y aplausos. Nimbretell y Thranduil se fundieron en un beso, tierno y lleno de pasión.

Nimbretell estaba admirando el anillo que tenia en su mano, después de tantos años, jamás pensó que ese dia llegaría tan rápido. Tomo la mano de su prometido, y lo miro, y dijo: -Espero que no solo modele un año, así como tuve que hacerlo con Beleg, porque nunca llegamos a casarnos, y espero que…, bueno…, que esto no pase contigo.

El rey Sindar, se volvió hacia su prometida, mirándola con seriedad. –no pienso hacerte lo mismo, Nimbretell-. Le beso la frente y sonrió.

-Esta bien, confió en ti-. Dijo la elfa con plena seguridad.

El rey la tomo por el rostro y la beso, la beso con ese anhelo que llevaba en su corazón y esa felicidad por tomarla como su esposa y por el destino que se había entre puesto entre ellos, así pues se enlazaría a ella, pero lo haría hasta que el padre de la elfita, estuviera en su palacio, porque aun el seguía vivo y de seguro el quería seguir las tradiciones viejas de su pueblo.

Por esa noche, los Elfos ya habían empezado a llamarla "Su majestad" a lo que la elfa aun no estaba acostumbrada, pero Thranduil le dijo que al pasar los años se acostumbraría.

-¡Déjame verla, quiero verla!-exclamo Wingelot al momento que llego donde estaba Nimbretell y Thranduil sentados. Nimbretell extendió la mano y allí Wingelot con asombro y alegría, se le ilumino el rostro y sonrió de par en par, abrió sus brazos y estrecho a Nimbretell en ellos. -¡Felicidades Nim! ¡Les deseo toda la felicidad a los dos! Y larga sea su vida en todo el tiempo que tenemos aquí en tierra media. Y tu Elfo-señalo a Thranduil-Quiero que cuides a mi amiga, yo he cuidado de ella y ahora te toca a ti-

-No te preocupes ella esta en buenas manos-respondió el Sindar besando la mejilla a Nimbretell.

-Bueno Nimbretell eres la Elfa ¡MÁS SUERTUDA! Del Bosque Verde-. Las dos rieron al unisonó y se volvieron abrazar.

-Felicidades Majestades-dijo Minrod haciendo una pequeña reverencia y besando la mano de Nimbretell.

-_**Mellon nîn**_, nos vemos mañana, Thranduil cuídamele, nosotros iremos a dormir-. Nimbretell le hecho una ojeada a su amiga traviesa y ella rio mientras se alejaban de ellos.

-La noche será prospera para muchos-dijo Thranduil, sirviendo mas vinos en sus copas.

-Espero que sea así, creo que pronto me llamaran Tía Nimbretell.

La noche paso tranquila para los dos, bailaron algunas piezas, tomaron a montón como siempre, aunque Nimbretell le conto la mala experiencia que tuvo con Wingelot cuando tomo tanto.

**...**

_En aquella mañana en Tirion. Finrod hijo de Finarfin, apretó una cajita dorada a su pecho, recorriendo su habitación, mientras repetía las mismas palabras, sobre tomar la mano en bendición de Nimbretell. Finrod había sido impactado por la belleza de la elfa. Era amor a primera vista, como había sido su madre desde que el abrió los ojos. Pero este sentimiento que el sintió hacia Nimbretell, era diferente, no por amistad, si no, por deseo de estar con ella. Casarse, tener hijos y amarse para toda su eternidad. _

_Luego de tomar el desayuno esa mañana, Nimbretell salió a dar una vuelta al jardín del palacio, como lo hacia cada mañana. _

_-Nimbretell-. La elfa escucho su nombre, deteniendo su paso, volteándose y viendo a Finrod detrás de ella, con una sonrisa en sus labios. La elfa se extraño que el elfo le llamara, pues en pocas ocasiones había tenido alguna conversación con el, sin embargo con Maedhros era diferente, pues lo veía con frecuencia. -Acepta ser mi compañía en mi paseo de esta mañana?-. La elfa sonrió y en lanzo su brazo con el brazo del príncipe. Lo que sentia por Finrod, era amistad, confianza y seguridad, hacia su persona._

_El príncipe la llevo a un claro mirador, en donde los pinos crecían grandes y fuertes. Sus hojas eran doradas y sus troncos blancos. La elfita admiro la belleza que había a su alrededor. Sus cabellos volando al viento, sus ojos verdes admirado de asombroso, sobre el pueblo de Tirion desde hay arriba. Podía ver las pequeñas cabañas y la gran fortaleza del rey Finwë. Sonrió para si misma, y Finrod admiro la belleza de la elfa, impresionaba por lo lindo que Tirion le ofrecía. Finrod podía sentir el poder que ella desplegaba a cada rincón de su alrededor, con la mas preciosa mirada, una que Finrod el fiel, hijo de Finarfin, admiro embelesado. Nunca había conocido a alguien, que le robase el corazón, como Nimbretell lo había hecho en tan poco tiempo. El príncipe, sintió que el corazón de la elfa no le pertenecía a Maedhros, ni a el, solo le pertenecía a ella. Pero como había escuchado rumores antes, ella había rechazado a Maedhros, no le costaba mucho intentarlo a ver si tenía alguna esperanza. _

_La elfa vio como el príncipe se hinco delante de ella, admirada por una sonrisa enamorada en sus perfectos dientes blancos, que la hicieron sonreír de inmediato. -¿Qué hace, Su majestad?-. Dijo la elfa mirando con cada detalle, los movimientos el príncipe. _

_-Amarte-contesto el príncipe, mostrando una pequeña cajita dorada en sus manos. Con la otra mano desocupada, tomo con delicadeza la mano suave de Nimbretell. -Nimbretell, Descendiente de Elbereth, Eru, padre nuestro y el único poderoso de todos, estoy aquí, a tus pies, embelesado por tu belleza y el amor al que estaría encantado a darte para toda mi eternidad, por los días siguientes en Tirion, con tan solo tomar tu mano en bendición, para que aceptes, ser mi esposa.-el príncipe abrió la cajita dorada, presentado un anillo de delgado aro de plata con tres diamantes grandes en el centro. _

_La elfa se llevo las manos a sus labios, impactada por la propuesta, no se creía que Finrod el fiel, llegara a proponerle matrimonio sin conocerla del todo. Se lo esperaba de Maedhros, pero del hijo de Finarfin, era poco creíble. Pero ahí estaba, arrodillado delante de ella, con una sonrisa que toda elfa amaría, sin embargo, los recuerdos que tuvo en ese momento y las tantas veces que dijo a Maedhros _"Un año de novios, no antes, no aceptare un anillo antes de que pase un año", _Finrod no iba hacer la excepción, pues no lo amaba como debía sentir, para compartir una vida siendo su esposa. Por mas que Finrod fuera increíble y noble, ella no podía amarle como el a ella. _

_La elfa alcanzo a tomar la cajita sobre las manos de Finrod. -lo siento. -el príncipe la miro con extrañeza. ¿Por qué me esta diciendo?...el príncipe apretó los dientes…Maedhros…, Nimbretell lo miro apenada, no quería hacerlo, pero no le quedaba de otra que rechazarlo. -para otra seria felicidad y estaría encantada con ser tu esposa, pero yo no puedo. -la elfa hizo una pausa, deslizando su mirada a la tierra. -no quiero romperte el corazón, pero hace unos tres meses atrás termine una relación, y aun no puedo superarlo. Duele. Me duele mucho, pero no puedo aceptarlo. -la elfa movía rotundamente la cabeza. -es como si fuera ayer que rompí mi relación, y no puedo solamente dejarlo y que alguien mas ocupe mi corazón, esta herido. -la elfa cerro la cajita. -tomara tiempo para que mi corazón vuelva a sanar. -la elfa sintió las lagrimas en sus ojos rápidamente. -lo siento Finrod. -la elfa no podía mirar su rostro de rechazo y entristecido. Tan solo se dio la vuelta para irse, no iba a llorar delante de el. _

_Maedhros escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su espía, Amdir, junto con su hermano menor Maglor, sobre la propuesta de matrimonio a Nimbretell, y en como ella había rechazado al mayor de los hijos de Finarfin, Finrod. Este sin embargo, sintió un coraje interno, que quemo cada parte de sus venas, haciéndolo maldecir sobre el estúpido hijo de Finarfin. _

_"Seguro insistirá la amistad de ella, hasta convertirla en su esposa. -pensó el príncipe Nelyafinwë. -tendré la ultima palabra, antes de que ella le de un si"_

_Maedhros llevo a arrastrado a Maglor con el por las escalera del palacio hacia la otra ala en donde se encontraba las habitaciones de la familia de Finarfin. _

_-¿Qué tienes pensado en hacer?-pregunto Maglor, mirando como su hermano echaba chispa por los ojos, de los celos que se desbordaba sobre que alguien poseyera a Nimbretell antes que el. _

_-Si pudiera matarlo, lo haría. -dijo con los dientes apretados por la cólera que lo consumía. -aunque esto no se queda así, le dejare bien claro, quien tiene posesión de proponerle matrimonio a Nimbretell. _

_Maglor no dijo nada al respecto, solo pensó en lo loco de amor, que estaba su hermano por esa elfa, que lo había rechazado muchas veces, por esperar un año de relación. A parte de que jamás lo había visto de esa manera tan molesta, que daba miedo. _

_-Maedhros-le llamo su madre, Nerdanel, quien había escuchado las palabras llenas de furia por el corredor. _

_-Ahora no, Madre, estoy en un asunto muy importante. -el príncipe paso aun lado de la elfa, arrastrando al príncipe Maglor. La madre miro a su hijo, con mirada cuestionadora, sobre lo que estaba pasando. Mientras que este solo se encogió de hombros, siguiendo los pasos de su hermano mayor. _

_Maedhros ascendió por las escaleras, escupiendo maldiciones y odios hacia el hijo de Finarfin, con la sangre que hervía en sus venas por meterse con algo que era su "Posesión" como el decía. Al momento que llegaron a la habitación de este, el príncipe abrió la puerta de un portazo, encontrándose con Finrod que conversaba con su hermano menor, Aegnor, sobre lo que había pasado. _

_-¿Acaso no sabes tocar?-Finrod se levanto de la cama, con cierta molestia en su voz y rostro. No amaba a los hijos de Fëanor. -no tienes derecho a entrar a mi habitación, así que LARGO-les grito. _

_Maedhros se acerco con violencia, tomándolo por el cuello de la túnica. -¿Quién te dio derecho de pedirle matrimonio a Nimbretell? Sabes muy bien que ella es amiga mía, no tienes el porque hacerlo. _

_De un manotazo, Finrod se separo de Maedhros, para luego mirar a Maglor. -¿Tu amiga?, es extraño que sea tu amiga, pues las que tienes son acompañantes tuya, es extraño ver como dices que ella es amiga tuya, por favor Maedhros, recuerda que ella es amiga de todos, te guste o no, no me interesa. -el príncipe movió la mano con desdén. -me impresiona que ella sea amiga tuya, después de toda la mala fama que tienes aquí, con romperles el corazón a todas esas pobres elfas con quienes son tus compañeras de cama, sin embargo, no soy como tu, Maedhros, tengo el honor de poder casarme con ella, por que no soy el que anda invadiendo cada hoyo que se encuentra por el camino. _

_Maedhros sintió la sangre recorrerle como lava por su interior, acertándole un golpe en la mejilla y parte del labio izquierdo a Finrod. Este se tambaleo hacia atrás, probando de su propia sangre. Se llevo una mano hacia su labio roto, palpo su sangre para verificar si era cierto lo que saboreaba o era los nudillos de Maedhros. A lo que verifico con que era verdadero, este sintió una ira violenta acertándole un golpe en el ojo derecho. Y así los dos se enredaron en golpes e insultándose y maldiciéndose, en la forma mas vulgar en el idioma elfico. _

_-¿Qué esta pasan…-. Angrod, hermano menor de Finrod, había entrado por la habitación, escuchando los gritos y los fuertes golpes, encontrándose con Maedhros y Finrod peleando. _

_Los nudillos de ambos príncipes estaban rojos y sus rostros manchados y sus ropas con su propia sangre. De lo fuerte que estos dos podía recibir del otro. Todo por una elfa, que solo sentia amor por ellos, como una linda amistad. _

_-Su corazón no te pertenece-le grito Finrod a Maedhros. _

_-Pues tampoco a ti, degenerado insolente-le grito Maedhros, con rabia. _

_Mientras que sus hermanos, solo tenían la mirada puesta en los príncipes que luchaban por el amor de una elfita. _

_-¿Por qué tanto gritos?-. Esta vez era Curunfin el que había entrado a la habitación. Se acerco a Maglor quien tenía los brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente la pelea. -¿Por qué fue?-_

_-Nimbretell-contesto Maglor. -al parecer Finrod le propuso matrimonio y ella lo rechazo y Maedhros quiere dejarle bien claro que no puedo andar detrás de ella, por que ella es de el. -estos dos se miraron, y negaron levemente. _

_-En tan solo tres días, la elfa dejara Tirion, ya veré que se olvidara de ella, y habrá mas acompañantes en sus noches. -contesto Curufin. Maglor asintió, así había pasado con una elfa a quien el había conocido, aunque a este si que llego a quitar de su pureza. Pero de tantos amores y promesas, nunca sucedió y a los dos días de que la elfa se fuera, Maedhros ya estaba con otra en su cama. _

_Los tumultos de gritos e insultos, sorprendieron a Areahel. Era extraño escuchar voces en la habitación del príncipe Finrod, pues este se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en las casas de la familia de su madre, aprendiendo sobre la navegación. _

_Al momento que entro, se encontró con dicho príncipe estaba peleando con Maedhros a golpes fuertes. -¿Están viendo lo que esta pasando, y ustedes no hacen nada para evitarlo?-. La elfa miro a los hermanos de dichos príncipes, para que los separen. _

_Aegnor y Maglor agarraron a Maedhros que se retorcía echando fuego de su boca, por sus palabras insultantes. Y Angrod junto con Curufin, tomaron a Finrod quien también se retorcía y gritaba obscenidades, sobre la fama de Maedhros el rompe corazones. _

_-Ya cálmate-. Aegnor, apoyo una mano sobre el hombro de este. Sin embargo el príncipe lo miro con mucho odio y veneno en sus ojos. _

_-Quita tu mano pestilente de mi hombro-. Rugió el príncipe con un veneno infernal sobre esas palabras llenas de odio. -esta asunto no te atañe, pedazo de rata. _

_Aegnor la quito, mirando a Maedhros con cierta ira. -no me vuelvas a llamar así, porque responderé de otra manera._

_-¡Ya basta!-dijo autoritariamente Areahel. -nada de pelea, o yo misma se lo diré a Nimbretell, para que no les hable. -los dos elfos dejaron de retorcerse. Areahel dio la orden de soltarlos, y estos volvieron con sus hermanos. _

_De un pronto se escucho unos aplauso de tras de ellos. -vaya, vaya, vaya-. La voz gruesa y llena de burla. Era la voz de Turgon. -peleando por una elfa que no acepta los corazones de ni uno de los dos. Tu-señalo a Maedhros. -seguro te rechazo por la fama que tienes sobre romperles el corazón a las elfas, con tantas promesas incumplidas y hoyos abiertos, por ti. ¿Piensas que Nimbretell no sabe la clase de elfo que eres? En como millones de elfas han estado asiéndote compañía, durante estos años?, y tu Finrod, pierdes el tiempo con ella, su corazón esta ocupado por alguien mas, que no son ustedes. -el elfo rio altaneramente. -no veo porque ha de casarse con el hijo de Fëanor. _

_-¿Seguro la quiere para ella? ¿No es así?-dijo el príncipe Maglor. -_

_-No hables idioteces, Maglor, sabes bien que estoy casado-_

_-Quizás tu esposa no te satisface como debe, seguro es por eso-dijo Maedhros_

_Turgon miro con un odio a Maedhros de un pronto. Este camino hacia Maedhros, pero Areahel lo detuvo. -No vuelvas hablar así de mi esposa. No soy tu, eres un perro faldero que solo es conocido por tener a todas esas elfas en sus camas cada noche. Son unas basuras los dos-. Miro a Maglor y a Maedhros. -son igual a su padre, que engaña a su madre, pero no permitiré que a Nimbretell le hagan daño. _

_-De mi padre no hables, que nadie esta metiendo al tuyo, Turgon. -dijo Maedhros. -no se porque te interesa tanto Nimbretell? ¿Acaso no tienes suficiente con la tuya?-dijo el príncipe altaneramente. _

_-Mira Maedhros, hijo del fétido Fëanor-dijo el príncipe Turgon con los dientes apretados. -no tienes derecho de hablarme así. No permitiré que un par de lujuriosos como ustedes, la dañen a ella-dijo Turgon sobre protector. -ella merece amigos que tengo su imagen impecable, no como ustedes que están manchadas por todos eso corazones rotos, hasta que me dan lastimas verlas. _

**...**

_-Tomen asiento-dijo el rey Finwë, mirando a cada uno de sus nietos fríamente. -Saben bien, que en mi casa no se pelea, llevarse bien es lo mejor que pueden hacer, sin embargo, veo que no se puede. Maedhros, Finrod, me han contado lo sucedido y con sus terribles fachas, veo que es cierto. _

_-Ah no me digas, que viniste aquí a quejarte con mi abuelo, ¿Tan niña eres, que no puedes aguantártelas solo?-_

_-No fue el-. Dijo Finwë, alzando la voz. Mirando a Maedhros con temible enojo. -_

_-¿Quién fue, Entonces?-dijo Finrod. _

_-Nimbretell-dijo Finwë. -dijo que si seguían con estar peleando de esta manera por ella, tomaría represarías contra quitarles su amistad. Ella los quiere por igual. Solo quiero una amistad, no una enemistad de ustedes. _

_-¡Eso es injusto!-se quejo Finrod. -fue el quien empezó todo esto, yo ni siquiera fue a su habitación a reclamarle, el porque ella no acepto mi propuesta. -Finrod ya había tenido suficiente con Maedhros, por ese dia, para que por culpa de el, Nimbretell le quitara su amistad. _

_-Las cosas son como son, Finrod. Y tú-se dirigió hacia Maedhros. -tus posesiones por ella, no te llevara a ni un lado. Nimbretell es una elfa a la que tiene derecho de casarse con quien ella quiera, no porque a ti te da la gana de que ella no se case con tu primo, sabes bien que su corazón no les pertenece a ni uno de los. Pero eso no es todo, antes de ti Maedhros, existía un elfo o existe un elfo, que era un enamorado de la elfa, hace un tiempo atrás, y es por eso-se volvió hacia Finrod-que no ha aceptado tu propuesta, ni la de Maedhros, acaba de salir de un rompimiento. –se volvió hacia su hijo mayor.-Fëanor, tendrás que hacer algo con tu hijo, el no puede ir por ahí espantando a esos elfos que miran a Nimbretell, ni siquiera con los que la halagan, ella puede, porque su corazón esta buscando al indicado, pero tu?, no, ella no se casara contigo Maedhros, no te doy esperanza de las que no existe, pues ella no te ama como tu piensas. _

_-Pero abuelo, tengo buenas intensiones con ella, dejaría todo si Nimbretell tan solo aceptara ser mi esposa. No puedo permitir que se case con un hijo de Finarfin. -el príncipe Finarfin no dijo absolutamente nada, tan solo se quedo en silencio. Ya había escuchado tales palabras de las bocas de los hijos de Fëanor. _

_El rey solo miro a Maedhros, esas palabras le pesaban en la boca a Maedhros. Había escuchado a muchas bonitas elfas, totalmente puras por la que había quedado manchada al entregarse al príncipe, con terribles corazones rotos y muchas decepciones y lagrimas de las que el había podido ver, sin embargo, Maedhros estaba como si eso no le importara, y ahora decía que sus intensiones era amar a Nimbretell. _

_-Esa palabra te queda muy grande Maedhros, sabes bien la fama que tienes, sobre el rompe corazones que eres en este pueblo. Sabes que es cierto. Aunque, he podido ver sobre los ojos de Nimbretell, un sueño de que ella esta atada. _

_-¿A que se refiere, majestad?-dijo Finarfin con su voz calmada y amorosa. _

_-La elfa ha estado últimamente presentado un sueño, con un elfo, en donde se enamora de el, se casan y hasta tienen hijos. La elfa inconscientemente se ha enamorado de ese elfo, pues es una conexión que ella ah mantenido con el, desde hace unas semanas atrás. Es por eso que ella no ha aceptado su corazón, ya el de ella esta ocupado por alguien mas. -hizo una pausa, viendo los moretones y los labios_ _rotos de sus nietos, que mantenían el semblante serio. -Melian me ha dicho, que Nimbretell será cuidada por ese elfo, guardia de Menegroth, y que después de unos años, el se hará rey del Bosque en donde, protegerá con su magia a Nimbretell del mal poder. Se casaran y se amaran. Ella a el, como el a ella. Melian lo conoce y me ha dicho que el ha estado últimamente distante, que una elfa lo ha traído loco desde hace semanas, pero que el piensa que solo es un sueño, porque tal elfa no existe. Al igual que Nimbretell lo piensa. Pero el dia en que se encuentre, será amor a primera vista. -los elfos estaba escuchando atentamente a Finwë. Sus palabras seria y su semblante mas tenso, pudieron notar que este decía la verdad. – _

_-¿Sabes quien es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Sabes como es? ¿Esta aquí con Thingol?-pregunto un Maedhros desesperado. _

_-¿Por qué quieres saber? ¿Acaso lo buscaras e intentaras matarlo? Para que el destino de Nimbretell, no se cumpla?-dijo Finwë, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Maedhros. _

_-Padre, como puedes decir eso-dijo Fëanor con voz de ofendido. -Maedhros no seria capaz. _

_-Como Esta Maedhros ahora, es capaz de hacerlo. Piensas que Nimbretell es posesión de el y no lo es. -alzo su barbilla, mirando a sus nietos. Finrod estaba tranquilo y a Maedhros se le notaba los celos que se escapaba de su cuerpo y rostro moreteado. -si ella decidiera casarse con unos de ustedes, bien, la acepto, pues Nimbretell es una buena elfa. Es muy bienvenida en mi familia. _

_-Pero soy un príncipe de una buena estirpe, no como ese elfo que se hará rey, yo no, mi familia es de la nobleza-se quejo Maedhros. -ella no puede rebajarse…_

_-Claro que puede, Maedhros-le interrumpió Finwë, alzando la voz. -ese elfo viene de la nobleza también, a demás tal como su padre, se caso con una elfa que no es de la nobleza, no es nada, y el es un guardia de los Sindar, no entiendo porque dices aquello, si no sabes nada. Ella como su padre se casara con elfos que puedan tapar su poder, así mismo como ese elfo tapara el poder de ella. _

_Esta tarde, el rey de los Noldor, había pasado tal vergüenza, cuando aparecieron sus Nietos en su despacho en donde conversaba con Thingol, su amigo, de algo muy importante, y que estos entraron a la sala con muchas griterías, empujándose entre ellos y las fachadas que tenían, hasta que daban pena. Sin embargo lo único que pudo entender de los gritos de esto, fue: Nimbretell. Thingol lo miro extrañado, como preguntando: ¿Me he perdido de algo, importante?, el rey les ordeno que se retiraran y que volvieran más tarde. _

_-Pero abuelo..._

_-Y no se hable mas, donde vuelva escuchar de nuevo un pelea de ustedes, hablare con ella- _

_**...**_

_-¿Quién crees que sea?-dijo Maedhros. -podría preguntarle a Nimbretell y luego tu, le preguntarías a Melian sobre ese elfo…_

_-No es tan, fácil, como crees, hijo.-dijo Fëanor. -y no se hable mas, no quiero involucrarme en tu trato de posesión con Nimbretell. _

_-Dejaras que ella le de la mano a Finrod, que sea parte de la familia de Finarfin?-_

_-No me voy a meter en los problemas amorosos que ustedes tengan, solo te digo una cosa. -el padre del príncipe hizo silencio. -no subestimes a mi padre, tiene mucha razón. Nimbretell puede ver todo, más de lo que tú crees. _

_**...**_

_-Nimbretell, es cierto que has tenido sueño, con un elfo?-pregunto Maedhros._

_-Si-. La elfa no le miro. -están extraño el sueño, que a veces pienso que algún dia despertare a su lado. Es como…, no lo se, pero lo amo, inconscientemente se que mi corazón le pertenece a el, y su corazón me pertenece, Maedhros, lo amo, lo amo con todo mi corazón. Estoy ligada a el. Esos ojos, sus labios sus palabras, todo, me parece tan confuso. _

_-¿Pero sabes quien es, cierto? ¿Sabes su nombre?-_

_-No, y no recuerdo como es, no recuerdo nada. Cuando despierto es como si no hubiera soñado, pero a la vez se que soñé, pero todo me ha sido borrado de la cabeza. No su amor, ese sentimiento extraño que siento hacia el, es una locura, pero es un amor que me gusta sentir y a la vez no, porque pienso que eso nunca pasara; pero a la vez, siento que si pasa, siento que ese amor que siento hacia el, es verdad y que el esta a mi lado todas las noches, amándome de la manera mas hermosa que puede a ver. No me canso de dormir, porque mis sueños son hermosos. Puedo palparlo, hasta lo he besado, esos labios que me han amado siempre, sus palabras. Todo es olvidado, pero se que mi corazón aun contiene esas palabras amorosas y tiernas. Pero me he dicho yo misma. Es solo un sueño, nada más. Y esa es una de las razones, el porque no he tomado tu corazón y mucho menos el de Finrod. Ya no hay espacio para amar de la manera que amo a ese elfo, no puedo amarte Maedhros, por más que lo intente. _

Desde esa vez que Thranduil, puso un anillo en la mano de la elfa, ella había dejado guardado el anillo de plata de su compromiso con Beleg, con tan solo dejando la pluma de águila de plata en su cuello y las gemas azules como el mar.

...

_**Hannon le**__: Gracias_

_**Mellon nîn**__: Mi amigo_

_**Vanimelda**__: Hermosa_

_..._

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Les agradezco a todas esas lectoras que siguen mi fics. **_

_**Espero Reviews **_

_**Besos desde Panamá**_

_**Namárië, Mellon Nin **_


	13. Vestale

**Capitulo 13: Vestale**

_Estaban enamorados. _

_Se notaba por la forma en que se miraban entre si… _

_Como si tuvieran el secreto más maravilloso del mucho entre ellos. _

**...**

Paso unos dos dias, cuando estaban preparando todos los arreglos para la boda del Rey Thranduil y su nueva Reina Nimbretell. Todos habian ayudado con mucho agrado, y jamas se habian celebrado alguna boda, hasta ese dia, era primera vez que sucedia algo asi, y debia ser magnifico la fiesta entera.

Nimbretell tomo asiento al frente de la peinadora, mirandose al espejo, mientras peinaban sus cabellos sueltos, creando ondas sobre las puntas de esta. Se miro en el espejo despues de rato haberse mirado las manos entrelazadas. Sudaba por sus nervios. Vio a travez del espejo su vida desde que vivio en Menegroth, era eso lo unico que se acordaba de su vida, y unas cuantas lagrimas se deslizaron por su mejillas, al recordar aquella vez que se comprometio con Beleg, y por todas las sesiones que ambos pasaron, que con Thranduil no paso. Tambien lloro, porque no tenia una madre, con ella, estar el dia de su boda y quien le peinara ese dia y le diera consejos, solo tenia a sus amistades, pero a quien verdaderamente tenia a su lado como su familia y parte de ella, era Thranduil.

-Oh, mi señora no llore, no deberia estar triste-la elfa, inocentemente, coloco una mano sobre su hombro, dandole apoyo.

-Estoy bien, no lloro porque este triste, estoy feliz-, Nimbretell limpio sus lagrimas y sonrio levemente.

-Bien mi señora, esta lista-

Nimbretell se levanto del puesto, y se miro en el espejo de cuerpo, mirando el brillante vestido que tenia puesto. Era muy hermoso. No se parecia a quien ella era, con sus ropas sencillas, ahora con ese vestido que portaba pequeñas gemas blancas y el delicado cinturon de plata que habia alrededor de su cintura. El traje mostraba sus delicadas curvas, Y la altivez de su rostro. Brillaba. Ella brillaba.

La ceremonia se llevaria acabo dentro del salon de fiesta del rey y luego al jardin en donde seria la fiesta de los recien casados.

Se coloco detras de la columna de los elfos que llevaban estandartes del reino, tampando a la reina ante la vista del rey. Estaba nerviosa, sentia que pronto sus pies temblarian por los nervios, no le gustaba estar delante de tantas personas que posaran sus miradas sobre ella. Pero ella era la atencion en el momento. Seria la esposa del rey y pronto la reina del Bosque. Pasaron por la columna debajo de las espadas que mostraron unos cintuenta elfos, como muestra de reverencia y lealtad hacia su persona.

Los elfos se hicieron aun lado poco a poco, hasta dejar a la elfa ante el rey, presentadose con una profunda reverencia. Thranduil se maravillo con su futura esposa, sintio un deseo que crecio en su pecho, que se inflo con orgullo. Le sonrio ampliamente, mostrand sus dientes. Era las pocas veces que se le veia sonreir al rey de esa manera tan pura.

Le miro de manera efusiva, tomando con un brazo a la elfa por la cintura con posesion, abrazandola con sus ojos azules, que se habian vueltos oscuros por el deseo y la lujuria.

La delicada tonada empezo a sonar, dando empiezo al compromiso.

-¿Quien reclama a esta doncella, esta noche?-pregunto el majestuoso elfo. Era Ebred quien casaba a la pareja esa noche.

-Yo! Thranduil hijo de Oropher, Rey del Bosque Verde!-, La voz del Rey, sono majestuosa y tronante, y alta para que todos los invitados escucharan. -He venido a reclamar a esta hermosa doncella, que vivira a mi lado por los proximos años de paz en mi bosque.

-Hija de Norell, decendiente de Varda, estas aqui esta noche, para reclamar al caballero, el Rey Thranduil Hijo de Oropher, como legitimo esposo, para reinar a su lado para toda la eternidad?

-Acepto. Estare a su lado hasta el dia que la muerte me sorprenda.

Apretaron el agarre.

-Novia y Novio, comparecen el dia de hoy en plena libertad, por voluntad propia, y sin reservas para contraer matrimonio el uno con el otro?-

-Si, lo hacemos-. Respondieron ambos.

-¿Se comprometen a amarse y respetarse, como esposos fieles durante toda su vida?

-Sí, nos comprometemos-dijeron ambos.

-Ante la bendicion de Eru Iluvatar!-el elfo alzo la voz para que ambos se tomaran de las manos, mirandose fijamente. -Hemos de darle la bendicion de todo el reino, para que la felicidad reine en el bosque!-

Todo los presentes, gritaron el vitores lleno de jubilo, dando su bendicion a la pareja.

-Las promesas de devocion por los novios-, Ebred le dio pase a ambos para que dijeran su devocion. El rey Sindar, beso las manos de Nimbretell con cariño y tomo uno de los anillos que habia sobre la almohadilla, que tenia Ebred sobre sus manos, empezando a decir su devocion

_-__**Le meluvan úne ar alye lúmessen tenna nurucilie**_-, Coloco el anillo, elaborado de gemas blancas, sobre su dedo indice, besando el dedo en donde puso el anillo.

Dejo correr las lagrimas por sus mejillas, cuando su amado decia sus palabras con amor. Mirandola con fervor pasion. Las limpio en el momento y sonrio con delicadeza.

-_**Nuru úkweta omanye, orénye hilyuva kwetalale**_-, Nimbretell sonrio ampliamente, antes las lagrimas que el rey Thranduil habia soltado. Eran palabras hermosas, en el lenguaje Sindar antiguo.

Limpio con cariño sus labios y acaricio su rostro, sonrio con amor. Ella le amaba mas que a su vida, y estaba feliz, tanto que agradecio a Eru por esa oportunidad tan bien regalada. Ambos se abrazaron y solo escucharon cuando Ebred les dio su bendicion ante Varda y Manwe, declarandolos marido y mujer. Se besaron por largo rato. Thranduil la tomo por la cintura y le dio una leve vuelta, abrazandola con fuerza. Sus almas se habian unido en el amor de Eru.

-Te entrego este collar por la promesa de mi amor, porque defendere tu vida antes que la mia, si el posible la dare para mantenerte a salvo. -, Nuevas lagrimas de felicidad se deslizaron por sus sonrojadas mejillas- Aceptalo, como mi unica esposa y mi unico amor, porque he de amarte por toda mi eternidad, este donde este.

Coloco el collar de gemas blancas, colocandola sobre su cuello. La fina cadena le hizo sentir un poco de peso, por la gema que habia brillado al momento que la habia puesto sobre su cuello.

-Te desposo con esta prenda de mi madre, es lo unico que tengo de ella, y quiero dartela-. Habia entregado un brazalete de oro, con diamantes brillantes.

El rey le miro, como no queriendo aceptar el regalo, era lo unico que le quedaba de su madre, no queria tenerlo, pero con la mirada de ella, tuvo que aceptarlo, no le rechazaria el regalo, como ella no lo hizo con el suyo.

-_**Aran Meletyalda**_-, Un elfo silvano, se poso al frente de los novios y con el llevaba la corono de la nueva reina, sobre una almohadilla. Hizo una reverencia, cuando el rey tomo la corona entre sus manos. La elfa se hincon.

El rey dijo un rezo sobre la corona, y luego la puso sobre sus cabellos. Pesaba un poco, pero ella podia manejarla. Sonrio ampliamente cuando la elfa se paro aun lado de Thranduil, aferrando sus dedos a su pecho. Cuando todos hicieron una reverencia a los nuevos reyes del bosque.

-_**Andave laituvalmet**_!-dijo Ebred, para luego escuchar a las demas personas decir lo mismo.

-Vivan los reyes!-grito alguien entre el publico, y los demas le siguieron con gritos llenos de felicidad. Mantenian la esperanza sobre Nimbretell. Ya mucho ellas les habia enseñado todo lo que podia hacer, y tenian fe sobre ella, que podria llevar a cabo el reino junto con su marido, el rey Thranduil.

Amba pareja estaban sentados debajo del velo que los unia en santidad. Tomando gratamente las bendiciones del pueblo.

-No puedes andar dandole las gracias a todos los que vengan a bendecirte, tienes que comportarte como tal, eres reina del bosque y mi esposa. Lo que haras, solo es tomar su bendicion, sonreir o asentir, como quieras, pero no des las gracias. -, Nimbretell asintio, pero no refuto, solo en silencio se quedo.

¿Como habia llegado ese dia? despues de años, muchos años atras, habria querido que ese dia llegara con rapidez, y alli estaba, aun lado del amor de su vida, sonriendo a todos los que le daban sus bendiciones y en como llevaba con sigo el anillo de compromiso de la reina, y su anillo de matrimonio. Eran hermosos, y brillaban en sus manos. Era todas aquellas joyas que llevaba sobre su cuerpo, que jamas penso que llevaria con ella, siempre habia sido sencilla, escondio la mas hermosa joya dentro de su ser.

Thranduil la encontro en simismada, cuando dejo de sonreir a los elfos que llegaban junto a ella. Apreto un poco su agarre, llamando su atencion y ella se volvio rapidamente hacia el. Le indicon con la mirada para que mirara al frente y se encontro con ella

-_**Anda luumello**_, Galadriel-, Nimbretell se levanto de su asiento y ambas se abrazaron como viejas amigas que eran. -_**Maratuldë Tauremanna**_-

-_**Laitalë**_**-**, Sonrio con felicidad a la elfa. -Me alegra mucho, que ahora en adelante seas feliz, Nimbretell.

Y no paso el segundo cuando tres elfos se le abalanzaron a la elfa practicamente, abrazandola.

-Haldir, Rumil, Orophin! _**Maegovannen**__, _no esperaba tenerlos aqui, pense..., que tonta soy, los invite, y estoy feliz que esten aqui conmigo, en mi noche mas feliz.

-Enserio te casaste?-Susurro el elda mayor de los tres hermanos.

-Si, me case, y no empieces, lo amo-

-Si, eso lo se..., no recuerdas cuando me contaste de ese elfo y en como te dije que el dia que se casaran, me opondria.

-Pero no lo hiciste-, Nimbretell solto una carcajada y abrazo a su primo con fuerza. -Me hicieron mucha falta.

-No te pongas de sentimental-. Rumil le beso las mejillas. -Sigues siendo aun, esa elfa que Maedhros amo cuando vivia.

-JAJAJA... que gracioso, no quiero que hables de Maedhros, Thranduil...-todos se miraron al rey que hablaba con Celeborn y Galadriel, no de muy buena gana, pero que mas..., eran invitados. -lo odia, eso creo, el fue que mato a Amrod, me lo dijo, queria la sangre de Maedhros, pero cuando lo iba hacer, su primo se lo llevo.

-No me lo creo-murmuro Orophin, mirando al marido de la elfa. -Bien! no importa, hemos traido a alguien de Lorien.

-¿SI? ¿Quien?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Galadriel te hablare de el luego, es alguien que ambas tienen que hablar, promesa de Melian-contesto Haldir.

-Otra vez..., pero que esperan de decirme lo que me acontece-

-Solo, disfruta de tu boda por esta noche, ya que no dormiras por una semana-, Rumil arqueo las cejas y sonrieron con diversion.

La mejillas de Nimbretell se colorearon en el momento. -Tontos-

Comio del toda las clases de pastel que habian preparado para la boda, era el cuarto pedazo que comia. La mesa del rey, era la mas llena, estaba repleta de todos los platos que habian preparado para la boda, esa noche.

-Este dulce de cremas con chocolates y fresas, esta bueno, podria comerlo todo el tiempo!-, apenas pudo entenderse lo que decia, su boca estaba llena de dulce.

Thranduil rio, besando sus mejillas regordetas por la comida. -No comas tanto, que para mas tarde, no podras ni siquiera levantarte de la silla, y te quiero despierta toda la noche.

-Hasta el amanecer-, musito, cuando ya habia tragado toda la comida.

-Si-

Hubo un profundo silencio. Pero ambos estaban tan mal por el licor que solo soltaron carcajadas. El Dorwinion no les habia hecho tan mal a ambos, porque lo bebieron en cuencos pequeños. El **Miruvórë** de esa noche, era tan ambutante en la mesa de los reyes, que muchos pensaron que acabarian tan borrachos y dormidos en su mesa, que tendrian que llevarlos cargados a los aposentos.

Bailaron hasta mariases y que sus pies ya empezaran a dolerle.

-Ufff..., no habia bailado tanto en mi vida-, Se lanzo al asiento a descansar, si que le dolia los pies, y hacia demasiado de frio, pero el sudor, impregnado en sus cuerpos, no le dejaba penetrar el frio a sus huesos.

-Yo tampoco-, Thranduil se limpio sus manos sudorosas en sus pantalones grises.

-Mi señora-

Nimbretell se giro en el acto, cuando una doncella se habia parado aun lado de ella, extendiendo una mano.

-Su baño esta listo-

Nimbretell se volvio hacia Thranduil, que le indico con un movimiento de cabeza a que se fuera. La elfa temerosa, tomo la mano, levantandose del puesto.

-Mas tarde, ire contigo, cuando estes lista-

Su corazon le latio con rapidez, sintiendo que se le iba a salir. Habian llegado los nervios y habia sentido sus piernas debiles al caminar. Se llevaron a Nimbretell por la puerta escondida que daba a uno de los pasillos del reino, para que nadie la viera irse. Al girarse, solo vio a Thranduil unos metros delante de la mesa, mirandola como se iba, para luego perderse entre las personas.

**...**

_**Vestale: **__Boda_

_**Andave laituvalmet!-**__Largamente los bendeciremos_

_**Anda luumello-**__Cuanto Tiempo_

_**Maratuldë Tauremanna: **__Bienvenidos a nuestro Bosque._

_**Laitalë: **__Bendiciones_

_**Maegovannen-**__Bienvenidos_

_ **Nuru úkweta omanye, orénye hilyuva kwetalale-**_C__uando mi voz calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando__

_**Le meluvan úne ar alye lúmessen tenna nurucilie- **Yo te amaré en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte nos separe._


	14. Ladwen-na-Dhaideloth

Capitulo 14: Ladwen-na-Dhaideloth

Vio las antorchas amarrillas, que se removian sobre sus ojos. Estaba mareada, por los nervios y el sudor que crecia sobre su cuerpo. Despues de tanto tiempo pasaria, estaria con Thranduil, como ella habia deseado. Despues de haber tenido sueños y haber estado desnuda ante el, pero por fin pasaria, ya unirian sus almas como devian. Se sintio aun mas exaltada que nunca.

Entro a los aposentos del rey, que ya practicamente era suyos. Sintio el aroma de fresas por toda la habitacion. Sus piernas temblaron y estuvo a punto de caer, cuando la doncella que habia a su lado le tomo por el brazo.

-¿_**Nan mara, Tarinya**_?-

Los nerviosos ojos de la elfa, la buscaron y sintio recuperando el aliento. Como pudo y con la ayuda de la doncella, se volvio a incorporar.

-Seria mucha molestia, que trajera a Wingeloth, digale que su amiga quiere hablar con ella.

La elfa hizo reverencia, antes de dejar a la reina sobre la cama. Miro la mullida cama de una manera diferente, como si nunca hubiera dormido con el rey dentro de sus sabanas y la caliez que le brindaba. Y mirar la estancia como si fuera nueva, tambien. Pero si, pronto dormiria todas las noche a su lado, ya no seria una novedad para ambos. Pero dormir es algo diferente, a lo que es compartir cama de una manera a otro, sobre la sexualidad. Y eso la hizo sentirse mas nerviosa que nunca.

Dos elfas preparaban la tina. El aroma a ubas de viñedo, le hizo sentir la cabeza revuelta, pensando que vomitaria, se levanto de la cama, pensando que sus piernas por la debilidad se doblarian en el momento, pero no lo hicieron, solo camino hacia el balcon y alli se recargo contra la varilla. Miro abajo y todos estaban aun bailando, podia verse a lo lejos, que aun su boda seguia en pie, y ella estaba alli, encerrada en sus aposentos, esperando que la tina estuviera lista para poder tomar un baño y refrescarse, antes de que Thranduil apareciera y le hiciera suya por esa noche.

-¿Acaso eso no es lo que quieres?-, chillo una voz detras de ella.

Temblo ligeramente y se volteo asustada. Aquellos ojos felices sonrieron de emocion al verle.

-¡Despues de tiempo, Nimbretell, te vas hacer mujer!-exclamo la elfa, estaba un poco borracha.

-Has bebido mucho, Wing, no deberias hacerlo-

-Que mas da?... estoy en tu boda, disfrutando de todo lo que tengo.

-Y Minrod?-

-Se quedo a lado de tu marido, se lo iban a llevar no se a donde, porque van a hablar con el, no se...

-Ya toma asiento-interrumpio Nimbretell, golpeando el lado vacio de su asiento. -Consejos-suspiro la elfa, recostandose contra el hombro de su amiga. -¿Que hare? No tengo idea de lo que deba hacer..., ¿Crees que es correcto que lo hara ahora, puedo esperar...

-Ni lo sueñes-cayo la bonita elfa a su amiga, tomandola por los hombros. -Ya es hora, ambos han esperado por tres meses que eso pase y ahora tu te vas a correr..., por el amor de Eru que te ilumine la mente, tienes que hacerlo, ¿Acaso no lo deseas?-

-Mas que nada en el mundo-dijo firmemente.

-¿Entonces que esperas?...-, Wing fruncio las cejas y se levanto del asiento, buscando la botella de Hidromiel que el rey tenia en su mesa con sus demas botellas de bebidas fuertes, trayendo con ella una copa de plata. -Bebe-, le extendio la copa.

-Creo que es una mala idea-, La elfa se preocupo un poco, pero solo tomo la copa por el consejo de su amiga. -te ayudara a clarar los pensamientos, lo necesitas, estas toda temerosa, como si te fueran a preparar para que Melkor te haga suya. Nimbretell, viste a Thranduil desnudo, ya es un paso para que te acostumbrara a el, ya veras que con el tiempo lo haras.

-Eso espero-

Wingeloth le ayudo a quitare los arreglos de sus cabellos y la corona que dejo sobre una almohadilla.

-Deja el collar, quiero que sea parte de nuestra union-

Miro a travez del espejo, ya no era la misma elfa que hace unos minutos antes de que la boda empezara, ya no era la vieja Nimbretell, era alguien nueva y comprometida. Acaricio el collar, mientras miraba fijamente en el espejo, la hermosura de esta. Sus vista divago, encontrado sus ojos azules detras de ella, sus ojos como el amor, le miraron, besando uno de sus hombros, viendose a ella misma cerrar los ojos por placer.

-_**Tári Meletyalda**_, la tina esta lista-

Asientio, mirando a su amiga, para que la acompaña mientras tomaba su baño. Se desnudo al frente de dos elfas. Era hermosa.

-No se como se aguanto al verte asi-, Wingeloth tomo su collar, cuando este entro a la tina y se hundio completamente en ella.

-Lo hizo, porque le di las fuerzas-, Cerro los ojos, arrecostando su cabeza sobre el respaldar de la tina. -Tuve la necesidad, nos bañamos juntos, pero no mas, no paso nada, unos cuantos vesos al momento, era la necesidad, nos ocupaba en el momento.

Se baño con los geles que tenian para ella, y quito toda clase se sudor nervioso que habia sobre su cuerpo. Pero que estupidez, porque iba a sudar cuando entrada en accion con el.

Se seco el cuerpo y lo tapo con la fina bata blanca que tapaba un poco su desnudez. Salio afuera del baño y sento en la cama, entrelazando sus manos con la de su amiga, ambas cerraron los ojos y rezaron, el rezo que dijeron el dia de la noche de bodas de Luthien. Sonrieron en el momento y se abrazaron.

-Ya veras que todo estara bien, no temas, Thranduil cuidara de ti, como tu de el, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, te ama como tu a el. Todo estara bien, solo tranquilizate. -ambas se abrazaron-, bendiciones amiga, que tengas una hermosa noche que Eru con todo amor les regalara.

Se quedo sola en los aposentos, sintiendo que el corazon se le iba a salir, estaba nerviosa, pero deseaba hacerlo, como nunca en su vida, era el, el indicado.

**...**

-Dame un poco-, Thranduil arranco la de Dorwinion de las manos de Vrick, el elfo se la volvio a quitar alejandose de el.

-No, no beberas mas, vas a quedar borracho, y no querras dejarla plantada esta noche. -Vrick palmeo los hombros del rey, soltando una risa. -Bien..., debes de estar preparado.

-Y si no lo estoy?-, Jugo con sus dedos, nerviosamente. Bajo la mirada, dejando que sus cabellos taparan sus rostro.

-No es lo que quieres?... Estar con ella?-, dijo Vrick.

-Ser el primero-, dijo Ebred.

-Si, si quiero, pero temo lastimarla, soy principiante-susurro esto ultimo.

-Bien, principiante, todo el mundo pasa por eso, no deberias sentirte mal por eso..., yo pase por eso y ahora mirame, soy todo un amante. -dijo Ebred rascandose cruzando sus brazos.

-Perdonamente pero no sere tu, que se le tira a la primera que se da por facil, solo sere amante de una, solo una.

-Bien como quieras-refunfuño su primo.

-Ya es hora que te vayas amigo-, Vrick se decidio de abrir la puerta del despacho. -Debe de estar esperandote.

**...**

Tocaron la puerta y solo se le vio al rey entrar a los aposentos. -¿Puedo?-, Entro con la cabeza baja, sin intencion de mirarla.

Nimbretell sonrio y se acerco silenciosamente a el. Sus manos se posaron sobre las manos de el, que contenia sus ropas de boda y que solo llevaba una bata de coloro rojo oscuro. Tomo las ropas y la dejo sobre una silla, en donde su vestido de novia reposaba, tomo su rostro por el menton alzandole para que la mirada. Sonrio con amor y beso sus labios.

-No hay que hacer que dure por mucho tiempo-, dijo nerviosamente la elfa, deshaciendo el nudo de su bata.

-Nimb...

Se le ahogaron las palabras en la garganta, al ver como Nimbretell abrio su bata, dejandola caer en el suelo, mostrando su desnudez. A pesar de haberla visto esa noche en el lago, aun era nuevo en todo, y sintio deseo, y la lujuria crecio dentro de sus venas. Se removio nervioso en donde estaba parado, mirando de arriba abajo el cuerpo de la elfa, desnudandola mas de la cuenta, con esos ojos azules, tensandola en el momento. La tomo por las caderas y la cargo, acostandola en la cama. Se coloco sobre ella, tratando de no recargar su peso sobre su cuerpo. Descendio sus besos por el cuello delicado de su esposa, mientras sus manos deshacian las amarras de su tunica, quitandola del camino.

Alzo su rostro, mirando fijamene sus ojos, maravillandose cada uno, de su propio deseo.

-Eres hermosa-dijo el rey atonito, no pudiendo apartar su mirada del cuerpo de su joven esposa.

Nimbretell sonrio. Y saco los pantalones del rey, en el momento que pudo. Sencillamente, se sonrojo visiblemente al ver la torre elfica, un poco abultada. Entendia claramente, despues de habersele desnudado en la cara, como no era posible que el se pusiera todo caliente?..., hasta ella lo estaba y lo admitia.

Agarro los cabellos de Thranduil entre sus dedos, besando con toda la pasion del mundo a su esposo, enrollando sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, por enzima de su trasero. Deslizo sus dedos por su ancha y musculosa espalda, abrazandola a ella, como si de el necesitara, porque dependia de el, su vida entera, asi por decirlo, lo deseaba, y esa noche no lo dejara ir.

Se dejaron llevar, dispuestos a entregarse esa noche. Ella se abrazo a el nuevamen, ladeando su cuello, dejandose besar. Abrio los ojos y se encontro con el espejo que habia en una esquina de la habitacion, sintio verguenza, estaba desnuda con su esposo enzima de ella, sintiendo sus labios romper la poca cordura que reservaba. Cerro los ojos, no queria quitarlo de enzima, asi que tuvo que tomar su rostro y volver a besarlo.

La ansiedad los consumia a ambos, despues de todo el tiempo que pasaron separados, ahora estaban alli, entregandose el uno al otro, dejandose tomar como querian, como su corazon y su cuerpo deseaba. Sus labios besaron la delicada piel que se presentaba a medida que baja, hasta llegar a sus senos. El rey los miro por unos momentos, para luego mirarla a ella.

-Hazlo, tocame-, susurro apenas la elfa, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, cuando sintio los labios de su marido, introducirse uno de sus pechos en su boca y el otro lo masageo con su mano.

Sus senos parecian manantiales dispuestos a calmar su sed. Ella se entrego a sus caricias, olvidando todo su pasado, solo recordando el momento. Ella se deshacia en deseo, y el descencia sus manos libremente por su cuerpo, tocando todo a su paso. Todo era lento, porque ambos no querian ir directo a lo que ambas intimidades pedian a gritos, le fascinaban ceder ante la lujuria por la que se veian metidos ahora. Ahora le tocaba a ella ceder ante su curiosidad. Deslizo una de sus manos, por entre sus piernas, sintiendo la espada elfica erecta entre sus piernas, era algo incomodo para el rey, pero entendia perfectamente que se tenia que acostumbrar a eso, porque era lo que tenia que suceder y ella por otra parte no se lo reprocho, solo sonrio, al momento de tomar su miembre entre su mano. Le beso la nariz, y el solo volvio abrir la boca para hacerlo mismo que le hacia al otro seno.

Escucho sus jadeos que pronto se convirtieron en pequeños gemidos que salian levemente de sus labios, aun era nueva en ese trato. Le avergonzaba un poco, pero no podia reprimir dejarlos escapar, era esa manera de la que le decia a Thranduil que el trato le gustaba, mucho. Demasiado. Con su mano libre, apreto sus cabellos dorados, moviendo su mano, sin dejar de reprimir sus gemidos, que la hacian removerse debajo suyo. El gemia, la poca atencion que ella le brindaba, le hacia sentir tenso, y soltaba sus gemidos ante el seno de ella, volvio a seguir con su trato.

Su clitoris ardia en humedad. Nimbretell apreto las piernas, mirando al elfo que le provocaba. Thranduil tenia su mano entre sus piernas, moviendo dos de sus dedos en la zona, mirando fijamente a la elfa, que cerraba los ojos y gemia susurradamente. Su dedo se movia en un constante vaiven dejandola a la deriva. Su mente se nublaba y su miembro crecia y se sentia duro sobre la mano de su esposa, que seguia acariciandolo. El solo acariciaba uno de sus senos miemtras su mano otra mano hacia el resto. La pasion hacia encendido el fuego de ambos. Se confesaron mil cosas, prometiendose mucho. Ambos sabian que eran el uno para el otro.

De sus piernas escucrrio un liquido peculiar, y el calor le quemaba. Nimbretell volvio a caer contra la almohada y cerro los ojos, tranquilizando su respiracion. Thranduil habia sabido trabajar en ella. Miro la zona humeda, y con su dedo indice en donde portaba el anillo de matrimonio, lo deslizo en el centro de su vagina, abriendola con dos de sus dedos, mirando la zona con curiosidad, acerco de su rostro y le miro, tenia sus ojos entreabiertos, y apreto ligeramente sus cabellos. El bajo su rostro a la zona y utilizo su lengua.

Como un experto trabajo en ella, introduciendo de a poco el dedo hasta dejarlo completamente dentro de su vagina, moviendolo de un lado a otro, mirandola con esa mirada llena de fuerza, que solo la hicieron sentirse que se desvanecia nuevamente, por completo, gimiendo a no poder mas, apretando sus cabellos. Solo un segundo mas y sintio que sus piernas perdian fuerza y empezo a respirar muy fuerte. Utilizo su dedo con mas rapidez, sumando algunos quejidos mas fuertes. De pronto, sin poder mas, lo atrajo hacia a ella, y su pelvis se movia automaticamente, y gemia mas y mas, y sentia esa corriente increible del orgasmo desde dentro del centro de su vientre hasta el infinito. El se apodero de sus labios, friccionando su miembro con el de ella, gimiendo ambos al momento, y a la par. Hasta que solo mordio su labio inferior, cuando ella gimio casi gritando.

Empezo a besarlo desde el cuello, acariciando con sus manos su abdomen bien formado. Sentada en sus piernas, se incorporo y deslizo sus manos que estaban sobre sus hombros, hasta el inicio de su pelvis. Su miembro estaba erecto. Sonrio y se encogio los hombros, recorriendo sus labios por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su falo, adiente, duro, colorado. Lo miro con curiosidad y lo movio de un lado a otro. No era primera vez que lo veia, pero aun asi, estaba llena de curiosidad, Jamas habia tocado uno de eso.

Inexpertamente, tomo firmemente el miembro entre sus manos, y paso la lengua sobre la punta, miro al elfo que habia solo cerrado los ojos. Poco a poco se fue familiarizando con la textura, y el sabor, que poco a poco la dejo al deleite. Recorriendolo de arriba hacia abajo, mientras sus manos lo masturbaban lentamente. Su lengua estaba en extasis, enloquecida, circulando por toda su extension, y sus ojos sobre el, y sus oidos escuchaban timidamente, sus gemidos. Thranduil gemia despertando toda esa lujura. Estaba rojo y subaba. Se aferraba a sus cabellos que ligeramente halaba.

Un ultimo gruñido, llevandose a rastras, todo lo que paso por su lengua. Era tibio y tenia un sabor agridulce. Sus brazos la cargaron dejandola debajo suyo, besando como un leon su cuerpo, tocando todo a su paso. El calor le recorria de extremo a extremo todo su cuerpo, sientodose deseosa de sentirlo dentro, no aguantando mas, se lo pidio. Su sexo pedia a gritos ser penetrado. El le miro y sonrio picaramente. Sintio como su humedad le recorria y bajaba por sus muslos y llego el momento que el solo le beso la frente y se alejo un poco de ella, tomando entre sus manos su miembro, acercandolo a la zona humeda. Ella cerro los ojos.

-Te amo-, susurro el principe, entrando en ella, sintiendo como las piernas de la elfa se tensando en el momento que el poco a poco entro. A ella le dolia y el lo sabia. Se acerco a ella, cayendo sobre su cuerpo. -Lo siento mi amor, se que duele-le susurro.

Nimbretell, apreto sus uñas sobre su espalda, sintiendo el dolor quemando que le abrazo desde dentro, con un calor infernal. Sintio que lloraria del dolor, pero solo se aferro a su esposo, escondiendo su rostro entre su cuello. Saco su miembro y lo volvio a meter nuevamente. Abrio los ojos y al ver sus los ojos de su marido, beso sus labios, aferrando sus dedos a sus cabellos. Se quedo dentro de ella todo el tiempo que tuvo enzima suyo, hasta que ella se acostumbro a su invasion. Le estaba invadiendo, y eso le hacia sentir extraña. Ladeo su cuello, sintiendo sus labios marcar su piel, dejando su piel roja. Miro nuevamente en direccion hacia el espejo y se vio nuevamente. Se sonrojo nuevamente, y delizo su mano por la curva de su espalda, besando su hombro.

-Te amo Thranduil-, murmuro besando los labios de su esposo.

Movio las cadera un poco, sintiendo un ardor terrible en sus partes. Mordio sus labios separandose de su esposo. Le miro preocupado, pero solo se quedo quieto.

-Nimbretell, perdoname, si quieres me salgo, no quiero lastimarte, puedo esperar hasta que estes lista...

-Shhh..., quiero esto-, murmuron contra sus labios -, quiero hacerlo contigo, estoy lista.

Mientras pensaba todo eso, sus manos masajeaban sus gluteos y sus muslos completos y , en un instante, ya habia vuelto a atrapar sus labios. Acaricio su pelo dorado, mezclando sus dedos con sus mechones. Sintio como sus piernas se debilitaron, sintiendo como poco a poco el placer los abrazaba a ambos, sintiendo ya la necesidad que el prosiguiera al otro pase.

-Quiero hacerte el amor y que me lo hagas tu tambien. Quiero ser tu mujer esta noche, Thranduil. -, Le beso los labios y movio nuevamente sus caderas, reprimiendo todo el ardor que sentia. -Muevete.

Thranduil empezo a penetrar lento, para no lastimarla, era lo menos que queria ocasionarle. Todo dolor se ezfumo, y ambos pudieron sentir el placer que los carcomio por dentro, llegando a tal punto que los movimientos fueron provocativos para ambos, llendose al lado salvaje, cosa que a ambos les gusto. Pronto se convirtieron en uno.

Se movian y respiraban fuertemente, y ella gemia y el jadeaba fuerte, casi como un gruñido, y le apretaba contra su cuerpo, y su vagina ya daba sus primeros contracciones, y el momento llegaba, y los movimiento eran freneticos, tanto que el rey tuvo que aferrar sus dedos contra almohada, halandola hacia el, mientras la penetracion fue cada vez mas profunda. Los besos se convirtieron en mordidas, y los dedos ya se hundias en la piel de su espalda, hundiendo sus uñas en el, en el que le producieron un dolor placentero, y sus gemidos ya eran gritos, y sus jadeos tambien. Y sentia perfectamente como una corriente le invadia las entrañas, y ambos miembros se contrayeron, moviendose con mas rapidez. La estocadas fueron mas bestiales, golpeando piel contra piel, llamandose el uno al otro, agarrandose con fuerza.

Fue la primero en soltar su liquido, moviendose aun debajo de el, sintiendo como este explotaba en su interior, recorriendo dentro de ella, como corriente que invadia sus entrañas. Y, de a poco, los movimientos disminuian, dejandolo los gritos, por jadeos. Hasta que la energia se acabo para ambos, deteniendose por completamente. El callo sobre su cuerpo y ella lo atrapo entre sus brazos, cerrando los ojos, normalizando la respiracion.

Su brazo sobre protector paso por debajo de las sabanas, pegandola a su cuerpo. Se acomodo cerca del pecho de su marido, cerrandolo los ojos. Pero no podia! simplemente no podia, Thranduil, su esposo, su amigo, su amante! lo habian hecho, habian hecho el amor despues de años esperar el momento y alli estaban los dos, provando de lo mas recondito de la oscuridad, era lo unico que le ofrecia y se sentia bien. No tenia quejas, el era un buen amante.

**...**

No paso mucho tiempo, cuando ambos acabaron nuevamente en la frenetica accion, dejandose llevar por el deseo por la que se venian guardando para la ocacion. Era facil para ambos seguir sus movimientos, y los deseos. Pero lo que ellos no sabian, eran que los gritos eran tan fuertes, que se escuchaban en el pasillo tan silencioso. Aun seguia la fiesta y muchos ya se habian ido a sus camas con su parejas, otros a dormir, pero algunos se quedaron a seguir bebiendo y provando todo lo de la fiesta hasta el amanecer.

Se sento sobre su miembro. Sus manos le tomaron las caderas con firmeza, empezando un vaiven suave, acomplandose a la invacion, aun ni uno de los dos, se sentia comodo con la invasion. Afirmo sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, mirando sus ojos, abriendo ligeramente sus labios, dejando salir pequeño jadeos. Alzo su rostro cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Poco a poco se removio sobre el, dejandose llevar por el placer. Abrio los ojos, encontrandose con su reflejo. Trato de seguir, pero sintio tanto sofoco en sus mejillas, que solo el rey se fruncio el entrecejo, y siguio, tomando las muñecas de su esposa, colocandola sobre su pecho. No evitaba mirarse, y los bellos de su piel se erizaron por la timidez que le toco a la puerta de sus ojos. Paro de un pronto, sintiendo la mirada desconcertada del rey al momento que se quito enzima de el.

-No puedo, podriamos cambiar de posicion? ... es que..., tu espejo-, lo señalo-no me deja hacerlo, siento mucha verguerza. -, se tapo su cuerpo con la sabana.

Thranduil arqueo una ceja y rio. -Esta bien, solo no lo hagas, -tomo la sabana en su mano e hizo un esfuerzo por quitarsela, pero la elfa no le dejo. -Por favor Nimbretell, ahora, ahora te pondras asi?... te desnudaste, ya te he visto, ahora no te tapes, por favor.

-Bien-

La elfa se acosto en la cama, abriendo las piernas. El rey se removio en su sitio mirando la zona humeda que lo llamaba con clamor, sin pensarlo ni dos veces, se volvio hacia ella, uniendose. Alzo sus ojos azules al espejo, mirando el deseo de sus sueño, lo habia hecho y alli estaba. Se sonrojo, y bajo la vista hacia su esposa, que acariciaba el contorno de su abdomen.

No paso en el momento que el cayo aun lado de la elfa, respirando ambos entrecortadamente. Se abrazo a el, besando sus cabellos, antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

**...**

_**Ladwen-na-Dhaideloth **__«Páramo del Fondo de los Cielos_

_**Nan mara, tarinya: **__¿Esta bien mi reina?_

_**Tári Meletyalda: Majestad**_


	15. Guren bêd enni

**Capitulo 15: Guren bêd enni**

**...**

Se hizo de dia. La cabeza se le explotaba en miles de pedazos. Tenia la vista nublada, recomponiendose a la luz del sol que le pegaba en toda la cara. Se removio entre los brazos de su marido, paradeando, mirando que aun su esposo dormida placidamente. Sonrio y solto un largo suspiro. Se levanto de la cama como pudo, para no despertar a su esposo. Se sento en la cama y al momento que trato de levantarse, sintio un brazo tomarla fuertemente por la cintura, volviendola a que cayera en la cama.

-Pense que dormias?-

-Llevo rato despierto, Nimbretell-

Movio sus dedos por su vientre, acariciandola levemente. Su piel se erizo y se removio en el instante. Tomo iniciativa de colocarse enzima de el, tomando sus manos y besando sus dedos. Se miraron con ese amor y el deseo creciendo en ellos. Alzo sus caderas y dejo que el entrara en ella nuevamente.

**...**

-¿Como lo pasaste?-, Ebred y Vrick le palmarearon la espalda al momento que llego para tomar el almuerzo.

El rey rio feliz y solo miro a ambos para luego soltarse de su agarre. -No pasa nada, estoy bien, ya tengo esposa-, Entrelazo su mano con la de Nimbretell, y caminaron juntos hasta tomar asiento en la mesa.

Miro a todos los que estaban sentados esa mañana junto a ellos. Dejo de recorrer su mirar al ver al elfo que estaba aun lado de su primo Orophin. Fruncio un poco el entrecejo, sus ojos verdes estaba rojos, y su piel era demasiado de blanca como la de sus primos, y sus cabellos eran rubios. Era como ver a su primo Haldir. Pero sus ojos, eran parte de ella por lo que su corazon le decia. En los mas recondito de su memoria, vio a travez de sus ojos a esa pequeña niña.

_Al frente de ella había una niña pequeñísima que reía alegremente y detrás de ella, venia un elfo rubio, que tenia sus brazos abiertos para tomarla en sus fuertes brazos, alzarla darle varias vueltas y besarle la mejilla._

Pero para cuando Nimbretell hubo mirando a esa pequeña niña, vio que era ella. Su hermoso y pequeño vestido verde olivo y un hermoso collar de plata con gemas azules como el mar que transportaba en su cuello; mientras corría por el Bosque de dorados y plateados arboles a su alrededor. Pero no recordaba al elfo, _¿Quién era el_?-se pregunto ella.

_-¡Mi hermosa Nimbretell! ¡Que feliz estoy de verte!-le dijo el elfo mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la pequeña elfa que se aferro a su cuello._

_-¡Yo también, __**Ada**__!-le contesto ella con su voz inocente y cantarina. Mirando los ojos verdes del elfo. _

A Nimbretell se le arrugo el rostro y rompió en lágrimas al momento en que veía al hermoso elfo con ella pequeña en sus brazos. Sentia una melancolía que recorría en su corazón, y familiaridad.

_-¡Nimbretell recuerda, Siempre! ¡Eres la estrella de mi corazón y de mi amor, nunca te olvides de mi, mi pequeña Abejita de la miel mas deliciosa de toda Arda!-_

_-¡Tampoco te olvides de mi, __**Ada**__!-la pequeña elfa lloraba en sus brazos, al entender las palabras de su __**Adar**__. Se estaba despidiendo de ella. –_

_-¡Volveré cuando la guerra haya acabado, Nimbretell! Recuerda hermosa mía y que tu __**Naneth**__ cuidara de ti, recuerda que ella estará siempre en tu corazón-_

_-En tus manos esta mi corazón, no olvides llevártelo para que nunca te olvides de mi y de mami-dijo la pequeña elfa con sus lagrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas. _

_-¡Nunca me olvidare de ustedes dos, son lo mejor que me han pasado en esta vida!-el elfo beso la frente de la pequeña y limpio sus lagrimas._

_-N++++-llamo un elfo detrás del elfo. El padre elfo asintió levemente y suspiro triste. (_Nimbretell no entendió el nombre del elfo. No lo podía escuchar.)

_-Bueno…es hora de que me vaya, Mi hermosa abejita, tengo trabajo que hacer-dijo el elfo sonriéndole a su pequeña hija que empezaba a llorar, lanzándose a sus brazos y rodeándole el cuello con sus pequeños brazos. –Nimbretell ya sabes…Pase lo que pase, __**Ada**__ siempre te amara._

_-__**Tye Meláne Ada**__-le dijo la pequeña elfa abrazando con fuerza a su padre._

De pronto todo se volvió oscuro. La elfa parpadeo al instante y busco la voz de aquel elfo que la llamaba, entonces vio a Thranduil al frente de ella con sus manos sobre sus suaves hombros. Alli estaba el elfo, tambien se habia hechado a llorar.

-Hay cosas que tienes que saber Nimbretell, verdades que te conciernes desde antaño, mi niña, pero por ahora no te frustres, llegara el momento en que te diga la verdad. -Dijo Galadriel, mirando fijamente a la elfa, sonriendola para calmar su frustracion.

Nimbretell volvio su mirada hacia el elfo, que estaba recuperándose de haber llorado, se veía de un rojo pálido. Le devolvió la sonrisa. Se volvio hacia Galion, indicándole a que le sirviera mas vino.

-Thranduil-le susurro. El rey murmuro algo. Se volvió hacia ella, llevándose a sus labios unos pequeños frutos rojos.

-El elfo que viene con Orophin, lo he visto en una vision que acabo de tener-, Thranduil busco al elfo y lo encontró hablando con Haldir. - Mira lo parecido que tiene a Haldir y a sus dos hermanos.

-¿No conoces a los padres de Haldir?-. La elfa negó. –Bueno deja de pensar en el, mejor comete toda la comida y asi descansaras hasta mañana que todas las cosas se aclararan. –la elfa miro a Thranduil con el ceño fruncido.

Nimbretell en toda el almuerzo, se quedo en silencio y no supo que decir, solo sonreia y poco hablaba. Pero habia algo en su pecho que le hacia removerse y sentir ansiedad. Que en el momento la elfa estaba absorta en sus pensamientos que llego el momento que no reía y no conversaba, solo miraba a los demás elfos. Que luego de unos minutos empezó a sentirse asfixiada; alzo la vista y se encontró con que Galadriel la miraba, y asintió levemente y desvió su mirada hacia Thranduil.

-Amor, voy a descansar-, se levanto, no dejandole pregunto el porque se iba, solo se disculpo con los demas y se retiro a sus aposentos.

**...**

Abrios los ojos de golpes, sentandose en la cama rapidamente, le dolia, el sueño habia sido muy extraño. Su cuerpo estaba suduroso, y sus cabllos estaban mojados en el sudor que goteada por su frente. Se peino los cabellos hacia atras y se dijo asi misma:

-Calmate Nimbretell-dijo con voz entre cortada. Su respiracion estaba acelerada, el sueño habia sido extraño. -Solo es un sueño, eso no pasaria. Si le contaba a Thranduil sabia que el se rehusaria todo lo posible en hacer que ella perdiera su vida por otra. -Calmate-se dijo nuevamente.

Volvio a costarse, pero no consiliaba el sueño, dio tantas vueltas en el lecho, en donde se proponía a descansar, tuvo que levantarse, pues no podía conciliar el sueño. La elfa miro por la ventana ovalada, en donde podía ver las casas mas próximas aun con las luces encendidas y otras con las luces apagadas. _¿Cuanto habia dormido? _por lo que vio, ya estaba anocheciendo. Nimbretell se calzo y se coloco la bata blanca sobre sus hombros, salió del lugar para tomar un poco de aire y bajo las escaleras, iba a dar un paseo por el lugar.

Solo abrio la puerta, cuando la empujaron levemente.

-¡Por fin despiertas!-. Miron desconcertada a su amiga que la tomo por la muñeca llevandola de nuevo dentro de los aposentos. -Señoras, preparen las tinas, pronto el rey vendra. -se volvio hacia su amiga.

-¿Que haces aqui?-, pregunto Nimbretell apenas clara, aun estaba embotada.

-¿Que hago aqui? preparar tu baño y elegir algun vestido que usaras ahora en la fiesta de tu boda.

-¿Que?...

-No recuerdas?... Por dos dias hay fiestas en los reinos del Bosque, porque es la segunda noche, y ya son marido y mujer, Nimbretell, ya fundieron sus almas.

-Uff... se me habia olvidado!-, se pieno un poco los cabellos, que estaban demasiados despeinados.

-Bien, es mejor que te deje, tu esposo pronto llegara-. La reina asintio y tomo asiento en la cama. Penso en el sueño, en la corta soledad que tuvo, hasta escuchar al rey entrar. Se removio y cerro los ojos. Tenia que decirle aunque no quisiera, lo conocia y quizas no quisiera tener bebe.

Se baño junto a su esposo en la tina que les tenian preparada. Cerro los ojos y el sueño le vino de nuevo a la mente. Sintio ansiedad nuevamente. Se paso la esponja por sus brazos, mirando su piel, no queria mirarlo, el podia darse cuenta que algo la tenia mal.

-Nimbretell...-. La elfa cerro los ojos. -¿Sucede algo? estas muy callada.

-No, no pasa nada-. Nego, abriendo los ojos, mirandole. Se inclino hacia el, y beso sus labios. -Bueno..., si, si hay algo..., que me tiene preocupada.

Se quedo en silencio, jugando con sus dedos. Se le vio debilidad en sus ojos, con el rostro desencajado, y triste. Nimbretell estaba débil. Se preocupo tanto, que la elfa tuvo que callarlo y decirle que no era nada grave. El presente de Varda y Manwe, fueron los poderes que instalaron en sus manos, dejandolos aun dormidos, hasta que el le ayudara a recuperar sus fuerzas. Los poderes adicionales, no se le habia dado a ni una elfa, solo a excepcion de dos, porque ella se embarazaría, y el bebe quizás podría acabar con el agotamiento de sus fuerzas, así como los de su poderes, que serian parte del bebe. Ni los propios valares sabrían como seria el parto de ella, tendría a ese bebe con muchos más poderes que ella. Quizás podría agotar sus fuerzas o quitarle todos sus poderes, o hasta morir. Era por eso que Varda Y Manwe se le presentaron en el sueño. Para darle más poderes que la ayudarían en un futuro.

-¿Nim… que sucedió, que fue lo que viste?-

La elfa lo miro, sobándose el vientre. Apretó los labios, respirando profundamente para que las lagrimas no se le salieran.

-Nimbretell, ¿Estas bien?-. Thranduil tomo su mano y le abrazo a su cuerpo. Beso sus mejillas y le acaricio los brazos. –Confía en mí.

-Confió en ti, solo que…-suspiro.-Manwe y Varda…me traspasaron algo al cuerpo, por la necesidad de fuerza y poderes. Al parecer, en unos años me embarazare y pues…, parte de estos poderes serán transferidos a el, y quizás, nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera los Valares, de cómo baya a resultar el parto, porque será difícil, y tomara todas mis fuerzas, y hasta pueda que tome mis poderes, y quizás… también, pueda que muera. –Thranduil se separo de las manos de ella, mirandola cara a cara. Su labio inferior temblo. Se paso las manos por los cabellos y el rostro. Nimbretell se sintió mal, porque el como rey, necesitaba herederos y estaba seguro que el no iba querer que ella muriese por embarazarse. –Thranduil, lo siento, se que necesitas herederos, pero yo…, yo no lo sabia, si lo hubiera sabido quizás no estuviera contigo…

El rey se volteo y negó. –no, Nimbretell, esta bien, encontraremos una solución para esto. Solo quiero que trates de hablar con Varda, para que te den alguna ayuda, para sobre llevar el embarazo, y que no sea complicado. –Thranduil tomo sus manos y beso cada unos de sus dedos. –también buscare por mi cuenta a ver que puedo encontrar. –la elfa asintió. –alguna solución saldrá a la luz en la que podamos tener un bebe, sin sacrificarte.

-Soy capaz de sacrificarme por mi hijo, solo con darte uno…

-No puedes dejarme, así por así, Nimbretell, tiene que haber alguna solución-

-Con lo que veo, no la hay-. La elfa quedo en silencio, mirando a su marido. –las cosas son como son, soy tu esposa, y te daré un hijo, y será normal mi muerte, como todas las muertes de muchas elfas cuando dan a luz a su bebe.

Thranduil la miro molesto. –no te sacrificare Nimbretell, prefiero adoptar antes de sacrificarte por un hijo-. La elfa abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Es solo un niño, Thrand…

-Un niño que no se engendrara, y no se hable más-

Y no se dijo nada mas, Nimbretell no refuto las palabras de su esposo. Entendió porque se puso de esa manera, si a ella le hubiera dicho que Thranduil tenía que arriesgar su vida, para que ella pudiera tener un bebe, no lo arriesgaría para nada, porque sabia el dolor por el que pasaría ella, sin el, así que solo se quedo en silencio, entristecida porque, por mas que Thranduil quizás, deseara un hijo de los dos, ella no podría dárselo por su sacrificio que significaba muerte.

Ella deseaba con todo su corazon tener un bebe, siempre lo habia hecho, y los sueños se los habian presentado, pero era el temor que hizo preso al rey, y habia que comprenderlo.

**...**

Se acomodaron entre los cogines, probando de lo que la mesa les daba esa noche. La crema de calabaza se le habia hecho un sueño a Nimbretell. Comio tres platos de eso y bebido mucho por esa noche. Ni un solo momento se levanto que solo para bailar un poco, pero se la paso la mayor del tiempo sentada junto a su esposo, comiendo y conversando con todos los que llegase junto a ellos.

-Eres un maldito-. La altanera voz del elda le dejo callado, obteniendo la mirada mas relajada y divertida.

-¿Porque lo soy?-

-Porque eres afortunado. No me lo creo, Thranduil hijo de Oropher casado! eso es una gran novedad. Querido hermano.

-Oh Amdír! Bienvenido querido amigo-. Thranduil le abrazo y le dejo que tomara asiento a su lado. -Despues de tanto tiempo, me ganaste-dijo el rey, mirando el vientre de la esposa de su amigo. -A penas y ayer me case-, el rey se volvio a su esposa con una sonrisa reluciente.-Ella es Nimbretell, reina del Bosque-, El orgullo se desplego por el aire. Nimbretell saludo al Rey De Lorien, dandole las bienvenida al reino.

-Un placer-saludo Nimbretell, sonriendole a la pareja.

Thranduil se inclino hacia la mesa de cristal, curesiando entre las comidas, lo que tomaria para picar. Hizo que sirvieran mas vino en sus copas.

-Vengo luego-, Nimbretell se levanto de los cojines y camino entre las parejas que bailaban. Sonrio al ver al maiar, que tomo su mano y le hizo dar una vuelta. -Necesitamos hablar-, este afirmo la cabeza y tomo su mano, para irse un poco lejos de la fiesta.

A medida que se alejaban, sentia la mirada desconocida de alguien a lo lejos. Su piel se erizo, pero no solo eso sintio, sino el dolor que habitaba en el corazon del elda. Apreto el ante brazo de su amigo, y cerro los ojos con fuerza.

-Esta aqui-susurro.

-¿Quien?-. El maia le miro y se detuvo. Su voz se volvio lugrube.

-Mi pasado, hay recuerdos dolorosos y recuerdos felices, pero su dolor es mas grande que otra cosa, lo siento y es parte de mi. Su sangre es la mia, Endrwil. -abrio sus ojos. Se veian como llamas verdes tan brillantes que el sintio un pequeño poder que crecio sobre su pecho.

-Galadriel hablara contigo, para que las cosas se solucionen, mi señora, no te preocupes-

Calmo con su aliento frio el poder que crecio en la elfa, sin ella ser conciente de la fuerza que propago en el. Entrelazo su mano y le hizo continuar el camino.

**AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa**

Cuando el rey se quedo solo en el lugar, viendo a Nimbretell junto a Wingelot mientras reian y conversaban. Llego un elfo de cabellos negros como la noche, y sus ojos eran de color azules, un azul que el vio en ellos, y recordo que los habia visto antes. Amrod. Entrecerro sus ojos ante el elfo, que arqueo la gruesa ceja oscura y tomo asiento a su lado, sin hacer un acto de reverencia, solo tomo asiento a su lado y lo miro altaneramente.

-¿Quien eres?-, pregunto Thranduil, mirando al elfo sospechosamente.

No habia ni un elfo que el conociera que tuviera la apariencia asi como la de ese elfo, ni siquiera la ropa que portaba, no daba señal de que pueblo de los elfos pertenecia. Sus ropas eran de un color rojo vino, y sus botas de color cafe oscuro, su piel resplandecia con un raro brillo, y sus cabellos negros, soltaba unos pequeños reflejos cobrizos.

-Soy Maitimo, Rey Thranduil, proveniente de la casa de Finwe-

Thranduil desconocio los otros tres nombres del principe hijo de Feanor, solo conocia el nombre en Sindar que era Maedhros. Se extraño de que dijera que porvenia de la casa de Finwe, si ni siquiera ese elfo, logro cruzar aman, porque el mismisimo Morgoth lo habia matado.

Se acomodo en los cojines para mirar al elda mejor. Era un noldor, lo notaba por sus caracteristica fieras, al contrario de los Sindar, que portaban orgullo sobre sus ojos. Pero no habia vejez sobre su fisico, ni cansancio, solo en sus ojos, que mostraban los malos años como buenos años que habia pasado.

-¿Provienes de la casa de Finwe?-, Thranduil nego, arqueando la fina ceja dorada, sonriendo ironicamente. -No puede ser, a Finwe lo mataron hace muchos siglos atras, cuando aun era tan solo un joven, ¿Acaso crees que soy un estupido, para creer que provienes de la casa de Finwe?

El elfo se volvio hacia el tan pasivamente, mirandole fijamente con un reflejo frio que no mostraba que estuviera jugando. Y Thranduil penso que el decia la verdad, pero tampoco sedio a la mirada ironica de sus ojos azules.

-No vine aqui para hablar contigo y darte explicaciones, solo la vine haberla a ella-, señalo con la mirada a Nimbretell. Su voz era de rechazo y un tanto llena de molestia. -Esta muy hermosa-

Thranduil se giro hacia lo que el miraba y vio a Nimbretell que estaba abrazada a Orophin mientras bailaban una cancion suave. Se sintio irrespetado por el elda, ¡¿Como se atrevia a decirle algo como eso?! mirar a su esposa era un delito para su persona y en la forma que lo dijo, sintio enojo.

-¿Quien eres TU?! Para hablarme de esa forma elfo, proveniente de la desgracia, de la raza de Feanor!-, la voz de Thranduil sono venenosa. -No eres bienvenido en mi reino ahora te exgido que te vayas de aqui, elfo estupido!, solo el amor de ella es mio, y no dejare que te llegues a ella por que a ti te da la gana, ¿Quien te ha dejado pasar?-exigio el rey.

-La amo Thranduil, si te hubiera conocido antes, te hubiera matado-, El elfo esquivo su pregunta y dejo su mirada fija en Nimbretell. -Y para que sepas me llegue a ella muchos años atras,-le miro por unos segundos antes de volver la mirada hacia ella.

De un pronto, Thranduil se alzo lleno de rabia, para darse cuenta que al que tenia a su lado era Maedhros, hijo de Feanor. Los hijos de Feanor no le rendian pleitesia a nadie, solo a sus parientes. Pudo notar el gran orgullo y el fuego de Feanor crecer en sus ojos, cuando miraba a la elfa que era su esposa.

-Mis manos siempre anhelaron tener tu sangre, no la de tu hermano, Amrod-, dijo lugrubemente, a parte de la burla que habia sobre sus palabras.

Maedhros se volvio hacia el pasiblemente, entrecerrando los ojos. Thranduil pudo notar los ojos que se le volvieron como dos llamas interminable, y se vio a el mismo, cuando el fuego del dragon quemo su mejilla. Ardio atravez de sus ojos, y un dolor creciente le toco la mejilla, y apreto las manos, ante la mirada del hijo de Feanor que sonreia perversamente. Thranduil apreto su mano con tanta fuerza que penso que ambos se quebrarian los dedos. Era eso, pelear por un solo amor y el habia ganado despues de todo.

-Siempre fuiste un ingenuo en creer que ella te amaria, Maitimo-. Y Thranduil rio altamente, con perversidad. Era un triunfador en el amor de Nimbretell, el propio elfo lo sabia.

-No olvides, que te odiare por el resto de mi vida Thranduil hijo de Oropher, cuando regreses a Aman, alli nos veremos de nuevo, y sabras que no debiste meterte con lo que es mio, porque yo mismo te matare cueste lo que cueste. -Maedhros solto sus manos, levantandose del asiento, volviendo a como estaba antes, sus cabellos negros relucieron ante la luz de las antorchas. -Tu mismo me has dejado entrar.

Se removio bruscamente sobre el asiento, parpadeando ante la luz de las antorchas amarillas que le encandecio los ojos.

-_**Meleth Nin**_, te has quedado dormido-. Le beso la frente y tomo asiento a su lado. Lo miro todo el rato. Thranduil miro a su alrededor, como buscando a alguien, se veia adormilado y la mejilla aun le dolia. -¿Que sucede Thranduil?-, la reina le miro extrañada.

-_**Nan mara, i**__**ndonya**_-, Thranduil se sobo la mejilla que estaba herida, aun sintiendo el enojo que crecia sobre su pecho.

-Tu no estas bien-, siguio la elfa, tomando una de sus manos, acariciandola. -algo te sucede, no me mientas.

-No me sucede nada, Nimbretell, estoy perfectamente bien-, le hablo con voz irritada.

Nimbretell callo mirandole por unos instante, se le veia frustrado, y luego volvio su rostro hacia la doncella que le habia llevado un pedazo de dulce que habia pedido. Le solto y se fue, ella solo lo miro perderse entre las personas, tenia el rostro rojo en rabia, muchos se volvio hacia ella, y ella solo se mantuvo desconcertada, ¿Que le sucedia?, se dijo mentalmente.

-¿Que le hiciste a tu esposo?-

-Calla Wingelot, que no se que es lo que le paso, lo encontre dormido cuando vine y al momento que lo levante, lo note raro, no se..., estaba como enojado.

-Seguro..., estaba enojado en sus sueños-, la elfa tomo asiento a su lado, hundiendo un rostro en la crema de chocolate del pastel, llevandoselo a la boca.

-No mas-, Nimbretell alejo el plato de ella. -Es mio, pide un poco para ti, sabes muy bien que esto es mi debilidad. -le dio un gran mordisco a su pastel.

-No comas tanto que te engordaras, vamos comparteme un poco-, la elfa trato de tomar un poco de pastel.

-No, ya te dije busca un poco, sabes muy bien que es la debilidad de ambas-, le miro y rio. Probo otro pedazo y lo saboreo. -Que rico! Demasiado de bueno, no sabes de lo que te pierdes!

-Ya! ire por un poco-

-Tu marido esta enojado, ¿A que se debe su estado?-

Nimbretell que tenia la mirada fija sobre su pastel de chocolates, alzo la mirada y encogio los hombros.

-No tengo ni idea-. Mordio otro pedazo de pastel y sonrio. -Vamos toma asiento, Stol-

El elfo tomo asiento a su ladom, al momento que llego el otro rubio a su lado y tomo asiento, en el lado vacio de la reina.

-Ayer no pudimos venir a daler nuestras felicitaciones su majestad-. El rubio hizo una reverencia con la cabeza a la elfa que solo sonrio y asintio.

-Estabamos de guardia, en la region Oeste, impidiendo a que destrosaran su boda-. Dijo Stol con su habitual tono de voz dulce.

-¿Que quieres decir con que estaban impidiendo que destrosaran mi boda?-pregunto la reina extrañada.

-Se han visto Orcos por la zona ultimamente, ayer por la noche tuvimos un ataque de un grupo de Orcos, que tenian una mision de llevarsela a usted. -dijo Malger, tomando una cuantas uvas de la mesa.

-¿Como que los Orcos me quieren llevar? De que hablas Malger?... Mi esposo ya sabe de esto?-

-No lo sabemos el porque, eso fue lo que lo que le dijo el Orco a Calmacil ayer, Sauron te quiere llevar y es por eso, que ahora estamos aqui, nos ordenaron a cuidarla todo el rato.

-¿Y que sucedio con Olorusse? El ahora me esta cuidando-

-No-, dijo Stol moviendo sus finos rizos, -esta fuera de cargo por ahora-

-¿Saben donde esta Calmacil?-. Pregunto la elfa un poco nerviosa. Y lo estaba, el donde Thranduil supiera lo que paso por la noche, sabria que no la dejaria salir ni a la esquina, que no fuera con el y como con veinte guardias cuidandole. Tenia que buscar al capitan de la guardia del Oeste. Necesitaba hacerlo callar.

-Partio esa misma noche al Norte a los lindes del Bosque-. Stol le miro por un rato-, no debes temer, estamos aqui, te vamos a cuidar-

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa, lo que sucede, es que no querio que eso llegue a oidos de mi marido, Stol, porque se que me tendra encerrada aqui, y eso no lo quiero.

-Marido a la vista-. Malger se levanto del asiento, al momento que vio a Thranduil aparecer entre las personas. -Stol vamonos-

-¿Porque? No se vayan-dice Nimbretell, mirando a ambos elfos.

-Lo siento mi señora, pero su marido da mucho miedo-, dijo Malger, haciendo una reverencia rapido, besando su mano.

-Felicidades mi señora-. Stol le abrazo y corrieron lejos de la reina que solto una risa, al ver a los dos correr amedrentados. Toco su anillo de bodas. Estaba casada, y ya era su mujer.

Miro a su esposo aproximarse, esquivando a la pareja muy alegre que daba vuelta y reian sin parar. Su rostro como pudo ver la reina, mostraba un tanto de haber explotado como un Volcan en erupcion, y la frialdad que habia sobre su mirada lugrube. Nimbretell arreglo las mangas de su vestido, mirando con desden a su esposo que habia llegado a su lado. Tomo asiento e hizo que le llenaran una copa de Dorwinion, que termino de tomarla de un dos por tres. Ella le miro, colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas.

-Te sucede algo, que no quieres decirme, Thranduil, ¿Que es?-

Volvio a tomar asiento y le miro, tratando de captar lo que su esposo tenia en el momento.

-No me sucede nada-

-Claro que si, Mi corazon claramente me habla y puedo notar tambien que tu corazon tambien responde, pero necesito que me digas que es lo que sucede contigo.

-Maedhros estuvo aqui-, Nimbretell le miro confusamente y nego. -Si, si estuvo hablo conmigo.

Thranduil le dijo lo que habia sucedido, y la elfa nego, no podia ser que el se le presentara asi por asi. Pero si lo hizo, era porque estaba molesto por su boda, porque ya el amor de vida, se le habia unido a alguien mas, su corazon cantaba con el corazon de su esposo, en el deseo que crecia en ellos, en el amor que habia atravez de sus ojos y ante los ojos que cualquiera los veia caminar juntos, incluso a travez de las palabras. Porque el amor de ellos, era una gran cadena que amarraba a sus corazones el uno al otro. Seguro y la noticia llego atravez del mar, que la descendiente de Varda, ya se habia unido al amor de su vida, y al destino que venia amarrada a ella.

Ella respiro profundamente, y se dejo abrazar por su esposo, acariciando su mejilla que estaba herida, alli pudo notar bajo su piel el calor que emitia esta, y como poco a poco, su tensado cuerpo dejo relajarse, botando toda clase de calor que habia en el, incluso las chispas de sus ojo azules desaparecieron.

-No lo se..., no creo que sea Maedhros, quien haya entrado en tu mente, el no es asi-

-Pero si por el amor de su vida, ¿Porque no lo haria?-

Ella se quedo en silencio. Sospecho las cosas, creia que con Sauron detras de ella ahora, no creia que era Maedhros, su corazon le decia que era el mismisimo Sauron que se hizo pasar por el principe noldor.

-Maedhros no tiene permitido entrometerce en la mente de nadie, creo que fue alguien mas, Thranduil

-Como quien?-, Sus ojos azules le miraron fijamente, habiendo un poco de ese fuego en el.

-No lo se-, se encogio sus hombros. Sabia, creia saberlo, porque su corazon le guiaba hacia el camino del maiar.

**AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa**

_**Guren bêd enni: **__Mi corazon me dice _

_**Meleth nin: **__Mi Amor _

_**Nan mara, i**__**ndonya:**__ Estoy bien, mi corazon _


	16. La Verdad

**Capitulo 16: La Verdad**

**...**

Al entrar a la habitación, estaban Galadriel y Celeborn, junto con el elfo que ella habia visto en su sueño, Haldir, Rúmil y Orophin, presente. Thranduil y Nimbretell se sentaron al frente de ellos, tomados de la mano.

-Nimbretell-dijo El Señor Celeborn. –Estamos aqui, para decirte la verdad de tu vida pasada y de quien provienes realmente. –La elfa frunció el entrecejo y no dijo nada, solo asintió.

-¿Qué es lo primero que deseas, saber?-pregunto la Dama Galadriel.

-Mis poderes, ¿Por qué los tengo?-

-Eres descendiente de Varda, tienes parte de sus poderes.-Nimbretell abrió los ojos como dos platos grandes, sorprendida, no podía creer lo que le decían, pues Varda es la reina de las estrellas, Una simple elfa como ella, que tenia que ver con una estrella?-se pregunto.-Mas de lo que tu crees, Nimbretell-la elfa bajo la mirada, al notar que Galadriel le respondió su pregunta. –Eres una estrella.

La elfa de los nervios, soltó una risa-Debe de ser una broma-dijo, pero al ver a todos en la habitación callados y serios, dejo de reír-¡No puede ser! ¿Yo? Descendiente de una estrella?-

-Tu _**Adar**_, esta aquí presente-. La elfa miro confusa a Galadriel. -Norell hijo de Narbeleth y Artamir, esposo de Yavanneth.- Nimbretell lo miro y el le sonrió. Ella volvió la mirada hacia Thranduil y le tomo la mano con fuerza –también tiene poderes, su magia es la mas altas de toda la tierra media. Cuando naciste, fuiste concebida a Varda, eras la próxima niña, luego de haber nacido tu padre, el que te dono parte de sus poderes. –Nimbretell empezó a respirar con dificultad.

-Un momento por favor-la elfa se levanto y camino por toda la habitación, respirando profundamente y razonando las palabras. –No entiendo-dijo otra vez al volver a sentarse.

-Bien, Lorien le pidió a tu abuela Narbeleth que a su próximo hijo debía entregárselo a el, necesitaba aun varón para darle poderes con el que seria utilizado para el bien. Pero antes de que llegaras a la tierra, fuiste dada a Varda como su hija, quien trapazo poderes al que usarías para el bien. –explico Galadriel tranquilamente.

-¿Thranduil, tu sabias de esto?-. El Rey murmuro su nombre y desvió su mirada. –Thranduil mírame-ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos. -¿Por qué no me habías dicho?-

-Se le dijo que no lo hiciera-dijo Galadriel-

-¿Por qué no sabia de ellos? Y ¿Por qué ahora se manifiestan?-dijo Nimbretell, tratando de captar todo lo que le decía Galadriel.

-Claro que sabias, el mismísimo Manwë y Varda te dijeron hace mucho tiempo atrás, ¿Recuerdas esa vez que caíste del cuarto piso de Menegroth y en como habías despertado con una fuerza mayor y extraña?-la elfa asintió. –moriste, Nimbretell y es por eso que tus poderes se presentan ahora, como anteriores veces.-la Dama Galadriel se quedo en silencio por un momento, dejando a que Nimbretell pensara un poco. -Cuando tuvieras la mayoría de edad, a tus 100 años de vida, tus poderes se manifestarían, tendrías una edad mas madura y por lo tanto acatarías más las instrucciones. Cuando uno es niño, tienden hacer más inmaduros y son más rebeldes, lo que podías hacer grandes desastres. Por lo mismo es que ahora las estas sintiendo.

-Pero cuando estaba en el reino de Thingol hice cosas inexplicables, y luego lo volví hacer en el reino del rey Thranduil, cosas extrañas me sucedías. Pero no a menudo.

-Es una manera de protección, a la que expusiste en todo a tu alrededor. En el reino estabas protegida, ¿Para que pensar cosas de las que no necesitarías pensar? Cuando sentiste la niebla y el congelamiento que venia hacia ustedes, pusiste a prueba tus poderes, Nimbretell, todo para estar segura. –Nimbretell bajo la vista a sus manos entrelazadas junto a Thranduil.-siempre los usaras cuando siente que algo va mal, igual que lo hacia tu padre cuando era pequeño. –la elfa subió su vista y miro al elfo que tenia la mirada baja. –pero es hora que aprendas a usar tus poderes, sepas lo que tengas que hacer en diferentes casos.

-¿Y que hay de mi vida?-

-Naciste en Menegroth. Fuiste la última hija de Norell, esposo de Yavanneth, hija de Yoreth y Elemmírë.

-¿No tengo más hermanos?-

-Si, los que vez aquí presente lo son, Haldir, Rúmil y Orophin-. Nimbretell miro a los tres elfos que supuestamente eran _"Primos"_ de ella y que ahora son hermanos. Su rostro era de asombro.

-Pero…pero… ¿Quiénes eran los padres que tuve en el Bosque?-

-Thindell y Harliet tuvieron una niña, después de largos tiempos, y te tomaron como su hija adoptiva. Pero piensa Nimbretell, ¿Por qué Thindell murió dejándose llevar por su tristeza y no fue fuerte para su hija? Porque tu Nimbretell tenias otra vida diferente a la de ellos, solo eras adoptada, nada mas, y el elfo al notar que su primera hija y su esposa habían muerto, se fue a la estancia de mandos a reunirse con su familia, a pesar que se habían encariñado contigo, pero no era lo mismo de tener una hija de sangre, luego de tantos intentos, nació la niña y murió. Pero Thindell y Harliet fueron muy bueno en cuidar de ti y tratarte como una hija, y protegerte.

-¿Protegerme?-

-Del mal. A tu padre lo habían protegido por mucho tiempo en Alqualondë, hasta que se hizo adulto y volvió a Menegroth, pues el mal había pasado y ya su nombre era menos mencionado entre los súbditos de Morgoth hasta que lo olvidaron. Tu padre corría un gran peligro, se decía que un hijo de Lorien llegaría al mundo a gobernar y a restaurar toda tierra media. Los súbditos de Morgoth buscaron y buscaron a tal niño que nunca encontraron. Tu padre se caso con Yavanneth y naciste tu, te llevaron a las cuevas de Menegroth para cuidar de ti, pues no podías permanecer junto a tu padre, era inevitable pasar por las pequeñas poblaciones de Beleriand en donde moraste sin sentir la magia de los dos. Fue por eso que te borraron parte de tu memoria, haciéndote pensar que Thindell y Harliet eran tus padres. Luego de tus trece años, te llevaron a Menegroth, por la tan grande amenaza. Pero para protegerte, te llevaron lejos de el, en donde tu poder se disipo en las cuevas de Thingol. Allí fuiste protegida por las mágicas puertas del reino. Todavía se dice que tal niña aun sigue en la tierra y que acabara con el mal. Pero aun las personas piensan que solamente es una leyenda. Tú mi querida Nimbretell, que de muchos años Melian cuido de ti cuando tu padre se fue a la guerra, eres una muchacha muy fuerte-le sonrió esta-se todo por lo que has pasado, Los sueños y el inconveniente que tuviste con Thranduil-Galadriel, miro a Thranduil y a Nimbretell. Los dos se miraron y sonrieron bajando la cabeza. –Luego de la última vez que viste a tu padre, no volvió a Menegroth, luego de la guerra, había viajado a Alqualondë, hasta regresar a Imladris, antes de que la guerra de los cinco ejércitos empezara.

-Los dejaremos solos, para que conversen-dijo el Señor Celeborn, levantándose del asiento con la Dama Galadriel y Thranduil.

Nimbretell miro a su esposo que le sonrió y beso sus labios.

-Toda estará bien-le dice el rey elfo en susurro.

Cuando hubieron quedado solo los cinco en la sala, Haldir se sentó junto a Nimbretell, que tenia la mirada puesta en sus manos entrelazadas.

-Nimbretell-le llamo.

-Tuve un sueño…-empezó a decir, luego contándole a todos del sueño. La elfa alzo la mirada y vio a Norell, quien tenía los ojos lagrimosos.

-Lo siento, Nimbretell. Siento que hayas tenido que irte lejos de tu familia, siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo el dolor que has pasado, siento…siento que no haya estado contigo, cuando te comprometiste con Beleg, siento mucho no haber estado ahí cuando me necesitaste, lamento mucho no haberte cuidado y dado mi amor como padre, siento te hayas criado con otra familia, a la que amaste hasta que se fueron a las Estancias de Mandos, dejándote sola. –el elfo rompió en llanto, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos. Nimbretell se levanto del asiento y coloco sus manos sobre los hombros del elfo. –_**Goheno nin**_-

-_**Ú-moe edhored**__**,**__** Ada**_-le llamo ella. El elfo se estremeció sobre sus manos. –No te lamentes, te perdono por todo, no tienes la culpa de ello, trataste de protegerme. Se el dolor por el que pasaste al saber que me llevarían lejos de ti, con otra familia. Pero estoy feliz de saber de que tengo un padre y tres hermanos-la elfa miro a los tres elfos con una sonrisa-que me quieren todavía. –Nimbretell levanto el rostro de su padre y lo miro a los ojos, verdes claros como los de ella. –Te quiero mucho, _**Ada**_-Nimbretell se abalanzo sobre los brazos del elfo y los abrazo con fuerza, llorando de felicidad.

Luego se sentó en las piernas del elfo, enrollando sus brazos en su cuello como una pequeña niña.

-Yo también, te quiero mucho, _**Pityanya**_ _**Nierincë**_.-le susurro su padre en el oído, quien alzo su rostro y le sonrió ampliamente, recordando esa frase. -¿Recuerdas como te llamaba?-ella asintió.

-En tus manos esta mi corazón-le susurro esta. En el rostro de su padre, se deslizo dos lágrimas.

-Esa fue la última vez, que te vi, Nimbretell. Te extrañe mucho, mi pequeña abejita-el padre de la elfa le beso la mejilla.-

-¿Por qué abeja? ¿Por qué el motivo de llamarme asi?-

-A las tres horas de que naciste, iba a tomarte en brazos cuando una abeja me pico el dedo-el padre de Nimbretell le enseño la herida en su dedo gordo.-y cuando te vi a los ojos, sonreíste. Desde entonces, siempre te gustaba ver a las abejas en su panal. –La elfa sonrió. Era cierto que le gustaba ver a las abejas-. Recuerdo el dia que tuve un susto contigo. Tenía cinco años, estábamos con tus hermanos pescando en el Sirion, cuando de pronto te desapareciste. Empecé a buscarte como loco, hasta que oí tu voz llamarme, estaba en la cima de un roble y a tu lado habia un panal. Te dije: -Nimbretell, ¡No toques el panal!- y tú me dijiste:-Ellas son amigas mías, no me harán nada-. Nimbretell y su padre dijeron esa estrofa los dos juntos y rieron.-Lo recuerdas-.

-Como si haya sido ayer-le dijo esta, riendo. –Cuando subiste, me encontraste con las manos llenas de miel y chupándome los dedos, y al tratar de tomarme la mano que estaba llena de miel, una abeja te pico la mejilla derecha. Por una semana tuviste la mejilla hinchada.

-Si, lo recuerdo, hasta te pusiste a llorar esa vuelta que tu abuela Narbeleth me estaba poniendo una pócima para mi mejilla hinchada.

-Me eche la culpa todo el tiempo.-rio Nimbretell.-Hermosos momentos. –la elfa suspiro.-padre, donde están mis abuelos?-

El elfo suspiro. –Tus abuelos se fueron a los puertos grises, hace años-

-Oh…-. Es lo único que logro decir.

-¿Dónde esta mi madre?-. Nimbretell miro los ojos de su padre y bajo su mirada.

-Pues…Yavanneth, murió al momento en que tú naciste-todos quedaron en silencio. –Pero tu madre te sigue amando y siempre te protegió de todo, Nimbretell.-dice su padre_**,**_ al ver la triste mirada de Nimbretell.

-Me siento culpable, te arrebate lo más deseado en tu vida.-la voz de Nimbretell era lastimosa.

-No hermosa, no te sientas culpable, tengo lo más hermoso en esta vida-

-¿Y que es?-pregunto Nimbretell con la mirada esperanzada.

-A mi familia reunida, nuevamente.-el elfo extendió su brazo izquierdo y sus hijo lo abrazaron.

Nimbretell presento a Thranduil como su esposo.

-Tienen mi bendición, los apoyare en todo-. Norell abrazo a su hija y luego se volvió hacia Thranduil. –jamás pensé que se me iría de mis manos, después de lo que paso con Beleg, pero bueno, algún dia llegaría el dia en que tendría que entregar la mano de mi hija, pero veo que ella es feliz, espero que la valores y no la hagas sufrir. -Thranduil miro a su prometida con una sonrisa, asintiendo.

**AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa**

-Nimbretell, tenemos que hablar-. Llego la elfa, corriendo al despacho del rey con una sonrisa reluciente sobre sus labios.

-Solo dejame terminar de leer esto, y hablo contigo. Toma asiento por favor-. Nimbretell y Thranduil trabajaban ese dia, las misivas que mandanban cada capitan de las regiones del Norte, del Sur, el Oeste y el Este. Todos hablaban sobre los Orcos y las Arañas que se habitaron en el sur del bosque.

Thranduil camino de un lado a otro, escuchando a su capitana hablar sobre todo los acontecimientos que habian sucedido en cada reigion, pero ella omitio un poco sobre la misiva de Calmacil, no hablaria de que los orcos estaban ahi para llevarsela. Dejo de leer y miro a su esposo, estaba frustrado.

-Estudie magia, hace muchos años atras, pero jamas supe como podia exterminar a todas esas arañas o hacer que se volvieran a donde pertenecen-, hablo secamente.

-No vendran, Thranduil, no has escuchado?-. Dejo los pergaminos sobre el escritorio. -Estan al Sur, mas allla donde llegan los lindes de nuestro bosque y de mi magia, esta haciendo efecto, esta protegiendo tu reino, pero no el bosque.

-No habra camino seguro, entonces, si el Sur se ve plagado de esas inmunes criaturas.

-Podemos acabar con ellas, todo el tiempo, pero hasta que Sauron no sea exterminado como se debe, entonces, por mas que tratemos de matarlas, no se podra, pero ay una solucion, una que tu y yo sabemos.

-¿Cual?-

-Podemos adormecerlas, la dormiremos, por un buen tiempo, Sauron aun no tiene muchas fuerzas, y no podra llamarles, se dormiran, pero no podremos tocarles, porque tambien caeremos en el profundo sueño de ellas, tenemos que ser cautelosos.

-Si es la unica solucion que hay, entonces la usaremos.

-Y recuerda, los demas caminos estan libres, a los Orcos es facil matarlos, las arañas no-

Thranduil se quedo en silencio, mirando por los grandes ventanales al norte. Su hermoso bosque, era guarida de las Arañas, algo que detesto. Wingelot le hizo señas a su amiga que se apresurara, Nimbretell sonrio y se acerco a ella

-Cuentame, ¿Que es lo que te tiene tan feliz?-

-¡Estoy Embarazada!-

-Oh Wing! eso es fantastico-, abrazo a su amiga. Estaba feliz por ella, muy feliz. Pero la noticia le cayo como un balde de agua fria, porque sabia que Thranduil ya no estaba por tener un hijo, estaba triste, por lo que tendria que pasar. Mientras tanto, las profundas calivaciones del rey, se vieron interrumpidas por el comentario de la elfa, agacho la cabeza, pensando en la posibilidad, que en donde Nimbretell tuviera un bebe, ella iba a morir, o quizas estaba equivocado.

-Y tu cuando piensas tener un bebe?-

-Oh Wing-rio la reina. -Hace tres dias atras me case, no voy a tener un bebe rapido-

-¿Porque no?-. Ella no sabia sobre el sueño que tuvo, el unico que lo sabia era Thranduil.-Si ya el pueblo pronto pedira a un heredero, al igual que su majestad. -Thranduil se volteo y sonrio, caminando hacia la entrada de su despacho.

-Felicidades Wing-

Ella vio en su mirada, la poca tristeza que le invadio. Cuando quedaron solas, ella aprovecho a contarle a su amiga sobre el sueño.

-Oh lo siento amiga, no lo sabia, eso le tiene que haber pesado mucho a el, porque necesita heredero, aunque sea uno.

-Lo se, lo se, Wing, a mi me duele tambien, pero debe de haber algo, que pueda hacer...

-¿Como que?-

-Hablare con mi padre-suspiro. -pero le dare un bebe a Thranduil-. Dijo con Firmeza.

**AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA**

-Padre, cuéntame, ¿Cómo era mi madre?-

El padre de Nimbretell suspiro y le sonrió. –tu madre, era…no tengo palabras de cómo describirlo, pero era hermosa, era como verte a ti. Sus cabellos cobrizos, sus grandes ojos azules, su fino rostro ovalado, su fina y pequeña nariz, como la tuya.-el elfo le toco la nariz a Nimbretell que sonrió y se dejo abrazar por su padre. –los mismos labios que los tuyo, tu tez blanca como la nieve como la tuya, era de tu tamaño, si fino cuerpo y su voz tan cantarina como la tuya. Siempre fue muy amorosa conmigo, tanto que a las dos semanas de estar juntos, le pedí matrimonio porque quería estar con ella, quería despertar a su lado todos los días, siempre nos veíamos pero no era lo suficiente, como queríamos estar juntos. Y recuerdo esa vez que ella me dijo que estaba embarazada, nació Rúmil, luego de un año en cuidado de mi preciado hijo, nació Orophin, los amos tanto que no tienes idea Nimbretell, de cuanto me hace falta tu madre, de cuento extraño sus besos y su amor. –suspiro y prosiguió.-y recuerdo que una tarde, ella medio la noticia de que estaba embarazada, después de haber pasado tres años. Así nació Haldir y cuando me dijo una madrugada después de celebrar el Reinado del Rey Thingol, tu madre me dijo que ibas hacer una niña. Y me sentí tan feliz porque en realidad esperábamos una niña. Hasta el dia que naciste, en la expuesta del _**Anar**_ de primavera. –

-Y nunca tuviste problemas como mi madre?-

-Si, tuvimos muchos problemas, con su padre-. Norell se quedo en silencio, mirando a su pequeña niña, recordando los dias que su hermosa esposa habia vivido a su lado. -Cuando era joven, todas las noches me escapaba de la casa para recorrer los arboles de Nam Emloth y no solo eso, si no que también iba a ver a tu madre, pues estaba tan enamorado de Yavanneth que no podía vivir un segundo y ni un minuto lejos de ella porque sentía que algo podía sucederle y quería protegerla. Mis padres no sabían de mi amor con Yavanneth, pues yo y ella lo manteníamos escondidos-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Thranduil dejándose hacer trenzas por Nimbretell, que las hacia y luego las volvía a destrenzar.

-Porque nuestros padres no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, mi hermano Argeleb, salió una noche a escondidas con la hermana de Yavanneth, Írissë. Esa noche fue la desgracia para mi familia y la de ella, pues los dos se habían ido hacia los límites de Nan Elmoth por el Este es donde dos Wargos los agarraron desprevenidos, matándolos. A la mañana siguiente, los buscaron a los dos pero no los encontraron, hasta que llegaron a los límites del Este y vieron la sangre y las ropas desgarradas, entonces la Reina Melian hablo y dijo: Les doy mi pésame. Sus hijos fueron atacados por Wargos. Nuestros padres lloraron, pero a diferencia de eso, los padres de Yavanneth le echaron la culpa a mis padres de lo sucedido, desde ahí ni uno de los dos hizo tratos, a pesar que los dos vivíamos al frente de cada uno. Muy poco veía a Yavanneth y me lamente de la muerte de nuestros hermanos, pero me enojaba que por la culpa de mi hermano no podía ver a la hermosa Yavanneth con sus cabello cobrizos y su mirada azul que atravesaba mi alma cuando me miraba, y escuchar su dulce voz cuando me hablaba. Una noche de paseo por el vasto bosque de Nan Elmoth, encontré a Yavanneth, acostada entre las Elanor, silencioso me trepe al árbol que estaba a cinco metros de donde estaba y me escondí entre las hojas. La escuche sollozar con un pétalo de Elanor entre sus manos y dijo:-Por tu culpa, Norell no me querrá, por tu culpa moriré desolada y triste al saber que Norell nunca se fijara en mí por tu muerte. –me sorprendió bastante lo que escuche y de cómo la hermosa Yavanneth seguia sintiendo algo por mi, pense que no me amaba, despues de la muerte de su hermana. Fui feliz al saber que era correspondido. Entonces baje del árbol y avance hacia ella silenciosamente, y dije:-yo también culpo a mi hermano de lo sucedido y del dolor que llevo en mí que tú no quieras estar a mi lado-. Entonces Yavanneth se sentó y me miro a los ojos, y dijo:-Te amare aunque sea a escondidas de mis padres-. Entonces no reprimí las ganas de besarle y lo hice, bese a Yavanneth con todo el amor del mundo, desde de esa vez fuimos mas felices y huíamos a los bosques de Nan Elmoth para estar juntos, hasta el dia que su padre nos vio a los dos besándonos. El padre nos llevo a su casa y regañaron a Yavanneth…

-¡Que le dijeron!-pregunto Nimbretell interrumpiendo a su padre, entusiasmada.

-A eso voy, el padre empezó a decir:-¿Porque estas con el, después de lo que paso con tu hermana? Te dijimos claramente Yavanneth que no te queríamos cerca de el y has desobedecido mis ordenes.-. –Pero…_**Ada**_…-dijo Yavanneth con las lagrimas en sus ojos.-Yo lo Amo, no puedes hacerme esto o acaso quieres que me pase lo mismo que Itaril-Yavanneth se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Quién es Itaril?-pregunto Thranduil.

-Ella era la hermana menor de Yoreth, el padre de Yavanneth. Le ocurrió algo similar, solo que su hija se había enamorado de un _**Edain**_, entonces su padre le había prohibido estar con el y ella murió a los meses de tristeza.

-¿Y que mas dijo su padre?-

-¡Mira jovencita!-dijo Yoreth gritando.-¡Estas castigada! ¿Acaso quieres traer otra desgracia como tu hermana lo hizo?-. Yavanneth escondió su rostro en mi pecho y sus lágrimas se incrementaron. -¡Y tu jovencito, quiero que te alejes de mi hija, suficiente que tu y tu familia nos han hecho daño después de lo que paso con Írissë!-me grito Yoreth muy molesto. Entonces Yavanneth levanto su rostro lleno en lagrimas y miro a su padre con el ceño fruncido, y dijo:-Esta bien, pero sabes algo, ¡Me voy de la casa! No permitiré que trates de separarme del amor de mi vida por Írissë, ¡Por culpa de ella mi corazón se empequeñecía y lloraba en las noches angustiada por que no iba a recibir el amor de Norell, Todo por culpa de ella! Solo te importa ella, ¡Esta muerta! A mi no me pasara eso porque yo no fui a los limites de Menegroth hacer cosas que no deben de hacerse cuando esta fuera del matrimonio.-Yoreth se quedo mudo al instante y solo nos miro a los dos y mas a Yavanneth, le era imposible creer que su amada hija, Írissë fuera tan capaz de sobre llevar relaciones sexuales fuera del matrimonio. -¡Y ahora te sorprende!-dijo Yavanneth con los brazos cruzados. –Írissë fue quien propuso ir al este a llevar a cabo su pequeño juego, pero YO no soy así, no he hecho nada, Norell me respeta tanto como yo a el, ¡Nunca me he ido lejos de casa y lo sabes! Puedes leerlo en mis ojos, vamos mírame a los ojos y encuentra alguna mentira en mis palabras. –Yoreth miro a Yavanneth a los ojos y luego sus ojos tristes se volvieron al suelo. Y dijo:-Esta bien, te creo hija, pero quiero que sepas algo, no quiero que ver a mi hija morir de tristeza por un amor, entonces te dejo a libertad y aceptare tú amor con Norell.-desde ese dia fuimos felices. Para el tercer dia de la discusión, le pedí matrimonio a Yavanneth y esa misma noche nos casamos. Pero saben, el Elanor fue parte del juramento de nuestro amor, pues allí contrajimos matrimonio, y desde ese dia Ame y valore todos los días en que amanecía junto a Yavanneth y todo de ella, todos los minutos y segundos que pasaba a su lado, porque esa costosa felicidad y amor no podía ser desperdiciada por nada del mundo, el amor de una elfa es lo mas hermoso que un elfo puede tener a su disposición, porque las elfas son las que no da la felicidad y a nuestros amados hijos. Por eso cuidaba y amaba a tu madre todos los días de mi vida y aun lo hago pero en mi corazón. –el elfo suspiro-Ay, no saben cuanto extraño a Yavanneth, pero el dia que me toque irme a las Estancias en donde me espera, es cuando mis fuerzas se me agoten.

De pronto Norell se quedo en silencio y se escucho un pequeño sollozo, el elfo bajo la cabeza y encontró a Nimbretell abrazando a Thranduil. Ella era la que sollozaba, el rey elfo tenia su rostro hundido entre los cabellos cobrizos de su amada. Al padre de Nimbretell le dio nostalgia la imagen de su amada hija con el rey elfo, le recordó cuando el abrazaba a Yavanneth, entonces unas lagrimas rodaron por su mejilla y las limpio rápidamente.

-Nimbretell-dijo su padre, con una sonrisa en sus labios. La elfa saco su rostro del pecho de Thranduil y miro los ojos verdes de su padre. Norell tomo las manos de los dos elfos y los junto entre sus manos y dijo:-Nuevamente digo, Los dos tienen mi bendición-. Los dos sonrieron a la vez.

-_**Hannon le, Ada**_-dijo Nimbretell abrazando a su padre con fuerza.

-_**Hannon le**_, Norell-dijo Thranduil sonriéndole.

Esa noche, el rey y la reina no volvieron al bosque, solo se quedaron alli, en el claro del lago, mirando el anochecer.

Los arboles se mecían por la brisa y las hojas caían. Nimbretell mirando cada una de esta, subió su vista al cielo; Thranduil se percato de aquello

-¿_**Man cenich**_, _**Vanimelda**_?-pregunto el rey, mirando el cielo también. –

-_**i lassi lantar**_-dijo Nimbretell, mirando los ojos azules de Thranduil.

-¿Y Que significa para ti?-

-Estamos en Víspera de _**Yávië**_ -Dijo Nimbretell mirando a Thranduil. Se abrazo a el. El rey beso sus cabellos, y luego sus labios, dejandose llevar ambos por la sensacion, y el deseo que encendio su cuerpo, y alli, hicieron el amor.

**...**

_**Adar**__: Padre_

_**Goheno nin**__: Lo siento_

_**Ú-moe edhored**__**,**__** Ada**__: No hay nada que perdonar, papa_

_**Pityanya**_ _**Nierincë**__: Mi pequeña abejita _

_**Anar: **__Sol _

_**i lassi lantar**__: hojas caen_

_**Yávië**_: _primavera_

_**Man cenich**_, _**Vanimelda**__: Que vez, hermosa_


	17. Tu Semilla Dentro De Mi

**Capitulo 17: Tu semilla dentro de mi**

**...**

_»-¿Por qué no te casa, y tienes hijos, Finrod?-. Nimbretell miro los ojos del Rey Finrod. Sus ojos turquesas puestos en ellas, la penetraban con un amor que no era correspondido como el quería. Ella no podía corresponderle, porque su mirada no penetraba su corazón. -«_

_»-Ahora que lo pienso, no podría, la mala fortuna que pesa sobre mis hombros, algún dia me será arrebatada, por desafiar a los Valares-. El rey suspiro desviando su mirada hacia sus pies. -«_

_»-Si quizás hubieras hecho lo que hizo su padre…-. Finrod alzo su mirada, la elfa pudo notar la mirada orgullosa que este le tiro. –No soy mi padre-. Contesto con altivez. –El orgullo es lo peor que puedes tener como aliado-. Contesto con amor, estrechando su hombro derecho. –te quiero mucho Finrod, para que decaigas por tu orgullo? Eso es deprimente. –Finrod alzo su mirada turquesa, esbozando una fina sonrisa. –Yo también te quiero Nimbretell-. Sus ojos se enfocaron en ella; entre abrió sus labios, acercándola a el con dulzura, la coloco sobre su regazo y la beso intensamente, ¿Qué trataba de demostrar? ¿Qué la amaba? Pero ella no podía responderle porque no lo sentia. _

**AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA**

Nimbretell fue al pequeño lago del claro, para poder lavarse y luego irse a dormir.

Dejo sus ropas limpias en una piedra grande. Luego empezó a quitarse las sandalias y luego el vestido, por ultimo su ropa interior. Dejo todo aun lado de la piedra. Luego desenredo las trenzas. Poco a poco entro al lago, en donde sintió un frio mortal y empezó a tiritar, y poco a poco desprendió su calidez sintiendo su calor.

Ella se quedo ahí, mirando como la luna se reflejaba en el lago, mientras ella pensaba en todo lo sucedido, pues desde el dia de su boda, no habia tenido tiempo de pensar todo lo que le habia sucedio, toda la felicidad y la verdad colpasada en su mente. Como saber que de la noche a la mañana ella tenía un padre y tenia tres hermanos, y que tendría un bebe que le podría quitar sus poderes y hasta matarla; y como tenia poderes de los que podía utilizar. Como se habia casado por fin, y encontrado la felicidad. Como se habia entregado a Thranduil, todas las veces que el deseo crecia en ellos. Todo paso en un mes, y por fin podia pensar con claridad.

_¡Hablando de el!_

El Rey elfo estaba parado entre los dos Haya que daba hacia el lago, con su ropa en manos y viendo fijamente a Nimbretell de espalda, que miraba el resplandor de la luna en el lago.

Ella sintió su presencia y dijo:- acércate, _**Meleth nin**_, ¿Llevas tiempo ahí?-

El Rey elfo se sobre salto de su sitio, dejando caer sus ropas -Acabo de llegar, Nimbretell. ¿Pero como sabia que era yo?-. Se agacho para tomar sus ropas, y caminar hacia las piedras que estaban junto al lago.

-He sentido tu presencia, Thranduil-dijo esta en susurro, y se volvió para mirarlo. -¿Por qué no entras conmigo? Podría darte calor, el agua esta fría-dijo esta mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello. Thranduil que estaba sonrojado y algo imaginativo, se quedo mudo. Ella sonrió.-vamos entra conmigo-insistió.

Tan repentinamente, Thranduil empezó a deshacerse de sus ropas, lo que hizo que Nimbretell suspirara y se sonrojara, dejando el agua tibia, tan tibia como si el sol de la tarde estuviera dándole fijamente. Luego mirando con deseo el cuerpo de su amado se volteo y miro el horizonte. Cuando de repente sintió las manos de Thranduil sobre sus hombros y allí poso un beso, sobre su cuello que la hizo suspirar y cerrar los ojos.

-¿Crees que tu padre, quiera que estés, conmigo?-. El aliento cálido del rey golpeo contra su cuello.

-Si, porque no lo quisiera, si tu me haces feliz-le dijo esta, al momento que se volteo para mirarlo y besar sus labios.

-No lo se…solo pregunto, nadie es monedita de oro para caerle a todo el mundo. Y es tu padre.

-Lo se, y el quiere lo mejor para mi, acepto nuestro matrimonio, estamos casado, y nos ha dado su bendicion dos veces, el quiere que estés a mi lado, Oropherion.

Los labios de Nimbretell volvieron estar tan cerca de los labios de Thranduil, podía sentía su aliento más que el suyo propio. Entreabrió los labios y lo beso, esta vez con más urgencia. Thranduil la cogió por la cintura con ambas manos pegándola a el. Sintiendo su parte intima al igual que el y el los pechos de ella. La alzo, sobre su cintura, ella enrollo sus piernas alrededor de este, dejando que el le penetrara las entrañas.

Ella se aferro sobre sus hombros, moviendose enzima de el, gimiendo contra sus labios. El rey la agarro fuertemente por el trasero, cuando las embestidas fueron mas rapidas, y piel con piel chocaba una y otra vez, haciendo que ambos gritaran a toda voz, sin importarles que alguien los escuchara.

Y poco a poco el extasis llego a ellos con rapidez hasta que ambos gritaron a toda boca, y sotaron su esencia.

El deseo los tomo a ambos, y no se preocuparon para nada del cuidado que tenian que tomar, ante la semilla que el dejo dentro de ella.

**...**

Despues de un mes. Una mañana la elfa se levanto toda mareada, con nauseas que atacaron mientras dormia. Se sento en la cama, y respiro profundamente, cerro los ojos por un momento, cuando sintio nuevamente que las nauceas le tomaron de nuevo. Se tapo la boca y corrio hacia el baño, encerrandose en el.

Se recargo en la taza y se hinco, recuperando todo el aliento que le faltaba. Estaba mal. Se levanto y lavo su boca, se miro en el espejo, estaba palida. Respiro nuevamente y salio afuera, notando que Thranduil no estaba ya en la cama. Camino hacia la cama y dejo caerse en ella, cerrando nuevamente los ojos.

Tocaron la puerta

-Majestad, el rey Thranduil me ha ordenado a despertarle para que baje a desayunar-. La elfa entro a los aposento, y abrio las cortinas de los ventanales, y por ultimo abrio de par en par las puertas del balcon.

La reina emitio un quejido, tomando la almohada, colocandola sobre su cabeza.

-Loth, preparame un baño con agua caliente, lo necesito ahora-

-Si, mi señora-. La doncella hizo una reverencia, dejando la sabana que habia en el suelo, doblada en la cama.

Nimbretell como pudo se incorporo y cerro los ojos, al momento que la luz del sol le llego a los ojos. Suspiro profundamente, y abrio los ojos, parpadeando. Miro a los lados y se levanto de la cama. Sintio de un pronto un leve mareo, pero pudo recuperarse al momento.

-Mi señora, su baño esta listo-

Nimbretell sonrio a duras penas y asintio. Dio unos cuantos pasos, sintiendo que caeria en cualquier momento, su cabeza daba muchas vueltas, tambaleandose al caminar. La doncella no le dio tiempo, cuando ya le tenia el brazo agarrado.

-Mi señora se encuenta bien?-, pregunto la elfa con preocupacion.

-Si, no te preocupes Loth, estoy bien, es solo sueño, nada mas-, Le sonrio con delicadeza y se solto de su agarre caminando hacia el baño, no tuvo problema esa vez.

Tomo su baño con normalidad, dandole poca importancia de lo que le estaba sucediendo. Y asi paso los dias siguientes, Los mareos y nauseas por las mañanas y por las noches, las madrugadas se despertaba sudando y vomitando su cena o por las tardes desechaba su desayuno. Habia perdido apetito de muchas comidas, y se habia aficionado por la piña, en toda las comidas, y lo unico que picaba en el transcurso del dia, era la piña.

-Tengo hambre-. La elfa se recargo sobre los hombros de su marido, besando su mejilla.

-Pero ya hace unos minutos comiste, Nimbretell-

-Pero tengo hambre-, Le solto y tomo asiento a su lado, mirando las notas que el rey firmaba, con tal de que fuera de su agrado.

Este se acomodo en el asiento, para poder mirarla mejor. -¿Que pasa contigo? ultimamente comes demasido-

-¿Tiene algo que coma?-se cruzo de brazos, sintiendose un poco ofendida.

-Claro que no, pero no se, Nimbretell, hay algo raro en ti, algo que le habla a mi corazon todas las noches que te abrazos, y las veces que hacemos el amor, que haga que tenga cuidado.

La elfa chasqueo la lengua, mirandole a los ojos. -No se que sea, pero tengo hambre-

-Esta bien, mandare a que busquen algo para ti-

-Quiero pastel de piña-dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Era como ver a una niña cuando le daban esas galletas de chocolates que tanto les encantan.

-La piña, antes no eras aficionadas a ellas y ahora lo eres-, el rey entre cerro los ojos. -Pastel de piña sera-

-Con...con mucha crema y azucar-

-Con mucha crema y azucar-dijo el rey besandole las mejillas. -No te preocupes lo pedire para ti-

Era lo unico que su estomago no rechazaba, la piña. Habia empezado a comer tanto, que un dia se puso a pensar, porque lo hacia, porque sentia esa necesidad. Siempre le pasaba, un dia comia a la hora, y cuando a los veinte minutos, ya tenia un plato grandizimo de pedazos de piñas, todas ellas acaban en su estomado, sin ser devueltas.

-Aqui el capitan Telmnar, habla sobre que el ojo del agua que habia en lo profundo del bosque, ha sido envenenado, uno de sus compañeros han caido alli, y se ha dormido por dos dias. -La reina bajo el primer escalon, detras de su majestad, sintiendo como la cabeza le empezo a dar vuelta y un pequeño dolor ascendio. Cerro fuertemente los ojos, y veia doble las letras

-¿Crees que tu padre, sepa de algo para curar ese ojo de agua?... Esta claro que han sido venenados por las arañas.

-No lo se-. Apenas levanto la vista del papel, vio a su esposo doble igual, sintiendose nerviosa, si daba un paso mas, sentia que terminaria en el suelo, por otro lado queria tomar asiento, pero no queria moverse con su majestad alli mirandole.

-Deberias hablar con el-. Thranduil asintio.

-Bien, deberias ir a buscarlo-

Oh. Oh. Cerro los ojos y los volvio al pergamino que habia sobre su mano, estaba nerviosa, sabia que con el fuerte mareo que tenia en el momento y el dolor de cabeza, no podia caminar, se tambaleaba y no queria caer en el suelo, eso era lo que mas tenia y no sabia la razon. Se restrego los ojos, tratando de ver con un poco de claridad

-No se donde esta mi padre, porque no le ordenas a uno de tus guardias, tengo trabajo que hacer-, trato de excusarse.

-Esta bien, ordena a Telemmaitë que lo busque-, afirmo y camino hacia su escritorio. Ella le miro en todo el momento, mirandole nerviosamente. El rey fruncio el entrecejo al verla alli, sin moverse- ¿Te sucede algo?-

-No-dijo rapidamente, moviendo la cabeza. -El dolor sobre esta, le azoto fuertemente que tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

-¿Segura que estas bien? te siento rara, _**Veleth nin**_-

-Estoy bien Thranduil, no pasa nada-

Respiro porfundamente, diciendose mentalmente que podia. Camino hacia la puerta, erguida, sintiendo que el dolor de cabeza se le acrecedentaba.

-Telemmaitë, necesito que busque a mi padre-. El elfo afirmo con la cabeza. -y de paso, me traer un Te para el dolor de cabeza. -El elfo le hizo una reverencia y fue inmediato.

Al momento que llego al lado del rey, tomo asiento y recosto su cabeza sobre el hombro de este. Thranduil solo la miro y siguio con su lectura.

-_**Hannon Le**_, Norell-

El padre de la reina, hiria a inspeccionar el area con algunos elfos de sanacion que sabian de magia oculta. Nimbretell tomo su Te, sintiendo rapidamente un paz sobre su cabeza, que tuvo la necesidad de dormir.

-Bien Nimbretell, es hora que vayamos a practicar-

No tuvo mas remedio que asistir. Dio todas sus fuerzas que tenia en el momento, y no habia durado una hora cuando ya se habia cansado.

-Quiero dormir-

-Nimbretell, solo llevamos cuarenta minutos de practica, cuando antes haciamos mas de cinco horas, y no te cansabas, y ahora parece como si hubieras entrenado por un dia completo.

Se encogio de hombros e hizo un puchero. -Quiero dormir-

-Porque siempre, tengo que acceder a tus caprichos, mi hermosa reina?-arqueo la fina ceja dorada y entrelazo su mano. -Esta bien, solo por una hora, no mas, tienes que practicar. -Se acomodaron sobre la rama de un Haya.-creo que la piña esta haciendo que pierdas tus habilidades.

-Eso creo-

-Deberias suspenderlo-

-Ni aunque me amenaces con llevarme a Morgoth, lo hare, no, no lo hare-. Recosto su cabeza contra el pecho del rey, agarrando sobre sus manos, las manos de su marido.

Sentia que si dejaba de comer piña, moriria. Costaba mucho conseguir piña por esos lados altos, tanto que Thranduil tuvo que buscar al Oeste alguien que le pudiera vender piña, y gracias a Eru que lo consiguio, un hombro ya mayor, jardinero, que era productor de estas. Barriles, muchas barriles llegaban semana por semana, llenas de piñas.

-Me sales cara, sabes?-

-Lo siento, pero solo quiero que me complazca por un tiempo nadda mas-

-¿Por un tiempo, porque?-

-No lo se, siento que despues de un tiempo, no tendre necesidad de comerlas-

Y lo que ambos no sabian, era que la magia de la elfa, le hacia debilitarse, aquel primer mes, por la lucesita que exigia calor. Aun estaba expuesto, y Nimbretell no era conciente de ello, por su nutricion y su cuidado.

Los dias pasaron, y cada vez empeoraba, empezo a tener nauceas en cualquier comida con tal olerla, sus vomitos eran constante, al igual que sus mareos, y le daba por dormir a cualquier hora. Eso no paso desapercibido por el rey, pero ella solo le decia que estaba bien.

-Un efecto de mi magia, debe ser eso-, se excuso la elfa.

El deseo de ambos habia sido con mas frecuencia, Thranduil muchas veces habia apartado su trabajo para estar con ella, el cualquier sitio, el despacho, las bodegas, en los lugares menos transitados y reconditos, la lavanderia, el lago por muchas veces, las habitaciones desocupadas que eran para huespedes, la cocina por la madrugada, el salon de trono, el salon principal, el salon del comedor, las escaleras del cuarto piso, las ultimas cuevas que servirian por si habia un ataque en las puertas del reino, refugiarian a todo el pueblo alli. Tanto fue fuego de ambos, que rumores se habian repartidos por el lugar, muchos habian escuchado los gemidos y los habian visto en la oscuridad. Uno que otros no quisieron ni mirar al rey a los ojos o a la reina por igual, sintiendo verguenza.

Se volvio a girar sobre la cama, incapaz de poder dormir esa noche. Sentia algo extraño sobre el estomago, estaba caliente por dentro, penso que moriria en esos momentos. Se recargo de sus hombros, mirando por el ventanal.

Dos de la mañana. ¿Que haces despierta Nimbretell, a esta hora?..., se riño a si misma, con los ojos pesados, queria dormir, pero a la vez no podia.

Suspiro y se levanto de la cama, con todo el cuidado y el menor ruido que pudo, mirando a Thranduil que aun dormir placidamente. Sintio envidia en ese momento. Salio afuera, exhalando profundamente todo el aire que Manwe podia brindarle. Tomo asiento y miro las estrellas. Insitintivamente se llevo la mano al vientre. No se habia dado de cuenta, pero estaba mas duro y se sentia mas abultado de lo normal, de eso no se habia percatado para nada, las noche que tuvo con su esposo, ni siquiera el. Se preocupo.

-No puedo estar embarazada, esto tiene que ser un sueño-, se dijo a si misma, sonriendo. Se cruzo de brazos, y se levanto recargandose del barandal para mirar el lugar que estaba oscuro.

Era un bulto casi imperceptible, cuando se miro en el espejo desnuda, aquella tarde lluviosa. Se miro de lado, y cuando toco nuevamente su vientre, sintiendo una pequeña y calida energia que vibro dentro de ella. Se removio en el lugar, y se miro al espejo.

-Esto no puede estar pasando. Esto tiene que ser una mentira, Nimbretell, esto no...-, al momento que se nego a que fuera cierto, sintio una calidez un poco mas fuerte, dandole a entender que estaba ahi presente y que podia escucharle. -Estoy embarazada-. Se miro en el espejo horrorizada en el momento, pensando en Thranduil, que tomo asiento en la cama al momento que lagrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos, zollosando, un bebe, un bebe, se repetia una y otra vez. Envolvio con sus brazos su pequeño vientre, y sonrio, una felicidad de pronto le lleno el corazon, habia otra luz en su corazon, y no la dejaria escapar. -Todo estara bien-le susurro, acariciando su vientre. -Te amo mi bebe-, dijo riendo, aun con las lagrimas de miedo que se habia vuelto lagrimas de felicidad.

En el momento se sintio especial, adentro habitaba alguien muy especial para ella, el fruto de su amor con su amado esposo. Salio a fuera y miro las estrellas, se hinco

-_**Hannon Le Eru, i Eru i or ilye mahalmar eä tennoio**_-. Hizo una reverencia.

Los dias pasados, habia dejado de usar la armadura para utilizar sus vestidos, penso que eso lastimaria a su bebe.

-¿Tu armadura?-, despego su mirada del papel para mirarle, al aproximarse.

-¿Tiene algo de malo que utilice mis vestido? Puedo servirte de esta manera, Thranduil-, camino hacia el, y le dio un beso apacionado en los labios.

-¿Que te tiene de buen humor, Nimbretell-el rey le sonrio y le devolvio el beso. -Y ya no hueles a piña, debo saber porque lo has dejado?-

-No se, ya me hastie de ellas-

-Mejor, yo tambien-. Se levanto del asiento. -Bien Nimbretel, hoy es tu dia, quiero que te vayas a poner tu armadura, haremos guardia esta tarde al norte, y quiero que vengas conmigo.

La elfa se mordio el labio inferior, no podia, simplemente no. Aunque aun no le habia dicho nada a Thranduil sobre el bebe, ya le habia tirado indirectas, y hablado con el, para tener un bebe, pero el simplemente se rehusaba.

-Ya te dijo que no tendremos un bebe, ya por favor, no me vuelvas a repetir esa preguntar, por favor. -se podia notar la molestia y la tristeza en sus palabras.

Se lamento, porque sabia que Thranduil no era de darle libertad a campo abierto, y ahora que estaba embarazada, no podia.

-No puedo ir-

-¿No vas a ir? Vas a rechazar mi, propuesta en el dia de hoy? sabiendo que no te doy esta libertad todos los dias Nimbretell-

-Sera por un largo tiempo-susurro para si misma, en un tono claro que el rey pudo escuchar.

-¿Que?-

-Ah..., no importa, paso, ire a la alcoba a tejer un nuevo vestido para mi.

-Todos los dias Nimbretell, tienes un nuevo vestido que tejer.

Lo que el no sabia, era que ella ya habia empezado a tejerle ropa a su bebe, poco a poco iba haciendolas, y claro, vestidos para ella, con el paso del tiempo de su estado, necesitaria mas grandes.

Se sento en la cama, mirando la caja llena de ropa para bebe, todos eran de colores neutrales. Y sus vestidos eran hermosos. Los miro con nostalgia, ¿Cuanto tiempo esperaria en decirle a Thranduil, de su embarazo? ¿Cuanto mas?. Tomo la ropa y salio afuera, sentandose en el suelo, mientras tejia. Pronto entono una cancion, sintiendo como poco a poco la energia del bebe aumentaba al escuchar su madre cantar.

-Beleg me canto esta cancion, la ultima vez que lo vi-, suspiro con nostalgia, recordando el primer amor de su vida, apesar de todo, por mas que amara a Thranduil, seguia amando a Beleg, le tenia mucho cariño, y su amor estaba en un espacion pequeño junto con el de Maedhros, echo como una bolita en la luz en donde Thranduil reinaba vastamente por doquier, ahora con la luz de su bebe, que era una lucecita echa de fuego.

Disimulaba bien su papel cuando sentia nauseas, le hablaba al bebe, pidiendole por favor que no lo hiciera en el momente, despues los vomitaba, quedandose sin nada en el estomago. No permitia que Thranduil le tocara el vientre, se daria cuenta pronto de su estado, y necesitaba hablar con el, antes de darle la noticia, ya no lo hacian, y siempre se mantenia sin hacer el menor esfuerzo, y se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitacion.

-Bien Nimbretell, porque te escondes?-, La rubia entro abriendo las cortinas de par en par en la habitacion. -Hora de despertar-, golpeo sus palmas.

-Unos minutos mas, Wing, necesito dormir-. Se quejo al momento que la elfa abria las cortinas de su habitacion. Tomo la almohada de su marido y la coloco sobre su rostro, olia a el.

-Ni un minuto mas, su esposo, la quiere ver-. Quito la almohada de sus manos. -Nimbretell, luces bien mal, ¿Que te paso?-

-¿Porque preguntas?-. La reina tomo asiento en la cama.

-No se, te ves muy palida-

-Tenemos que hablar-. Tomo las manos de su amiga y la obligo a sentarse. -solo estas tu, verdad?-

-Si, ¿Que sucede Nimbretell? -pregunto la elfa con ansiedad.

Esta trago y cerro los ojos. -No se como decirte..., estoy muy feliz, pero Thranduil..., no se el, me preocupa su reaccion. -la elfa suspiro, y miro el rostro de su amiga, que seguia mirandole para que siguiera, necesitaba saber. Era muy afanosa.

-¡Dime!-exclamo, cuando toda la habitacion habia quedado en silencio.

-¡Bien! Estoy embarazada-

-¡¿QUE?!-grito esta levantandose de la cama. Nimbretell asintio. -Oh, amiga pero que buena noticias-, la levanto de un halon y la abrazo, con todas sus fuerzas. -Vez, tendremos bebes-, acaricio su vientre y luego acaricio el vientre de su amiga.- que chiquito que es, cuantos meses tienes?-

-No lo se, no he ido con un sanador-

-Deberias ver a uno, te ayudara-

-Si, eso creo-. Volvio a tomar asiento en la cama. -No se como le dire a Thranduil de mi embarazado, creo que le dara algo.

-Teme que mueras?-, ella asintio. -Yo tambien, pero bueno..., si tuviera que morir por mi bebe, lo haria, aunque, aun todo va bien, no tengo riesgo de nada.

-Eso es bueno-

Giro su cuerpo para mirar a su esposo. Thranduil dormir, ajeno a que su mano estaba puesta sobre el vientre de su esposa, en donde habitaba su hijo, su heredero. Acaricio su pancita, y coloco sus manos sobre las de Thranduil, para hacer un poco de presion sobre su vientre

-Hojita, siente la mano de tu padre, el esta aqui, duerme ahora, esta muy cansado, ya que yo, me he alejado de mi cargo, con muchas excusa. Lo se. Lo se. Debo de decirle, pero creo que aun no es el momento, dejemos que duerma, mientras tanto.

Los vestidos que empezo a usar, fueron mas grande, para que su pequeño vientre no se notara con sus vestidos pegados. Se alizo el vestido, antes de ir con su marido a tomar el almuerzo. Todos estaban presentes ese dia. Solo hizo de tomar asiento y oler la comida y sintio un mareo que golpeo sus ojos y las nauceas, que tuvo que disimular tomando un poco de agua. Se habia sonrojado. Se sento erguidas, y respiro profundamente, antes de tomar el primer bocado.

-No me hagas esto aqui hojita, por favor, no ahora, solo dejame comer y veras que te va a gustar, no tienes porque hacerme vomitar. -se dijo para si misma, acariciando su garganta.

-Nimbretell estas bien?-pregunto su padre un poco extrañado.

-Claro que si-, sonrio.

Uno, dos, tres bocados se habia metido a la boca, y ni siquiera llevaba la mitad, cuando sintio que no aguantaria mas las ganas de vomitar. Se llevo limpio los labios con un lienzo, y sonreida se levanto pidiendo permiso, para cuando iba saliendo, sintio que ya tenia el vomito a la mitad de la garganta, corrio y en un jarron, vomito. Thranduil se levanto de la silla corriendo hacia ella, igual que su padre, los demas solo se levantaron y miraron desde lejos.

-Nimbretell-. El rey tomo sus cabellos, apartandolo de su rostro.

La elfa se irguio tambaleandose, mareada. Ya era hora que supiera, ya no podia esconderselo. Se limpio la boca y respiro todo lo que pudo.

-¿Que esta pasando?-exigio el rey molesto.

Nimbretell solo hizo de ver a su padre y este supo lo que ocurria.

-Norell-, Thranduil le miro, cuando su esposa no le dijo nada.

-Llevala arriba, tengo que examinarla-

Cuando Norell solo hizo de verle el vientre y solo tan siquiera rozar su mano, miro a los esposo. Nimbretell desvio su mirada a sus manos, mordiendose el labio inferior.

-Nimbretell lo sabias?-, pregunto su padre.

-Si-

-¿Que cosa? Podrian decirme?-Thranduil estaba ansioso mirando a ambos.

-Van hacer padres-, Norell tomo la mano de Thranduil y la coloco sobre el vientre abultado de su hija. -Esta embarazada, Thranduil.

El rey asustado, quito su mano alejadose de su esposa. Negando, no podia ser, ella no podia, se lo habia dicho, y no le habia obedecido.

-Norell, sacale esa cosa de ahi-, dijo temeroso, cerrandolo los ojos con fuerza. Tenia razones para ponerse asi.

Nimbretell se levanto de la cama, molesta, aguantando las lagrimas. -Nadie me va a sacar nada Thranduil- se paro frente a el. -Esa cosa es tu hijo!-le grito, rompiendo a llorar. -tendre a este bebe, te guste o no, por mas que tenga que dar mi vida!-

Norell los miro a ambos, estaban asustados y mas el, el rey. No queria perderla, eso lo sabia bien. El rey se hinco y la abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en su vientre, pidiendo perdon.

-Temo por ti, temo que te mueras, por tener a mi hijo, no quiero que esa sea la razon por la que mueras, Nimbretell, mi propio hijo te matara?, no no quiero eso.

-Debe haber algo-susurro la elfa, acariciando los cabellos de su esposo.

-¿Pero que locura es esa?-Norell sonrio mirando a ambos. -podrian decirme de a donde sacaron, que por engendrar un bebe ella puede morir? Nimbretell-miro a su hija. Ella le conto todo a su padre, sobre el bebe y demas, el solo se mantuvo en silencio mirandola. -Tienes razones Thranduil por preocuparte, pero mi madre no tenia poder y me tuvo a mi, Nimbretell es fuerte, tiene poderes, quizas eso la ayude, no seas pesimo aun, es la vida de tu hijo, y Nimbretell, tampoco temas, todo estara bien.

-Si padre-

-Me retiro para que hablen-

Ambos esposos se quedaron en silencio, tomados de la mano. Nuevamente su esposo le pidio perdon y beso su frente.

-Todo esta bien-susurro Nimbretell.

-Lo tendremos-

-Si, lo vamos a tener-

Ella se acosto en la cama, y el se acosto a su lado, acariciando su vientre, hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

**...**

_**Meleth nin: Mi amor**_

_**Veleth nin: Mi cariño **_

_**Hannon Le: Gracias **_

_**Hannon Le Eru, i Eru **__**i**__** or ilye mahalmar eä tennoio: Gracias Eru, el Único que está encima de todos los tronos por siempre**_


	18. Lidiar contigo es lo mas dificil

**Capitulo 18: Lidiar contigo es lo mas dificil**

**...**

El embarazo habia transcurrido de lo mas sano, cada dia Nimbretell se veia con mas fuerza que antes. Pero aun asi, su marido temia. Pero habia podido sobre llegar el temor, con la alegria de ver como su vientre aumentaba cada dia, y en como su bebe, respondia con el rayito de energia al momento que le hablaba y le cantaba.

El embarazo se habia mantenido en silencio para todo el pueblo, solo tres personas en si, sabian del estado de la reina. Pero aun no empezaba con los berrinches que hace cualquier elfa en el estado de su embarazo. Norell hablaba con el rey, tenia que tenerle paciencia.

-¿Cuantos meses tienes?-. Haldir alargo su mano, sintiendo el duro y abultado vientre de su hermana menor.

-Tres meses apenas-, la elfa hablo bajo, mirando los azules ojos de su hermano.

Al momento que supo del estado de su hermana, salio de Lothlorien para ir a verla. Sus tres hermanos habian llegado en cuatro dias al bosque, sin hablar con el rey, y darle los saludos de su señores de Lorien, abrazaron a su hermana, preocupados, preguntandole toda clase de cosas. Incluso de su nutricion.

-Debes cuidarte-, dijo Orophin, besando sus mejillas.

-No deberian..., nadie sabe de mi estado, nadie en el pueblo, y ustedes lo han dado a saber-, se cruzo de brazos, mirando a sus tres hermanos.

-Lo sentimos, no lo sabiamos-, se disculpo Rumil.

Los rumores se esparcieron por el reino, unos cuantos estaban presentes cuando supieron la noticia. Era cierto, ya pronto habria un heredero en el Reino. Thranduil hizo una fiesta esa noche, por la noticia, Eru los habia bendecido con un bebe, y las fuerzas de su esposa, eran cada vez mas manifestante, su magia habia crecido y cada vez se veia mas reluciente, su piel, su cuerpo.

Thranduil se habia vuelto mas alto, y hermoso, mucho mas hermoso de lo que era, sus cabellos brillaron en el dorado del sol, y sus ojos eran de un azul infinito, su cuerpo se habia vuelto mas fornido, al igual que su reino, habia alegria, desde los tiempos que su padre reino.

-Quiero que te quedes aqui, no hagas ni un peso, es por eso que te he dejado dos guardias afuera y Loth te acompaña este dia, tampoco quiero que camines mucho, preferible si te quedas mejor en la cama, tambien no quiero que te esfuerce con tu magia, ya mucho has practicado, cuando nazca el bebe, practicaras todo lo que quieras, mientras tanto, solo mantente relajada

Nimbretell lanzo una carcajada, mirando a su marido. -Preocupado, lo que me temia-, suspiro. -Vamos Loth, al balcon, trae la pintura. -Se levant de la cama, y camino ha fuera, tomando asiento sobre los cogines que estaban en el suelo.

-Loth no le hagas mucho caso a ella, esta loca-, dijo Thranduil, antes de pasarle dos menjunje.-recuerda que tiene que tomarlos, uno en dos horas, y el otro, antes de tomar el almuerzo.

-Si, mi señor-

-Bien-. se volteo para irse-¡Ah!-se volvio hacia ella nuevamente. -me mandas a llamar por cualquier cosa que ella quiera hacer, no quiero que le ocurra nada.

-No se preocupe-

-Esas pinturas, no le haran daño al bebe?-

-No Thranduil!-le respondio la elfa desde afuera. -Estare bien, ya vete, vamos Loth-palmeo sus manos. Miro por las rendijas, habia elfos que entraban y salian del reino.

Casi habia pasado toda la mañana, con Ebred y Vrick, que le ayudaban con los asuntos de esa mañana, eran importantes. Pero el rey tenia la cabeza pensando en su esposa. A cada guardia que entraba, le preguntaba por su estado, siempre decian que ella estaba bien. Volvia nuevamente a los papeles, sin dejar de mirar el reloj de arena, el se preocupaba mas que la propia embarazada.

-¿Ya vio que tomo el brebaje? ¿Y como esta? No siente dolor, no esta haciendo nada peligroso?-

-No mi señor, su majestad tomo el brebaje, esta bien, solo estaban tejiendo cuando las vi-

-_**Hannon Le**_, ósanwë-, Thranduil suspiro cansado, lo estaba, despues de dias de no dormir, por tener a Nimbretell en todos los rincones en donde podia soltar su amor, no habia dormido del todo bien, y mas ahora que sabia que su esposa estaba embarazada, todo el dia se la pasaba preocupado.

-Thranduil, ella esta bien, no te preocupes-. Ebred apreto afectuosamente el hombro de su pariente y le palmeo la espalda. -Vamos, sigamos trabajando.

Subio antes de ir a almorzar, para ver a Nimbretell antes de bajar con ella, cuando entro en la habitacion, encontro a su esposa, sentada afuera en el balcon, solo en ropa interior, y toda pintada. Solto una risita risueñora al verlo en la entrada con la ceja arqueada.

-¿Es encerio?-

-Si-. Se levanto, y el tomo su brazo para ayudarle y ella lo rechazo. -estoy bien, Thranduil, tengo tres meses, aun puedo hacer muchas cosas-casi susurro mirandole con deseo, para luego reirse. -Te gusta?-, Le modelo el pequeño vientre.

-_**Gellon ned i gelir i chent gîn ned i lelig-**_. La elfa paso sus cabellos detras de su cuello.

Habia un dibujo con un bebe que parecia un porotito, en donde se supone que esta situado su pequeño bebe, y una gran variedad de arboles y flores a los labios y un gran rio, ante el sol de la mañana. Era bonito.

Thranduil la tomo por la nariz, sacudiendola levemente. -Elfita berrinchosa-, le beso los labios. -Esta bonito el dibujo.

-Te agradezco mucho-, le solto y camino dentro, para ponerse otro vestido. -Cuando termine, subire, para seguir con los dibujos Loth. -Le dijo antes de salir de los aposentos con el rey.

Al momento que llego a la mesa, miro la comida con asco, no la requeria, ni siquiera la pasaria por sus labios. La aparto de su vista y ordeno que le trajeran pastel

-Nimbretell, tienes que comer-

-No quiero, y mucho menos eso-, se cruzo de brazos.

-Es lo que debes de comer, es la alimentacion adecuada para el embarazo.

-Pero no quiero, ni yo ni el bebe, no queremos-. dijo con firmeza. -me estas matando de hambre.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que si.

-No voy a discutir contigo, te vas a comer esa comida y se acabo. -La paciencia de Thranduil era corta. Despues de tiempo, Nimbretell se rehusaba en comer la comida, y si lo hacia era a la fuerza, pero despues de tanto tiempo, ya Thranduil sentia que cualquier momento explotaria.

-Yo tampoco, ya te dije, no la quiero. -Se volvio hacia los elfos que estaban en la sala. -Mi pastel, cuando me lo van a traer?-

Al momento aparecio una elfa con el pedido de su señora.

-Tu, regresa eso a la cocina, ella no comera pastel, hasta que se coma toda la comida-

-No puedes...hacer esto!-le miro molesta.

-Claro que si, llevate eso de aqui, no mas pastel para la reina, hasta el dia que nazca el bebe, entonces comeras todo el pastel que quieres, mientras tanto no lo haras. -le hablo con firmeza.

-No me retes-. Nimbretell se levanto del asiento y le quito el plato a la elfa. Volvio a regresar con el pastel. Cuando hizo de tomar asiento, Thranduil se levanto y le quito de las manos el plato, estrellandolo contra la pared de al frente.

-¡Te dije que no vas a comer pastel!-le grito enojado. -No tengo tiempo para tus berrinches Nimbretell, esto es suficiente!-asevero.

Nimbretell le miro mucho mas molesta, sintiendo la pequeña energia de su bebe, temblaba, dentro de ella podia sentirlo, un pequeño dolor le atravezaba la panza. Ella se quedo en silencio, y volvio su vista a su vientre, acariciandolo para calmar a su hojita.

-Tranquilo hojita, no pasa nada-, murmuro, frotando la redondez de su vientre, sintiendo la inquitud de su pequeño.

Thranduil ablando el rostro y la mirada, sintiendose como el peor esposo del mundo. Se acerco a ella, y le tomo la mano.

-Lo siento-

Nimbretell le miro arrepentida, ella tambien tenia la culpa, bueno en realidad tenia toda la culpa, porque ella fue quien le provoco. -Quiere sentirte-, alargo su mano, posandola sobre su vientre. -di algo.

-Tranquilo bebe, no pasa nada, no estoy enojado con ustedes, solo que...-solto un cansado suspiro. -estoy cansado, perdoname. -Froto su vientre, hasta que sintio como la pequeña energia se volvio suave.

El comer saludable no le favorecio para nada al rey. Nimbretell se habia vuelto adicta a la cebolla y la ajo, en toda la comida tenia que tener cebolla y ajo, y hasta a veces que caminaba por los alrededores del reino con Loth, iba comiendo cebolla como si fuera una manzana, y los ajos ni se diga, como si fuera uva. El rey a veces miraba asqueado la comida de su esposa, pero era eso, o pastel?, tenia que aguantarsela de todos modos.

-Pruebamela de todos modos, Loth-. Nimbretell señalo el vestido morado, ya que habia dejado en la cama los otros vestidos que no le cerraban. A sus cuatro meses, su vientre se habia abultado mucho mas, pero no perdia fuerza, si no que se habia vuelto mas risueña ante los ojos del rey, que cumplia todos sus caprichos, menos uno, el dulce. Aunque unas cuantas galletas por las mañana le llevaba Loth, guardada en el un lienzo, en su bolsillo de su vestido.

Se lo probo pero le quedaba apretado el vestido, que tuvo que quitarselo. Se desespero, botando algunas lagrimas.

-Estoy gorda Loth! mirame! parezco una ballena-, pateo el piso y se sento en la cama, con los brazos cruzados. -Dile a mi esposo que no asistire para recibir al señor del lago.

-Pero mi señora, ahy mas vestidos, no debe desesperar-

-No vez, que gorda que estoy, ya los vestidos no me quedan!-le grito, entre un arrebato.

-Vuelvo un momento-

La elfa salio y ella se quedo alli sola, mirando sus pies. Cerro los ojos y se acosto en la cama, se arropo con la colcha. A los minutos llego Thranduil junto con la elfa.

-Vamos Nimbretell, parate, pruebate los demas vestido, ya has mandado hacer otros, no te preocupes, debe haber algo aqui- dijo mirando los vestidos de su esposa.

-No vez lo gorda que estoy?...-dijo bajo la almohada que tenia sobre su cara. -Bajare con esta colcha, si quieres que te acompañe.

Thranduil le miro y saco un vestido verde agua. -Aqui hay uno-, se lo entrego a la doncella, mientras el se metia al baño para bañarse.

-Vamos mi señora, pruebese este-

-No quiero-

Loth se quedo mirando silenciosamente a su majestad. Lo testaruda que era, a veces le hacia perder la paciencia. Como en esos momentos. Rezo a Eru, y le tomo la mano.

-Vamos mi señora, levantese-. La saco de la colcha, y le hizo probarse el vestido. -Ve, este si le queda, se le ve bonito. -saco el rostro por detras de ella, mirandole en el espejo, mientras amarraba el lazo que iba detras.

-¿Crees?-

-Claro que si, ese color se sienta muy bien-

Gil Galad. Los ojos de ese elfo, a quien conocio hacia muchos años atras, le recordo el vestido que llevaba puesto. Lo habia conocido en Arvenien, alli vivia el descendiente de Fingon. Pero no era nada de lo que uno se espera. Ereinion era un elfo con gran potencial en seductor, habia conquistado a una amiga de ella, tan solo una elfita de treinta.

_-Con Ereinion?!-exclamo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, encondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas. -Sabes las consecuencias que eso trae?-_

_-¿De que consecuencias hablas, Nimbretell?-_

_-Embarazo, de eso hablo-se puso de pie, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas. -Te ha dicho algo prometedor, ya sabes..., quiere comprometerse contigo o son pareja?-_

_-No, no dijo nada, solo lo hicimos, aunque fue..., tan especial conmigo-, contesto la elfa con la mas naturalidad expresion en sus ojos llenos de inocencia. _

_-Y te acostaste con el, porque quisiste?-, Ambas se miraran y la Silvana solo asintio. Nimbretell, sintio ira de un pronto. ¿Como podia abusar de la inocencia de una humilde Silvana. _

_-¿Porque no? Es algo que no volvere a vivir jamas. _

_-Sabes lo que me estas diciendo?! Que sabes tu ahora que hayas quedado embarazada, es obvio, Ereinion no te dio su palabra, que en donde estes en estado, el no se hara cargo, porque jamas te prometio nada, y ahora mirate, le diste lo mas sagrado que todas las doncellas tenemos, como regalo de Eru. Porque se lo diste libre mente, y el solo te calento la oreja. Estuvo mal Orowen, haberte acostado con el. _

_-Lo siento, pero era deseo lo que senti, no tengo la culpa, Nimbretell-_

_La elfa volvio a sentarse aun lado de su amiga, le abrazo. -No vuelvas a dormir con Gil Galad, por mas rey que sea, es una muy mala idea, ni siquiera le digas nada, te daras cuenta si el solo te quiere para eso, si no te invita a dar una vuelta juntos y trate conocer tu vida, entonces el solo te usara para eso, entiendas-asintio. -Cuidate, para que nadie te use. _

_**AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa**_

_-Ha que debo su venida, mi señora-_

_Gil Galad le sonrio coquetamente, guiñandole un ojo, para luego invitarla a sentarse. Nimbretell le rechazo. _

_-He venido porque no quiero que te le acerques a Orowen, la conoces, te acostaste con ella. _

_-Disculpa, pero esa es mi privacidad junto con ella, no hay un tercero. _

_-No me interesa, piensas que por que eres rey, piensas que puedes hacer y obtener lo que te da la gana?! pues no, abusaste de su inocencia. _

_-Eso es lo malo de estar con simples niñas, nunca le prometi nada, se lo adverti, no debio haber lloriqueado despues de lo que paso. _

_-No Gil Galad, ella no lloro, y tampoco me mando a que te viniera a Reclamar, yo solo vine para que no lo volvieras hacer, no eres como tu padre, alguien noble y muy respetable. _

_El rey se levanto y se cruzo de brazos, escudriñando a la elfa de arriba a bajo. -¿Cual es tu nombre?-_

_-Me vas a desterrar junto con mi amiga? Bien, no me importa, con tal de no estar bajo el mando de alguien desleal como tu, por mi esta bien. __**Enssiya na**__, Nimbretell-_

_-Vaya, conoces la lengua de los Noldor, es sorprendente...-arqueo la oscura ceja y sonrio. -Maedhros tenia toda la razon, eres muy hermosa Nimbretell hija de Norell, descendiente de Varda. La belleza ilumina mis ojos...-se acerco lentamente hacia la elfa. _

_-Alejate de mi-le empujo levemente. -Porquqe eres el Supremo Rey de los Noldors, no pensaras que podras hacerme caer..., porque no te lo permitire. Conoci a toda tu familia, al gran Rey Finwe, y eran noble y leales, pero tu no le llegas ni a los talones por tu suciedad. _

_-Auch..., eso duele-_

_-Me alegra, que te duela-apenas y sonrio, cruzando sus brazos. _

-Conoci la belleza de Gil Galad, y cuando en tiempos atras conoci Lindon, un hermoso reino, aunque a pesar de que su reino era glorioso, le faltaba una reina y un descendiente. -dijo casi imperceptible.

-¿Que?-

La elfa se removio bruscamente y se miro en el espejo, viendo a su esposo a su lado. Movio la cabeza.

-Te queda bonito-

-Gracias, pero no mientas-

-Claro que no lo hago-, le beso la mejilla.

Ella tomo asiento en la cama. Estaban solos. Miro el vestido y recordo sus tiempos pasados.

-Si es una niña se llamara Orowen-

-¿Orowen? ¿Porque?-. Thranduil se volvio hacia ella, ya con la corona de plata puesta sobre sus cabellos.

-Porque tuve una amiga, hace mucho tiempo, que al momento que Gil Galad murio, ella se hizo a la mar. Era una buena elfa, la aprecie mucho.

-Como digas-

Dejarla sola para que la vigilaran era lo que mas le resultaba desastrozo. Los guardias caian ante la risueñada mirada de su esposa, y la sonrisa y las palabras cariñosas que utilizaba ante los elfos que hacian sus ordenes, y el que no la hacia, se veia con una elfita ofendida, haciendo pucheros, diciendole que no queria a su bebe, y terminaban accediendo. Pero esa noche le fue mal, Calmacil, el capitan del Oeste, le cuidaba esa noche. Era dificil de hacerlo corromperse, y mas si tenia que seguir las ordenes de su rey.

Miro nuevamente la mesa, estaba llena de verduras, y la fruta ya se le habia acabado, ella se lo habia comida toda la noche, esperando su pastel, pero el capitan no le dejo correr su capricho. Se mordio el labio inferior, no se atrevia usar magia, porque eso le hacia perder fuerza, por mas que tuviera.

-Calmacil-le llamo, tomando un poco de agua.

-Digame, mi señora-, El elfo se acerco.

Ella le indico que tomara asiento a su lado. Titubio unos momentos, pero decidio tomar asiento. -No pienso comerte, ni hechizarte, Calmacil, solo quiero conversar. -Se froto el vientre con cuidado, mirando al elfo. -¿Porque no tienes hijos? Un elfo guapo como usted, deberia tener hijo, y una esposa.

El capitan sonrio tristemente. -No es eso mi señora- La mirada se le volvio lugubre y triste. -Mi esposa murio en el parto, cuando aun era solo un joven, tenia unos cincuenta y un año, ambos, recien casado. Vivia en Menegroth en ese entonces. Cuando mi esposa murio, cuide a mi hija,se me hacia dificil pasar tiempo a su lado, ya que era la mano derecha de Mablung, y todo el tiempo tenia que estar en mi cargo, y cuando nacio mi hija, fue que me permitieron verla unas dos horas, una elfa desconocida la crio, no tenia familia, y mi esposa habia muerto, solo esta ella, mi pequeña. -Nimbretell se acomodo entre los cogines mirando al elda, sabia por donde se dirigia. -a medida que crecia, sentia que todo no era una perdida, las veces que me tocaba hacer guardia en una arbol solo, lloraba por la desgracia de mi familia, pero solo habia esa pequeña luz que caminaba a mi lado todo el tiempo. Elemmírë, ese era el nombre de mi pequeña. -Noto como las lagrimas se le acumularon en los ojos. -No estuve a su lado, cuando dio sus primeros pasos, ni cuando dijo su primera palabra, paso su infancia lejos de su padre. Elemmírë crecio y se hizo hermosa. En aquellos tiempos, tenia mas tiempo que antes, y pasaba todo mi tiempo libre a su lado. Me tenia una gran confianza, era tanta, que un dia me habla sobre un elfo, estaban enamorados, yo por mis celos no lo aprovaba, lo conoci, un noble elfo, estaba empezando hacer guardia en el reino. Pero cuando hubo el ataque en Dimbar...-al momento de escuchar esa palabra se acordo de la vez que Mablung le habia besado, y el ataque de los orcos y del miedo que tuvo en perder a su familia. El elfo cayo y le miro. -¿Estuviste ahi?-

-Fui a tratar de ayudar, pero Mablung no me ayudo, supe de la muerte de los niños envenenados-, su mirada se volvio horrorizada.

-Si-. El elfo asintio. -Mi hija salio con vida, pero su amado no, al tratar de salvarla, el Orco le habia matado, hasta el momento que llegue, habia sido tarde, el ya estaba muerto, y solo pude salvarla a ella. Estaba asustado. Solo paso unos años, cuando los Noldor atacaron Menegroth. -Nimbretell asintio, estuvo ahy, y vio morir a muchos queridos, incluso a Caranthir, Celegorm y Curunfin. Le dolio. El elfo apreto sus puños y no evito soltar lagrimas. Nimbretell extendio sus brazos. -no mi señora, no quiero que su esposo piense que le falto el respeto.

-Ahora deja todos esos alagos, tratame como tu, soy nada mas una elfa, proveniente de Menegroth, doncella de Melian, y sirvienta de Thranduil, somos iguales, ni mas ni menos Calmacil. -Le abrazo, y cerro los ojos, cuando el elda le conto lo que paso con su hija.

-Uno de los crueles sirvientes de Celegorm, trato de llevarse a mi hija por ordenes de Celegorm, pelee con el, hasta que le di muerte, y de un pronto, el hijo de Feanor me dijo: Si yo no la tendre, tu menos la tendras...-rompio en fuertes lagrimas. -la mato, disparo una flecha con su espalda y le dio al corazon, solo vi como el aliento de los ojos de mi hija se fue hacia el mar y se fue de mis manos. No pude vengar su muerte, cuando mataron a Celegorm por cien flechas. Hui con los exiliados y llegue aqui, ante el Rey Oropher, ahora el Rey Thranduil. -se separo de ella, mirandole. Ella tambien habia llorado. Su bebe se habia calentado, dandole a entender la incomodidad que tenia, como preguntale porque lloraba. Se acaricio el vientre.

-Todo esta bien mi hojita, todo esta bien- apenas musito, no despegando la mirada del elfo. -Se por lo que pasaste, estuve ahy, me iban a llevar a la fuerza con Maedhros, estaba enamorado de mi, pero lo unico que sucedio ese dia, era ver como mi amigo, perdio la vida, al salvarme. Siento el dolor diferente al tuyo, pero se lo que es.

Pero esa noche no se fue sin dormir a la cama, sin probar un pedazo de pastel. El capitan le habia seguido el berrinche y le habia buscado pastel.

-No volvera a pasar, te lo prometo. -le guiño el ojo.

Moras. Moras. Su nueva amiga. a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Nimbretell se volvia peor, todo el tiempo lloraba, pensando en lo gorda que se veia, y en que Thranduil no la querria para nada, por parecer un globo. Con sus cinco mese de embarazo, los vestidos habian sido repuestos, y habia ordenado hacer mas. Thranduil estaba mas que sobre protector, que habia dejado de trabajar para estar a su lado, eso era, y a ella le gustaba.

-Loth tomate el dia libre, yo cuidare a Nimbretell-

La reina se volvio rapidamente hacia la elfa. Sus galletas del dia, se le iban por culpa de su marido. En donde llegara a enterrarse de aquello, se enojaria con ambas.

Thranduil camino hacia ella, haciendo que ella se sentara sobre sus piernas. Comia mora esa mañana, solo para discimular, queria galletas, ya se habia acostumbrado a su dieta.

-Mas moras, Nimbretell, antes era la piña-. Entretejio su dedo con sus cabellos cobrizos.

-Lo se, es por el bebe-señalo su vientre, estaba mucho mas abultado.

Thranduil le abrazo. -Hueles a mora, pero no deberias comer mucho de ellas, no quiero que mi bebe salga azul.

-Thranduil-. abrazo su vientre y le miro. -no le hagas caso, tu padre esta loco.

Recardo su cabeza sobre su hombro y el sobre su cabeza, besando sus cabellos.

-¿Que haremos hoy?-

-No lo se..., ¿Porque no vamos a tomar un baño? sera divertido.

El rey arqueo la ceja y nego. -¿Divertido, dices? Que te hace pensar, que te vea desnuda y no sienta ganas de hacerte el amor, Nimbretell, es dificil, es por eso que ya no me baño contigo, no te quiero lastimar.

-No lo haras-, empezo besando su cuello. -mi sanador dijo que podiamos hacerlo durante mi estado, claro con cuidado, no esas salvajidades que haciamos antes, pero..., con cuidado, y eso me ayudara en el momento del parto.

-Lo se Nimbretell, pero temo descontrolarme-

-No lo haras, te lo prometo.

Se levantose y se bajo la corta tunica que tenia por la mañana. Se acerco a el, y se sento sobre sus piernas.

-Te quiero a ti-

-No Nimbretell-, la alejo y tomo su vestido, volviendosela a colocar.

-Lo sabias!-, chillo la elfa. -estoy gorda y fea, por eso no me quieres-, en un momento a otro rompio en llanto.

Thranduil trato de calmarla. Recordo las palabras de Norell, cambios de humor, sensibilidad. Rodo los ojos y le beso las mejillas. No le dejaria correr el capricho.

-Vamonos a caminar, te sentara bien-

-No, porque estoy gorda y fea, no quieres que te vean ahora como estoy, paresco una pelota-

-Porque te lastimas tu misma? yo no he dicho eso, mi amor-, le beso nuevamente, a la fuerza esta vez. -tu eres mi luz, mi corazon, mi aire, mi alma, mi oscuridad, mi todo Nimbretell. -le abrazo. -lidiar contigo es lo mas dificil, mi amor, por favor, te amor y lo sabes.

Lidiar con una embarazada gruñona era lo peor. Recordaba las veces que ella sin que el le hiciera algo, solo le refutaba, le gruñia y le decia hasta de lo que se iba a morir. Pero que mas da, queria un hijo, ay esta, ya tenia cinco meses, y su esposa, era un cambio de humor.

Salio a temprana hora con Wingelot y Loth al pueblo. Camino por las calles, y saludaba a quien le saludaba. Hubo felicitaciones y bendiciones de parte del pueblo. Pero otra cosa, Thranduil no sabia que su esposa estaba en el pueblo, habia aprovachado para ir, cuando el rey tuvo que ir a una emergencia al este, sobre la trampa que habia hecho para cruzar al camino. Los elfos del bosque, pasaban entre las ramas, solo ellos la utilizaban, y tiene que haber sido un gran poder que los sumio en un sueño, para encontrar cuando despertaron despues de tres horas, la trampa.

-¿Donde vives?-, Nimbretell le pregunto a Loth.

-Alli en esa casa-

-Quiero ir, ¿Podemos?-

-Claro mi señora-

Estaban en pleno almuerzo en la casa de los padres de la elfa, cuando su hermana que estaba con su amado, le miro nerviosa.

-Nimloth y yo queremos decirles algo-. Hablo el elfo.

La elfa le miro sonrojada molestamente. Se podia ver los nervios en sus ojos. -Ni se te ocurra-, siseo la elfa.

Nimbretell le miro entrecerrando los ojos, se mordio el labio interior, sintiendo que sabia lo que ocurria.

-Somos todo oido, Pelendur-, hablo el padre de Loth, mirando al elfo con una sonrisa leve.

La hermana de loth le tomo la mano con fuerza. -No lo hagas-le susurro.

Los padres de la elfa se miraron extrañados.

-Nimloth esta esperando un hijo mio-, solto de golpe.

Las miradas de los padres de la elfa, se levantaron de sus puestos, al igual que la pareja.

-¿Que?-solto el padre de Loth.

La madre de la elfa, solo miro a su hija atonita. Habia de un pronto desaprobacion en su mirada.

-Nosotros vamos a cas...

El padre de Loth no le dejo terminar, cuando lo derribo de un solo puñete. La elfa se habia sonrojado, alejandose de sus padres. Nimbretell se levanto silenciosamente. Y al ver a Loth, vio que habia verguenza en sus ojos, al mirarla, nego, como diciendo que no debia de sentir verguenza, eso pasa.

La madre de Loth, se acerco al elfo, quien se levanto del suelo, tocandose el labio que estaba roto. Le solto una bofetada.

-Te acostabas con mi hija? ¡Eres un descarado, en aparecerte en mi casa!-le grito el padre.

-Y tu jovencita! me has decepcionado, pense que eras igual a tu hermana, no me lo creo Nimloth, no puedo creer que despues de todo lo que hablamos, hayas caido en las manos de este depravado. -miro con mucha colera al elfo.

Nimbretell queria intervenir, pero sabia que eso era entre familias.

-Confiabamos en ti!-le grito el padre. -Quiero que te largues, no te quiero ver mas a su lado, este solo te ultizo! mirate nada mas, Nimloth, no estas casada, para que ahora estes embarazada!-. El elfo querria golpear a su hija, pero no lo hizo, porque llevaba un ser dentro de ella, y no queria ser causante de la muerte de su nieto.

Loth se levanto del asiento y camino hacia las dos jovenes embarazada que miraban en silencio la situacion.

-Deberiamos partir-

-Si, es lo mejor-, susurro Nimbretell.

La madre de la elfa estaba llena de colera, el amado de su hija, estaba a su lado, protegiendo a Nimloth detras de el. Discutio, y dijo que no partiria, hasta que les diera su bendicion, porque haria cargo de su bebe.

-Antes de irme, quiero decir algo. -intervino la reina. -Si el esta dispuesto a estar con ella, hacerce cargo de la familia que formaran, deberian darles su bendicion, mi padre, paso algo similiar y ahi naci yo, un bebe se esta formando, y necesita el amor de los dos, no solo el de la madre. -sonrio y le indico una mirada a ambos, obteniendo bendicion de su parte, mentalmente. -gracias por el almuerzo. _**Namárië**_.

_**Hannon Le**__: Gracias _

_**ósanwë:**__ pensamiento_

_**Ereinion**__: Descendiente de reyes_

_**Calmacil: **__Espada Luminosa_

_**Elemmírë: **__joya de las Estrellas_

_**Gellon ned i gelir i chent gîn ned i lelig: **__Amo ver tus ojos brillar cuando te ríes_

_**Pelendur**__: Sirviente de la cerca_

_**namárië:**__adiós_


	19. Hrívë

**Capitulo 19: Hrívë**

**...**

Pego sus manos al frio ventanal. Llovia con fuerza, sintiendo los golpes de las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban con fuerza. El dia era frio, al igual que los otros dias. Ya pronto estaba por caer el invierno. Los dias encerrada en el reino le aburria. Estar dentro de sus aposentos sola, no se acostumbraba a ello. Los pasados dias, Loth habia tenido que ayudar a su hermana con el embarazo, y ella habia quedado sola casi toda la mañana, hasta que en la tarde llegara Endrwil ha estar con ella.

-Nimbretell, pense que te habia pasado algo-

La elfa salio de sus calivaciones y se volvio hacia el maia. Sonrio y le recibio con un abrazo de lado. Su vientre grande, no le dejaba dar un abrazo a gusto.

-Que bueno que estes aqui, me sentia sola, estaba aburrida, Endrwil, esta nueva habitacion no me gusta del todo-. Se alejo de el, volviendo a mirar al exterior.

-¿Porque no?-. El maiar miro por el ventanal, para caminar hacia la sala siguiente, para tomar el brebaje de la elfa, que tenia que tomar antes de tomar el almuerzo.

Es lindo y todo, pero ahora con estas lluvias, no puedo salir, no lo vez, podria resbalarme, y con mis seis meses es peligroso. -, Se alejo de la ventada cuando el elfo le llamo para que tomara el brebaje, lo hizo. Se alejo de el y tomo asiento en la cama.

-Si, tienes toda la razon, querida amiga. -Regreso y le beso la frente.

-¿Ya te vas?-

-Volvere mas tarde, tengo cosas que hacer-

Al momento que quedo sola, suspiro, y se acomodo en el enorme lecho, que habia en aquellos aposentos temporales, hasta que su bebe naciera. Se miro la enorme panza y la acaricio.

-Deberiamos tomar un baño, ante de salir-

No tuvo mas remedio que bañarse como pudiera. El vientre le habia crecido tanto, que ya podia sentir con mas claridad cuando el bebe se movia y le pateaba, a veces le lastimaba. Se metio dentro de la tina con agua tibia, y se relajo como pudo. Le era dificil lavarse sus partes, porque la panza no le dejaba hacerlo, quizas del vientre hacia arriba, pero tenia muchas dificultades. Se enojaba cuando algo no salia como ella queria. No podia ponerse el aceite de aromas todo su cuerpo, porque no podia hacer fuerza, lo termino tirando, ya irritada. Salio de la tina y apenas pudo secarse del todo bien, sin ayuda de nadie.

Tocaron la puerta muchas veces, cuando Nimbretell salio del baño la escucho. La elfa se metio entre las sabanas para dar orden de que podian entrar. Miro extrañada al elfo que habia entrado, nunca se lo espero.

-¿Que haces aqui?-, le miro parpadeando, le habia entrado ganas de dormis, el dia tenia motivos.

-Thranduil, ha mandando a que te cuide-

-Bien Ebred, volteate, tengo que vestirme-

El elfo asintio y salio al siguiente salon, cerrando tras de el, la puerta del cuarto. La elfa rapidamente se vistio, como pudo, y volvio a la cama, llamando al elda.

-Quiero que te vayas, es hora de que duerma-

Ella no queria estar sola, pero habia echado a Ebred, porque las veces que estaban juntos, el no hacia mas que conversarle sobre una de sus mas apreciada amante, que habia caido en manos de Maedhros y que no la habia vuelto ha ver mas, queria matarlo, y eso a ella le aburria enormemente, bien, conocia a dos que querian la sangre del Noldor, pero con sinceridad, no aguantaba que dijeran cosas que ella muy bien sabia que no era cierto. Y otras de las cosas, era que Ebred no sabia jugar ajedrez, y mucho menos le gustaba pintar, a veces le dejaba un libro a la reina para que leyera, mientras el trabajaba, pero terminaba haciendo que la elfa prefiriera dormir. En cambio con Endrwil, el jugaba con ella, le ayudaba a tejer ropa para su bebe, hacian coronas de flores juntos, se pintaban la cara, las muñecas y los pies, cantaban, conversaban de todo tipo de cosas, no se aburria a su lado, por mas que el elda no le dejaba comer galletas. Pero de lo que ella se habia dado de cuenta, era que cuando su marido salia del bosque, ordenaba a Ebred a cuidarla, para que ella durmiera todo el tiempo, hasta que el estuviera de vuelta al reino.

-He traido mas pinturas para ti, y papel y pincel, por si quieres pintar-

Nimbretell miro las cosas sobre la cama, y luego le miro a el. -¿Donde esta mi marido?-

El elfo fruncio el ceño. -Esta en el despacho, atendiendo un caso grave-

Leyo los ojos del elda, eran palabras verdaderas. -Ah si..., y que sucedio?-

-Ataque de mercenarios contra los hombres del lago, pidieron ayuda al rey, con provisiones-

-Bien-. Se levanto de la cama, se estiro y miro a fuera de sus aposentos, la lluvia caia fuerte.

-Nimbretell, mira lo que te he traido-

La elfa se volvio y se encontro con su amigo que llevaba cajeta en sus manos.

-¡Por fin regresaste!

-Pero el...

-No, el ya se va, Adios Ebred-, la elfa le sonrio y le indico la salido con la mirada.

Ya habia pasado dos meses de que Thranduil y Ella no se volvieran a unir de manera amorosa, sentia que el amor de su marido se habia esfumado, y eso le hacia sentir mal, que por las noches o las veces que estaba sola en su habitacion, se ponia a llorar, y con facilidad, los animos se le iban al suelo. El bebe le pateaba y lo unico que sentia era dolor.

-A ti te pasa algo-. Solto el maia de un pronto, despegando su mirada del pequeño yeso que tenia sobre papel, en donde le estaba dando forma de arbol.

Ella alzo la mirada y asintio. -Es mi marido, no lo se, pero ya desde que yo y el no nos unimos, me siento como si ya no me amara, y se enoja con facilidad.

Era cierto. Muchas veces pasaba todo un dia normal con su marido, comiendo pastel, cantandole al bebe, conversando, besandose, mirando las estrellas, sonriendose. Pero habia otras veces que solo encontraba tiempo para hablarle al bebe y tirarse a la cama y dormir, dandole un beso seco y ya. Por largas noches estuvo despierta, sentada mirando la luna, las estrellas, sin poder dormir por el inquitante bebe, que tenia sobre ella, que no dejaba de moverse, Thranduil no estaba ahi para tranquilizarlo. Si estaba de buen humor le cantaba, pero si estaba enojado, solo le reñia a ella y ambos terminaban molesto con el uno y el otro, y el bebe se ponia todo inquito y el lo regañaba, por que escuchaba a Nimbretell pedirle al bebe que se tranquilizara, porque le lastimaba. Pateaba con mucha fuerza. De igual forma el bebe notaba el temperamento de su padre y le obedecia.

-No se si lo sabes Nimbretell, ha habido problemas en el reino, los mercerianos, llegaron por la entrada del este, el lider de ellos, fue llevado al rey, y hablo de una elfa que habia en sus dominios, y dijo: es la Estrella de Varda, Thranduil supo de quien hablaba, ha doblado la guardia, teme Nimbretell y mas ahora que estas bulnerable, estas embarazada, el cambio de humor del rey es por el estres, y a veces tu te pones un poco... insoportable, trata eso por favor-

La reina le miro con cara de ofendida. -Lo siento pero tampoco puedo, ¿Porque el no me lo habia dicho?-

-No quiere preocuparte, estas embarazada, lo unico que debes hacer es centrarse en tu embarazo y punto.

Suspiro. Ver por las tardes a su marido o por las noches dependiendo de las vece que le veia, sentia agobio, al verle tan cansado, apenas y dormia. A veces cuando despertaba el rey ya se habia despertado, y desayunado mientras que a ella le tocaba desayunar sola y aburrida en sus aposentos. Comia en silencio, y si estaba de humor, le hacia preguntas de como estuvo el dia, que habia hecho, pero ella solo se limito a hablar poco. Lo entendia, pero se sentia triste por igual.

-¿Te pasa algo?-, Se metio un bocado a la boca.

Sintio la mirada de su marida puesta en ella. No queria comer esa tarde, no tenia apetito, ni siquiera el bebe, que se la paso tranquilo, se movia lo suficiente, pero no le lastimaba, solo podia sentir la pequeña energia que le hacia sonreir y no sentirse del todo sola.

-No-. No le miro, mantuvo la mirada puesta, sobre la comida, buscando algo que pudiera hacer que el bebe no rechazara, pues ese dia, se le habia antojado comer crema de calabaza. Y como no habia tenido lo que queria, su humor estaba de lo peor, pero no agarraria la rabia con el, no como estaba su marido ahora.

Alejo el plato y recargo su rostro sobre su mano. Cerro los ojos, queria irse a la cama. Thranduil le miro seco y dejo de comer, para hablar con ella.

-Nimbretell-

-No quiero nada-le interrumpio.

-Se porque estas asi, no paso tiempo contigo, lo se, pero estoy ocupado ultimamente, y no...

-Si me dijeras lo que pasa en el reino, compartiriamos el peso, tu mismo me lo dijiste y ahora solo te lo reservas para ti-

-Estas embarazada, ahora lo unico que tienes que hacer es relajarte y tomar tus brebajes, solo es lo unico que te pido.

-Y lo hago, no es para complacerte, es por mi embarazo, pero sabes lo que hago para complacerte, he dejado de comer azucar, pastel, galletas, todo eso Thranduil y eso no lo ves, me cuesta mucho, porque el bebe me lo pide, y no se lo doy por que su padre no le gusta que coma esa clase de cosas, bien y me gano con que tengo que soportar a mi marido todo amargado y seco, no Thranduil-. Estaba enojada. El no la interrumpio solo le miro y le escucho con atencion. -No te pido que estes todo el tiempo enzima de mi, ni con mi bebe, solo quiero que hables conmigo, comunicacion, es lo mejor que hay en el matrimonio y tu solo piensas en el bienestar de tu pueblo y el de tu esposa y tu hijo, y tu que? solo te has tirado todos los problemas al hombro, que hasta te pesan-le refuto, mirandole a los ojos azules que se veian apagados por el cansancio. -si bien, te puedes quedar con todos tus mimos para ti, porque tu hijo sabe el temperamento que a veces tienes, y lo obligado que te ves en hablarle, ya conmigo es suficiente, y es de sobre, no quiero obligarte hacer algo que no quieres hacer.

La reina se levanto echando humo, y un guardia le siguio por ordenes del rey, que solo hizo de recargarse en el asiento y mirar como se iba desapareciendo de su vista. Thranduil sabia los errores que cometia, la besaba por largo tiempo, apasionado e intenso, y terminaba alejandola, cuando ella se entragaba para dormir con el. Cerro los ojos, su piel ardia en deseos, pero temia, y la preocupacion era lo mas dificil. Penso que el bebe habia llegado en un mal momento, por que aun no habia paz, se suponia que las elfas no tenian bebes cuando aun habia guerra, bueno no habia guerra, pero aun no habia una total paz, pero ya no se podia hacer nada, Nimbretell, su amada Nimbretell estaba embarazada del fruto de su amor, y el que solo se rompia la cabeza por mantenerla escondida en el reino, para que nadie le hiciera daño. Y estuvo por una semana tan preocupado, que ya ni le besaba, solo la tocaba si era necesario, porque el momento se le era tan pesado, que solito se llanaba de enojo. Y por esa semana, solo mimaba al bebe, o la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, o la ayudaba a recostarse, pero no mas de ahi. Su piel le habia exigido sus delicadas manos, y cada vez que le veia, sus ojos ardian en deseo, porque estaba llegando el momento que tenian que unirse nuevamente, pero simplemente no lo haria, hasta que todo ese problema acabara, los pensamientos le perturbaban y penso que podia desquitarse con ella, al momento que lo hacian y lastimarla. Dejo de cantarle, de abrazarla, y se enojaba por cualquier cosa, la ignoraba a veces, la dejaba sola, encerrada en los aposentos, hasta le habia prohibido salir de la habitacion sin su permiso, y hasta a veces le callaba cuando le hablaba de las cosas que habia hecho en el dia. El tenia la culpa y lo sabia. Thranduil sintio un dolor de cabeza, que tuvo que pedir una taza de Te, para calmar la desesperacion.

-Te dije que no quiero!-, lanzo la bandejo por los aires, y cerro la puerta de un solo golpe.

Camino hacia la cama, con los brazos cruzados, haciendo un solo berrinche en los aposentos. Lloro hasta quedarse tranquila. Miro la habitacion, estaba a oscuras. La lluvia no habia permitido dejar entrar la luz del sol, y el dia le acompañaba. Ella estaba mal.

Thranduil la dejo sola, habia visto como habia lanzado la bandeja y temio que por su culpa le pasara algo peor, solo dejo que ella se tranquilizara para hablar. Al momento que volvio a sus aposentos, solo se encontro con su esposa llorando, quien se lanzo a sus brazos. El le abrazo y le beso, le beso apasionadamente.

-_**Goheno nin**_, Nimbretell-

-_**Ú-moe edhored**__, _Thranduil-

Thranduil le conto sus preocupaciones, ella solo le dio ideas, consejos, y aliento de animo. El no debia sentirse el peor, se estaba haciendo daño, su mujer y su pueblo, tomo solo a uno y al otro mas importante le hizo daño, el mismo se estaba acabando. No duraron en aclarar las cosas. Nimbretell no se sentia estresada, solo feliz, su bebe crecia mas sano que nunca, como le decia su sanador. No paso el tiempo, cuando el poder de la reina se desplego el doble, alejando todo mal. Habian entrado a la paz que debia, y ella estaba ahi junto a el, todo el tiempo, comiendo galleta, pastel, cantando, y hasta se habian vuelto a unir nuevamente, y el amor del bebe, lo sentian ambos. Habia felicidad en sus miradas, y el poder de Nimbretell estaba por lo alto.

Nimbretell se levanto de la cama, camino por la habitacion, hacia la entrada del balcon, mirando hacia afuera, la lluvia habia sesado. Se podia escuchar los pajaros cantar y el dia frio, al momento que abrio ambas puertas, no salio al exterior, solo miro desde a dentro. Volvio cuando escucho la regadera cerrarse. Caminando hacia la cama, sintio que sus piernas le dolian terriblemente, el sanador le habia dicho que eso era normal. Sus pies se habian hinchado como dos tamales. Thranduil no queria hacerla caminar, pero ella se incistia en hacerlo, tenia las fuerzas suficientes.

Su cuerpo era joven, y primerizo en el ambito del embarazo, su cuerpo habia tenido drasticos cambios en ella. Tomo con fuerza la mano de su marido, al sentir el dolor en sus tobillos, y la espalda, a sus ocho meses, los calambres se le eran comunes, y la falta de aire por el dolor tambien, era normal y algo doloroso que tenia que soportar a veces cuando dormia. Pero no queria aceptar, que esos dolores se le volverian el doble el dia de su parto. Thranduil le acaricio los cabellos, hasta que dejo de sentir el dolor.

-Ufff... no quiero ni saber el dia que llegue el momento del parto, creo que te quebrare la mano.

Thranduil le sonrio y la abrazo con fuerza besando la panzota que tenia su esposa. Le hacia cosquilla.

-Ya para-dijo entre risas, quitandoselo de enzima. Se acomodaron en la cama, mirandose el uno con el otro. -Thranduil..., tenemos cuatro meses para pensar en el nombre de nuestro bebe.

-No lo se..., hasta que me digas el sexo del bebe-

-No te lo dire, sera una sorpresa, hasta el dia que nazca podras saber-

Si. Desde los cinco mese, ella supo del sexo del bebe y nunca dijo nada, siempre se lo mantuvo callado. Era una sorpresa, sin embargo solo esperaba que el bebe saliera con sus ojos, pero no lo sabria hasta que el bebe naciera.

-No me quiere decir el sexo del bebe-se quejo el rey con el padre de la elfa. El tampoco sabia y no habia podido leer la mente de su hija, ella se bloqueaba al instante.

-Sera sorpresa y punto.

-Bien chicos, hay algo que ya deberia estar en proceso. -Norell los miro a ambos, esa mañana descansaron debajo de un haya, con los leves rayos del sol apuntandole a las ramas. El invierno se aproximaba, habia llovido mucho, y aun no era temporada de nieve. Pero llegaria. Miro a la pareja y mas a su hija, se le veia con demasiada de fuerza e imperactividad. -Nimbretell debe subir arboles, ya que le ayudara con su agilidad, y el parto sera menos doloroso. -Thranduil recordo, cuando veia a su madre, treparse en arboles con su padre por largo rato, hasta descender, nunca gracias a Eru algo malo le paso. -Eso ayudara al bebe, poder entrelazar sus sentidos a los arboles, sera bueno para el principe, ya que la magia de los arboles siempre le cuidara.

-Vez hojita, los arboles cuidaran de ti, no debes temer.- Nimbretell sintio como el bebe se removio dentro de ella feliz, al momento que acerco su vientre al arbol y puso una de sus manos, sobre su corteza. Sintio como el bebe se removio con mas fuerza dentro de ella, sintiendo cosquilla. -Las escuchas? Escuchas sus cantos?-, Se volvio hacia su esposo que estaba detras de ella. -Vamos a subir.

-Nimbretell-, Puso un dedo sobre la mitad de sus labios.

-Estare bien, ya escuchaste a mi padre, y siente al bebe, esta feliz, vamos.

Thranduil ordeno transplantar un haya en el jardin de sus aposentos, y todas las tardes trepaban para ver, como caia la noche. Conversaban y cantaban. Nimbretell decia que su bebe amaria el bosque, porque los cantos de los arboles le hacia adormecerlo, para soñar infinitamente.

-Aun no me creo que vay hacer padre-, susurro contra su cuello. Su piel se erizo debajo de su aliento. -Todo ha pasado tan rapido, nos conocimos, nos casamos, y ya tienes dies meses, y en dos ya tendremos a nuestro hijo, que aun no se el sexo, pero lo sabre cuando nazca, y al heredero o heredera de mi trono. -Largo su suspiro, -Mis padres estarian orgulloso si estuvieran vivos.

-Mi madre tambien. -susurro la elfa, contra su pecho. -Por lo menos tengo a mi padre aqui, y me agrada que te tenga mucho cariño, te ayude.

-Lo se, lo se-

Entraron corriendo al jardin, y Thranduil penso lo peor.

-Mi señores-, Endrwil hizo una reverencia. Se podia ver que habia corrido por mucho tiempo.

-¡Endrwil! ¿Que sucede?-pregunto Nimbretell descendiendo con la ayuda de su marido, del arbol.

-Mi señora, es Wing, el momento llego, y quiere que usted este con ella en el parto.

Los ojos de la elfa, se volvieron de un verde mas brillante, en alegria, su amiga, por fin asistiria en un parto, nunca lo habia hecho. Nunca habia estado en uno.

-Voy a ir-

-No-. Thranduil le tomo del brazo.

-¿Porque no? Es mi amiga Thranduil.

-Puede ser peligroso.

-Estare dandole mi apoyo, Thranduil, ella estara presente en mi parto tambien.

Llego en el momento que el parto ya habia empezado. Se poso aun lado de su amiga, mirando su estado. Se podia ver el miedo en los ojos de Minrod, y ella el dolor. Se quejaba del dolor, ella podia sentirlo, pero lo unico que hizo fue darle apoyo a su amiga. Tendria una niña, eso fue lo que ella diagnostico.

Wingelot pujo como unas tres veces, cuando estallo un llanto de bebe, y los gemidos de dolor cesaron. A la pareja se le salieron las lagrimas, y a la reina igual, miro su viente y lo froto delicadamente.

-Pronto te tendre en mi brazos mi hojita-

-Oh, Nimbretell, te agradezco que hayas estado aqui conmigo.-dijo la elfa entrecortadamente, extendio un abrazo y la reina le abrazo.

-Es hermosa, se parece al padre. -Se miro el vientre nuevamente. -espero que mi bebe, se parezca a su padre, que saque su hermosa belleza.

-Presiento que si sera igual a su padre, en el fisico, no en el temperamento. -solto el silvano. Nimbretell rio, y abrazo a Minrod. -_**Alasse len, Mellon Nin-**_. El pelirojo, le hizo una leve reverencia. -¿Que nombre le pondras a la pequeña?-

La pareja se miro con feliz. -Pensamos en Tauriel.

-¡Oh! que nombre mas hermoso, para una niña tan hermosa como ella. -Nimbretell le miro con mas atencion. -sus cabellos, no le haran perderse en la noche, como al padre. -, Lanzo una pequeña risa.

Tauriel tenia los cabellos rojos como su padre.

No tardo el momento que Thranduil llego al lado de su esposa. La encontro con la niña de su amiga en brazos.

-Mirada la Thranduil, que linda niña, se llama Tauriel.

-Es bonita.

El rey felicito a la pareja, y le dio su bendicion a la pareja.

Nimbretell se levanto a muy de madrugada, pidiendole a su marido que fuera por manzana. Los antojos, le habian costado dias con lluvia, se habia resbalado un monton de veces, el frio y la nieve impidiendole subir a los arboles por la fruta de su esposa. Pero el lo hacia por que lo tenia que hacer, ella llevaba a su bebe dentro, y cuando pedia de comer, tenian que darsela.

-Quiero manzana, y las que estan en la copa, Thranduil, mi hojita quiere una.

Thranduil se levanto como pudo de la cama, semi dormido, semi despierto.

-Es encerio Nimbretell?-, se podia escuchar como se quejo. Como no, si las veces que habia ido, le habian pasado cosas horribles.

-El bebe lo pide, no soy yo, y si no quieres buscarlo, voy yo-

Thranduil le miro serio. -No, ire yo. -se acerco a ella, mirando su vientre. -¿Porque me haces esto? ¿Acaso no quieres a tu padre? Son las tres de la mañana hoja, porque simplemente no esperas hasta mañana?-el bebe pateo dentro de su madre.

-No va a esperar, lo quiere ahora Thranduil-

Gruño por lo bajo. Nimbretell tenia que compensarlo de alguna manera.

-Vamos Thranduil, ya veras que cuando regreses, te hare un masaje en la espalda, mientras te canto para que te duermas relajado.

-Eso espero.

Le miro antes de salir por la puerta de sus aposentos. No habia nadie por los pasillos a esa hora de la madrugada, y el estaba ahy caminando al exterior para buscar manzana porque a su bebe, le daba la gana de comer.

-Bien hojita, espero que no me hagas lo mismo, como hace unos dias-. se dijo. Si, cuando Thranduil llego a sus aposentos encontro a Nimbretell dormida, y a la mañana siguiente. nunca se comia la manzana, para que ahora le dieran ganas otra vez.

Tomo el sendero que daba a los jardines reales, en donde todo estaba lleno de lodo con nieve, que caia fuertemente, sobre el lodo que se habia formado por las fuertes lluvias. Se cruzo de brazos mirando al rededor para no encontrar nada vergonzoso tambien, porque una de esas noches, habia logrado ver y escuchar una pareja que estaba a oscura, teniendo relaciones. Sonrio para si mismo, recordandose la vez que estuvo con Nimbretell en el exterior. Iba tan ensimismado, que no vio el lodasal que habia al frente de el, cuando cayo de cara. Se levanto echando humo por las orejas, ya era lo ultimo que podia soportar.

-¡Mierda!-grito. -Madilta sea- se quito el lodo de su rostro y cabello, y ropa. Lo unico que pudo quitarse. -Que la luz de las estrellas calcinen al Morgoth, hasta pudrirlo!-gruño, apretando los puños.

Se quedo quieto hasta que pudo calmarce, no podia ir a los aposentos a gritarle a su esposa que no tenia la culpa, por no ver el camino. Camino nuevamente hacia el manzano, se podua ver como las manzanas se veian rojas y jugosas, que te daban ganas de darle un mordisco. Miro los diez metros que tenia que subir, y empezo, era bueno trepando. Cuando llego, tomo unas cuatros y volvio a descender, que al momento que se agarro de la tercera rama, esta cedio, y le hizo golpearse la espalda, hasta que callo al suelo, llenandose de lodo y nieve.

-Hay Nimbretell, ni porque te haga el amor, me haras quitarme esta rabia que hay en mi. -murmuro para si mismo, pateando el suelo, y puñetear al arbol, hasta que se calmo.

Camino de regreso al reino. Cuando iba llegando, se encontro con el capitan Telmnar, que lo miro con preocupacion, Thranduil solo mascullo, y lo dejo ir, no queria desquitarse tampoco con el elda. Se quito las ramitas y las hojas que tenia a su alcance y entro a sus aposentos, encontrando a Nimbretell sentada en la cama, leyendo.

-¡Regre...-se callo al ver el estado de su marido. -¿Pero que te paso?-, se tapo los labios, le parecio una gracia verlo de esa manera tan desaliñado.

-Solo toma tu manzana-. Se la entrego, y esta le dio un mordisco rapido.

-Vez bebe, tu padre te ha traido manzana para comer. -Se froto el vientre, mientras le daba otro mordisco a la manzana. -Thranduil, dime que paso?-

-¿Que paso?-se volteo rojo de la rabia. -Tuve que ir con este frio a buscarte una simple manzana, me resbale, y cuando iba descendiendo del arbole, me cai, Nimbretell, y no preguntes mas.

La elfa abrio los ojos de par en par, cuando el rey estrello la puerta del baño. Miro su panza, y sintio a su bebe moverse nuevamente.

-Tu padre esta enojado, se cayo, no deberias despertarlo para buscar manzana, hay muchas uvas dentro del reino, seria mejor. -, Le hablo con delicadeza, terminandose el ultimo bocado.

Bajaron tomados de la mano. Esa noche habria un banquete, por los buenos años del reino. Habian sido mucho, y mas cuando el rey se caso, y ahora esperaba al bebe que llevaba Nimbretell a todos lados con su panza grande. Era un año la gestacion de su majestad. Y los malos, como los buenos momentos, se le habian hecho largos. Pero aun asi, eran bendecidos por la pareja.

Esa noche apenas Nimbretell pudo bailar con su padre, porque ni el rey se habia atrevido hacerlo, se lo dijo, que no la queria ver bailando y ella desobedecia. Comio de todo el pastel que habia en el banquete, que termino vomitando. Con la mirada del rey echa furia.

-Te quedas aqui por hoy, mira todo lo que has hecho! Ayer casi te caes!-

Le dio el susto de su vida. La elfa que iba corriendo, a sus aposentos, tropezo con un escalon, pero alcando a sosteneser del barandal. Thranduil ya la veia rodando por los escalones. Se enojo demasiado que le puso guardias fuera de su habitacion.

-Esto es inaudito!-le respondio por igual. -¿Como es posible que parezca como si fuera una encarcelada aqui? cuando tengo todo el derecho de libertad, y tu solo me dejas aqui encerrada con dos elfos portando armas, en la puerta, Thranduil!

-Es por tu bien, y que no se diga mas, te has comportado irresponsablemente, Nimbretell-

La elfa le miro ofendida, y lo unico que hizo, fue cerrarle la puerta, con la mirada. Solo escucho las advertencia del rey y luego no escucho nada mas. Se sento en la cama, llorando. A sus once meses, la elfa estaba mas sensible que nunca. Era mas insoportable, ella lo sabia y Thranduil estaba que no daba mas con ella, se volvio mas berrinchosa que nunca, y sus antojos eran cambiantes. Que un dia, pidio pastel de manzana y luego cuando el rey se lo llevo a la cama le dijo que no queria y se lo tiro al suelo. No era nada considerado por su parte, y Norell conversaba con el, solo seria el primer bebe, en el segundo seria diferente, sabria controlarce.

Ese dia, nadia habia ido a visitarla, y Thranduil ni siquiera habia ido alli a verla, ni para tomar la cena con ella, que se sorprendio cuando una elfa entro y dejo una bandeja con comida. No habia fruta solo verduras, siempre que comida, tenia fruta con ella y en todo el dia, no probo pastel, ni galleta. Eso le hizo sentirse de mal humor.

-Llevate esa porqueria de aqui! no quiero nada, y dile a mi marido que no lo quiero ver, por si pregunta por mi, dile que esto ha sido suficiente de su parte. -le grito a la elfa, lanzando los platos contra la pared y su copa de plata, termino quebrando el vidrio de la puerta del balcon. -¡Largate de aqui!-

La elfa le miro pavorosa, y solo hizo una leve reverecia y practicamente salio corriendo de los aposentos. De la rabia que tenia, de la siguiente sala, tomo la copa de Dorwinion de su marido, los dias en que se le acababa, le ponian botella nueva. Esta vez no habria, la tomo en su mano y la lanzo contra el otro vidrio de la puerta del balcon. Tenia que desquitar su enojo con algo.

Su bebe se removio dentro de ella, asusto, que lo unico que logro, fue sentir que su madre lloraba, y se consolaba ella misma, acariciando su panza grande. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y apreto sus puños, golpeando la almohada de su marido. Se controlo, porque las insistente patadas de su bebe, que lo unico que trataba era hacerla tranquilizarce.

-Lo se-, le hablo al bebe, acariciando su vientre. -Soy yo, nadie me quiere hojita, he sido insoportable, hasta con tu padre.

El bebe se removio, y pataleo dentro de ella, haciendole cosquilla. Se removio bruscamente y sonrio.

Aun asi, penso que era injusto que la esposa del rey cenara sola. Se levanto de la cama, y como pudo se coloco otro vestido. No se calzo, solo salio hay afuera, sin importarle el regaño de Thranduil. Porque le diria de todo.

-Tarinya-, dijo uno de los elfos. -¿Se le ofrece algo?

No le respondio y tan solo cuando puso un pie afuera, el otro la tomo por el brazo.

-Por ordenes de su majestad, no debe salir-

-¿Porque? El quien es para tenerme aqui encerrada?-

-Mi señora...

-Sueltame-

-Mi señora, mi deber es cuidarla, venga, entremos, y consultare con su marido.

-No señor-, halo su brazo pero este no le solto. -Me lastimaras y Thranduil te matara, en donde no se haga lo que digo, estoy embarazada y no se me puede hacer enojar. -Su mirada manipuladora, hizo titubear al soldado.

-Mi señora...-dijo el otro elfo, en la puerta.

Nimbretell se volvio hacia el, con la mirada entrecerrada. -Debe mantenerse aqui, y tambien le sugiero que se ponga calzado, el piso frio le hace daño a su bebe. -apreto los labios para no reirse.

-Tienes el descaro de reirte de mi-, camino hacia la entreda de nuevo. -Hare algo que no tengo prohibido y que ni siquiera Thranduil puede detener. -Solo miro a los ojos, y ambos cayeron en el suelo dormidos. Cerro la puerta y tomo camino al salon, cenaria con su esposo y le pondria las cosas claras. -Bien bebe, todo esta bien, no te preocupes.

Al momento que ella se aparecio en el salon, se encontro con Amdir y dos de su consejeros importantes. Thranduil le miro serio, cuestionandola, al igual que ella, le indico que tenia que hablar con el.

-Buenas noches, mi señores-, le hizo una leve reverencia, y los elfos le besaron la mano y le dieron sus felicitaciones a la pareja. -No les molesta que me lleve al rey?, Vamos Thranduil, tenemos que hablar.

Cuando llegaron al despacho, el rey solo le miro seco, y ella enfurecida.

-Mis guardias ¿Donde estan?-

-Los dormi, porque los ordenaste a que me cuidaran, y que tenian que ir a consultarte, para que me dejaran salir?... y tu aqui, cenando con Amdir y dos de tus consejeros, vaya me sorprende que no hayas invitado a tu esposa.

-Nimbretell, ultimamente te estas comportando, insonportable, y es preferible que te quedes en los aposentos, sera mejor para ti y para el bebe.

-¿Cenar solos? Bien, Thranduil, sabes algo, no puedo creer que me hagas esto, pienso que te averguenzo, y si es asi, esto se tiene que acabar. -le miro firme.

-Nimbretell..., no hay necesidad que nos separemos, y no me averguenzo de ti, solo necesito un poco de ayuda, de ti, parte, te estas comportando muy mal, mira todo lo que has hecho, lo se, quebraste los dos vidrios de la puerta del balcon, y que me hablas de la comida que has tirado en todo el dia?... Tu padre habla conmigo todos los dias, que tenga paciencia, pero no puedo, Nimbretell pon de tu parte por favor.

Nimbretell esquivo su mirada, le dio la espalda y si dejarlo acabar de hablar, salio del despacho. Llego a sus aposentos y se encerro en ellos, saliendo afuera. La noche era fria, pero aun asi, trepo el arbol, y se acobijo entre las hoja del haya. Se relajo bastante, escuchando el canto del arbol, era una dama, el haya.

-Pss...

La elfa se removio en las ramas, y se encontro con los cabellos rubios debajo del arbol. Era un dia asoleado. Y el invierno habia sesado.

-No...no, tu no-, bajo apurada el hablo para encontrarse, con aquel elfo rubio, que en su vida amo. Se lanzo a su brazo con fuerza. -Beleg.

-Nimbetell-susurro apenas.

Ambos lloraron y se abrazaron. Ella saco el collar que tenia escondido debajo de su vestido. -Aun lo recuerdo.

-Pero te casaste, y ahora tendras un bebe-

-Si, tendre un bebe-, le acaricio el vientre, con felicidad. -¿Lo amas?-

-Con toda mi alma-. Susurro. Los vientos de esa mañana le removieron los mechones que tenia detras de su oreja. -Me case con Thranduil, por la cadena que hay en nuestra alma y corazon, nos amamos a nuestro modo, a pesar de todos los problemas que hemos tenido, durante mi estado. La mayor parte he sido una idiota por provocar a mi marido.

-Nacera al finalizar el invierno-, solto el Sindar, besando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-En tres dias, Beleg-susurro.

El elda asintio. Se quedo pensativo unos momentos, y saco de su bolsillo, un collar de una hoja verde.

-Daselo de mi parte, te amo Nimbretell, no lo olvides-. Le ayudo a levantarse del suelo. Ella lloraba, lo extrañaria.

-Gracias Beleg, gracias por todo-, le dio un fuerte abrazo, como pudo, hasta que desaparecio.

Desperto al momento que la nieve le cayo sobre la cabeza. Miro su mano izquierda y en ella estaba el colar.

-Te Amo hoja verde, te han dejado esto, Beleg Cuthalion. -Susurro, tragando sus zollosos.

Descendio con lentitud y seguridad el arbol, y camino hacia sus aposentos. Miro desde a dentro, recargada a la pared, al elda, que le saludo, antes de verlo caminar.

-Adios Beleg-susurro.

-¿Que vez?-

Nimbretell se removio, y se volvio. Thranduil estaba detras de ella. Tomo su mano y las beso. -Estas fria.

-Estoy bien-. Solto su mano y coloco su collar.

-¿De ha donde lo has sacado?-

-Es un recuerdo-murmuro. Dejandose llevar por el rey.

-Vuelve a la cama, mi amor-. Thranduil le llevo a la cama, ayudandole a recostarse.

-Pense que no vendrias.

-Aun te amo, mi amor, no puedo dejarte asi por asi, mi amor es infinito Nimbretell, solo quiero cuidar de ti. -Se sento al borde de la cama y miro el desastre de sus aposentos. -Has trabajado mucho.

-Si-. Bajo su mirada, removiendose debajo de las sabanas.

-No volvere dejarte sola, lo prometo. -Le beso la frente. -Tomare un baño, no me esperes despierta si no quieres, debes de estar cansada.

-Thranduil-

-Dime-

-Vi a Beleg-. Sus ojos se aguaron, y unas cuantas lagrimas se deslizaron por su rostro. El rey no dijo nada, no sabia que decir. Pero sabia que ella se sentia culpable por el dolor que tiene que haber sentido cuando le dijeron que su prometida se habia casado. -Esta bien, y aun me quiere y acepta a nuestro bebe, me dejo esto. -saco el collar. Thranduil asintio. -No piense que dejare de amarte, aun te amo mas que a mi vida propia.

-Lo se, Nimbretell, no he dicho nada-

-Tus ojos si-

Thranduil camino hacia ella y le abrazo. -Temo perderte.

-No lo haras. -desvio su mirada, mordiendo su labio inferior. -me dijo algo mas.

-¿Que cosa?-. Su voz sono como un eco en el cuarto. Todo estaba silencioso.

-El bebe nacera en tres dias.

**...**

_**Hrívë: **__Invierno _

_**Goheno nin: **__Perdoname _

_**Ú-moe edhored**__: No hay nada que perdonar_

_**Nimbretell: **__Mujer elfo de la haya blanca_

_**Minrod: **__Torre de metal _

_**Wingelot: **__Flor de la Espuma_

_**Alasse len, Mellon nin: **__Felicidades para mi, mi amigo_

_**Tauriel: **__Hija del bosque _

_**Tarinya: **__Mi reina_


	20. Legolas

**Capitulo 19: Legolas **

**...**

Beleg le ayudo a subir al caballo esa tarde. Tendria que regresarla al reino, antes de que anocheciera y se preocuparan. Ella sujetaba los estribos, con la mirada puesta en Beleg, que aguardaba la forja, en donde tenia una botella de vino del mas suave,y diferentes armas, una manta y un cojin.

-Que extraño-dijo Nimbretell, mirando a su alrededor. -Esta todo silencioso.

-Siempre esta asi-. El elfo trepo de un salto al caballo, sujetando los estribos.

-No siempre-cuestiono. -Siempre hay un murmurllo en el aire, y los arboles cantan, pero han dejado de cantar. -Beleg se quedo en silencio, agudizando su oido, no se habia percatado. Si, habian dejado de cantar los arboles.

-¿Crees que algo malo este pasando?-

La elfa nego. Miro las manos de su amado sujetar los estribos. -Este sera la ultima vez que vengamos a este lugar.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?-pregunto el Sindar, besando su mejilla.

_-__**Guren bêd enni**__-_. Se volvio para mirar al frente. El Sindar se quedo en silencio, pensando las palabras de Nimbretell. Pudo ver algo extraño en sus ojos.

-Espero que no sea la ultima vez-. Susurro contra su oido, emprendiendo viaje al reino.

Nimbretell miro al cielo oscuro de esa mañana, las nubes negras habian tapado el sol, sintiendose tensa. Cerro los ojos, entrelazando sus manos, pegandola a su pecho. Cuando abrio los ojos, vio el vil recuerdo de Beleg sonreirle, y sus cabellos dorados era lo unica luz que emitia en la oscura habitacion. Para muy a su pesar, escuchaba su risa, y la risa de ella correr por do quier, las flechas silvar cuando eran lanzadas, y los golpes con espadas cuando eran encontradas. Beleg era perfecto, pero habia algo que le impedia sentir aquella burbujita en su pequeño corazon.

Aun, escuchaba su voz cuando le cantaba, y veia los cabellos dorados desaparecer a travez del camino del bosque.

Nimbretell...

Eres el alma de mi alma,

Mi oxigeno.

Eres esa joya, por la que tendre que pelear,

Pero se..., que el futuro tiene algo preparado para ambos,

Pero aun asi...,

Te Amare, hasta el final de mi Eternidad.

Termino sentada de nuevo en el sofa de despacho del rey. El le habia llevado al despacho despues de que le dijo que Beleg le habia dicho que el bebe naceria en tres dias. Nimbretell se mantenia a su lado tod el momento posible, temia y necesitaba la seguridad de su esposo.

-No sientes nada?-, Pregunto el rey, al momento que ella tomo asiento en el sofa.

-No Thranduil-. Se metio debajo de la manta. Thranduil se levanto corriendo para ayudarla, pero ella se nego. -Puedo sola, Thranduil, nuestro bebe esta bien.-se removio debajo de la sabana. Thranduil se arrodillo para tener su rostro frente suyo, ambos se sonrieron y se besaron. Ella lo atrajo hacia si, escondiendo su rostro en sus cabellos. -Te Amo.

-Yo tambien Te Amo-

Todo quedo silencioso. Ella apreto con fuerza el cuello de su tunica, apretando sus ojos. Le dolia, empezo a sentir un dolor en la parte baja de la espalda, y se sintio dilatada. El dolor era angustiante, y parecia pequeñas punzadas bajo en el vientre. Solto el primer quejido.

-Nimbretell?-

-Ya viene, Thranduil-, la escucho respirar con dificultad, contra su oido.

-Olorusse! -Grito el rey desde adentro. El tambien se habia desesperado.

El elfo entro rapidamente al salon. -Me llamaba mi señor?-

-Llama al sanador y a Norell, Nimbretell esta en proceso de parto, Rapido!-. El elfo le hizo un firmamento con la cabeza, y salio del lugar corriendo. -Nimbretell, aguanta, ya van a venir, todo estara bien-le susurro.

-Ayudame a pararme-, lo mas rapido que pudieron ambos, la reina termino de pie, caminando por el lugar. -Debo caminar, me ayudara con el parto.

Thranduil todo el momento estuvo a su lado, cuando la elfa tomo asiento, cuando se levantaba, y las veces que se habia visto agarrado por ella, y los jadeos que habia empezado a escapar de sus labios.

-Estaras bien-

Tomo la mano de su marido para tener su apoyo, cuando la cuarta contraccion le tomo con mas fuerza. Se agacho, apretando con fuerza la silla del escritorio del rey. Estaban en su despacho esa tarde, cuando la reina empezo a sentir las contracciones. Estaba a su lado, y del dolor termino levantandose del asiento.

-Uuuhhhh..., aaaahhh, duele-, se quejo la reina, frotandose el vientre. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, recargando la frente contra la madera. Thranduil se arrodillo a su lado, frotando la parte baja de su espalda.

-Nimbretell, quieres agua?-

-No-. Apenas y se le escucho. Thranduil le ordeno al guardia que dejara la jarra sobre la mesa. Se volvio hacia su esposa, besandole la punta de la oreja, sin decir nada, ya que esta ni siquiera podia hablar del dolor que sentia. Se reincorporo y miro a su esposo. Suspiro. Recosto su cabeza contra su hombro.

-Ya no te duele?-

-No-. Respiro todo lo que pudo. Se aferro a su esposo nuevamente, cuando otra contraccion le tomo con mas fuerza. Esta vez se quejo a gritos. -Me duele, Thranduil...-dijo entrecortadamente.

En el momento llego el sanador, junto con el padre de la elfa. Thranduil llevo a Nimbretell a los aposentos que tenian, y alli en la cama la acosto. El sanador necesitaba saber los centimetros que tenia la reina para empezar en el parto.

-Estoy lista, Verdad?-pregunto con la mas pasible calma, sentia que se retorcia por dentro del dolor.

-Lo siento mi señora, tiene que tener ocho centimetros y solo tiene tres. Para el amanecer quizas o en la mañana, puede que este lista.

La reina cerro los ojos, frotandose el vientre. Solto la respiracion contenida, abieron los ojos. -No se como Nerdanel pudo tener siete hijos, y para acabarla dos a la vez. -Dejo caerse a la almohada. -Duele-

-¿Que es lo que sientes?-Thranduil se sento a su lado. Limpio el sudor de la frente de su esposa, quien habia empezado a cerrar los ojos, estaba cansada.

-Miles agujas penetrando mi carne, en la parte baja de mi vientre siento corrientes electricas, y por dentro siento como si piel se estira. Y el bebe se mueve. -se froto nuevamente el vientre. -No aguante-empezo a decir. -no hasta la madrugada.

-Claro que si aguantaras-. Thranduil le hizo que lo mirara. El tenia miedo.

-Hija no desesperes, solo tienes que tratar de tranquilizarte, siente mas dolor porque eres primeriza, pero en el segundo...

-No tendre mas, despues de este, duele demasido.

-Asi lo dijo tu madre, y mira, tuvimos cuatro hijos, eso siempre pasa, al pasar el tiempo te acostumbras. -Norell, poso una mano sobre el vientre de ella. -El bebe esta bien. -abrio los ojos. -No hay nada que temer. -miro a ambos con seguridad.

Nimbretell se quedo dormida al instante cuando las contracciones dejaron de molestarla. Thranduil y norell se quedaron junto a ella, toda la noche. Ya eran las diez de la mañana, y lo unico que veian, era como en el vientre de la elfa, se podia ver como el bebe se movia. A veces la reina apretaba las cejas, pero luego se podia ver tranquilidad sobre su rostro.

-¿Te ha dicho el sexo del bebe?-

-No, no lo ha hecho, siempre que trato, se bloquea, no se porque lo esconde.

-Me dice que es sorpresa, solo espero que se parezca a ella. -Thranduil le miro. -Es muy hermosa. -Le acaricio el rostro.

-Ella quisiera que se parezca a ti-. Thranduil le miro silencioso.

-¿Que sentiste cuando tu esposa, estaba por tener a su primer hijo?-

-Emocionado, y temi, temia por ella, es normal lo que sientes, muchas mueren otras sobreviven. Pense tambien en el bebe, si estaria bien al nacer, si moriria al momento, todo pensamientos me carcomieron. -Norell miro a su hija. Cerro los ojos, al ver como Yavanneth moria delante de el, sin que pudiera hacer algo. Solo la vio soltar el ultimo suspiro y ver como sus ojos quedaban sin vida, con la pequeña niña sobre su pecho, llorando.

Al momento Nimbretell se levanto quejandose, otra contraccion le llego. Tomo la mano de su padre con fuerza, sintiendo como en su vientre se iluminaba de azul, la elfa se removio, y Norell le aseguro que estaba bien. Eso ayudaria para que el alumbramiento le fuera mas facil. Pero aun asi, la elfa no sabia ni como ponerse en la cama, porque los malestares eran con mas frecuencia.

Despues de una hora de tanto dolor, y llanto de parte de la elfa, el sanador volvio nuevamente.

-Creo que ya, por favor, saquenlo, ahhhh...-, se apreto el vientre al sentir una contraccion mas fuerte, aferrando sus manos sobre la tunica de su esposo. -Ughhhhh..., hojita, vamos ayuda a mama, vamos ya sal-, ablo entre cortada, muy por lo bajo.

-Aun no esta lista mi señora, falta un poco mas-

-Oh por favor.-cerro los ojos, enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos. Respiraba ya con dificultad. -Uhhhggghhh... -, se removio en la cama, tocandose el rostro, el malestar era un poco insoportable.

-Tiene que tranquilizarse mi señora-, el sanador fue pasible, ya estaba acostumbrado. -Poco a poco el dolor aumentara, a medida que sea el momento para el parto, pero debe de mantener la calma.

Nimbretell se tapo el rostro. Penso en que le gritaria al elfo si seguia diciendole que habria mas dolor. Ya no queria que le pusieran nerviosa. El sanador tomo una jeringuilla con un liquido transparente, abrio las piernas de la reina, dando la orden al rey y al padre, que le tomaran por los brazos. Al momento que la inyecto, la elfa trato de cerrar las piernas. El dolor se duplico, pero eso haria que el bebe pudiera bajar poco a poco, porque aun estaba muy arriba de la boca del utero.

-Quitese-le grito al sanador, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Bramo, y se quejo removiendose en la cama. -Auuuhhhh..., Thranduil!-

-Tranquila Nimbretell, tranquila, solo es para que el bebe se vaya moviendo un poco, para que el parto sea mas rapido. -le hablo con delicadeza, acariciando sus cabellos.

Thranduil arropo a Nimbretell por decima vez, pero la elfa terminaba de quitarselo al momento que se removia en la cama por el dolor. No era por ser mala, pero era gracioso verla, porque si gritaba, y apenas y el dolor era fuerte, era un dolor que podia aguantarse. Sinceramente Thranduil pensaba que iba a quedar sordo por escuchar los gritos de su mujer.

-Te dije que no te quites la sabana, no ves el frio que hace-, le volvio arropar.

-No tengo frio, Thranduil, hace calor-. Sudaba, pero sudaba por el dolor que sentia. Se quito la sabana. Cerro los ojos y se abrazo a su esposo. Miro hacia la ventana. La nieve caia aun. -Nacera en invierno-susurro, sin que el rey le esuchara.

Se removio en la cama angustiada, respirando todo lo que podia, cuando las contracciones fueron una a una. Trato de sentarse, pero el dolor era tan fuerte que no la dejo.

-No puedo hacerlo-, se lamento moviendose en la cama de un lado a otro.

-Claro que si puedes, ya pronto pasara-Thranduil se levanto de la cama, mirandole. Queria ayudarla, pero no podia hacer nada mas, que solo estar ahy dandole su apoyo.

-Claro si tu no estas sintiendo el dolor que estoy sintiendo yo-le grito, volviendose hacia su lado contrario, dandole la espalda.

El rey no le dijo nada, solo le miro. Si le decia algo sabia que ella saldria con otro grito y quizas esta vez le insultaria.

-El bebe ya viene-dijo el sanador, cuando le reviso.

Nimbretell empezo a pujar para poder ayudar a que el bebe bajar mas.

-Vamos Nimbretell, tu puedes..., asi..., bien mi niña-. Norell estada a su lado derecho, tomandole la mano.

-Lo estas haciendo muy bien-. Thranduil le beso los cabellos, sin dejar de masajearle la espalda.

-Aun no estoy en proceso de parto verdad?-pregunto la reina, sintiendo que el dolor no era nada grave.

-No, necesito que puje para que el bebe entre al utero, pero esta por venir. -El sanador dejo que pujara tres veces.-Otra vez, necesito que puje, hasta que pueda examinarla de nuevo.

Nimbretell estrujo las sabanas, pujando todo lo que podia. Se quejo en el momento por el malestar.

-¿Cuando piensa sacarme a mi bebe?-le protesto, pujando otra vez.

-Necesito ver la cabeza del bebe para empezar-

Todo fue tan rapido, cuando sintio que la sangre corria por sus piernas, sintiendo como su cuerpo se partia en dos por el dolor. Sintio el cuerpecito del bebe deslizarse en el lecho de sangre, rompiendo a gritos y gemidos de dolor, aferrandose a las manos de su marido, pujando con todas sus fuerzas las veces que tuvo que hacerlo.

-Vamos Nimbretell tu puedes-decia Thranduil, agarrando con fuerza la mano de su esposa. Esta se hizo hacia adelante con la ayuda de su marido, apretando su vientre contra sus piernas, mientras pujaba con todas sus fuerzas. -Lo estas haciendo bien-

Solo se escuchaba los chillidos de la reina. Estaba tan cansada, que tomo un respiro antes de seguir pujando, el bebe no queria salir.

-Aguanta un poco mas, Nimbretell-susurro el rey, mirandole a los ojos. La reina asintio, y volvio a pujar.

Los gritos se escuchaban por el pasillo. Cerro los ojos con fuerza tomando un largo respiro, antes de empezar de nuevo a pujar.

-Vamos mi señora, Puje-

Nimbretell se contrajo en el dolor, empujando nuevamente. Norell estaba a su lado frotando el vientre de su hija, recitando algo, que le hiciera recomponerse en una semana. Nimbretell se metio en su mundo, no pensaba, solo sentía su cuerpo, abriéndose de forma incontrolable, con el dolor que le quemaba por dentro. Thranduil le dio palabra de aliento a su esposa que llorada a gritos, que no podia. Pero lo que tenia asi a Nimbretell eran los nervios y el frio que la azoto de un pronto.

-_**Ada**_...-Jadeo, alargando su mano hacia su padre. Norell se la tomo y le beso las mejillas.

-Una vez mas, su majestad, puje-

-Uno mas, y en cuestion de segundo lo tendras en tus brazos-. Thranduil miro por detras de la pierna de su esposa, viendo la cabeza del bebe. -Vamos Nimbretell una vez mas, ya viene-. Thranduil le dijo emocionado.

La elfa apreto las manos de su marido con fuerza, y aguanto la respiracion por unos diez minutos, hasta que sintio como quedo vacia al momento. Abrio los ojos y de un pronto se escucho el lloriqueo de un bebe, y a Thranduil preguntar cual era el sexo del bebe.

-Es un niño su majestad-, contesto el sanador.

-Buen trabajo, Nimbretell. -La elfa se dejo besar por su esposo que sonreia con orgullo. -Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Envolvieron al bebe en sabanillas blancas, y luego lo pusieron sobre el pecho de la reina que rompio en llantos de felicidad al ver a su bebe, despues de un año de gestacion. Acomodo a su hojita sobre sus brazos, y le beso la pequeña frente. Miro a Thranduil quien tambien lloraba. Se dieron un dulce beso.

-Hola hojita-, susurro, entre lagrimas que aun seguian derramandose por sus mejillas. Un paso mas en su vida. Primero conocio al amor de su vida, luego se enamoraron y lo segundo, fue contraer matrimonio y tener un buena vida, aunque durante su embarazo todo fue dificil, que aun despues de todo, seguian amandose como desde la primera vez. Y ahora tenian a un bebe, entre sus brazos, el fruto de su amor con su rey. La reina rozo sus dedos con los de su niño, que movia sus parpados sin que aun pudiera abrir sus ojos. -Es hermoso-dijo entre cortadamente.

Thranduil le beso, y ambos se abrazaron. Los que estaban presentes les dieron sus felicitaciones y Norell, dejo correr unas cuantas lagrimas, al momento que vio a su hija con su nieto sobre sus brazos.

-Es un niño!-. Thranduil salio a fuera para darle la noticia a sus amigos. -Ella esta bien Vrick.

-Quiero ver a tu hijo, espero que se parezca a ella-. Ebred lo hizo aun lado, pasando dentro de la habitacion.

Era pequeño, y su piel era blanca como la nieve, y suave, y apenas y tenia un poquito de cabello. Acaricio sus orejitas, haciendo que el bebe se removiera sobre sus brazos. Le gustaba la sensacion. Su pequeña nariz, y sus labios. Eran como ver a Thranduil. Miro a su esposo y luego miro a su bebe.

-Es como verte a ti-

-Si se parece al padre, pero saco la belleza de la madre-. Ebred miro a Thranduil con una ceja levantada. -Felicidades hermano-le abrazo, a cada uno. -Felicidades para ambos. -Se acerco a ver al pequeño bebe, que se removia en los brazos de su madre.

Ambos miraron a su hijo, quien abrio los ojos al instante. Nimbretell lloro nuevamente. Tenia los ojos como los de su padre. Sus ojitos azules brillaron en ese momento, sintiendo el calor de su madre. El bebe hizo una pequeña mueca sobre sus labios, sonriendole a su madre, que le sonrio al momento, que le beso las rozadas mejillas.

-_**Maegovannen, tauremmanna Veleth Nin**_-. Nimbretell acaricio sus manitas, besando cada una.

Thranduil estaba inclinado vieron a su hijo. -_**Hannon le, meleth nin**_. -Le beso los labios con todo su amor y beso las mejillas rozadas de su bebe.

-Tomalo Thranduil. -Acerco al bebe a los brazos del rey. Este lo tomo con cuidado. Al momento que bajo su cabeza para mirarle, algunas mechones de sus cabellos cayeron sobre las manitas del bebe, el bebe apreto el pequeño mechon y lanzo una sonrisa, e hizo un gorgoteo, felizmente al ver por fin a sus padres despues de meses.

-Que nombre le prondran?-, pregunto Norell, viendo a su nieto en los brazos del padre.

-Legolas-, dijo Thranduil. -por si estas de acuerdo. -, La elfa sonrio y asintio. Nimbretell tenia todo el derecho de poner el nombre a su bebe, por haberlo llevado con ella por un año, aguantando muchos dolores, y sueño, cuando el bebe no queria que ella durmieron. El derecho le pertenecia a toda costa.

-Hoja verde-finalizo Nimbretell, mirando el collar obsequiado por Beleg.

Volvio a tomar a Legolas en sus brazos para darle de comer. Exigio su pezon, pero era pequeño y la leche materna no salia mucho. Los senos le dolian mucho, pero su padre le dijo, porque era primeriza que no se preocupara que pronto el dolor acabaria.

-Ugh... Legolas! no hales mucho que me lastimas, mi amor. -Nimbretell acomodo un poco la sabanilla al bebe, cuando sintio como el frio le rodeo. Ahora si lo sentia. -_**Ada**_..., duele mucho, y siento como si no pudiera sacar nada. - alejo el seno del bebe, que lo reclamaba con ansias. Su rostro se arrugo y apreto sus manitas, al momento que rompio en llanto. -Oh..., Legolas por favor, no llores corazon, todo esta bien. -Acerco el seno de nuevo, sintiendo dolor al momento que Legolas halo.

Trataron de que Legolas tomara leche materna de otro elfa, pero rompio en llanto y no quizo, hasta que volvio a los brazos de su madre. Cuando se acostumbro a la sensacion, pudo descansar un momento, mirando a su bebe con amor.

-¿De a donde lo aprendiste?-, la reina alzo la mirada hacia su padre. -lo que recezaste?

-Estuve presente en el parto de Luthien, fui yo el sanador, y cuide a Melian, quien me enseño esta oracion. Lo use con tu madre y muchas mas, y ahora contigo, pero la vez que naciste, ya era tarde. -Ambos bajaron la mirada. Aun era un dolor que llevaban sobre sus hombros y mas el, quien fue que sufrio mas.

-El principe Legolas-, Dijo Norell mirando al niño.

-Legolas, el es tu abuelo, Norell, mi padre-. Nimbretell lo alzo un poco para que lo viera mejor.

-El Principe Legolas- Repitio Thranduil con orgullo. -El heredero de mi trono. Tomo al niño de los brazos de su madre, ya los ojos le pesaban a la reina. Eran las diez de la mañana, despues de que Legolas naciera a eso de las dos de la mañana, todo el rato estuvo despierta, y por fin en sueño le habia llegado. -Descansa Nimbretell, hiciste un gran trabajo. -Beso su labios, y al momento que el se alejo un poco, cayo dormida en el instante.

**...**

Tres meses despues...

-Ummmm..., Thranduil te toca a ti-. Se removio debajo de la sabana, empujando un poco a su esposo para que se levantara.

-Nooo..., te toca, tiene hambre-

Nimbretell apreto los ojos y los abrio levantandose de la cama. Se sento en ella, mirando el suelo, le pesaba los ojos demasiado. Recogio la bata del suelo y se la puso nuevamente, camino hacia la puerta que estaba dentro de sus aposentos, entro a la habitacion del bebe, y lo encontro pataleando en la cuna, al momento que escucho a su madre hablarle, alzo los bracitos.

-Shhh..., ya Legolas, estoy aqui, ya voy a darte de comer.

Pero el bebe de tres meses no pedia comida, si no que tenia calor. Al momento que se acerco a la ventana, el bebe se tranquilizo. Beso su mejilla derecha, y peino los pequeños cabellitos hacia atras, soplando su rostro.

-Mira Legolas, las estrellas-, señalo hacia arriba y el bebe subio la mirada. El tambien señalo, mirando a su madre, para luego mirar las estrellas que sonreian al ver al pequeño principe. -Ellas cuidan de ti, como yo y tu padre cuidamos de ti, amor. -froto la pequeña pancita del bebe, mirandole a los ojos.

La elfa volvio su mirada hacia las estrellas. El cielo azul eran tan profundo que no se dio de cuenta, cuando amanecio. Tenia al bebe sobre sus brazos dormido, y ella alli, mirando aun el cielo. Parpadeo, y camino hacia atras, para luego, dejar al bebe sobre la cuna.

-Me casare, mi corazon se curo de las viejas heridas-. Dijeron a sus espaldas. Ella se removio de un pronto al escuchar su voz, y los cabellos dorados brillaron al momento que los rayos del sol le iluminaron.

Se volvio hacia el, y abrio los ojos desmesuradamente, al ver la sonrisa del principe. Este le hizo una profunda reverencia, y camino hacia ella. Ella se mantuvo helada en su lugar, siguiendole con la mirada. Despues de mucho años, no pensaba en el. El rubio se paro cerca de la cuna, inclinandose, para ver al bebe.

-_**Ananta i Heru nár Thranduil-. **_Se re incorporo para volverse hacia la elfa, que seguia mirandole paralisada. -Ni siquiera me vas hablar?-

-Finrod-susurro. -Despues de tanto tiempo? Pense que te habia olvidado de mi-

El principe Noldor sonrio. -No me olvide de ti, todo este tiempo, Nimbretell, tuve contacto con tu amigo, el maia Endrwil, yo y Maedhros supimos todo de ti, este corto tiempo. Y un bebe ha nacido despues de todo. -arqueo la ceja. -es hermoso, y aun no olvido el dia que pedi tu mano, pero eso ah quedado atras, me voy a casar con **Amarië**_**, **_ya fuimos soltado de Mandos toda mi familia, junto con la de Feanor tambien. Supimos de tu boda, algo que ah Maedhros...-nego poniendo cara de tragedia. -tres dias estuvo deprimido, pero sabia que ya no podria hacer nada, habia perdido la oportunidad, te dejo ir.

-Ya estaba destinada a Thranduil, nuestro corazon tiene una cadena, nos amamos Finrod, pero aun asi, no dejare de pensar en Maedhros. -hizo una pausa. -si vez a Beleg, dile que lo extraño y aun amo, al igual que a Maedhros, mandale mis saludos. -Finrod afirmo la cabeza. Abrio los brazos y abrazo al principe. -Felicidades, Finrod por tu boda, me alegra que te vayas a casar, dile a Maedhros y a Beleg si lo llegas a ver, que se olviden de mi y que se casen, que lo siento, pero que no volvere, tengo a ese quien me ama y me adora, como yo lo amo con el alma.

-No te preocupes Nimbretell-, le correspondio su abrazo. -Te quiero no lo olvides.

-Yo tambien. -Nimbretell apoyo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. -Me alegra que vayas hacer muy feliz, Finrod Felagund. -dijo con sinceridad-

Abrio sus ojos. Dejo de mecerse en la mecedora, mirando la oscura habitacion. Bajo la mirada y vio al bebe, que tenia parte de sus cabellos en sus manitas. Estaba dormido placidamente.

-Oh Legolas-, suspiro, y limpio las dos lagrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas. -Se feliz Finrod, en verdad me alegra mucho. -Se levanto de la silla, y llevo al principe a dormir en el medio de ella y Thranduil.

En esos meses, Nimbretell y Thranduil habian tenido problemas con el principe, madrugar a altas hora de la mañana, con sueño, se les hacia muy dificil. Pero siempre era ella quien se levantaba para asistir a su hijo. Y muchas veces el rey los encontraba dormidos. Pero aun asi, aprendieron a cuidar de su bebe, y amarlo como se merecia, tambien por supuesto, todos en el reino habian aprendido amar al principe, era tierno verlo, y los ojitos que ponia y la sonrisita llena de felicidad, le derretia. Era un bebe que obedecia cuando queria, pero habia veces, que era muy testarudo, algo que saco de su madre. Era celoso como su padre. Cuantas veces, no metia su rostro entre el medio de sus padres, cuando trataban de besarse, o pegaba sus manitas en su labios. Tambien le gustaba que lo sacaran a dar una vuelta por el reino, y que lo llevaran con los arboles, le divertia mucho. Era un bebe que muy poco dormia y se la pasaba activo todo el tiempo, algo que a Nimbretell y a Thranduil les canso mucho, no tenian descanso.

-Bien Legolas, te quedas aqui, mientras mama se va a vestir-. Lo acosto en la cama, al momento que salieron de haberse bañado. La reina se vistio lo mas rapido que pudo, viendo a su bebe, que alzaba las piernas y se metia los dedos a la boca, diciendo algo que no se le entendia. Nimbretell sonrio, viendo a su bebe.

-¿Que dices?-. Le beso los piececitos, sonriendole con amor. -Vamos a vestirte-

El bebe se removia mucho en la cama, a los primeros dias a ambos padres les habia costado, pero como Norell siempre les ayudo, pudieron aprender el cuidado de su bebe. Se habia aprendido a comunicar por las diferentes expresiones faciales, y el desarrollo vocal era mas como soplidos, balbuceos, gritos y risas. Y apenas estaba aprendiendo a aplaudir, lo hacia cuando su madre lo ayudaba, le sonreia y le miraba con esos ojitos grandes. Sus ojos azules se le veian mas profundos que nunca.

-Te gusta el agua!-exclamo la reina con una sonrisa, dando palmaditas en el agua, que unas cuantas gotas calleron en el rostro del principe, que pego un pequeño grito de felicidad.

-Sera un buen nadador como su padre-. Thranduil alargo los brazos, tomando al pequeño.

-Si, como digas-rio Nimbretell, saliendo de la tina. Se enrollo en la toalla y luego tomo al bebe, que se removio por el frio. -Oh! pero tienes frio mi pequeño bebe!-. Lo lleno de besitos en rostro y el cuello. -Vamos mi hojita, te voy a vestir. -Se giro para ver a su marido. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de su esposo, despues de tiempos, no habia sentido deseo como en ese momento al verlo desnudo. Se giro al momento que sus mejillas se colorearon y salio del lugar. Thranduil entrecerro los ojos y sonrio.

El rey se encontro con su esposa, mimando a su hijo que estaba en la cama desnudo. Habia sacado la suavidad de su piel. Thranduil miro a ambos con ternuro y guardo ese recuerdo en lo mas profundo de su mente, camino hacia ella y le abrazo por detras, besando su cuello. Nimbretell cerro los ojos, ladeando el cuello.

-¿Que haces?-

-Quiero que se lo lleves a Loth, tomare esta mañana para ti Nimbretell, anda vistelo rapido.

La elfa le miro complice, vistiendo lo mas rapido que pudo a su bebe. El rey tomo al niño en sus brazos, y se lo entrego a la doncella, cerrando la puerta de sus aposentos con seguro. Camino hacia Nimbretell, deshaciendose de la bata y de la toalla.

-Quitate la toalla-. La reina obedecio, quitandose la toalla al instante. El rey la tomo entre sus brazos, alzandola a la altura de su cintura, besando sus labios.

-No querras darle hermanitos a Legolas tan rapido-

-He tomado precaucion para eso. -Le solto y de la pequeña mesa en donde estaba el vino, habia brebaje.

-¿Como lo sabias?-dijo Nimbretell, tomando la copa.

-No lo sabia.

Atrajo a su esposa nuevamente, y despues de meses hicieron el amor. Como muchas veces, habian estado en la mejor parte, cuando escuchaban al bebe llorar, ambos tenian que parar y mas la reina que se tenia que ocupar del pequeño.

Thranduil tomo a su hijo. -Ithil, es el nombre de la luna, Legolas, es Anar en Sindarin, nuestro idioma-le explico con calma, mirando en lo alto a la luna, al igual que el pequeño. -Fue creada cuando Morgoth destruyo los Dos Árboles de Valinor. Yo en aquellos tiempos, vivia en Alqualonde, mi señor era Elwë Singollo en aquellos tiempos, cuando aun era un niño-se volvio hacia su hijo, que tenia la mirada puesta en el. Le estaba aprestando atencion, y era por Nimbretell, su poder le hizo ver en aquellos momentos, lo que su padre estaba contandole. -, Tilion, era un ainur de los menores, que estaba bajo las ordenes del vala Oromë. Fue quien ascendio al cielo y deposito la luna, y desde ese dia se consagro el comienzo de la Primera Edad del Sol. La luna ascendio en un primer momento sobre Valinor, por el Oeste del mundo, pero Elbereth, la creadora de tu madre, decidio cambiar la luna, e Ithil aparecio cada noche por el Este, como aun lo hace en nuestros dias.

-Y como Tilion, se siente atraido por Arien, la dama del Sol-continuo Nimbretell, hablandole con delicadeza a su bebe. -a veces Tilion conseguia conducir a Ithil hasta Anar, tapandolo y haciendo que el dia se vuelva de noche, como ahora Legolas-la reina señalo el cielo oscuro. -Tilion ahora mismo esta con Arien. -Los ojitos del principes se volvieron hacia el cielo. La pareja miraron a su bebe, se podia ver a travez de sus ojos, la profundidad que traspasaba la luna esa noche, rebuscando las historias, por la que esta habia estado presentes, tiempos atras. -Ya es hora de dormir.-El pequeño miro a su madre, mostrandole la imagen de Maedhros, cuando se lanzo a la grieta con fuego.

-No por favor- cerro los ojos, y salio de la habitacion, sintiendo las lagrimas abordar sus ojos.

-¿Que sucede?-. Pregunto a sus espaldas. Entro el rey a la habitacion con el bebe en brazos.

-Nada-, se levanto y tomo a su hijo en sus brazos. Le miro, no sabiendo porque su hijo le habia presentado esa vision. -Legolas dormira con nosotros esta noche.

El que tenia cuatro meses, era mas consciente de lo que escuchaba, y ver a su alrededor. La reina le ayudaba con sus ejercicios, como le habia indicado el sanador de su bebe, para que la movilidad de su bebe no fuera tan dificil al momento de caminar. Se emocinaba cada vez mas, y seguia enamorando a todos en el reino.

-No se porque me habra mostrado eso, pero me dolio. -Nimbretell miro a su bebe, que jugaba con los cabellos del maiar.

-Debe ser que cuando le diste a mostrar tu poder, supo que queria ver como habia fallecido Maedhros y te lo mostro, no es asi?-

-Supe como sucedio, no queria ver-

-El solo obedecio a una de las cosas que mas anhelabas, y era eso. -Endrwil levanto a Legolas, haciendo que se sostuviera sus piececitos sobre sus piernas. -Si o no mi hermoso niño, si verdad Legolas, pero quien es el elfo mas hermoso de toda Arda...-, Nimbretell rio por las muecas del maiar, haciendo reir al pequeño principe que reia a carcajada cuando este le hacia sonar el cuello o la pancita. -¿Y que tal todo con Thranduil?-

-Todo va bien, no me quejo, pero Legolas nos tiene vueltos locos-tomo al bebe en sus brazos y los acosto en sus cama, abarrotandole de besos por su cuerpo, haciendo que su bebe riera. -Oh, pero es que ese prechioso bebe, me vuelve loca..., me lo quiero comer a besos!-Suspiro mirando a su hijo con amor. -Siento como si todo fuera un sueño.

-¿Porque?-

-Porque tengo un bebe de el-. Alzo la mirada y sonrio con felicidad. -Lo se, lo se..., fue dificil mi estado, pero bueno..., Thranduil y yo supimos manejarlo despues de todo.

-Legolas Thranduilion. ¿Cuando lo presentaran ante el pueblo?-

-No lo se, por lo menos yo no quiero, pero Thranduil quiere hacer una fiesta por la llegada de su hijo heredero. -Dejo a Legolas en la cama y abrazo al maia. -Se me habia olvidado decirte, que vi a Finrod, se va a casar.

-Todos fueron soltados de Mandos, los perdonaron, Nimbretell-

-Lo se..., solo espero que vuelvan hacer felices, como yo lo soy ahora, mirame Endrwil, quien iba a pensar que me iba a casar con el rey del bosque y le iba a tener un hermoso niño, miro a Legolas con fascinacion, valoraba a su bebe, y ambos padres vivian a su hijo todo el tiempo que podrian, porque el creceria. -y mi padre que ha regresado, no sabes lo contenta que estoy.

-Me alegro por ti, Nimbretell. -Endrwil le miro a los ojos, de un momento que se volvieron lilas, entregandole su ultimo recuerdo, y fue esa vez, que salio con su padre a los bosques de Dimbar, y alli le cedio el ultimo poder de fuerza, viendo como sus ojos se cambiaban de color por su estado de animo. Y el leer pensamientos, introduciendose en las mentes de los demas, ya habia podido acceder a varias, incluso en la de Thranduil, que lo unico que pensaba era en su familia y en sus padres. Unas cuantas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Sintiendo la pequeña manita de su bebe sobre el borde de la tela que daba a su pecho. -Esto te lo entrego-. La reina tomo, el brazalete, que portaba una piedra morada, con un liquido dentro.

-¿Que es?-, miro la piedra extrañada.

-Tus recuerdos-. Sonrio y miro al niño. -Poco a poco se ira llenando de todos tus recuerdos. -hizo una pausa, -incluso el lo llevara.

La reina bajo su mirada, al ver a su niño con su puchero que empezaria a llorar si no se le daba lo que queria. -No llores mi hojita, voy-. Se pego al pecho de su madre, quien mecia a su bebe, mientras que lo hacia adentrarse en los sueños, por la cancion del maia. -Duerme Legolas-, le susurro, besando su mejiila.

El sueño de un bebe de cuatro meses era de 8 a 10 horas, lo que dormia Legolas durante la noche, bueno, dependia, porque a veces a muy altas de la madrugada, levantaba a sus padres y ambos tenian que estar a su lado, hasta que este se durmiera. Pero durante el dia, dormia d horas, porque la reina lo hacia cansarse tanto, para que durmiera mas por la noche, pero dormia mas por el dia.

Legolas era un bebe tranquilo, pero a la vez era travieso. Thranduil se quedo con su hijo en su despacho, mientras que Nimbretell dormia, habia pasado toda una noche despierta por Legolas que no habia dormido nada. Incluso hasta no dejo dormir a su padre muy bien.

-Bien, Legolas, me dejaras trabajar y tu te quedaras tranquilo aqui sentado. -

Lo sento en una sillita especialmente para su hijo. Estaba a su lado, mientras que se centro en los papeles de esa mañana. Legolas se quedo quieto por unos minutos, cuando empezo a moverse en el asiento para salirse de el. Thranduil se volvio hacia su pequeño hijo, y se quedo quieto mirando a otro lado. El rey entre cerro los ojos, sonriendo levemente. Cuando quito la cara, Legolas empezo a moverse otra vez, aferrando sus manitas en el escritorio de su padre, saliendose de la silla.

-Bien Legolas, te dije que te quedaras dentro-, Lo volvio a ponerlo en el asiento. Miro a su hijo por unos momentos. Este arrugo el rostro.- Oh no Legolas, no llores. -Alargo sus brazos, y Legolas tambien, dejandose cargar por su padre. -Es enserio, que me manipularas por tu carita de tierno mi hermoso hijo?-, arqueo la ceja, cuando Legolas rio, agarrando la mano de su padre. Thranduil le beso la mejilla y rio. -Bien Legolas, seras un Rey algun dia, asi que no es malo que te vaya enseñando lo que hago.

A pesar que lo tenia en sus brazos, el bebe no dejo de moverse, mirando con curiosidad los diferentes pergaminos que el rey tenia sobre el escritorio. Alargo sus manitas para tomar uno, pero el fuerte brazo del rey se lo impidio. Este se removio para quitarselo enzima, tratando nuevamente de tomar el pergamino. Lloriqueo en el momento que Thranduil lo volvio a sentar sobre su pequeño asiento, trataba de centrarse en la peticion que el pedia la nota, pero el bebe no le dejaba.

-Legolas quedate quieto!-le dijo con autoridad. El niño se quedo en silencio, abriendo los ojos como dos platos, mirando a su padre asustado, que al momento arrugo su carita y rompio en llanto. Thranduil resoplo, tomo a su hijo en sus brazos y se levanto del asiento, camino hacia el balcon, mirando toda la extension del bosque. -Tranquilo hijo mio, no llores-lo mecio entre sus brazos, empezando a cantar una cancion que su madre le cantaba cuando era pequeño. Legolas se quedo en silencio, mirando a su padre con esos grandes ojitoz azules.

Ambos padres estaban al cien por ciento pendientes cuando dejaban a Legolas en la cama o en el suelo. A medida que avanzaba los meses, el bebe ya no paraba de moverse. Seguia a sus padres con la mirada, y mostraba gran curiosidad por todo lo que lo rodeaba. Le encantaba llevarse la mano a la boca y los objetos, pero terminaba siendo amonestado por sus padres o su abuelo, o dependiendo quien estuviera a su cuidado. Le encantaba cuando Thranduil lo llevaba a ver a los caballos o lo montaba unos segundos.

-Sera un gran jinete-

-O tendra mucho amor por todo lo que tenga que ver con animales y la naturaleza.

Llego un tiempo que ambas parejas, se peleaban para estar con el principe, que se sentia mas amado que nunca. Tomaba todo lo que tenia a la vista, y le encantaba jugar con peluches, y su padre aun asi, le corria todos sus caprichos. A parte de que el principe usaba sus hermosos ojitoz para lograr que hicieran lo que el deseaba.

-¡Ese es Legolas?!-exclamo Haldir viendo a su hermana que amamantaba a su pequeño.

-Si, Haldir!-, se giro y camino hacia el, abrazando a su hermano.

Los tres elfos se inclinaron para ver al pequeño que comia como si nunca lo hubiera echo.

-Uffff..., pero que feo, se parece a su padre-dijo Haldir moviendo la cabeza con decepcion. -Nimbretell..., ¿Que has hecho?-

La reina se hecho hacia atras. -Entonces vayanse si no aman a mi bebe-, su nuevo agarre era para darle mas proteccion al pequeño.

-Oh, no le hagas caso, es igualito al rey tonto que tienes que como esposo, pero es muy hermoso ese niño. -Rumil, beso las mejillas de su hermana y le abrazo. -Me alegro de verte.

-Yo tambien, Rumil. -Es igual de hermoso a su padre, mi marido tiene una belleza que ustedes no tienen.

-¿Porque te gusta mentir?-Orophin tomo la mano del pequeño y la beso. -Mi principe. -hizo una leve reverencia. Cuando se recompuso, prosiguio. -Tu esposo parece hijo del maldito Morgoth.

-No me hagan enojar-, le miro la elfa a los tres, que borraron sus sonrisas de sus rostros. No era recomendable hacer enojar a su hermana.

-No peleemos-. Haldir beso las mejillas de su hermana, sonriendo con felicidad, despues de tiempo de no verla. -¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? y ya tienes un bebe, a mi sobrino.

-Si, si-Nimbretell se levanto con el bebe en sus brazos. Miro por la ventana a lo lejos, perdiendo su vista en el bosque. -Este no es quien debe tener mi poder.

-¿De que hablas Nimbretell?-

Haldir, su hermano trato de acercarse a la elfa, pero habia como una pequeña tunica transparente que no se lo permitia. La elfa estaba esta dando un mensaje.

-Tendre un bebe que sera mas poderoso que yo y mi padre. Uno de varios nacerca, y tendra el poder que protegera a su madre del poder de Sauron.

La elfa se balanceo de un pronto, iba a caer, cuando Haldir le tomo por los brazos, con Legolas dormido en ellos.

-Nimbretell, estas bien?-

-No le digan nada de esto a Thranduil.

**...**

_**Maegovannen, tauremmanna, Veleth Nin: **__Bienvenido, Cariño mio _

_**Ada**__: papa_

_**Hannon le, meleth nin: **__Gracias, mi amor _

_**Ananta i Heru nár fëanáro**__-tiene los ojos de Feanor. _

_**Amarië: **__Buena _

_**Mandos: **__Castillo de Custodia_

_**Guren bêd enni **__: Myheart tells me_

_**Ada: **__Papa_

_**Elwë: **__Persona de la Estrella_

_**Sindicollo:**__ Capagrís, título de __**Elwë**__ (Elu). En Sindarin Thingol_

_**Tilion:**__ fue elegido por los Valar para conducir a Ithil (la Luna) por los cielos_

_**Oromë: **__El que sopla el cuerno_

_**Elbereth: (Varda) **__la Sublime, la Reina de los Valar, esposa de Manwë, llamada Elbereth en Sindarin_

_**Arien**__: la Dama del Sol_


End file.
